Tainted Love
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Sawyer was running away from her old life. Eric was the last thing she needed or wanted. Too bad that neither of them were strong enough to walk away.
1. Chapter 1

Sawyer stopped the car when she saw the bar ahead of her. Merlotte's the sign on top read. She looked at her gas gage and saw that she had almost no gas left. She flicked on her turn signal and turned in. She pulled the old beat up Pontiac into a parking spot in front. She shut the car off and sat there for a while trying to clear her head and not think about her problems. She couldn't though. All she could think about was the bruise on her face and the pain in her ribs every time she moved. Jeremy had not liked the news she had given him a week before and he had made sure she knew it.

Tears formed in her eyes and she shook them away. She was going to be strong. She had no choice. She tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear and slowly climbed out of the car. She grabbed her huge hobo bag and slammed the door. She walked over to the door to the bar and walked in. She stood there and looked around.

It looked like every other bar to her. Red booths lined the sides of both walls with tables in the middle. She turned to her right and saw a pool table. She turned and walked to her left where the majority of booths were. She slid into on and began digging though her bag. She mentally started counting how much cash she had on her. It wasn't much. The silver chain wrapped around her wrist jiggled as she moved her stuff around trying to find any loose change.

"Hello, what can I get you?" she heard a voice ask the accent strong.

Sawyer turned and saw a blonde with brown eyes smiling at her. Sawyer pulled the menu from behind the ketchup and looked at it. She immediately started scanning it looking for the cheapest item on there. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She thought about how pathetic it was that she was twenty four years old, an established writer but she didn't have a penny to her name.

_That is the last time I let a man manage my money. What am I going to do now? I am broke in a town where no one knows me... God, I am so fucked_, she thought raking a hand though her thick brown curls wishing she had cut her long hair shorter.

"Ahhh, I'll have a glass of water and... Some fries," Sawyer said looking at the waitress.

Sawyer frowned when she saw that the waitress was looking at her with pity in her eyes. Sawyer looked down at her blue sundress and wondered if she had food on it on something. She then remembered the bruise on her face. She sighed and looked at the waitress.

"Look, this was-," she started.

"You did the right thing in running away. No man should ever lay their hands on you. Ever. And you don't have to worry about money or friends. Bon Temps is a great place," the waitress said.

"Fuck... Telepath, right?" Sawyer asked.

Now it was the waitress's turn to be confused, "How did you know?"

"Oh, the little fact that I only told you what I wanted to eat not my life story."

"It doesn't... Scare you?"

"No, it doesn't. I'm not exactly normal either."

"Really?"

Sawyer sighed. She turned and focused her attention on the pitcher of beer on the bar. She kept her eyes on it and willed it over to her. The pitcher floated up and drifted over to her slowly. It landed softly on the table without a drop being wasted. The waitress looked at her then looked at the pitcher.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she said.

"Sawyer Hampton."

"Wait... The writer?"

Sawyer sighed, "Former writer. Now I'm a gypsy without a home and in need of a friend and a place where I could just lay down and cry until next week."

"Well... I have both."

"What?"

"I have a room you can gladly have. And we just happen to have an opening for a waitress position."

Sawyer looked at Sookie like she was crazy. She looked around the bar and saw that everyone that was there, which was five people were looking at them as well. Sawyer watched as Sookie slid in the booth across from her and took her hands.

"You did not just seriously invite a stranger to come and live with you," Sawyer said.

"I did. Question is if you want to come and live with me?"

Sawyer turned and looked at the man behind the bar. He was a tad cute but he reminded her a little of a dog. She smiled at him and pointed at Sookie.

"Does she do this often?" she asked.

"About every week. Course, usually the stranger turns and runs away," he said.

"Or Bill chases them off," the black woman added.

"Bill? You married?" Sawyer asked Sookie.

"She's dating a vampire," the man behind the bar said.

"Sam!" Sookie exclaimed.

Sawyer sat there. She knew that everyone expected her to jump up and run away. The truth was, she was tired of running. She looked at Sookie and knew that this girl was a nice girl. She was close to her age and at the moment Sawyer didn't have anyone. She felt tears come to her eyes. She looked up at Sookie and shook her head.

"I can't believe I am doing this but, yes. I'll take you up on your offer," Sawyer said.

"Great. Now, I'm going to change that order to an iced tea and a big old deluxe hamburger. Okay?"

"Okay. I... I'll never be able to thank you enough, Sookie."

"Don't mention it. I'll be back with your order."

Sawyer sat in the booth and wiped away her tears. She looked out the window and ignored the whispers of Sookie's friends telling her she was nuts to take in a stranger. Sawyer smiled and thought that just maybe this could be her second chance. A chance for her to restart somewhere and hopefully get it right this time. She sighed; she had no idea what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill walked up to Sookie's door with Eric following him. He turned and glared at the elder vampire and wished that he could have kept him away. Instead Eric was there to once again ask Sookie's help. Bill really wished he could tell him to shove it but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He turned the knob and walked into the house Eric following.

"I really wish she would rescind your invitation," Bill told him.

"I said she would start to like me," Eric answered softly.

"Ahhh, who in the blue hell are you two?" they heard a voice that was not Sookie's ask.

Sawyer watched as the two of them whirled around to look at her. She stood there with the peanut butter and jam sandwich in her hand and had no clue what to do. She told herself to stay calm or her power would get out of control. She had been staying with Sookie for a few days and really didn't want to be thrown out.

"Question should be who are you?" Bill asked looking at the girl.

"Sawyer Hampton, Sookie's roommate."

"Well, William looks like Sookie traded you in. Hmmm, and for a better looking model," Eric said eyeing the girl. He looked at her necklaces and stopped. One of them was an Old Norse talisman. He walked up to her and grabbed it.

"Excuse me. Hands off," Sawyer exclaimed shoving Eric with her mind.

Bill stood there and watched as Eric was literally thrown across the room by the woman without her lifting a finger. He turned and was relieved when Sookie came down the stairs. She wore only a towel and had another one wrapped around her head. She immediately went over to Sawyer.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Blondie tried to steal my necklace," Sawyer said leaning against the wall. Moving people always exhausted her.

"I was not. I wanted to see it. A Valhalla Runic talisman. Where did you get it?" Eric demanded.

"My grandfather. It was the last thing he ever gave me. He was a collector."

"Alright, Sawyer, this is my boyfriend Bill. And that's Eric," Sookie said stroking her friend's hair.

"Sookie, can we please talk?" Bill asked.

"Sawyer, is it alright-."

"Go, I'll be fine. Blondie doesn't look like he could hurt a fly."

Eric raised an eyebrow and showed his fangs to her. To his surprise Sawyer just shrugged and started to eat her sandwich. He turned and saw Sookie giving him a look. He really wished she would learn to trust him. He was not the animal she thought he was. Alright, maybe he was that animal but he had manners. He asked before he ate someone... Okay, most of the time... Alright, never but Sookie should know that he had more manners then to kill her friend in her house. If Eric wanted Sawyer dead, he'd just glamour her and lead her away.

"What?" he asked.

"Do not touch her or scare her, Eric Northman or there will be hell to pay," Sookie stated before grabbing Bill's arm and leading him upstairs.

Sawyer smirked a little at the look on Eric's face. She had no doubt that he would start laughing if Sookie even tried to beat him up. Hell, Sawyer would laugh too. She finished her sandwich and looked at Eric when she felt his eyes on her. She started to toy with her necklaces causing her compass to ding against the talisman. She watched as Eric took a couple of steps towards her. She stood tall and stared back at him.

Eric looked at her and stopped. He listened and heard three heartbeats in the room. He looked at her and knew that she accounted for one. Sookie could have been the other but he knew her heartbeat and this wasn't it. Eric stepped closer and leaned into Sawyer's personal space. He smiled when she leaned back. He reached out and placed his hand on her stomach.

"How far long are you?" he whispered seeing the fading bruise on her face and her beautiful round sapphire blue eyes.

"You mean... I thought... You can hear the heartbeat?" Sawyer asked softly tears forming in her eyes. She had thought that she had lost the baby because of the beating Jeremy had given her. She had been too scared to see a doctor to confirm it.

"Two heartbeats. Very strong," Eric said seeing a change in her.

"Oh God. What... Fuck."

Sawyer pulled away from Eric and grabbed her bag. She walked to the door but was stopped. She was whirled around and suddenly chest to chest with Eric. He stood an entire foot taller than her it seemed and he looked down at her his pale blue eyes cold and distant. She shoved him with her mind but she was still weak from shoving him the first time so the only thing she managed to do was move him three feet while still in his gasp.

"You know, you are a very touchy, needy vampire, Blondie. Girls don't like that in a guy, and especially not in a guy vampire," she said.

"Well, Vacker men do not like it when a woman just walks out of them. Especially not vampire men who want to show that they did not eat said woman," Eric answered asking himself why the hell he had called her beautiful in Swedish.

"You wouldn't eat me. I taste funny."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Is that an invitation?"

Sawyer held her breath as Eric bent down and she could feel his nose tracing along her jaw then down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and prayed to every God she could think of to just let this vampire kill her then and there. Two babies, she had been freaking out about one, how was she ever going to pull her shit together for two. She felt Eric's cold hand slip under her tank top and she sighed as it ran up her back. She had to admit that this way of dying did have its perks; after all it was a hot hunky man that was going to be the last thing she ever saw. Granted, he was full of himself but she'd take it.

"You smell good," he whispered licking her neck.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Sawyer said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I do but I never meant it until now."

_Eric, what the hell are you saying?_ Eric thought to himself as he took in Sawyer's vanilla scent. Why was he wasting time romancing this girl when he should have had her half drained already?

"Eric Northman, you let her go now!" Sookie's commanding voice came booming into the room.

"Sookie, calm down, Eric hasn't-," Bill tried to soothe Sookie. He watched as Eric let go of Sawyer and stepped away from her. He stopped when he noticed something about Eric. It was something different. The elder vampire seemed to be taken with Sawyer. Bill shook his head. Eric and a breather? Hell would have to open and even then Eric would choose standing in the sun rather than fall in love with a breather.

"It looked like he was. Sawyer, are you alright?" Sookie asked going over to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I just... I need to go for a walk and clear my head," Sawyer said pulling away and turning towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Sookie pushed.

"Really, I'll be fine. Plus, I'm guessing you three need to talk anyway. Nice meeting you, Bill. Blondie," Sawyer said nodding at Eric.

"Vacker," Eric nodded back and watched her leave. He turned and saw Sookie and Bill watching him.

"What?"

"Since when do you talk to humans?" Sookie asked crossing her arms.

"Since that one needed reassurance. She's pregnant. Possibly a month along. Twins," Eric said smiling when he saw the shocked looks on Sookie and Bill's faces. Hmm, maybe he would need to come spend more time here in Bon Temps. It looked like things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

Sawyer walked along the cemetery. She found a spot under a tree and just sat down. She pulled her bag closer to her and pulled out a notebook. She flipped it open and stared at the blank pages. She was angry and frustrated. She was a writer, this shit should come natural to her but right at the moment she wanted to sit down and cry more then she wanted to write. She slammed the notebook shut and sat there.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. She asked herself what the hell she had been thinking to let a vampire get that close to her. She opened her eyes and turned to look at the stars. She just sat there watching them as they moved. She then drifted off to sleep curled against the tree. She was so tired that she knew she wouldn't have nightmares that night. Jeremy wouldn't haunt her and for once she would be able to sleep.

* * *

"No," Sookie said again.

"Sookie," Bill tried.

"No, I will not agree to this. Him wanting me is one thing but Sawyer is not getting involved."

"We could just ask her and see-."

"I need both of you," Eric said asking himself again for the hundredth time what he was thinking. Yes, he needed Sookie at Fangtasia to help scan some new people he wanted to hire but he didn't need Sawyer. Her ability wouldn't be use full at all.

"Horse shit. You didn't even know that Sawyer was here until tonight. You just want to try and eat her!"

"Sookie, I am hurt that you think so little of me."

"Oh shove it up your-."

"Both of you. God, whenever you two are together, I feel like a parent," Bill said looking at them both, "Why you're sometimes worse than Jessica."

"Jessica? Him maybe but not me," Sookie said looking at Bill.

"I'll leave you two to discuss it and I will be back here tomorrow night to pick you both up."

"Sawyer is not a part of this."

"Goodnight, Bill."

"Eric."

Eric walked out of house shaking his head. He could still hear Sookie and Bill in there arguing. He walked though the cemetery to get back to Bill's where he had left his car. He stopped when he smelled vanilla again. He followed the scent and found Sawyer sleeping under a tree. He walked over and crouched beside her. He looked at her, her round face, perfect nose and beautiful cheek bones. She was a beauty without question. He reached out and ran his fingers gently along her jaw line and watched as she turned towards him. She sighed and Eric suddenly felt like he was invading her space. He went to pull away but looked down at her talisman again.

He reached out and took it in his hand and looked at it. It held two birds on either side of the pendant with Norse engraving in between them. He remembered his father giving him one just like this before his first battle. It was suppose to guide the wearer to Valhalla. Eric looked at Sawyer and gently dropped the talisman. He heard it cling against her compass necklace. He wondered about her story about her grandfather being a collector was true or not. He would have Pam look into it. For now, he knew he couldn't leave her out here to sleep all night.

He swung her up in his arms and carried her back to Sookie's. Instead of taking the front door he went in the back. He quickly went up the stairs still hearing Sookie and Bill in the living room. He took Sawyer into the room he knew was hers. Her scent was everywhere in it. He placed her on the bed and winced. He looked down and saw her wrist had touched the bare skin of his arm. Her silver chains had burned him. He looked at Sawyer and smiled devilishly at her.

"Vacker, you will pay for that one day," he whispered to her before climbing out of her window. Yes, he had found something about her that pulled him in and he wanted to know what it was. He needed to know because he would not end up like Bill; he would not be beholden to a human.


	3. Chapter 3

Sawyer woke up and opened her eyes. She frowned when she found herself in her bedroom. She rolled over and saw the sun shining through the open window. She moaned and buried her face in her pillow. She got the distinct feeling that a certain vampire with platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes was the reason that she was laying in her own bed. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock. She had time for a shower before heading to work. She climbed out of bed just before the door opened. Sawyer turned and saw Sookie standing there.

"You're pregnant," Sookie stated.

"Yes, I am. And according to Blondie it's twins. Yay for me," Sawyer said walking over to her closet and pulling off her shirt. Apparently the shower was going to be a no go this morning.

"Is the man who hit you the father?"

"Sookie-."

"How can I help you if you don't let me in?"

"The last person I let in beat the shit out of me. And before that it was my fucked up parents. The only person in my life who has ever been there for me was my Gramps and now... I'm alone, Sookie, I have been for awhile. I deal with it."

"By writing?"

Sookie watched as Sawyer pulled on the white tight t-shirt that was the dress code at Merlotte's. She turned around when Sawyer pulled off her jeans and reached for the tight black short shorts. She turned back when she heard the door to the closet close. Truth was, Sookie had read one of Sawyer's books. It had made her sad. The book had been about a teenage girl trying to deal with the fact that her parents were hunters and killed vampires. The only person in the girl's life that had cared for her had been a grandfather. Sookie now wondered how much of that book had been fiction and how much had been fact.

"Stephen King once said 'Write what you know'. So I did. My character, Mercy was not fiction. She was me. The hunting lifestyle was mine until I was fourteen. I watched when I was six my parents stake a vampire, Sookie. Do you have any idea how fucked up that makes a kid?"

Sookie shook her head speechless. She watched as Sawyer grabbed her bag. She turned back to Sookie and she saw tears in her new friend's eyes.

"I got out of it finally when my dad took me on my first hunt. I couldn't stake the female vampire. She wasn't evil at all. She didn't even try to bite me. She tried to get away but my dad wouldn't let her. He took her down not knowing that she had a mate. I ran for my life and the mate for some unknown reason, let me go. My father died that night and my mother shipped me off to my grandfather. As far as I know, my mom is still hunting with my brother, Finn."

"Does seeing Bill... Do you hate vampires?" Sookie asked.

"No, Sookie that was the problem. I never hated vampires. I read Anne Rice, Salem's Lot. And when I found out they were real, my first thought wasn't about killing them, it was about learning about them. To me vampires are still people. Are they dead? Yes, technically; their hearts don't beat, they have no brain waves but yet they are still around walking and talking. I believe..." Sawyer trailed off. She flashed to a memory of Jeremy smacking her hard across the face when she had stood up for the vampires.

Sookie winced as the image flashed in her mind. She went over and hugged Sawyer tight in her arms. She felt Sawyer hug her back and was glad that Sawyer trusted her enough to tell her all this. Sookie pulled away and looked at Sawyer and saw her friend smile softly. It was such a beautiful smile Sookie wished that she could see it more often.

"Tell me. What do you believe," she urged her on.

"That... Vampires still have their souls. Yes, some of them are evil but we can say the same for some humans. But then... There are some like your Bill. I truly believe we can live together in peace, if we just tried harder."

"Sawyer... Eric, if he ever found out about your mother and brother... He'd kill them."

"You promise?"

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't. Sookie, I just... I'm sorry but you could never understand what it is like to know that your family hates you simply for what you believe. And for that I am thankful. I am glad that there are families out there that are normal. They give fucked up kids like me hope that one day we might have that too."

Sawyer gave Sookie a small smile and then left the room. Sookie let her go and wondered how much pain that she carried around inside of her. She just hoped that Sawyer would let her help.

* * *

Sawyer looked out the window at Merlotte's and saw the sun setting. Her shift had been over for a couple of hours but she had stuck around to have something to eat and try to write. She had ended up staring at her notebook with a tall glass of beer in front of her wishing she could write something. She looked up when Jason Stackhouse slid into the booth across from her. She rolled her eyes and wished that he would just leave her alone. She turned and saw Tara frowning from her spot behind the bar. Sawyer turned and looked back at Jason.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You know what I want," Jason said looking her in the eyes and then letting his eyes wader to her chest.

"Jason, if you answer this question right, I will do anything you want."

"Really?... Wait, what kind of question?"

"It's a movie quote, give me the name of the right movie and you win."

"Alright, I love movies."

"Okay here it is...'Stupid is as stupid does.'"

"Wait... I know this... Dang!"

Sam watched from behind the bar and shook his head. He saw Sawyer turn and wink at him. He smiled and turned around. He saw Lafayette shaking his head.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"That bitch will chew you up and spit you out," Lafayette said.

"Sawyer? She's a nice girl."

"Uh huh, that's what they all say."

"Give up, Jason?" Sawyer asked sipping her beer.

"Yes, dang it. Which movie was it?"

"Forest Grump. You really should watch it. I think you and Forest would have a lot in common."

Sawyer watched as Jason climbed out of the booth shaking his head showing that he was confused. Sawyer heard her cell phone ringing. She looked down and saw that it was Sookie. She grabbed her phone and shut it off. She then pulled out her iPod and turned it on placing it on shuffle. She smiled as AC/DC blared in her ears. She stared at the blank page in front of her then started doodling. She hoped something would come to her soon.

* * *

Sookie sat on the couch looking at Bill who sat on the coffee table in front of her. She crossed her arms across her chest and refused to give in. Bill had suggested that instead of calling Sawyer, she go down to the bar and get her. Sookie refused determined that in this Eric was not going to get his way. Eric was a spoiled child in a way and Sookie was going to put her foot down. She helped him out for the simple fact that she didn't want him causing any trouble for Bill. She was not, however going to stand back and let him drag Sawyer into this whole thing. Especially not since she had heard Sawyer's story. Sawyer had seen enough vampires and had enough dealings with them and Sookie was determined that she wouldn't have anymore.

"Sookie, he is going to just go there and get her anyway," Bill sighed. He really didn't want to fight about this subject. In fact he didn't even want to talk about anything that had to do with Eric.

"Like hell he will. I will not allow it."

"Allow what, my charming Sookie?" Eric asked leaning in the doorway.

"Sawyer is not coming. Something held her up," Sookie said standing up.

"Like what?" Eric questioned.

"She has to work a double shift. Let's go."

"Now, Sookie I was planning a threesome. If it's only us then it's a twosome. Not that I mind but I really had my hopes set on the three of us having fun."

Eric smiled when Bill growled low in his throat. Oh, he did love to mess with Bill. It was just too easy when it came to Sookie. Then again, Eric didn't blame him. After all Eric had lied in order to get Sookie to drink his blood and all so Bill had a reason to hate him. Not that Eric cared. He had more important things in his life than worrying about whether or not emo Bill hated him or not.

"You are a complete jerk, you know that?" Sookie demanded.

"Now, name calling; that wounds me."

"I don't care. You don't have a heart you... You... Asshole!"

"I do so... I never use it but I got one."

"Can we please try and at least maintain the illusion that we are all adults?" Bill asked looking from one to the other.

"I am trying but he is so... Infuriating!" Sookie yelled.

"Bill, I see you have been improving her vocabulary, well done."

Bill held Sookie back when she lunged at Eric. He looked at Eric and saw the other vampire smirk and shrug his shoulders. Bill really wished that Eric wouldn't try so hard to provoke Sookie. Out of everyone, Eric should know that Sookie still hated the sight of him and that just talking to him was a chore. Did he really have to make it that much more unpleasant for everyone around.

"Well, since our lovely Sawyer is not here, then I must go and find her," Eric said leaving the house at full speed.

Sookie pulled away when Bill let her go. She turned and glared at him.

"Now why did you go and let him go after her?" she demanded.

"Sookie, have you stopped to ask yourself, why it is that he is so interested in her to begin with?" Bill suggested.

Sookie stopped and thought about it. Bill was right; this was not usual Eric behaviour by a long shot. She looked at Bill confused.

"Eric and... A human?" she asked.

"I am not sure yet but... I know Eric and tonight he is... Well, he is being..."

"A little bit more of an asshole then usual?" Sookie suggested.

"In a way of speaking, yes. This is not his usual behaviour. He has never been this friendly with humans expect maybe..."

"Me."

"Yes. Has Sawyer told you about what she can do?"

"She showed me but she refuses to talk about it. Do you think...? That could be why Eric wants her."

"Maybe but I suggest for now we just sit back and let them, him be. After all, he isn't trying to eat her."

"Yet."

* * *

Eric walked into Merlotte's and smelled her right away. He saw the way the barkeep, Sam was watching him and Tara but he didn't care. He turned and followed the smell of vanilla. He stopped at the booth and looked down at Sawyer. She was sitting one leg curled under her a half empty pitcher of beer in front of her drawing circles in a notebook. He leaned down and heard her whispered the words to 'Tainted Love' as it blared from her earphone. He reached out and shut the iPod off. She turned and suddenly the pitcher of beer landed in his face soaking his grey v-neck sweater. He spit some beer out of his mouth and looked at her.

"Well, hello nice to see you again," Eric said sliding in beside her pushing her against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded debating about taking her pen and stabbing him in the eye.

"I thought that Sookie had told you, we have a date tonight."

"Sorry, Blondie but in order for it to be a date, you would actually have to be breathing."

"I can breathe... I think I remember how."

Sawyer watched as Eric took slow and steady deep breaths. She couldn't help herself. She started laughing at him. She felt everyone at the bar turn and look at them. She saw Sam watching them and when he caught her eye he shook his head at her. She wasn't scared of Eric though. The worst he could do would be to change her and she really doubted that he would want to spend an eternity listening to her call him Blondie.

"Okay, you suck at being human. Wait... That didn't sound right."

"You have a point though, I suck humans. And you my dear are human."

Eric watched as Sawyer smiled a sickly sweet smile. She leaned in and he felt her breathe on his cheek. He then saw her lift her wrist and show him the silver chains. He watched as she held them an inch away from his chest.

"You trying sucking me, honey and you will have these wrapped around your neck so fast your head will spin," she said still smiling.

"I do not like threats," Eric said all the humour gone from his voice. He looked at Sawyer but the look in her eyes wasn't fear. In fact the look in her eyes intrigued him. He thought it looked like despair.

"And I do not like men who are full of themselves. Even if they are vampires and think they own the world."

"I don't own the world... Just Area 5."

"Everything alright here?" Sam asked walking over.

"We're fine, Sam. We were just leaving. Right, Eric?" Sawyer said shoving him with her mind so that he fell out of the booth. He saved himself at the last moment and rose to his feet gracefully.

"I need a new shirt," Eric said.

"I have one in my office," Sam said looking at Eric then at Sawyer. He really didn't want her to become another Sookie getting involved with vampires. And if Sam was honest, he actually thought that Bill was a nicer vampire then Eric.

"Great. Come one, Blondie this way."

Sawyer grabbed Eric's hand and yanked him towards the back. She really wanted to get away from all the eyes of the town's people. She pulled him into the office and tossed her bag in the corner and started searching the office for the shirt.

"You know, I do not like being touched," Eric said.

"Deal with it. Where is that fuckin shirt?" she asked trying with all her might to ignore the man behind her. She could feel his eyes on her.

"And another fact, you are pregnant, you should not be drinking."

"Of all that is holy and Sponge Bob, you are seriously not giving me this talk."

"Sponge Bob?"

Eric watched as Sawyer turned around and faced him. He really didn't understand her reference. In his experience, Sponge Bob was a cartoon and not something holy or even close to God like. He looked at her and was once again stuck by how beautiful she was. She wore her work outfit but he didn't care. She just shook her head and turned around searching the office again. She tossed him the plaid cowboy shirt when he found it. Eric caught it then looked at it. He looked up at her.

"No," he said.

"Oh yes. You said you needed a new shirt. Deal with it."

"I am not wearing this."

"Then go without a shirt."

Sawyer crossed her arms across her chest. She really didn't think that he would put the shirt on. She leaned against the desk and waited. She then watched shocked as Eric tossed the shirt on the back of the chair and then pulled his off. She looked at his hard body with the six pack and all and felt like drooling. She was very much aware of how good looking and how much sex appeal he had. She watched as he looked up and met her eyes. He smiled.

"Are you undressing me with your eyes?" he asked taking a few steps closer to her.

"You are already half dressed, so there isn't much left to imagine," Sawyer answered softly not pulling away when he came to stand in front of her.

"Meanwhile I have to stand here and try to imagine what you are hiding underneath all those clothes."

"A dick. But you vampires are really into that I hear."

Eric grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled it on doing up half the buttons on the bottom and leaving the ones on top undone. He then grabbed Sawyer's hand and pulled her out of the office grabbing her bag as they left. He felt her fingers curl around his and he held her hand tighter. He could feel the sexual tension between them but he knew that it wasn't the time to give into to it. He could not believe that for the first time in a long, long time he was going to give up trying to get sex. He was going to wait and try to figure out what Sawyer was and what else she could do. For once he admitted that he wanted to get to know her before it went any further. He cursed Bill silently trying to tell himself that it was Bill's fault for always telling him he needed to be a better person. Damn, he hated his friends and was staring to think Pam had to right idea about getting new ones; too bad Eric couldn't stand or play nice with other vampires. He turned and looked at Sawyer and saw her look back at him not scared at all. He realized that was another thing he would have to change; he would have to learn to play nice with... well, everyone.

_Damn humans. Damn her. She is already changing me_, he thought leading her to his car. He knew it but in a weird way, it didn't bother or scare him like it should. He was... Curious of what this change would lead too.

* * *

A/N: okie dokie, so yes, I know that I am still working on Change of Fate and the sequel to Bittersweet but this story just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. For those of you wondering, it is set after Season 2 and Season 3 hasn't happened, probably won't happen in my story. I'm going AU with this. So... I think that is all you need to know for now, so please, review and tell me what you think. If you love it, hate it, I want to hear your thoughts. Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric sat with Sawyer on one side of him and Sookie on the other. Pam stood on the opposite side of the table beside the human they were interviewing while Bill stood behind Sookie. He heard Sawyer sigh again for what must have been the sixth time in ten minutes. He turned and looked at her but saw that she was staring at her notebook again toying with her compass necklace. He turned back and saw Pam giving him a look. He would never forget the look on her face when he had walked in wearing Sam's cowboy shirt. Her expression had made him keep the shirt on. It was very rare he saw her surprised anymore.

"... And then I decided that I wanted to be a bartender," the guy was saying. Eric looked at Pam. She shook her head.

"Next," he said watched as Pam grabbed the guy and led him out.

"Thank God, I need a drink," Sawyer said going to get up.

"You are pregnant, no drinking," Eric said grabbing her arm and pulling her back down in her seat.

"I said I needed a drink, I did not say that it was going to be liquor. So, remove your hand Blondie, before you lose it."

"I would love to see you try to take it."

Sookie and Bill watched the exchange and saw the looks in Sawyer and Eric's eyes. There was a battle for control happening between them. Bill watched as Eric let go of Sawyer's hand. Sawyer glared at him then stood up and walked over to the bar. Bill turned and looked at Eric. He had a small smile on his face.

"This is Cadence everyone," Pam said leading the next one in.

Sawyer wanted to mix herself a vodka and coke and wallow in her self pity. She sighed however and just made herself a coke knowing that drinking was not going to solve her problems just cause more. She watched as the bleach blonde with the spiked heels and micro mini walked in the room. She wore a bikini top with a white mesh top over it and Sawyer really wished that she had mixed something stronger then just plain old pop in her glass. She drank some and walked back over to the table. She stopped half way though when Cadence went to sit at the table. She saw the brand on the side of her navel and suddenly knew that trouble had come to Fangtasia. She downed her drink in no time.

"So, Cadence I-," Sookie started.

"Where did you get that brand?" Sawyer cut in walking to the table and placing both hands on it leaning in.

"Well..."

_Shit, how does she know about the brand? Shit shit shit. This was supposed to be easy, _Sookie heard the thoughts from Cadence in her head.

_Sookie, she's a hunter. My guess is this is her first solo hunt. I need you to just let me get this. And if it gets out of hand... Hold Bill and Eric back. I got this,_ Sookie heard Sawyer's thoughts directed at her.

"It's the symbol of the sun, right? A circle with a dot in it?" Sawyer asked watching Cadence.

"Yes, it is."

"Where did you get it?"

"No where special."

"Now, that really isn't an answer is it?"

Eric watched as suddenly Cadence's head slammed against the table. Pam jumped back and he felt Sookie jump beside him. He shook his head when he saw Bill reach out. He wanted to see what Sawyer was going to do. She knew something that they didn't.

"What the fuck?" Cadence demanded.

"We are going to try this one more time. Where did you get the brand? Was it outside Tulsa, at dawn?" Sawyer pushed.

"Yes, dammit. How did you know?"

"Because that's where I got mine."

Sookie watched as Sawyer stood back and unwrapped the silver chain from around her wrist. She showed Cadence that she also had the brand on her wrist. Sookie watched as Cadence's eyes darkened and became cold.

_Sook, now would be a great time to move,_ Sawyer's voice echoed in her mind.

"YOU!... But... How could you turn your back on everything that you were taught?" Cadence demanded getting to her feet. She barely saw Eric wave Pam off.

"Oh, it was pretty easy. Have you watched someone stake a vampire yet?"

Bill's head shot up. He felt Sookie take his hand and watched as she stood up slowly. She pulled him back. He watched as Sawyer looked at Cadence and he suddenly knew that there was something going on between them that he wasn't privy too. He looked at Eric and saw the frown on the older vampire's face. He suddenly knew that Eric didn't know either.

"Yes, it was beautiful," Cadence said shoving the table between them aside.

"No, it isn't. It is disgusting and... Hateful. Look at them Cadence, look at Bill holding Sookie. Does he deserve to die?"

"He will kill her. What about that one?" Cadence asked pointing at Eric, "I saw how you looked at him when I came in. Would you let him live too?"

Sawyer felt Eric's eyes boring into her back. She clutched the sliver chain in her hand and looked at Cadence. She really wanted to scream no at the top of her lungs but the truth was as much as Eric irritated her and made her want to kill him she wouldn't. She believed he had soul just like Bill. Whether he had a conscious or not was another story.

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Sawyer shot back.

"That isn't an answer."

"Yes, I would let him live. And believe me, if you spent ten minutes in his company you would know that that is a huge sacrifice on my part."

Eric saw Cadence's hand go to the back of her mini skirt. He went to stand up and stop her but Sawyer whirled around and suddenly the silver chain was wrapped around his arm trapping him to the chair. He looked up and looked in her eyes. He growled and showed her his fangs but she shook her head and turned back to Cadence. He suddenly understood. She was telling him this was her fight; her people. He winced and looked down at the silver. They were going to have a long talk after this.

Sawyer watched as Cadence pulled out a knife. She cursed and decided to go on the attack instead of letting Cadence get the upper hand. She leaped across the floor trying to remember her training. She landed on top of Cadence and they fought over the knife. Sawyer blocked Cadence with her forearm when Cadence brought the knife to her throat.

"You don't deserve to live," Cadence said.

"Funny, because I think everyone in this room is thinking the same thing about you," Sawyer answered grabbing Cadence's arms and flipping her over her head.

Pam stood back and didn't want to admit it but Sawyer's fighting skills impressed her. Of course she wanted to rip her limb from limb for daring to restrain Eric but when she had looked at Eric he had shaken his head. She watched as Sawyer flipped back up to her feet. She wondered who was going to win this fight.

Sookie was worried about Sawyer fighting being pregnant and all but she listened in to Sawyer's thoughts and heard that her friend seemed to know what she was doing. She felt Bill take her in his arms and was thankful he was there. If it did get out of hand she would tell him to help Sawyer.

Sawyer turned to face Cadence. She saw Cadence pull her arm back and then suddenly the knife was imbedded in her right shoulder. She fell to one knee cursing. She reached up and pulled the knife out. She looked up and saw Bill about the strike from behind Cadence.

"Okay, now you made me angry," Sawyer said.

With the turn of her head the silver chain unwrapped itself from around Eric's wrist and found a new home wrapped around Cadence's neck. Cadence kicked her feet as the chain lifted her higher and higher off the floor of the club. Sawyer dropped the knife on the floor and fell to her side. She felt the blood sipping though her shirt. She blinked her eyes when Eric came to her side. She then saw Sookie and Bill join him. She looked at Sookie.

"Is she out yet?" she asked about Cadence.

"I can't hear her thoughts," Sookie said.

"Good."

They heard a thump behind them as Sawyer let Cadence's body fall to the floor. Then the silver chain flew in between Sookie and Bill and was in Sawyer's hands. She shoved it in her pocket and looked at Eric. She grabbed the shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Swear to me you won't kill her," she said feeling Sookie place a towel Bill had got her on the knife wound.

"She tried to kill you, she would have killed us," Eric stated hearing her heartbeat slow.

"And that's what they want. They want you to kill her so that they have an excuse next time to hunt a vampire. After all the evil nasty vampires killed poor Cadence. No, you tie her up and send her back to them. There'll be a black pickup truck parked about two blocks away with New Mexico license plates. The GPS will tell you where to take her back to her mentor."

"How do you know so much about this?"

Sawyer closed her eyes. She had been dreading that question. She opened them and looked at Eric. She knew he would hate her after she told him the truth and he would probably kill her. She didn't care anymore. He needed to know because they would send more here.

"I was raised a vampire hunter. My parents... They were, are hunters. And now since vampires have come out of the coffin, it is way easier than ever before to hunt you. Tonight was the first time ever that I fought against one of my own for a vampire. Do me favour, don't make me regret it."

Eric watched as Sawyer passed out. He picked her up in his arms and looked at Pam. She looked at him as if expecting him to start drinking from Sawyer right there. He felt Bill's eyes on him and Sookie's. He knew they were expecting the same thing.

"You heard her. Tie up Cadence and bring her back to her mentor but do not kill either of them," Eric ordered.

"Are you insane? She is one of them," Pam told him in his native language.

"Wrong. She was one of them. Now go on."

Pam shook her head and walked over to Cadence and grabbed her. Eric carried Sawyer to the back where his office was. He carried her in the room and laid her on the couch. He got up and shut the door when he heard Sookie's footfalls in the hall. He locked it then kneeled by the couch. He reached out and slapped Sawyer across the face. Sawyer's eyes snapped opened and she turned to look at him.

"Ow," she said turning and looking at the ceiling.

"You restrained me, you are lucky that is all I do to you," Eric said ripping her shirt away and getting a closer look at the knife wound.

"I had it under, " she hissed as Eric stuck his finger in her wound, "Do you mind?"

"You need my blood to heal."

"I would rather die a thousand deaths."

"And what of your children?"

"Since when are you the poster boy for parenting?"

"You have two choices; either drink my blood and live or don't and die. Your choice, it is no loss on my part."

Sawyer looked at Eric pale eyes and suddenly knew he was lying. Something in his eyes, something she couldn't explain, told her that if she died he would consider it a loss. She wasn't sure if it was because of her ability or if it was because he liked her. She meantally slapped herself; him like her? Yeah, sure that was the pain talking. She nodded her head and watched as he bit his wrist and then brought it to her mouth. She grabbed it with her hand and placed her mouth on the bite mark. She started sucking and drinking his blood. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the fact that she would be keeping her children alive instead of the awful taste it had. She felt Eric place his other hand under her neck and gently stroke her soft skin. She let go when he pulled his arm away. She closed her eyes and couldn't believe how much better she felt.

"Thank you," she said wiping her mouth.

"No thanks needed, with my blood inside of you we are now connected. I will know where you are at all times."

"Does that include bathroom breaks? Because I am pregnant, and pregnant women use the washroom often."

Eric shook his head. He pulled off her torn shirt and looked at her white bra that was also covered in blood. He stood up and went over to his desk and grabbed his leather jacket from behind his chair. He went back to the couch and covered her with it. She looked at him confused. He stood there and looked at her.

"You can sleep here, no one will bother you. I will bring you home tomorrow night," he stated.

"Why tomorrow night?"

"Because there are some things we need to discuss and now is not the time. Sleep."

Sawyer watched as Eric left the office locking the door again. She closed her eyes and pulled the jacket closer to her face. She smelled it and hated to admit it but he smelled good. His jacket smelled of smoke mixed with a musky scent that Sawyer assumed was all Eric. She smiled softly and let herself drift off to sleep. She would listen to him this time and this time only. Plus, the couch really was comfortable.

* * *

Sookie placed the club floor. She turned when Eric walked out from the back. Bill grabbed her hand but she pulled away and walked right up to Eric. She stood toe to toe with him.

"Where is Sawyer?" she demanded.

"In my office, sleeping hopefully," Eric said.

"She needs medical attention, Eric," Bill said walking over to them.

"It has been taken care of."

"You... You gave her your blood," Sookie said shocked.

"Yes, I did. And unlike you, she said thank you."

"Did you trick her like you tricked me?"

"I did not have to. She likes me."

"Eric," Bill said not wanting this to become another battle.

"I am taking her home," Sookie said going to walk to the back.

Eric grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He shook his head and let go of her when Bill looked at him. He was not going to let Sookie take Sawyer home until he had his questions answered. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"She will stay here until tomorrow night. I have questions that she needs to answer."

"I am not going to trust her here with you!"

"Sookie, I promise you no harm will come to her from me or anyone while she is here in Fangtasia."

Bill looked at Eric and believed him. He took Sookie's hand and pulled her close to him. She turned to look at him and he shook his head. He really believed that Eric would keep Sawyer safe while she was with him. Bill smiled at Sookie.

"Bill-."

"She'll be fine, Sookie. I believe Eric. Let's get you home," Bill said looking at her his eyes full of love.

Eric rolled his eyes. It really sickened him to see Bill and Sookie fall into each other's eyes. Humans were food not soul mates to vampires. He forced his mind not to think about Sawyer when he thought that. He just needed her because her ability could be of great use to him and now he needed to know more about her family the vampire hunters. He watched as Sookie turned back to him and pointed her finger at him. He looked at her amused.

"You make sure she calls me tomorrow morning and that she is okay. I mean it Eric, she better come back in one piece," Sookie said turning and walking out with Bill following her without waiting for Eric to reply.

Pam walked past them as she came back into the club. She looked at Eric and saw the look on his face. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. She could still smell Sawyer in the club. She watched as Eric started to pace. She waited for him to speak to her before she started asking her questions.

"Sawyer is in my office. I want you to tell everyone that she is mine. If any harm, and I mean _any_ harm comes to her, I will personally rip that vampire limb from limb and place what is left outside to await the morning sun. Understood?" Eric asked looking at Pam.

"I will let everyone know. Are you going to question her?" Pam asked.

"In time."

"Eric-."

"Pam, I know what I am doing. I lived a thousand years; I believe I can handle one girl."

"Really? Because from what I have seen that one girl sure can handle you."

"She and I will discuss what happened tonight as well. She will learn that in the future I will not be as easy to handle."

"You have lost your mind."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. She will need some clothes when she wakes up."

"Then get her some."

"Pam."

"She is not wearing my clothes. Last time I let that happen my best corset walked out of this club and still hasn't come back."

Eric watched as Pam stalked by him without another word. He didn't push her; he would just find something of his to let Sawyer wear. He looked at his club and sighed. It would need to be cleaned before they opened. And since he seemed to be the only one around, he might as well do it. He went behind the bar and started to get cloths to clean Sawyer's blood off the dance floor. He looked at the stain there on the floor and had to admit that Sawyer had fought well. He wondered what else she was hiding from him. He smiled thinking he was going to enjoy trying to find out.

* * *

Sawyer opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep. She turned and jumped when she saw Eric sitting in his office chair watching her. She sat up and raked a hand though her hair. She looked at him and hated to admit it but the guy cleaned up real well. He wore a black velvet jacket that fitted him well with a black tank top underneath and tight leather pants. She looked down and realized she was only in her bra and shorts. She pulled his jacket around her as covering.

"What time is it?" she asked softly.

"6 AM," Eric answered.

"Ahhh, doesn't that mean you should be sleeping?"

"Vampires my age do not always need to take to the ground every day. In fact the older one gets... The less one sleeps."

"Oh... That's gotta suck."

Eric nodded. He got up and grabbed the clothes from the side of his desk. He walked over to her and placed them in her lap. He would never admit it but seeing her with his jacket wrapped around her made him want to take her right there. He watched as she took the clothes and looked up at him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"There is a shower though there," he said pointing to another door, "It is my personal shower. You can use it to wash away the blood."

"Why... Why are you being nice to me? I just admitted that I was part of a family that murdered vampires. Shouldn't you be torturing me?" Sawyer asked looking back at his clothes running one finger down one of the yellow lines on the track pants.

"That comes later," Eric said teasing her.

"I'm serious. You are the Sheriff of Area 5, isn't it your duty to make sure that vampire killers get punished."

"Why? Have you killed any vampires lately?"

"No... I never have killed a vampire. I choked when my dad... When he took me on my solo hunt. I see that they have moved up the age."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen. I'm going to go take that shower."

Sawyer pulled on his jacket to cover herself. She stood up and walked over to the other door. She stopped and turned back to look at Eric. She stood there a moment holding his clothes close to her chest. She smiled a little.

"If I open this door, you won't burst into flames, right?" she asked.

"I won't. Everything in the building expect for the actual club is sealed tight."

"Oh," she turned to leave again then stopped. She turned and looked at him again, "Eric, I'll be fine. If you need to sleep, then sleep. I can take care of myself.

"You do know my name, after all."

Sawyer rolled her eyes and opened the door and walked into the other room shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it and shook her head. She told herself that she couldn't let herself get attached to Eric. She wouldn't become Sookie. Eric wasn't Bill and she knew if she did she would only get hurt. Plus, she was pregnant and had the twins to worry about. She placed her hand on her stomach and told herself the last thing she needed was a man messing everything up; even if he was a good looking man like Eric. She moaned.

"I need to get laid," she muttered walking over to the shower tossing the clothes he had given her on the counter and pulling off his jacket. Being around him was going to get her into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric paced the office. He looked at the door and told himself not to go in there and have his way with Sawyer. Too bad that all he could think about was her in the next room. He yanked off his coat and tossed it aside. He walked up to the door and cursed in Swedish. He never had been able to control himself. Godric had been fond of telling him that he had the willpower of a five year old. He opened it and walked into the bathroom without a sound.

He shut the door and stood there. He saw Sawyer's back was to him. He took a couple of steps closer to her and stopped. He could see scars on her back. There were cut marks, what looked like whip marks and finally cigarette burns. He pulled his shirt over his head and toed off his shoes. He quickly undid his pants and then stepped in the shower behind her. Her scent surrounded him and he wondered what it was about her that pulled him towards her.

Sawyer stood under the hot water of the shower and tried to ease away her aches and worries. She turned when she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck. She knew it was Eric. She waited to see if he would make a move. He did and gently traced one of her scars with his finger. She leaned against his touch wishing that he would never stop. His finger felt cool and soft on her scarred back.

"Who did this to you?" he asked softly.

"Does it matter?" she answered turning away and pulling herself away from his touch. She had never felt beautiful and standing there naked in front of a body that could belong to a Greek God wasn't helping her out at all.

"Yes, it matters. I need to know so I'll know who to kill."

"My father, some of it anyway. And he is already dead; I did it so you don't have to worry about that."

Eric reached out and grabbed his shampoo. He poured some in his hand and started to massage it into Sawyer's scalp. He was gentle as he washed her hair. He didn't want to admit it but he liked the feel of her hair in his hands. He felt her lean against him and felt her hand on his thigh. He felt his fangs come out as the feel of her hair and her skin against his turned him on.

Sawyer needed to turn around and face him. She turned and saw his fangs and his eyes staring at her waiting to see what she would do. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and knew what she wanted to do. She stood on her tip toes and leaned in. She kissed him softly feeling his cool lips against hers. She waited to see what he would do. She whimpered when she was suddenly slammed against the shower wall Eric's strong arm wrapped around her waist tightly. Then his mouth was devouring hers and she matched him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back just as hard as he was kissing her. She nipped at his lips as his tongue tasted hers. She pressed her body against his and moaned slightly feeling his hard body curve along hers. Then just as sudden as he had kissed her he pulled away and let her go.

"Eric," she said reaching for him.

"Finish your shower," he said leaving.

Sawyer stood there more confused than ever. She turned around and began to rinse her hair. She heard the door slam and felt tears come to her eyes. He didn't want her. A vampire turned her down. The one creature that would usually have sex with anything didn't want her. Yeah, she must be ugly and horrible.

* * *

Sam watched Sookie wait tables and really felt like calling her over to tell her to go home. He had no idea if it had anything to do with the fact that Sookie was covering for Sawyer or if it was about Bill but whatever it was about it worried him. He hadn't heard from Sawyer since she had walked out with Eric and he was really worried about that. He wanted to believe that if something had happened that Sookie would have told him but he knew that if Bill was involved and it was something bad, Sookie would cover it up to protect him. He sighed when the phone rang. He answered it.

"Merlotte's," Sam said.

"Hey, Sam, it's Sawyer."

"Thank God, are you okay?"

Sam heard what he thought was a sniffle, "Yeah, I'm fine. Eric is great company."

"You're still with him?"

"I'm at Fangtasia. He... We have some things to talk about."

"I could come and get you."

"And risk getting Eric mad at you? Nah, I got this. I just called to ask you to give a message to Sookie. Tell her I am alive and fine and that I'll see her later."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Thanks, Sam, I owe you."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, really sure. Not get back to work before I tell the boss man that all you do is yap on the phone."

"He is a mean guy our boss."

"He has his moments."

Sam hung the phone and turned. He jumped when he saw Sookie standing there watching him. He smiled and looked at her.

"Need anything?" he asked.

"Did I hear right or were you talking to Sawyer?" Sookie asked.

"I was. She said to tell you she was alive and that she'd see you later."

"Did she sound okay?"

"Well..."

"Sam."

"She sounded sad, Sook. I don't think Eric hurt her but... All the same she sounded sad about something."

"It's probably the hormones."

"What?"

Sookie looked at Sam and then realized that Sawyer hadn't told him she was pregnant. She smiled and turned and saw the whole bar looking at them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the back. Lafayette looked at them then went back to cooking.

"Sawyer is pregnant," Sookie said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She's pregnant. She left her ex before coming here. I guess she never said anything because she hasn't made a decision yet."

Sam watched as Sookie grabbed the food and left. He looked at Lafayette. Lafayette shook his head and looked at Sam.

"Told you bitch would eat you alive," he said.

Sam just turned and went back to the bar. He went back to work making a mental note to discuss this with Sawyer the minute she got back.

* * *

Sawyer stood behind the bar staring at the phone. She was tempted to pick it up and call a cab to come pick her up. She didn't know where Eric had gone but she couldn't find him anywhere and she just wanted to be out of his world and back to hers. She walked around the bar the track pants he had given her dragging on the floor. She had pulled the tank top up to showing off an inch of skin of her stomach and tied it in the back in a knot. She turned the top of the tracks pants once more finally happy with the fit. She looked around the club and wondered how she could pass the time.

She saw the stereo and smiled. She went back to the bar and opened her bag. She pulled out her iPod and went back to the stereo. She found the iPod dock and hooked it up. She smiled when the sounds of 'Crazy Circles' by Bad Company filled the club. She stood there and pushed all the thoughts from her mind about Eric and what had happened in the shower. She smiled and started to dance around to the song. Music had always been her way out along with writing. She had spent most of her early teenage years with the radio blaring writing a mile a minute. She sighed and turned away from the stereo and went back to the bar. She kneeled down and opened the small fridge there. She had gotten hungry and if she didn't find anything to eat she was going to order in and make Eric pay for it.

She shoved around the bottles of booze and Tru Blood. She sighed and closed the door. Nothing to eat in there unless she was the undead. She grabbed the yellow pages and started flipping though them for pizza places. She barely heard the music change or feel Eric watching her from the shadows. She raked and hand though her hair and then pulled it over her shoulder and braided it quickly.

Eric watched Sawyer safely hidden in the dark. He knew he would have to back down to the basement when he heard her ordering a pizza but just for the moment he wanted to watch her. She looked really good wearing his clothes but then again she had looked better wearing nothing at all. He could feel her hurt from where he stood. He knew that it was because of what he had done. She had been fine until he had touched her in the shower. He sighed knowing that he had made a mistake. He watched as she hung up the phone and looked down at the yellow pages. She then started to flip though them again and he frowned. He watched as she stopped then ran her finger down the page. He waited while she dialled a number.

"Yes, I need... I am about a month pregnant maybe more and I... I need a doctor to discuss my... My options," he heard her say. He then heard her choke back a sob.

He turned and walked away listening to her sobs echo in his ears. He was in over his head here. He had forgotten more about being human then he could ever remember. He walked down the stairs and into the basement. He started to pace and tried to think about what he was going to do. Everything seemed to be spinning out of his control and he needed that control back. He needed to be in control at all times; expect here in seemed like he couldn't even get control of his emotions. He ran his hands though his hair and cursed. Nothing was going on as planned.

* * *

Sawyer ate the last piece of pizza and looked at the clock. Sunset had come and gone and she was still waiting for Eric to show up. She smiled when the music on her iPod changed to Nickelback's 'Shakin Hands'. She started dancing around and looked at the stripper pole. She smiled and knew that she had to try it out; it just fit perfectly with the song. She walked up the stairs and looked at the pole. She stood where Eric's chair was and ran towards the pole. She jumped up reaching the top and wrapped her legs and one arm around the pole.

Eric walked out his flip flops scrapping against the floor. He stopped when he saw Sawyer slowly moving down the stripper pole hanging almost upside down. He smiled as he saw one of her breasts fall out of his shirt. She reached the floor and got up. She turned and saw him. She looked down and pulled on the tank top covering her breast again. She looked up again and Eric saw hurt in her eyes.

"You finally come to torture me?" she asked jumping down and walking towards him.

"Just ask questions. How long did you hunt with your parents?"

"They hunted, I didn't. I got out of it when I was fourteen. I screwed up on a hunt and my dad got killed. Mom dropped me off at my grandfather's."

"Is she still hunting?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Are you going to kill her?"

"No."

"Too bad, cause then I would have given you her address too."

Sawyer leaned against the bar and looked at Eric. Just the sight of him hurt her. She just wanted to leave and get back to Sookie's where she could pretend she had never met Eric Northman. She looked up when he stepped closer to her. She placed her hand in her pocket and felt the silver chain there. She turned away when he went to touch her.

"I did not appreciate you using your silver chain on me," he said.

"It wasn't your fight. There is enough fighting going on between humans and vampires. I didn't want to add to it. I just wish we could all get along. I know we could if we tried harder."

Eric looked at her but in that moment he didn't see her. He saw Godric instead. Godric standing there in that church lecturing the humans and the vampires about how they could live together in peace. He blinked his eyes and saw Sawyer looking at him with a worried look on her face. He couldn't believe that here was a human saying the same thing that a 2000 years old being had said. He didn't think humans were that smart. He turned away from Sawyer and still felt her eyes on him. He tried to bury his feelings for Godric again but he couldn't. He had been doing well for a while only thinking about his maker when he was alone and could mourn him without anyone seeing him. But now in front of this human he felt himself losing control.

"Blondie?" he heard Sawyer ask. It made him smile. He was no longer Eric but back to being Blondie; a sure sign that he had hurt her and made her angry with him.

"How is it you were raised in an environment that taught you to hate us, kill us but you don't?" he asked turning to face her.

"I just... You're still here, alive in a way and to that... I think vampires have souls like humans and maybe even animals. How can I kill something that has a soul? Plus... I had read Anne Rice and thought... Vampires weren't that bad."

"And now?"

"I was right; some of you aren't that bad."

"That would be Bill I suspect, you are talking about."

Sawyer shrugged. She looked up at Eric and saw something in his eyes that caused her to want to talk more with him. She wanted to know what had caused the deep pain she had seen flash in his eyes. She watched as he reached in the pocket of his blue track pants and pulled out the keys to his car. She knew that that meant the conversation was over. She went over to the stereo and unhooked her iPod. She turned and Eric stood right behind her holding her bag for her. She took it and tossed her iPod in. She turned to leave but Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her body against his.

"I can see that you are angry at me," he said leaning towards her.

"I'm angry at myself more. I actually thought that someone like you would want me. Crazy, huh?"

Eric let go of her when she pulled away. He watched her leave the club and knew that this was going to be the worst drive he had ever experienced in his 1000 years and he had had a few horrible rides. He followed her out wishing he could figure out what it was he was feeling when it came to her.

* * *

Sookie jumped up when the front door opened and Sawyer walked in. She went over and hugged Sawyer close to her. She felt her friend hold her close. She looked out the door and saw Eric sitting in his black convertible corvette. Eric nodded at her then sped off kicking up gravel in her driveway. She pulled away and saw tears in Sawyer's eyes.

"What did he do?" Sookie asked.

"It's nothing I just... Sook, I don't want it to be him," Sawyer cried.

"What? Honey, you aren't making sense."

Sawyer just shook her head and ran upstairs. Sookie let her go and watched her. She sighed and looked around the house. She really didn't know what was going on anymore. She especially didn't understand why Eric, the one vampire she would have bet money on to hate humans forever, was suddenly interested in a human. Sookie thought about it and tried to think what it met. She then stopped and the light bulb went off in her head when she thought about Sawyer's words.

"Oh my, she cares about him... I need to hook her up with someone," Sookie muttered to herself. Anyone she could find had to be better then Eric. Even Jason was a better choice.

Sookie went into the kitchen to get some ice cream; she knew that Sawyer could use it. She would not sit back and let Eric toy with her friend. She'd stake him first before letting him hurt Sawyer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sawyer tossed the calculator aside and looked at her receipts in front of her. She was trying really hard to check everything over but her mind was somewhere else. She looked up when Sam slid in the booth across from her. He had been trying for two weeks to talk to her but she always avoided him. She was just too tired today to fight him though and decided she might as well get the talk over with. She looked at him and smiled.

"Something is wrong, and has been wrong since you spent time with Eric. I won't pry but... I want to help. Sookie told me you were pregnant and I know-," Sam started.

"Sam, just stop. I... I don't want to talk about me being pregnant and I really, REALLY, don't want to talk about that pain in the ass vampire," Sawyer answered going back to the receipts.

"Huh, I think you like him."

"Sam."

"No, you do. I can see it in your eyes. Question is, if you like him why are you avoiding him?"

Sam watched as Sawyer shook her head and push the receipts aside. He watched her and didn't want to admit it but he was starting to care about her. He wanted to help her anyway he could. He had tried talking to Sookie about what he could do but Sookie had her mind on something else; which Sam thought was probably about Bill anyway.

"Have you ever... Have you ever wanted someone but they don't want you back?" Sawyer asked softly.

"Yes, I have," Sam answered.

"Then you know how I feel. Except it's worse because he is a vampire and... He is everything that I can never have."

"Sawyer, honey, he's dead. What's so great about that?"

Sawyer looked at Sam and started laughing. She just couldn't stop herself. She realized that Sam had a point. She should just move on past Eric. After all, it wasn't like he was so great anyway. And there really hadn't been any signs on his part that he wanted her. Except for the shower but maybe he had been checking on her. She didn't really believe that but she just needed to believe something to help her get past it.

"You being up a good point, he is dead. Which would make that necrophilia, right?" she asked.

"I think so. We really shouldn't mention that to Sookie."

"No, we shouldn't. I don't think she would get it."

"Probably not. So... Is there anything you need?"

"You to do these receipts for me. I have... I have a doctor's appointment."

"I can do that. Anything else?"

"That's it for now. Sam, thanks for asking though."

"No problem. You aren't alone here, Sawyer. You got people here who care about you."

"I don't," Tara called over.

"Love you too, Tara!" Sawyer called laughing as Tara gave her the finger. She grabbed her things and looked at Sam. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Sam watched as Sawyer left her purple sundress moving around her knees as she pushed the door open and left. He turned and saw Tara and Lafayette watching him. He grabbed the receipts and walked over to the bar.

"Get back to work," he said.

"She gots it hard for Eric," Lafayette said.

"Stupid bitch. I thought Bill was bad but Eric is worse," Tara said.

"Hey, now maybe... Maybe she saw a side of him we didn't," Sam said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe that when cows fly," Tara said.

Sam just shook his head and walked to the back to his office. He thought about Sawyer and how she had opened up a little bit to him. He sat at his desk and sighed. He thought of her like the little sister he had never had. She was pretty and was funny; any man would be lucky to have her. He just wanted to make sure she ended up with someone who would love her and not Eric. He didn't think that that vampire knew the meaning of love.

* * *

Sawyer sat in the cafe reading the pamphlets the doctor had given her. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall. She closed the pamphlet and shoved it in her bag. She didn't know what to do. Abortion seemed like the easy way out but she wasn't sure that she could do it. It would go against everything she believed in. But she wasn't sure that she could carry these babies to term and give them up for adoption. She knew she couldn't keep them. She was screwed up and there was no way that her children needed that. They deserved better then she had gotten. She wiped away her tears and looked out the window. The sun had set and she sighed. She knew this was her chance to head over to Fangtasia and give back Eric's clothing. She didn't want to but it seemed like the right thing to do. After all, if she didn't have the clothes with her then she couldn't wear them to bed every night like she had been.

She smiled as the waitress placed another cup of coffee in front of her. Sawyer sipped it and moaned as her cell phone rang. She dug in her bag and pulled it out. She answered it.

"Yeah?"

"I won't be home tonight. I am spending the night with Bill," Sookie said.

"Sounds like fun. What are you going to do with Jessica? Lock her in the cellar?"

"Haha, no she is with Hoyt."

"Ooo, love is in the air."

"I guess it is. What are your plans?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll finally take Jason up on his offer and find a little love myself."

"That's not love, that's insanity."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun, Sook."

Sawyer hung up and finished the coffee. She tossed money on the table and grabbed her bag. She might as well head over to the club. If she didn't now she would lose her nerve.

* * *

Pam stood outside watching as the first customers arrived. She smelled the air and stopped. She turned her head and saw Sawyer walking towards the doors. Oh, this would be fun. Especially since Eric was busy with the new dancer, Yvetta. Pam smiled when Sawyer came to the doors.

"Hello, there. I didn't think I would be seeing you again," Pam said.

"Neither did I. Is Eric around?" Sawyer said looking at Pam's tight leather dress with the corseted bodice. Sawyer liked it. She smiled when she saw Pam's pink spiked heels. Yeah, it was kind of weird to see a vampire love the colour pink so much.

"He is. He's downstairs. I'm sure you know the way," Pam said sweetly.

"I do."

Sawyer walked into the club and felt very under dressed. She looked around and saw about a dozen vampires. She went straight to the Employees Only door and pulled it open. She went down the hall to the stairs at the end. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. She turned and stopped dead at the sigh in front of her.

Eric stopped thrusting into Yvetta when he smelt vanilla in the room. He dropped Yvetta on the cold floor not caring about her and turned around. There stood Sawyer in the most beautiful purple strapless sundress. The look on her face though was pure pain. Eric knew all about pain; he had been infecting it on people for over a thousand years. He had never wanted to hurt her though.

"Vacker," he said walking towards her.

"I... I'm sorry I interrupted you. Please, do carry on fucking that piece of trash," Sawyer said turning and jogging up the stairs.

"This is not good," Eric muttered pulling on his black jeans and grabbing his track jacket. He slipped on his flip flops and was up the stairs and down the hall in seconds. He grabbed Sawyer's arm before she could cross the club.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Problems with your human?" one of the other vampires laughed.

"I am not his human anymore then he is my vampire. Right, Eric? That was made clear tonight!"

Sawyer dug in her bag and pulled out his clothes. She tossed them at him not caring that they had an audience. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care anymore. She was done with everything. She looked at Eric his pale eyes looking into hers. Like always they were void of emotion. She shook her head.

"Sawyer, now is not the place-," he started.

"Oh it is the perfect place! I care about you, you selfish jerk! Hell, I even wanted you, I still want you but this, her, I just... I should have known that vampires couldn't feel love," she said.

"We feel love. Let me show you," another vampire said causing them all to laugh.

"SILENCE!" Eric yelled. Everyone shut up and looked at him. He kept his eyes on Sawyer though. He could feel her pain like it was his own. He took a step towards Sawyer but she stepped away. She shook her head.

"Why couldn't you want me like I wanted you?" she whispered softly but Eric heard it. She then turned and walked to the door. Eric heard all the bottles behind the bar break and smash and knew it was Sawyer's doing. He watched her leave the club. He turned and looked around at all the vampires.

"Get out," he said. When none of them moved he got angry and grabbed a chair. He threw it across the room, "I said GET OUT!" he yelled.

Slowly they all left the club. Pam walked in after them and just stood there waiting for him to say something. He looked up at her.

"Why did you not come tell me that Sawyer was here?" he demanded.

"Because she is a human, Eric. It was time she saw you for what you are," Pam explained.

"What if I am not what I use to be?"

"I know losing Godric-."

"Do not speak of things you do not know!"

Pam watched as Eric left the club. She knew that he was going after Sawyer. She sighed and walked over to the bar and started looking though everything. She grabbed a bottle of Tru Blood and placed it in the microwave. It was moments like this that she wished that she was still able to drink alcohol. She took the drink out when the microwave beeped. She took a long gulp and looked around the club.

"I am not cleaning this up," she said walking to the back leaving the mess for someone else.

* * *

Sawyer pulled over to the side of the road. She needed to stop because she was crying too much. She slammed her hands on her steering wheel and sobbed. She had never felt so broken and alone in her life. She rested her arms on the steering wheel and rested her forehead against them. She let her hair fall around her face and cried. She tried not to think about Eric and that woman together having sex but she couldn't stop herself. She jumped when the driver's door opened. She turned and saw Eric standing there. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.

"Let go of me you son of a-," she started.

Eric kissed her. He leaned her against the car and kissed her hard and deep. He ran a hand down her side feeling her curve against him. He let his tongue roam her mouth loving the taste of her. He felt her hands grip the side of his jacket. Suddenly he was shoved away and standing across the road from her. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't play with me anymore. I am done with all of this," she said turning to climb in the car.

Eric was at her in side in half a second, "How could you think that I did not want you?" he demanded.

"What was I supposed to think? I was there in your shower naked and you just walked away! And then I find you banging some two bit whore, and... Two weeks!"

"What?"

"Two weeks, Blondie! If you really wanted me like you claimed, why the hell didn't you show up and take me?"

"Because, I wanted you to want me as much as I wanted you."

Sawyer turned and faced him again. She looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks. She started sobbing again. She leaned against the car and hugged herself. She then felt Eric pull her closer to him. She felt his arms wrap around her slowly and she knew that he wasn't sure about what he was doing. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her as she cried in his chest. She felt him run his fingers though her hair.

"What are we doing, Eric? I am pregnant and... My life is falling apart around me, what the fuck are we doing here?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Whatever we want. I want... Here with me, I want you to be free of everything else in your life," Eric told her.

"That's not what I need. I need..."

"What?"

Eric let go of Sawyer when she pulled away. She ran over around the car and he heard her throwing up. He went around and kneeled beside her. He pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back as she threw up again. He reached in his pocket looking for something she could use to wipe her mouth. He didn't find anything. He pulled her in his arms when she was finished.

"I will drive you home," he said softly opening the passenger door for her.

"I'm sorry I-," Sawyer stared looking at him.

"Shh, it is not your fault."

Sawyer climbed in the car and nodded. Eric slammed the door closed. She opened the glove compartment and found some napkins. She wiped her mouth then turned to look as Eric crammed his six foot four frame into the driver's seat. She laughed a little causing him to turn and look at her.

"And what is so funny?" he asked.

"You in my car, I... Yeah, it is hilarious. You driving a beat up Pontiac."

"It has seen better days, hasn't it?"

"That, Eric is an understatement."

Eric was glad that Sawyer was smiling. He started her car and pulled away from the side of the road. He drove down the road. He turned and saw Sawyer resting her head against the seat as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. He hoped that she would get some sleep; she looked like she could use it.

* * *

Eric carried Sawyer up the stairs slowly. He walked down the hall to her room. He stopped when Sawyer sighed. He looked down at her and saw that she had her head resting on his shoulder. She had one arm wrapped around his neck and she seemed content. He started walking again and carried her into her room. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her up with a throw blanket. He got up and quickly went back to the car to get her bag. He raced back up to her room wanting to spend the rest of the night with her. He tossed her bag in the corner and a bunch of papers fell out when it landed. Eric would have left it but he didn't want Sawyer to think he had been going though her things. He went over and started to place the things back in her purse. He stopped when he saw one of the pamphlets was about abortion. He looked at it then looked at Sawyer sleeping on the bed. Suddenly it came to together for him. She had been trying to tell him she needed someone she could talk to about how she was feeling.

He placed the pamphlet in his pocket to read later on and got up. He walked over to the bed. He kicked off his flip flops and climbed in bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and waited for her to pull away. Instead she snuggled closer to him. He held her close to him. He leaned down and nuzzled his face against her neck. He could feel her blood pumping though the vein against his cheek but he was not going to drink from her yet. He would wait for that. She was already angry at him enough as it was, he did not to add to it. He smirked though. He did love her anger though; she had a fiery spark in her that he couldn't wait to explore more. He hadn't been lying to Pam earlier; every moment he spent with Sawyer he felt himself changing. He wondered if Godric had been there what he would have thought of Sawyer. He liked to think that his maker would have approved of his choice.

"Eric," Sawyer moaned rolling over.

"I am here," he told her letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Keep them away," she muttered half asleep.

"Keep what away?" he asked stroking her hair.

"The nightmares."

"I will work my magic."

Sawyer nodded. She wrapped an arm around Eric and held him tight. She was still angry and confused as hell but in that moment she needed to hold on to someone. She felt herself drift deeper into sleep while Eric sang to her softly in Swedish. She wondered why he had climbed into bed and was staying with her; it just didn't seem like his style. She fell asleep that thought still on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Sawyer jumped when the pillow hit her. She sat up and looked at Sookie who was standing in the doorway her hands on her hips. Sawyer turned and looked at her alarm clock. She was shocked to see that it was two in the afternoon. She looked at Sookie and climbed out of bed.

"Mind explaining to me why you hit me with a pillow?" Sawyer asked.

"I will after you explain to me why there is a brand new Jeep in my driveway," Sookie said.

"What?"

Sawyer raced out of the room with Sookie on her heels. She walked out of the front door and she saw Sookie was right. Her Pontiac was gone but in its place was a brand new four door black Jeep. She looked at it then looked at Sookie. The look on her friend's face was not a good one. Sookie handed her the card she had found taped to the window. Sawyer took it and opened it. She pulled out a single sheet of paper. _For you, enjoy it. Eric _was all it said. She turned and looked at Sookie.

"I ah, I... Yeah, I don't know why he did this," she said.

"Really? Because I do. He thinks you are his human," Sookie said watching as Sawyer walked down the stairs and started to look at the Jeep.

"Sook, why are you worried about this?"

"Because it's Eric! He does not do anything without getting something back in return. I do not trust him!"

"Maybe I do," Sawyer whispered.

Sookie shook her head and walked down and stood beside Sawyer. She looked at the Jeep. She saw the keys in the ignition. She looked at Sawyer and saw Sawyer smiling at her. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sook. We can at least take it for a ride before I give it back," she said.

"You are going to give it back?" Sookie asked confused.

"Well yeah... Who gives a vehicle as an apology gift? I want diamonds."

"Apology gift? What did he do?"

"Question is what didn't he do."

"I am going to have to shut up and accept that you and Eric are a package deal, aren't I?"

"I don't know, Sookie. You'll have to ask him because I... All I know is that I care about him. I don't know why it had to be him but it is."

"Maybe I will ask him next time I see him."

"That's between you and him. Can we take it for a ride now?"

"Fine, you can drive me to work."

"YAY!"

Sookie smiled as she watched Sawyer run back into the house to grab her shoes. She came back out her hair flying around her and Sookie had to admit that she had never seen Sawyer so happy since she had been in Bon Temps. She didn't want to but she knew that she owed Eric a thank you. If he could make Sawyer smile like that all the time she might not have a problem with them together. But she couldn't forget that for two weeks Sawyer had moped around sad because of Eric.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do," Sawyer said smiling climbing in the driver's side.

"No speeding, Sawyer," Sookie said climbing in.

"Damn you for taking away all the fun."

* * *

Sam took out the garbage tossing the bag in the bin. He turned and went to walk back to the bar. He stopped when he heard a vehicle coming towards him. He turned and saw a black Jeep swing by him and park by the trees. He was shocked when Sawyer climbed out. He saw Sookie climb out from the passenger side. Sawyer turned and saw him. She ran over and hugged him. He hugged her shocked looking at Sookie.

"Did you see my Jeep?" she asked pulling away and pointing at it.

"Yeah, I saw. You didn't steal it, did you?" Sam asked.

"Now, Sam do I seem like the type of person to steal a Jeep?"

"Yes," Sam and Sookie answered.

"Huh, I am going to need some new friends."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the bar as they followed Sookie. He really wanted to know where she got the Jeep but he was scared to ask. He led her over to a booth and slid in across from her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, if you didn't steal the Jeep where did you get it from?" Sam asked.

"Eric gave it," she said softly.

"Wait, he gave you a Jeep?"

"Yeah, long story."

"Eric has claimed Sawyer as his human," Sookie announced bring Sawyer an iced tea.

"Thanks Sookie, really cause I wanted the whole town to know that," Sawyer said.

"What? He claimed you?" Lafayette asked walking out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, he did. I... I really don't know how I feel about that."

"I'd be running scared. And if you were smart, you would pack up and leave town," Tara said.

"Tara!" Sookie said.

"What? Eric is a son of a bitch. He makes Bill look like a door to door salesman."

"He has some redeeming qualities. He saved Sawyer when she got hurt," Sookie said.

"Yeah and then he had my ass chained down in the basement," Lafayette stated.

"That bastard needs to be staked!" Tara exclaimed.

"Sorry," Sam told Sawyer as he watched her grab her things.

"It's okay. But what everyone seems to have forgotten is that this is my life, not yours!" Sawyer exclaimed climbing out of the booth and walking out.

Sam looked at everyone and shook his head. He heard Sawyer drive out with the Jeep. He climbed out of the booth and crossed his arms across his chest.

"She has a point. This is her life, not ours," he said.

"You know, I was worried about Sawyer being a bad influence on Sookie, never knew you would be the bad influence on her," Tara said looking at her friend.

"And what does that mean?"

"You know what that means. Getting her involved with vampires. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Oh boy, now bitches don't you start," Lafayette said looking from Sookie to Tara.

Sam just shook his head and walked away Tara and Sookie's voices becoming background noise. It had turned into another usual day at Merlotte's.

* * *

Eric walked out into the club pulling on his leather jacket. He looked down and smiled when he saw Pam on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush. She looked up and glared at him. He walked over to her and pointed to a spot with his boot.

"I think you missed a spot," he said.

"I am going to hurt you, Eric," she said seething as she went on scrubbing.

"Pam, you know that the punishment fits the crime."

"I am wearing my best clothes!"

Eric looked at the pink suit that reminded him of Jackie Kennedy's suit. He raised an eyebrow and then met Pam's eyes. He walked past her and towards the door of the club. He turned and looked back at her.

"I wouldn't call that your best," he told her.

Pam threw the toothbrush at him and hated the sound of his laughter as he left the club. She sat up on her knees and pulled on the rubber gloves she wore. She pushed herself to her feet and started to walk across the floor. She slipped and fell on her butt. She pushed aside the hair that fell in her face and cursed when she felt a wet spot on her skirt. She slammed her hands down on the floor.

"He is going to get it for this!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Sawyer slowly woke up hearing the sound of angry voices arguing. She had come back from dropping Sookie off and just climbed in bed to rest. She must have fallen asleep. She climbed out of bed and walked to her closet and pulled off her sundress. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt and made her way down the stairs. As she got closer she realized that the voices belonged to Eric and Sookie. She sighed. This was the last thing she needed.

"I rescind your invitation in," Sookie said.

"Do you really think that is going to stop me from seeing her?" Eric asked. Sawyer could hear amusement in his voice.

"I hope it will. She had a lot going on without you adding to it."

"Sookie, she is my human. You can't stop me from seeing her."

"Like hell I can't."

"You know I feel all special when you two fight over me," Sawyer said walking over to the door and looking from Eric to Sookie.

"I am not letting you go anywhere with him," Sookie told Sawyer.

"Incase you haven't noticed but I am a grown woman, Sook. I can go and do whoever I want."

"You better not be doing anyone other than me," Eric said smelling the air. He frowned. He could smell Sawyer's vanilla scent but it was mixed with another scent. It was mixed with the scent he knew belonged to Sam.

"Not helping the cause here, Blondie."

"Sookie, Sawyer is everything alright here?" Bill asked walking up the steps and standing beside Eric.

"I rescinded Eric's invitation," Sookie said.

"And now I am rescinding Bill's. I don't want you in the house," Sawyer said looking at Bill.

"You can't do that! Can she do that?"

Eric was thoroughly enjoying this. He saw the smug look on Sawyer's face and the shocked one on Sookie's. He turned and looked at Bill. Bill had his attention on Sookie.

"Actually, she can. She is now residing in the house it gives her rights," Bill said.

"Then I invite you in," Sookie said.

"Then I invite Eric in," Sawyer said.

"I don't want him in this house. Stay out!" she told Eric.

"Well, then I don't want Bill here. He isn't allowed in either!"

"Eric, I demand to know what you did," Bill said finally looking at Eric.

"I did not do anything," Eric said.

"You do not expect me to believe that, do you?"

Sawyer argued with Sookie. She heard the phone ring but didn't care about who was calling. She heard the machine get it. She turned when she heard the message start.

"The sun will shine over you and cleanse you," was repeated over and over in Latin.

Sawyer felt her body start to shake. She shoved Sookie out the door past Eric and Bill. Both vampires looked at her like she had lost her mind. She started running down the driveway counting in her mind praying she could reach the attacker before he got the shot off. She felt herself being knocked to the ground. She rolled on her back and looked at Eric.

"Get off of me!" she yelled shoving him.

"What is going on?" Eric asked.

"Hunters. They are targeting Sookie's house. Now get off-ERIC!" she screamed when Eric was gone in the blink of the eye.

Sookie and Bill ran over to Sawyer. Sookie kneeled by her friend's side and saw her shaking. She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She looked at Bill and nodded telling him he could go after Eric. Bill took off and Sookie heard Sawyer start to sob. Sookie held her closer.

"I shouldn't have attacked that girl. Now they know where I am and they won't stop," Sawyer cried.

"Shh, Eric and Bill will get them."

"Gramps said they were all crazy nuts. That it was a cult but Momma and Daddy wouldn't listen. He was right. They are crazy."

Sookie didn't say anything. He helped Sawyer to her feet and led her back to the house. She looked back around the dark forest and wondered how Eric and Bill were making out.

* * *

Eric found the bazooka where the man had dropped it when he ran. Eric left it where it was and hurried through the forest moving three times as fast as the man. He came around him and stood in front of the man. The man skidded to a stop and fell on his ass a foot away from Eric. Eric saw that the man was wearing army fatigues. Eric stepped closer and suddenly the smell of urine hit him. He laughed. He turned when Bill came up beside him holding the bazooka.

"Look, the send a boy to do a man's job," he said.

"Please don't hurt me," the man said starting to cry.

"How did you get this?" Bill asked of the bazooka.

"I don't know. I just got it yesterday with my orders."

"And what were your orders?"

"To kill Sawyer Kendrick."

Eric and Bill looked at each other. Sawyer had some explaining to do. Eric walked over to the man and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He began to drag him back though the woods and to Sookie's house. He heard Bill following them and knew that they were both thinking the same thing. Maybe this was somehow connected with the Fellowship of the Sun. And if it was did that meant that Sawyer was connected to them too. Eric could feel her panic and wondered why she was so scared. Was she scared for his life or was she scared that they were going to find out her secret. Eric could feel his anger rising but he told himself not to jump to conclusions; yet.

* * *

Sorry that this post took so long but school started again. I have been trying all week to find time to edit this and type up a ch of Change of Fate. At least I got this edited. So, enjoy. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sawyer sat on the floor on the washroom her head resting on the cool toilet seat. Sookie had brought her in the house and Sawyer had immediately felt sick. She sat there trying to calm down and rebuild the wall that she had spent ten years erecting between the life she lived now and the life her parents had wanted her to live. She turned when the door opened. She looked and saw Eric standing there. She hated how perfect he looked not a single blonde hair out of place even after chasing that guy though the forest. She stood up and griped the sink for support.

"He give you his name?" she asked turning on the taps and splashing cold water on her face.

"He is not talking," Eric answered walking more into the washroom.

"I can get him to talk. I speak crazy."

"He called you Sawyer Kendrick."

Eric saw Sawyer's back stiffen. She shut off the water and grabbed a towel to wipe her face. She turned and looked at him. She leaned against the sink. She looked up at him and he saw pain in her eyes. He watched as she brushed her hair over her shoulder and met his eyes. She silently begged him to understand.

"I was born Sawyer Antoinette Kendrick. I have a twin brother Finn Charlemagne. My mother is Eve Hampton Kendrick and my father was Kristoff Kendrick. When I moved with my grandfather at fourteen he changed my last name."

"Why are you telling me their names?"

"You need to find my mother and brother and kill them. They... They will keep coming here, coming for me and I... I can't do it. I can torture, maime, but I can't kill. I have tried, Eric. I have tried to use my gift to snap a neck but I just... I can't make myself do it. Not even when I am the one at risk."

Sawyer felt herself falling apart again. She turned around and griped the sink tight. She leaned against Eric when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. He held her tight against his body and she felt stronger with him there. She placed her hands over his and looked up in the mirror. His eyes met hers and she saw that his eyes weren't void. They held understanding and she even thought she saw a flash of love in them as well. She watched as he leaned down and gently kissed her neck.

"I will not kill them yet. We do not know everything. And until I do, I cannot act. I... I may need your help. Can you handle it?" he asked softly.

"Just stay by my side and I can handle anything," she answered.

"Did you think I would walk away from you?"

"I don't know what to think. Everything... It's just too much right now. I just want everything to stop."

Sookie knocked on the door and walked in. She saw Eric holding Sawyer. She had never seen him look so human before. Suddenly it seemed like he was a different person so full of compassion and all for Sawyer, who was human. Eric turned and looked at her. She stood taller.

"He's tied up... And crying for his momma," Sookie said.

"Vacker?" Eric asked softly.

"I can do this. God, what I wouldn't give for a drink," Sawyer muttered as she pulled away from Eric and walked out of the washroom.

Bill stood beside the man tied to the chair in Sookie's kitchen. He looked up when Sawyer walked in. He saw the man's demeanour change immediately. He looked at Sawyer with hate in his eyes. Bill watched as Sawyer stood in front of him and stared down at the man.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"I will never tell you," he spat out.

"You will treat the lady with respect, as she deserves it," Bill said smacking him across the back of the head.

"You're wasting your time Bill. I'm a traitor to them. I failed the cause, right buddy? And now for the ultimate slap in the face I am seen actively engaging with vampires."

"Not engaging as much as I would like," Eric said walking in the room and watching her.

"You shut up about her, monster! She may be a whore but she's not your whore!" the man yelled.

Sawyer held up her hand when she felt Eric breeze by her. He stopped and stood beside her glaring at the man with his fangs showing. She looked at him and shook her head. Eric stood up straighter and looked down at the man. The man looked at Eric and suddenly he seemed afraid of the vampire that towered over him.

"I am not a whore. But I will let that one go, now what is your name?" Sawyer pushed.

"Tell the lady your name before I give into my hunger," Eric said.

"Griffin Montegomery."

"Montegomery?"

"Yes."

Sookie watched as Sawyer stepped back. She saw her friend looking at the man then looking at the floor. She then watched Sawyer leaned in real close to the man. She saw immediately Eric change. He stood taller and she saw him flexing his fist. She looked at Bill and Bill nodded. They had been right; Eric liked Sawyer.

"What were your orders tonight, Griffin?" Sawyer asked.

"To kill you, your friend and the vampires."

"Who gave these orders?"

"I can't-."

Eric watched as Sawyer made Griffin slam face first into the floor then backwards on the floor. Griffin screamed and then his chair was righted again. He looked at Sawyer and Eric couldn't help but laugh. The man had pissed his pants again. Sawyer stood there and Eric could feel the amount of energy she was putting into not falling apart. He was proud of her.

"Griffin, who send you here?" Sawyer demanded again.

"Your mother. She is working out of Dallas. She was going to work with Steve Newlin but that fell though."

"Why did it fall though?"

Sawyer saw Griffin glance at Eric and Sookie behind her. She grabbed his face and focused him back on her, "Why did it fall though?"

"Ask them. It's their fault," he said.

"Should I know this?" she asked looking at Eric.

"Later," he said his eyes still on Griffin.

"Is she still in Dallas?" Sookie asked.

"As far as I know."

"Who's running things in Tulsa?" Sawyer asked.

"Your brother. He wanted to kill you when you put out those books. You made us out to be the bad guys."

"You are. You kill vampires without cause or evidence of guilt!"

"They aren't alive, they're dead! And they eat us! That is reason enough!"

"No, it isn't."

"Your momma said you would fight for them. That you wouldn't give into reason. Said your daddy was the only one who knew how to persuade you. Tell me, does your rotting boyfriend over there know how you like it?"

Bill stepped forward but it was already too late. He saw Griffin's head spin completely around and then pop off. Blood spurted everywhere. He looked up and saw that most of it landed on Sawyer. She stood there shocked and shaking. Bill shoved the body away from her as Eric turned her back to it. Bill looked at Eric and the other vampire nodded.

"I will take her upstairs," he said.

"Sawyer, honey do you need me with you?" Sookie asked softly reaching out and stroking Sawyer's blood covered hair.

"I'm sorry," Sawyer said a sob coming out.

"There ain't nothing to be sorry about. He deserved to die."

Sawyer nodded but she could tell Sookie was just trying to soothe her. She leaned against Eric and let him help her as he took her upstairs. She couldn't stop her body from shaking. Griffin had mentioned her father and she had snapped. The memories of what her father had done floating back to her. She had killed a man just after telling Eric she couldn't; at least she had thought she couldn't. She started crying as he led her in the washroom and shut the door. He leaned her against the tub and started running the bath water.

"I killed him," she whispered.

"Shh, you do not need to talk," Eric said gently pulling off her t-shirt.

"Yes, I need to talk, Eric. I killed him in cold blood."

"Look at me," Eric said turning her face to look at him, "it wasn't your fault."

"Please, don't glamour me. Please just let me freak out."

Eric kissed her on the forehead and felt her wrap her arms around him. He held her for a few moments. He pulled away and pulled off his jacket. He then pulled off his shirt. He leaned down and shut the water off. He turned back to Sawyer and saw her push down her sweats and underwear. She reached up and undid her bra standing there naked in front of him. He undid his jeans and toed off his shoes before pushing his jeans down and kicking them aside. He watched as she climbed in the bathtub. He climbed in right after her. He sat down and leaned his body against the back of the tub stretching his legs out before him. He opened his legs and Sawyer sat in between them her back resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He felt her tears fall on his arms.

"I won't leave you, Vacker," he told her softly.

"Please don't. I don't want to be alone right now," she said.

"I know. Would you like it if I distracted you?"

"Please."

"Alright, my people, the Vikings, we believed in Valhalla. It is a beautiful place where soldiers go when they die. It was believed that their lives would carry on there. Everything would be like it had been on earth except better," Eric explained grabbing a cloth and running it down Sawyer's arms washing away the blood splatter.

"Did you really believe it existed?" Sawyer asked taking comfort from Eric just being there and holding her.

"At the time yes. I... I was wounded in battle and I thought... I thought I would die and go there."

"You were wounded?"

"Yes, I knew I would not survive. My friends made a pyre for me and laid me on it ready to light it the moment I died."

"But you didn't die."

"Oh, I did, just not the forever kind of dying. Godric came and turned me that night."

"Godric?"

"My maker."

Sawyer was quiet. She could hear sadness in Eric's voice when he said the name. She took his hand in hers and held it. She waited for him to go on. She wanted to know so much about this man. She wanted to know everything. Maybe then she could find a reason as to why she felt so much for him in such a short time.

"You loved him," she answered.

"I don't... I wish I could say that I did but I do not know the meaning of that word or the emotion," Eric answered truthfully.

"This right here is love, Eric. Comforting someone and caring about their own well being above your own, that is love. Being there and never leaving that person and just wanting to be with them always, that is love. You loved Godric, Eric. I never met him but I can tell by the sound of your voice, the way you say his name that you did love him."

"You truly believe that?"

"Yes, I do. You aren't... I know you are capable of love. I'm just... I'm scared you can't love me."

"Before I would have said that I couldn't but now... You have made me feel things I have not ever felt. You have surprised me in ways humans rarely do. If there is anyone I could love, Sawyer, it is you," he whispered in her ear.

Eric felt her nod. He continued washing her body. He wanted so much more from her but right at that moment he was content in washing her. He felt her run her hand down his thigh and knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He smiled thinking maybe tonight would be their night.

* * *

Sookie looked up the stairs and worried about Sawyer. She turned when Bill came back inside after disposing of the body. She went over to him and welcomed his arms around her. She pulled away and kissed him. She felt his hand go though her hair and felt at home.

"Bill, I'm worried about Sawyer. Maybe I should go check on her," Sookie stated.

"I think Eric has it under control," Bill told her.

"That is what I am scared of."

"Sookie, I think you are going to have to just accept the fact that Eric is going to be with Sawyer."

"But he isn't good enough for her."

Bill looked at Sookie and took her hand. He led her over to the door and grabbed her coat. He helped her get it on and turned her around to face him.

"I think we should just leave Eric to take care of Sawyer and I can take care of you," Bill said.

"Mmm, I actually like that idea," Sookie said softly allowing him to pull out of the room. She turned and looked at the stairs one last time and wondered if she as doing the right thing leaving Sawyer alone with Eric. She prayed that Eric wouldn't hurt Sawyer. If he did, he would have to answer to her.

* * *

Sawyer stood in front of the bathroom mirror drying her hair. She had pulled on Eric's shirt and loved the feel of the soft fabric on her skin. She turned and saw Eric pull on his jeans leaving them undone. She grabbed the brush and began to pull it though her hair. She stopped when Eric came over and took the brush from her. She let him have it and watched as he slowly pulled it though her hair. She couldn't believe how gentle he was being with her.

"Is what I did tonight going to get you in trouble?" she whispered meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"As long as Bill hid the body well enough no. I do not know why you are worried about me though, they are after you."

"I know how they operate. They'll go after anyone close to me. Sookie, Bill and... You are targets. Especially Bill and you. They know what killing you two would do to Sookie and I."

"So, I take it that you do like me after all."

Eric watched as Sawyer turned around and faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. She leaned in closer to him and he smelled her vanilla scent. He smiled when he realized that her scent was mingled with his own. He let her pull his face towards hers and felt her lips kiss him softly. He dropped the comb and raked his fingers though her hair pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He pulled away from her when his fangs came out. He looked at her and saw that she wasn't afraid of him.

"I wouldn't let you near me if I didn't like you," she told him.

"I guess the next question is how much do you like me?"

Sawyer let Eric swung her up in his arms and carry her out of the bathroom. She rested her head on his shoulder and knew what was going to happen and she was ready for it. She wanted him and wasn't going to run away from that. Not now when it seemed like her family was after her. She needed as much happiness as she could find in the short period of time that she had before her mother really went all out to try and kill her.

Eric carried her into her room and placed her on her feet. He kissed her hard and deep pushing her back towards the bed. He felt her hands running over his chest and down to his jeans. She griped the waistband tight. He ran his hands up her thigh pushing up the shirt she wore. He felt Sawyer hold on to him as the back of her knees hit the foot of the bed. He pulled away from the kiss and quickly pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

Sawyer stood there in front of Eric naked. She looked up and met his eyes. She saw desire in them. She kissed him when he yanked her forward and kissed her. She let him pick her up and they both fell on the bed. She wrapped her legs around Eric's waist running her fingers though his hair messing it up. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"About time you didn't look so damn perfect," she said softly.

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Eric answered kissing along her jaw then down her neck. He could hear her heart pumping the blood though her veins. He needed to taste her.

He reached between them and released himself from his jeans. He slid his shaft into Sawyer slowly at first. She was so tight and he didn't want to hurt her. He felt her arch her back against him giving better access to her neck. He pushed himself all the way inside her and then bit down on her neck.

She gasped as she felt Eric sucking the blood from her neck. She felt him slid in and out of her and she really didn't know which was turning her on more. She tighten her legs around his waist and raked her nails down his back. She felt her body tensing up and knew she was close to coming. It had never happened so quick for her before. She moaned Eric's name as she came. She felt him lick the blood off her neck then kiss down her shoulder.

Eric held her in his arms and watched as she turned and looked at him. He smiled at her and she shook her head. She reached up and touched a finger to the corner of his mouth.

"You got a little something there," she said smiling.

"Oh, do I?" Eric said leaning down and kissing her.

He pulled her up in his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands down her side and griped her hips in his hands. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her face. By kissing her he had smeared some of her own blood on her lips and chin but he didn't care. She looked sexy with that tint of red there. He slowly moved her hips watching her face.

Sawyer wrapped an arm around Eric's neck and leaned her body against him. She nuzzled her face against his neck and moaned as his jeans rubbed against the inside of her thighs. She felt his cool hands running down her back. They would stop and trace her scars. She had always been self conscious about them before but not with Eric. She knew she didn't have to hide any part of herself from him.

"I just want you to know, I am giving the Jeep back," she whispered in his ear.

"I bought it for you."

"I don't want it."

"I will make you a little wager," Eric said licking her ear.

"What?" Sawyer asked feeling Eric move her hips faster against him.

"If I can make you scream my name in five minutes, you keep the Jeep."

"And if you can't?"

"I fire Yvetta."

"Would that be the slut you were fucking?"

"Yes, that would be the one."

"Eric, you're going to fire her anyway."

"Oh, I am, am I?"

Eric pulled away to look at Sawyer's face. She nodded and then pushed down on his chest pushing him on his back on the bed. She pinned his arms down and Eric looked into her sapphire eyes loving how much deeper in colour they got when she was aroused. He kissed her when she kissed him hard on the lips.

"You are if you ever want to touch me again," she answered her lips still on his.

"Then I will get you anything else you want."

Sawyer shrived when Eric pulled his arms away from her and ran his hand over her breast. He pinched the nipple and she pressed her body against his more. She felt Eric wrap an arm around her waist and pulled them both back to the sitting position. She sucked in a breath when she felt his mouth on her nipple. She raked a hand though his hair and moved her hips faster against him. She was coming close again. She jumped when Eric gently bit her nipple. She felt the pressure building and couldn't hold it in.

"Eric!" she yelled as she came again.

"Hmmm, three minutes. I am losing my touch," Eric muttered against her breast as he rolled her on her back.

"Your touch... Is just... Fine," Sawyer said trying to catch her breath.

Eric raised his head and kissed her hard. He pulled away and stroked her cheek softly. He then slid out of her and climbed off the bed. He pulled his jeans off and climbed in bed next to Sawyer. She immediately cuddled next to him and he laid on his side watching her. She kissed his chest softly and looked at him.

"Stay until dawn," she said looking into his eyes.

"I wasn't going to leave you anyway," he told her wrapping his arm around her.

Sawyer closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep in Eric's arms. She felt him stroking her hair and knew that she wanted to spend every night in his arms. She didn't know however if she would have the chance. She knew her mother and knew that Eve would not give up until she got what she wanted. And what she wanted was Sawyer dead. She held Eric tighter and knew that there was a chance she could lose everything before she had a chance to enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric looked at the clock and knew he had to leave. He climbed out of bed and covered Sawyer with the sheets. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled them on. He looked around for his shirt and found it. He knew his jacket and shoes were still in the bathroom. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed and reached out and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Don't go," was what he was sure she wanted to say but all he heard was a mass of syllables and groans. He kissed her again and pulled away.

"It'll be dawn soon. I will see you tonight," he told her.

"Don't die," she replied.

"I was not planning on it."

Eric backed out of the room watching her. He then went into the washroom grabbed his jacket and shoes and left. He hated leaving her there while he went to the ground. He didn't have a choice though. He couldn't change her while she was pregnant and he wasn't even sure he would if she wasn't. He sighed and pulled on his jacket as he walked out the front door. He had a lot on his plate at the moment so it was best to just leave thoughts of turning her to the side for now.

_

* * *

_

Sawyer screamed as the whip hit her back again. She could hear her father behind her laughing. She closed her eyes and told herself that it would be over soon. That he would have to stop eventually. She screamed as he hit her again. She looked across the room and saw her mother sitting there watching it not saying a word against it. Sawyer had wanted to believe that she was loved by her parents but she knew different in that moment. They didn't love her; they loathed her.

_"Now, Sawyer are you going to teach your brother how to move things?" Eve asked getting up and walking over to her daughter._

_"I told you, it can't be taught, Momma. I just have it and he doesn't," she answered truthfully._

_"Kris, again."_

_"Now, Evie maybe she is telling the truth," her father said. Sawyer felt tears rolling down her cheeks. He always tried to show he cared but she knew differently. After all he was the one holding the whip, wasn't he?_

_"She is lying, Kris. They are twins, if she has powers he would have them too. Make her tells us."_

_"Please, Daddy, don't. Please," Sawyer cried._

_"I'm sorry, Sawyer, baby but I have too."_

_"No!"_

Sawyer bolted up in bed sweating. She felt her heart pounding. She felt the sun shining on her but she felt cold inside. She heard her cell phone ring and reached for it on the nightstand. She answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Vacker, are you alright?" she heard Eric's voice telling her.

"Eric? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked looking at her clock.

"I was until I sensed your fear. Now, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was a nightmare."

"Do you have these often?"

"I think you should be sleeping and not wasting your time talking to me."

"Sawyer-."

"Night, Eric."

Sawyer hung up then turned off her cell phone. She quickly climbed out of bed and looked at the clock. She had seven hours tops before the sun went down and she had an angry vampire looking for her. She had to act fast.

* * *

Jason stood in the drug store looking at the condoms on the shelves. He really couldn't decide which kind he was in the mood for. He could just buy a box of the old regulars but Magnums sounded good. Hmmm, he never really was good at making decisions. He turned and saw Sawyer rush into the store. She wore a pair of blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places. And the knee high black spiked heels made it all the more better. He looked up and saw that she was wearing a grey racer back tank top with no bra.

"There is a Jesus," he said walking over to her as she reached the counter.

"I need prenatal vitamins and B12 please," she said digging in her bag for her wallet.

"It'll be a few minutes-," the pharmacist said.

"Please, I'm in a hurry."

"Where you going?"

Sawyer jumped about two feet when she heard Jason behind her. She had really been hoping to get out of town without seeing anyone she knew. She turned and looked at Jason and really wished she could glamour people like vampires did. It would make the whole sneaking away thing so much easier.

"I am going to visit family," she said.

"Really? Where?"

"Dayton, Ohio," Sawyer lied. She didn't want Jason knowing where she was really going. It was none of his business.

"Why such the rush?" Jason asked watching as her chest moved up and down as she breathed.

"My mother is sick. Jason, you do realize I am pregnant, right?" Sawyer demanded finding her wallet in her bag.

"Yeah, but... I heard that that's when women enjoy sex the most."

"Oh, I agree. Especially if it's sex with a six four, blond haired, blue eyed Viking."

"Damn, and I was so close."

"You really were, Jason you really were."

"Miss, it's ready."

Sawyer turned and opened her wallet placing money on the counter. She took the bag from the pharmacist and quickly left the store. She climbed into the Jeep and quickly got on the road. She knew she could get into Shreveport and catch a plane to Tulsa in no time. She knew this was crazy, suicidal and if Eric caught her she'd be dead but this was her fight. Her mother and brother were targeting her friends and she wasn't going to sit back and let it happen. She wouldn't let herself be helpless again like she had been in her nightmare. She thought about Griffin and what she had done to him. It sickened her to the core that she had killed someone but if she could kill him then she could kill her brother. And if her brother was gone, her mother would walk right into her hand.

* * *

Sookie walked in her house and knew right away that it was too quiet. Sawyer always played music when she was at home. She told Sookie she hated the silence. Sookie walked up the stairs and to Sawyer's room.

"Sawyer?" she asked pushing opening the door. She stood there shocked.

The closet stood empty and all of Sawyer's things were gone. Sookie pulled out her cell phone about to call Andy when she heard the door open and closed downstairs. She turned and ran back downstairs. She stopped when she saw Jason standing there.

"Hey, Sookie," he said.

"Jason, have you seen Sawyer?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, I saw her at the drug store. She said she was leaving to go visit family."

"Fuck, did she say where?"

Jason looked at his sister shocked. It was very rare that Sookie would swear. He was even more shocked when she grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. He looked at her and wondered if she had lost her mind.

"Jason, did she say where she was going?" Sookie demanded.

"Dayton, Ohio."

"Shit!"

Sookie turned and ran out of the house. She was headed over to Bill's to wait for sunset. When he got up she would tell him that they had another problem on their hands. Sookie knew that Sawyer had probably gone after her family on her own but Sookie couldn't let her do that. Sawyer was her friend and she would be damned if Sookie let her do this alone.

* * *

Sawyer sat on the plane and looked down at the notebook in front of her. She thought about Eric and how his skin felt against hers. She closed her eyes and let a tears fall. She wiped her tears away and suddenly for the first time in over a year, she had an idea about what to write about. She placed her pen on the paper and started writing about Eric. She knew what her next book was going to be about. Her character Mercy was about to fall in love with a thousand year old vampire.

She remembered where she had last left Mercy. Sawyer had left her character standing at the grave of Mercy's grandfather and Sawyer had really thought that that had been it. She didn't think she would ever be able to write another Mercy Cross novel again. And then she had met Eric. She still couldn't understand how with everything that was going on in her life she still felt the pull towards him. She reached up and gently touched the bite mark on her neck and smiled. Eric had her feelings things she had never felt before. Jeremy had always treated her like she was dumb and below him. Eric treated her like an equal; although she did feel like he trying to protect her.

She looked at the notebook and sighed. She couldn't call him Eric in the book because she didn't want anyone finding out he was real. She sat back and tapped the pen against her lip and thought about another name for him. She needed a name that sounded like a Viking name. She slowly went through all the names in her mind but known of them seemed right. She thought about Odin but thought that that was just way too easy. She looked out the window and saw the plane flying though the clouds. She let her mind drift away and hoped that it would come to her.

* * *

Eric flipped though the file that Pam had put together on Finn Kincaid and Eve Kincaid. He looked at their driver's license photos and began to wonder if Sawyer wasn't adopted. She looked nothing like them. Finn and Eve had black hair with dark eyes. Eric closed the file when Pam walked into the room. She tossed down the real estate paper in front of him. He didn't reach it just looked up at her. He knew that she was dying to say something.

"Go ahead, say it," he said lifting up his feet and crossing them on the corner of the desk and leaning back in his chair.

"You are going to move to Bon Temps for a human?" Pam demanded crossing her arms across her chest and looking at him.

"No, I am moving to Bon Temps for my human. She has the tendency to get into trouble."

"It makes you look weak to all the vampires. You are... You're turning into Bill."

Pam watched as Eric pulled his feet off then stood up. He straightened his grey suit jacket and looked at her. She looked up at him waiting for him to deny it; to say that he wasn't becoming weak. He didn't say anything though. He just walked to the door to the office and walked out. She followed him as he walked out into the club. Yvetta was there standing by the stripper pole waiting for Eric. She smiled at him. Pam stood back and waited to see what Eric would do.

"I dance for you now," Yvetta said.

"Actually, Yvetta there has been a change of plans," Eric started.

"There has been?" Pam questioned earning her a look from Eric.

"You will no longer be needing your services. You can leave."

"What?" Yvetta and Pam asked at the same time.

"Good help is so hard to find," Eric sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What did you do?" Sookie yelled walking into the club with Bill following her.

"Hello, Sookie nice to see you too."

Sookie slapped Eric across the face. She stared at him and watched as he turned and looked at her. She was angry and thought that he had something to do with the reason Sawyer left. He had to because he had spent the night before with her. Sookie watched as Eric looked at Pam and nodded. Pam sighed and took Yvetta's arm pulling her out of the club and to the door.

"Where is Sawyer?" Sookie asked.

"I have no idea. Isn't she with you?" Eric asked confused.

"She left without a word and told Jason she was going to visit her family in Ohio," Bill said sitting at the bar.

"And I want to know what you did," Sookie said poking Eric in the chest.

"I did not do anything. A better question would be what did you do," Eric stated glaring at her.

"Me? I am her friend! Unlike you, I care about her!"

"Are you saying that I do not care?"

Bill watched as Pam walked over to the bar. He watched as she put two bottles of Tru Blood in the microwave. He turned and watched as Eric and Sookie traded insults back and forth and sighed. He really wished that Eric and Sookie could get along. Bill knew better than anyone else how much of a pain that Eric could be but he knew that it was worse if you let him get to you. He turned when Pam set a Tru Blood in front of him. He looked at her.

"Thank you, Pam," he said.

"You're welcome. You know, sometimes I wish they had figured out how to add alcohol to these things."

"I know what you mean."

"I had nothing to do with her leaving, Sookie," Eric said.

"I call bullshit!" Sookie yelled.

"You can call bullshit all you want, but it is the truth."

"And why should I believe you? You don't care about anybody but yourself."

"Not anymore. I care about her and if she is missing, I promise you Sookie, I will find her."

"I don't trust you to find her, Eric. One minute you can do something selfless and kind but I know you, in the next moment you are doing something underhanded and cruel. I wish I could have the trust in you that Sawyer has but I can't. I know you better than she does."

Before Eric could respond, Bill's cell phone went off indicating he had a text message. All heads turned to him as he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He looked at the message and frowned. Eric walked over to him and took the phone. He read the message as well. _Bill, call me this number in 10 min. Dont tell E. Sawyer._ After the message there was a phone number. Eric looked at Bill but he shrugged.

"I don't know where she went or why she's calling me, Eric," he said.

"She is my human, Bill. How would feel if Sookie called me for help?"

"Pigs would fly in hell first," Sookie said walking over to them.

"I believe the lady gave you your answer."

* * *

Sawyer sat on the floor in the washroom of the cheapest motel she could find in Tulsa. She looked at the phone sitting in front of her on the floor. She turned and threw up in the toilet again. She was finding out that her morning sickness really didn't happen in the morning. Instead it happened in the evening. She sighed and wiped her mouth with the towel and tried not to think about when the last time they might have been washed was. She grabbed the phone when it rang and put it to her ear.

"Hey, Bill," she said softly.

"Sawyer, where are you?" Bill asked.

"Hawaii, I need a vacay, you know."

"We are really worried about you here. Please, just tell us that you are alright."

"Dammit Bill, why do you have to be so much of a gentleman?"

"I need to find a way to counter Eric's good looks."

Sawyer laughed. She sat there and laughed feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. And then her laughter turned into sobs. She cried wishing that she didn't have to be alone anymore but knew that she needed to keep her friends safe. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Tell Sookie and Eric I'm sorry but I need to do this on my own. They will come after you guys because... Well, because you are my family now," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer, you do know that we will not sit back and let you do this alone. In fact we will probably split up and get ourselves into more trouble looking for you. You do not have to do this alone."

"Bill, you love Sookie, right?"

"Yes, but-."

"I love Eric. I know you would do everything you could to protect Sookie. Well, I am trying to do the same thing for Eric. I don't know how it is that in the span of a few weeks I love him but I do. I can't lose him; he is the best thing I got going for me right now. Just... Keep him and Sookie there. I don't care what you have to do, just keep them there and safe."

Bill sighed, "You have left me with the most impossible job, you do realize that?"

"Bill, if anyone can do it, you can. I got faith in you."

"Be safe, Sawyer."

"I will. And Bill... Don't tell Eric I love him. I just... I don't want him thinking that I'm a weak human full of emotion."

"I doubt that he will care."

"He will. I'll... I'll call you tomorrow night... If I can."

"You better."

Sawyer hung up and curled up on the floor in a ball. She started sobbing and knew that she had to let everything go tonight. She couldn't put her plan into motion if she was a crying basket case. She had to let everything go and close herself off to emotions. Finn didn't feel emotions and if she was ever going to have a chance to beat him she had to be the same way.

* * *

Eric watched as Bill closed the phone. All he could think of was Sawyer's words. She loved him. He couldn't remember the last person who had said they loved him and meant it. He had over the centuries slept with and sometimes killed many women who had claimed to love him but the moment they had discovered who he really was they had turned their back on him. Sawyer knew who he really was and still loved him. Even though she knew that he might never love her back. He looked up at Bill.

"You and Sookie head to Dallas and give Isabel this file about the Kincaids. I will go to Tulsa," he said.

"How do you know she is there?" Sookie asked.

"She is thinking like a warrior. If she attacks her brother, her mother will turn her attention away from us and go there. It... It is something I would do."

Bill, Sookie and Pam watched as Eric walked to the office and slammed the door. Pam looked at Bill and Sookie and sighed. She had never seen Eric like this. She wanted to hate the human girl who had done this to him but hearing Sawyer on the speaker phone she had come to realize that the girl loved Eric. Pam couldn't argue with that; she would stand beside anyone who loved Eric even if it was a human.

"So, guess I should start packing," Pam said.

"You aren't coming with us," Sookie said.

"Not with you, sugar but with Eric. Can't let that big hunk of man do something stupid without me, now can I?"

Sookie watched as Pam drank the rest of her Tru Blood and left the room. She looked at Bill and he just smiled at her. For once he wasn't arguing with her that she shouldn't do this, that it was too dangerous. He would let her try to help her friend and that was what Sookie loved about him. She wrapped her arm around him and held him close to her. That was the reason she knew that they would be happy together. If only she had the same faith that Eric and Sawyer would be happy as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Sawyer walked into the bar and looked around. This had been her father's favourite bar and she knew her brother and the other crazy ass fanatics would be there. Her boot heels clicked on the wooden floor as she walked up to the bar. She leaned over it insuring that almost everyone on the dance floor could look up her short black leather skirt. She watched as the bartender stared down her grey racer back tank top and smiled. She would get whatever she wanted here.

"And what would you like?" he asked.

"Mmm," Sawyer grabbed a strand of her hair noticing it was one of the purple streaks she had just put in that afternoon, "I'll have a screwdriver," she said biting her lip for effect.

"Coming right up," the bartender said quickly turning around.

"Oh Lord, sometimes it is just too easy," she muttered toying with the leather cuff she had covering her brand.

She looked around the bar searching for her brother. She hated the country music playing but decided it could have been worse. She spotted him in the corner at a table with four men and three women around him. She turned back and smiled when the bartender placed the drink in front of her. She sipped it trying not to think about the children she was carrying and how much danger she was putting them in. She tried to forget that in the shower while washing she had felt her stomach getting round. She sat at one of the stools that was empty and sipped her drink. She felt her cell vibrate in her pocket and knew it was Eric. She was going to be dead.

* * *

Eric muttered several curses in Swedish, German and Armenia as he heard Sawyer's phone go to voice mail. He hung up and looked at Pam getting a couple of rooms at the hotel. He had hated actually having to be cooped up in one of those damnable travel coffins and now hated that it was taking forever to get rooms at the vampire hotel. He knew he would need Pam to help him search for Sawyer. They could cover more ground if it was the two of them instead of just him. He turned when Pam came to his side and handed him a hotel key.

"Now, try to be home by four," she said smiling.

"Find her, Pam and when you do-," Eric started.

"I know, I know. No spanking her. That's your job."

Pam watched as Eric quickly left the lobby. She walked up to one of the mirrors and checked herself out. Once she thought she looked presentable. She then walked out into the Tulsa night ready to try and find Eric's human.

* * *

Bill rolled his eyes again as Jessica and Hoyt both oohed and ahed over the hotel. They had both seen it before but it seemed like they hadn't. He looked at Sookie as she smiled at him. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked to the elevator. He still couldn't understand why Sookie and Eric had both pushed him to bring Jessica and Hoyt. To him it seemed like a complete waste.

"This is just awesome. Thank you for letting us come, Bill," Jessica said holding Hoyt's hand.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Compton. I enjoy spending time with Jessica," Hoyt said smiling at Jessica.

"Hoyt, we told you in the car. You can call him Bill," Sookie said smiling at them.

"Yes, Hoyt please call me Bill," Bill said turning and looking at the young man.

"Okay."

Sookie listened as Jessica and Hoyt whispered to each other. The elevator doors opened and they all stepped out. They walked down the hall Hoyt and Jessica reaching their suite first. Jessica caught Sookie's eye and winked. Sookie smiled. She kept walking with Bill until two doors later they reached their suite. Eric was covering all the costs of course and Sookie was making damn sure that she spent his money. She followed Bill into the room and tossed her purse on the couch.

"Tell me again why bringing Jessica and Hoyt was a good idea?" Bill asked dropping their bags by the door.

"Because we might need Jessica's help being as she is a vampire," Sookie said.

"And Hoyt?"

"Well... He makes Jessica happy and... Bill, whenever he is around she gets into less trouble."

"You do bring up a valid point."

Bill pulled her in his arms and kissed her deeply. He swung her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He felt her smile as she kissed his neck. He tossed her on the bed and followed her covering her body with his. He started to pull off her dress when he heard his cell phone ring. He sighed and rolled off of Sookie. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Bill, it is Isabel. I am in the lobby right now, if you wish to come down and discuss that file Eric spoke about," he heard Isabel say.

"I will be right down."

Sookie saw Bill hang up and knew it was probably Isabel. Sookie kissed him on the lips softly when he opened his mouth to apologize.

"Go on, Bill, I understand. We aren't here for our enjoyment but to help Sawyer," Sookie said.

"That we are. Call me if Eric calls," Bill said getting up.

"Will do."

Sookie watched Bill leave. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She was worried about Sawyer. She knew that Sawyer would probably go to great lengths to protect them. She just didn't want her friend hurting herself or the babies she was carrying.

* * *

Eric walked around Sawyer's motel room. He wrinkled his nose when he walked into the washroom and saw the two empty boxes of hair dye. He picked one up and saw that it was purple. He tossed it aside and knew he was not going to be happy when he saw Sawyer again. He went back into the room and was glad that she hadn't unpacked her things. He grabbed her bags and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He carried them out and started following Sawyer's scent. He didn't have to go far. It lead him to a bar a few blocks up from the motel. He stopped and smiled when Pam walked towards him.

"I see you took the scenic route," Eric said handing her the bags.

"I just wanted to see the town. I didn't like what I saw," Pam answered.

"No surprise there. Take these back to my room and wait there. I can handle it from here."

"Alright, but don't let these hicks know what you are."

"Pam, I am smarter than that," Eric said using the thick southern drawl he had perfected long ago. Pam shivered then started walking down the block away from him. He looked at the bar and started walking towards it.

* * *

Sawyer sipped her screwdriver and listened to the bartender tell her how beautiful she was. She really just wanted to toss her drink in his face but she was glad for the distraction. No one knew that she was listening in to her brother's conversation in the corner. She winced a little; Greek never was Finn's language. Then again any language other than English he sucked at. She felt someone sit beside her at the bar but didn't turn to look at them.

"I'll have me a beer please. In the bottle," she heard him say his accent thick. It sounded worse than Jason's almost.

"Sure," the bartender said going to get one.

Sawyer turned when she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked up and was shocked to see that the thick accent had come from Eric. She saw the look in his eyes and was suddenly glad that they were in a crowded bar. Then again with the anger in his eyes maybe he wouldn't care. She winced a little when she felt his grip on her thigh tighten. He leaned in close and she felt his lips brush her ear.

"The minute I get you alone, you are going to be sorry," he whispered sending chills down her spine.

"I needed to do this alone," she whispered back reaching for her drink. Eric wrapped his hand around her wrist.

"Take another sip of that drink and I won't wait until I get you back to the room."

Eric could hear Sawyer's heart beating faster. He listened closer and was relieved, he found to hear the heartbeats of the twins. He didn't know why but it brought him comfort to hear their heartbeats. He smiled at the bartender when he glared and slammed the beer down on the bar. Eric released his hold a little. He watched as the bartender walked away. He turned back to Sawyer and saw her throwing money on the bar for her drinks and his. He looked down and saw her skirt and boots. If he wasn't so angry at her he would take her right then and there. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"I am so angry at you, Blondie," she told him in French.

"I am currently not too please with you either," he answered also in French wrapping an arm around her shoulders and yanking her against him as they left the bar.

* * *

Sawyer stormed into the hotel room with Eric following her. She turned when she saw Pam walk out of the other room. She sat on the couch and pulled off her boots and tossing them at Eric. Eric watched them as they hit him in the chest and fell to the floor.

"Well, I see you found her," Pam said in Swedish.

"That I did. She had been drinking," Eric answered watching as Sawyer got up and walked over to them.

"Aren't you pregnant?" Pam asked Sawyer.

"Not you-OW!" Sawyer looked at Pam shocked when she slapped her across the face. She looked up at Pam and watched as the other vampire left the room. She looked at Eric even angrier then before.

"How dare you let her hit me?" she yelled.

"Do not yell at me. You have no idea how worried-," Eric started.

"Oh, don't lie to me! You weren't worried about me; you just needed to make sure no one touched YOUR human!"

Eric grabbed Sawyer by the throat and slammed her into the nearest wall. He held her there and looked into her eyes. He saw her tears fall and suddenly saw fear in her eyes. He couldn't understand why she was scared and then he remembered. He let her go and stepped away from her. She slid to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"If you're going to hit me, just do it. Just hit me now," she cried.

"Sawyer, I will never hit you," he said kneeling by her side.

"It's okay, I'm use to it."

"Look at me;" Eric said gently taking her face and forcing her to look at him, "it is not okay. No man should ever hit a woman in anger. And I... I will never do it to you, I promise."

Sawyer sobbed and let Eric take her in his arms. He sat on the floor beside her and she curled up against his side. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt him touch the streaks she had put in.

"These are... Interesting," he said softly.

"I needed to make sure he didn't recognize me."

"Why did you have to come here alone?"

"Because I... I wanted to keep you and everyone I cared about in Bon Temps safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know but... I just need you around."

Eric looked at the green and purple streaks in her hair. He held her closer to him and thought about how he could have lost her tonight. If her brother had recognized her for even a moment she wouldn't have been there in his arms. He pulled away from her and stood up. He walked away from her and walked over to the window looking out. He heard her stand up.

"Eric?" she asked.

"I cannot have you doing this again. I will not have you risking yourself or those babies you are carrying. I won't allow it," he stated turning and looking at her.

"I don't care if you allow it or not, I am not going to sit back and let you do this by yourself. I know what they are like, you don't have a clue."

"I am a thousand years old; I think I can handle some humans."

"God, you have no idea at what they are capable of!"

"I do not care!"

Sawyer winced as Eric grabbed a lamp and threw it against the wall. She looked at him and he was staring at her intently. She hugged herself and took a couple of steps away from him. She had never been scared of him before but the anger in his eyes and his actions just then were started to make her scared. She was finally seeing just how terrifying he could be.

"Eric, please-," she tried.

"No! They are not my concern, and I could really careless if they came after me or not. You are my concern. You and those children you are carrying. I understand that you do not know if you want them or not but right now, they are inside of you and that means that they are mine, just like you are," he told her firmly.

"You have no idea how I feel about these babies," Sawyer stated coldly.

"No, I do not but I do know that you are not looking after yourself like you should be. And I know that I am sick of losing those I care about."

"What?"

"I will not lose you or those children! I will not allow it!"

Sawyer watched as Eric left the room slamming the door behind her. She stood there confused. She didn't understand why Eric had just lost it on her. He was supposed to be the strong one and she was supposed to be the loose emotional cannon. She went over and sat on the bed. She ran a hand though her hair and really wondered what was going on with him.

* * *

Sookie paced back and forth in the room. She was waiting for word from Eric and for Bill to come back. She jumped when her cell phone rang. She ran over and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"I found her," Eric said.

"Is everything alright?" Sookie asked sensing that there was something wrong in his voice.

"No, it is not alright. She could have gotten herself killed."

Sookie was about to say more but he hung up. She stared at her phone and was really confused. She looked up when Bill walked in the room. She was surprised to see Jessica and Hoyt following him. She got up and walked over to them. She knew by the look on Bill's face that something wasn't right.

"Bill?" she asked.

"Isabel read the file and she was not pleased," he said.

"We're her prisoners!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Jessica, please," Bill said.

"We're prisoners?" Sookie questioned.

"Well, Miss Isabel didn't put it quite like that," Hoyt said trying to help.

"She does not want us leaving until Eric gets here and she can... Question Sawyer," Bill finally explained.

"Question Sawyer?"

"I think it'll be more like torture. Remind me to give Sawyer a big old thank you when she gets here for making us prisoners," Jessica huffed sitting on the bed.

"Jess, come on, she was just doing what she thought was right," Hoyt said sitting beside her.

"Hoyt is right. She was trying to protect us," Sookie said.

"Sookie, we are vampires. We don't need protecting."

"Jessica," Bill warned.

They all stood there not sure what they could do next. It seemed that they needed to wait for Eric to bring Sawyer there. Sookie sat down and looked at Bill. They shared a look and both wondered how smooth everything was going to go once Sawyer was there.


	11. Chapter 11

Sawyer had changed into an oversized t-shirt and started pacing the floor waiting for Eric to come back. She kept looking at the clock as the hours passed getting more worried as it got closer and closer to dawn. She turned when the door opened. Eric walked in and she was shocked. His hair was messed up and his suit jacket had bloody spots on it. He pulled it off and she saw his torn black shirt underneath. She went over to him and shoved him against the door with her ability and ran her hands over him.

"Are you alright?" she demanded.

"I needed to feed," he said pulling away and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Is the person still alive?" she asked watching as he pulled the shirt off.

"I believe so."

Eric sat on the bed and pulled his shoes off. He looked at Sawyer. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer resting his face against her stomach. He closed his eyes and just listened to the heartbeats of the twins. He felt Sawyer run her hands though his hair and he held her closer.

"What's wrong, Eric?" she asked.

"This, this is wrong," he answered pulling away and looking at her. He saw the hurt on her face and felt it in his chest. She pulled away but he took her hand.

"So, you don't want this anymore?"

"No, you misunderstand. This is wrong because you... You deserve better than me. You and those children deserve happiness."

"Eric, you're scaring me."

"I am scaring myself. I shouldn't... I am sorry I ever touched you."

"No, I won't let you do this. There is something more to it. Don't lie to me or push me away. I am not going to go easily."

Sawyer straddled Eric's lap and felt his arms come around her. She leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She gently stroked the hair at the back of his neck as she waited for him to say something. She felt him run his hand down her back and then slip under her shirt and toy with her boy cut panties.

"I fear that something will happen to you because of me. Tonight... It proved that to me. You were putting yourself in danger for me when I should have been the one protecting you," he told her softly.

"I only did it because I know how they operate. And... I don't want you dealing with it. I feel like it is my problem," Sawyer answered.

"Your problems are mine, Vacker. You are mine."

"I am not a possession, Eric, I am a person."

"A person that I... I care about. I never thought I would care about any human and in my thousand years, I have seen many humans who impressed me but... None as beautiful or as alive as you."

Eric pulled away and looked at Sawyer. He saw the tears roll down her cheeks. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply letting his tongue roam her mouth. He turned and laid her on the bed holding his body over hers. He pulled away from the kiss and was glad that he had avoided talking about what was really bothering him. He had left the room and begun to think about Godric. He had started to think about what Godric had said to him before dying. It wasn't much and Eric wished that he had been more. Being with Sawyer, Eric was reliving that night over and over and he was starting to feel the loss of his maker more. He knew it was because Sawyer was making him feel more period. She was making him feel emotions he hadn't felt since he was human.

"Stay with me while I sleep," he asked her looking in her eyes.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you," she answered smiling at him.

Sawyer watched as Eric stood up and pulled off his pants leaving him naked. He climbed in bed beside her and gently pulled off her t-shirt. She smiled when he tossed it aside and pulled her body against his. She felt him run his hand over her stomach and she hated to admit it but she was starting to feel a connection to the babies growing inside of her.

"You are still wearing too much clothing," he whispered running his finger in between the waistband of her panties and her skin.

"Go to sleep Eric," she answered kissing his neck gently.

Eric held her against him and fell asleep feeling her breath on his chest. He told himself that he was in too deep now; he couldn't walk away from her. He knew that just feeling so much for her was going to get him into trouble; in fact it already had but he didn't care. He couldn't let go of the first person who loved him in over a thousand years. He didn't have the strength.

* * *

Sawyer sucked in a breath when Sookie hugged her tight. She looked at Eric but he wasn't helping her out of this one. Sawyer finally got away from Sookie only to have Bill pull her in a hug. And that was when Sookie started in on the lectures. Sawyer saw the smirk on Eric's face and was glad that he was back to normal. She had been watching him closely and was worried about him. The three hour plane ride from Tulsa had been filled with silence between them. The only noise had been Pam chatting about everything under the sun. She pulled away from Bill and then held her hand up to Hoyt and Jessica.

"I need a few minutes to recover before y'all get your hugs in," she said.

"What were you thinking, Sawyer?" Sookie demanded.

"That I needed to keep the people I cared about safe," Sawyer answered.

"We're vampires," Jessica said earning her a look from both Eric and Bill, "What? We are."

"I know you are Jessica but these people... They destroy vampires using the most horrible, disturbing ways."

"I can't wait to eat them," Pam said and everyone turned to look at her, "Oh please like you weren't thinking it."

"I am just glad you're okay," Hoyt said hugging Sawyer.

"Me too. Who else would let me come over at three AM and talk about boys?" Jessica asked hugging Sawyer as well.

"Jessica, what have I told you about bothering people at all hours of the night?" Bill demanded.

"As fun as this is, Sawyer needs her rest," Eric said looking at all of them.

"Isabel demanded that you call her the minute you are here," Bill told him.

"And I will. Once I get Sawyer up to the room and settled in."

"Eric, you call Isabel. Sookie can help me unpack. And Jessica. Right girls?" Sawyer said needing some time away from Eric.

"Alright. Pam would you-."

"Eric, does it look like I want to play slumber party?"

Eric watched as Sawyer left with Sookie and Jessica. He was glad that she wasn't alone but he knew that something was up with her. He looked at Bill and Bill handed him the number. Eric walked away and watched as Pam flirted with Hoyt as he dialled the number. It made him smile at how uncomfortable Hoyt was getting.

"Hello," he heard Isabel say.

"We are here. I want Sawyer to rest before you speak to her tomorrow," Eric ordered every bit the sheriff in that moment.

"I can do that. As long as nothing happens between now and then."

"I assure you nothing will."

"Good. I shall see you tomorrow."

Eric hung up and looked at Bill when Bill walked over to him. He knew that the other vampire was not happy with this because it pulled Sookie into more trouble but Eric was glad he was there.

"Is everything alright?" Bill asked.

"Bill, nothing has been alright since I met Sawyer."

"I know that feeling."

* * *

"Soooo, did you and Eric-," Jessica started.

"Jessica!" Sookie exclaimed watching the red haired vampire bounce on the bed.

"What? Inquiring minds want to know."

"Not mine."

"Yes, we did, and no Jess you are not getting details," Sawyer said putting some of her clothes in the drawers.

"Rats."

"Sawyer, are you alright? I mean since when do you want to be away from Eric?" Sookie asked sensing that something was up.

Sawyer went over to the bed and sat on it. She smiled when Jessica wrapped her arms around her. She looked at Jessica then looked at Sookie. They had known Eric longer; maybe they could help her figure out what was going on with him.

"I'm worried about Eric. He's been acting weird," she said.

"Eric is weird," Jessica said.

"She has a point," Sookie said.

"Well, weirder than usual. When he found me he... He said he wasn't going to lose someone else he cared about."

Sookie looked away. She knew what Eric had been talking about. She looked at Sawyer and saw how much her friend really was worried about Eric. She knew it wasn't her place to say anything but she knew that Sawyer needed answers and she wondered if Eric would ever give them to her. She went over and sat beside Sawyer and took her hand.

"It's about Godric, his maker," Sookie said.

"Wait, you mean the vampire that went all French toast on the roof of this motel?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, that isn't a nice way of putting it."

"Sorry, but that was Eric's maker?"

"Yes. I was with him at the end."

"What did he say?" Sawyer asked looking at Sookie.

"He asked me to watch over Eric and that... Eric being so cold was partly his doing. He was at peace with dying though. Eric was the one who wasn't."

"How bad did he freak out?"

"He pleaded with Godric not to do it. On his knees, it was heartbreaking to watch. He even tried to get Godric to agree to let him die with him."

Sawyer got up and walked away from the bed. She started to pace tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned and looked at Sookie and Jessica. They both looked at her worried. She leaned against the wall and fiddled with her necklaces.

"I can't... I can't imagine how he felt," she whispered.

"I don't think any of us can. He hasn't talked about that day since it happened and I admit that that isn't healthy."

"Do you think he cared about his maker?" Jessica asked.

"He loved Godric. I think... I think Godric is the only person Eric has ever loved," Sawyer whispered.

Sookie looked at Sawyer and wanted to point out that she knew that Eric cared about her. She didn't get the chance though because there was a knock on the door. Jessica went and answered it and squealed when it was Hoyt standing there. Sookie saw Sawyer smiled softly as she watched Jessica and Hoyt together. Sookie went over to her and hugged her again. She was relieved when Sawyer hugged her back.

"I was worried about you. You aren't allowed to just take off like that," Sookie said pulling away.

"Sorry but I thought I was doing what was best," Sawyer said.

"You weren't. We are your family now and we care about you. If you need help, we are here for you."

"I'll remember that."

"Sawyer, Eric is on the roof and Sook, Bill is waiting for you in the restaurant downstairs," Hoyt said once he pulled himself away from Jessica.

"Where's Pam?" Sawyer asked.

"She went out... Somewhere," Hoyt said blushing.

Sawyer nodded. She looked at Sookie and knew that she was going to half to go face Eric on the roof. She was worried about what she would find.

* * *

Eric stood in the middle of the roof and remembered being there that dawn with Godric. He felt tears start to roll just thinking about it. He had begged Godric not to do it, that it wasn't right. Godric had refused to listen to him even when Eric had fallen to his knees begging. Eric turned and closed his eyes. He had never felt as helpless in all his thousand years as he had been when Godric had dismissed him. He couldn't even share the same fate as his maker. He turned when he smelt vanilla in the air. He didn't turn around. He didn't want Sawyer to see him like this.

Sawyer looked at Eric standing his back to her. He wore just a racer back tank top and a simple pair of black jeans but he still took her breath away. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rested her head against his back and closed her eyes. She could feel him shaking and knew that he was crying.

"I tried to stop him," Eric whispered.

"I know. Sookie told me. She said Godric asked her to look after you. I guess that that's my job now. Think Godric would approve of me?" Sawyer asked gently running her hand over his stomach.

"I think he would. After he had a good laugh about me choosing a human as my companion," Eric answered smiling.

"Eric, honey it's okay to mourn him. You loved him. You spent a thousand years with him; I think that it's okay if you cry for him."

Eric turned around and buried his face in Sawyer's shoulder. He cried feeling her hand rubbing his back and her soothing words. He held her tight to him knowing he was ruining her white sundress with his blood tears but he didn't care. He had never let someone hold him and comfort him before. He pulled away and looked at Sawyer. She reached out and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. She wasn't scared of him or his tears. She smiled at him and reached down and took his hand.

"Come on, I am really tired and feel sick so I think we should go back to our room and just watch bad TV," she told him.

"Why do you feel sick?" Eric asked concerned.

"Morning sickness. Except my little ones think that night time is morning."

Sawyer watched Eric as he kneeled down and leaned close to her stomach. She listened as he whispered some Swedish words to her babies. He then did something she did not expect; he leaned forward and kissed her stomach. She was shocked and touched. She felt tears come to her eyes as he stood up and smiled at her. She leaned against him and felt his arm come around her.

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"Oh, just to go easy on you. And that they have plenty of time later on to cause you grief," Eric told her.

"But I... I'm not sure if I want them or not."

"You're sure. You are just scared of admitting it out loud."

Eric looked at Sawyer but she was silent. He was worried about her and this irrational fear of having these babies. He was a vampire who had spent a thousand years caring less about what humans did and it seemed like he cared more about the twins then she did. He held her closer and reminded himself to bring up the discussion when they got home. Right now they had too much to deal with and all Eric wanted to do was climb into the bed in their suite and hold her in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Sawyer heard her cell phone ring and tried pulling away from Eric to answer it. She struggled though because he was holding her tight against him. She finally got free and was able to grab her phone after it stopped ringing. She looked at the screen and saw that it had been Sookie calling her. She flipped her phone open and dialled Sookie's number.

"Hello," Sookie said.

"Hey, you phoned me," Sawyer said trying to pull herself away from Eric.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come for brunch with Hoyt and I? You know since our better halves are sleeping the day away."

"I'll come but Sook... Eric isn't my better half... I'm HIS better half."

Sookie laughed, "You are his better everything. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Alright."

Sawyer hung up and tossed her phone aside. She pulled and shoved and finally got out from under Eric's hold. She sat up and walked over to her bags. She opened them and started to dig though them to find something to wear. She pulled out her favourite dark wash jeans and then a purple racer back tank top. She dug around some more and found a black racer back vest. She also found her fedora which was perfect. It would hide the streaks in her hair. She carried everything in the bathroom and started to get dressed.

* * *

Sawyer walked into the lobby her spiked heels clicking on the floor. She saw Hoyt and Sookie looking at a map. She swung her bag on her shoulder and walked over to them.

"Alright, where are we off too?" she asked smiling at the shocked look on Sookie's face when her friend looked up and saw her.

"Sawyer, you look great," Sookie said.

"Thanks. I do clean up very well when I want to. So, where are we headed?"

"There's a restaurant around the corner," Hoyt suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

Hoyt smiled. He stood in the middle of Sawyer and Sookie and offered them both his arms. Both girls laughed and took them letting him lead them out of the hotel.

* * *

Sookie looked around the restaurant and knew it was pricey. She smiled when Sawyer took out her wallet then pulled out a credit card. Sookie looked at it and saw that it was Eric's. She laughed. Hoyt looked at them confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, lunch today is on Eric," Sawyer said tossing her wallet and the credit card back in her purse.

"Oh... Sawyer, I just have to ask," Hoyt said smiling when the waitress came by and handed them all menus.

"And what would y'all like to drink?" she asked.

"Iced tea," Sawyer said.

"Same," Sookie said.

"A beer, please," Hoyt said.

"Alright, be right back."

"Ask me what, Hoyt?" Sawyer asked as the waitress walked away.

"I know that not all vampires are bad. Bill and Jessica are proof of that but... Mr. Northman seems cold and he... I think he fits the typical vampire appearance you know."

"I know that is what all of you see but... That's because that is what he wants you to see. When we are together alone... I don't know but he isn't that way. He's... Different."

"Really? I always saw Eric as cold," Sookie said.

"He isn't though he... Well, for example last night I told him I wasn't feeling well because of morning sickness, he kneeled down and whispered Swedish to my stomach then kissed it," Sawyer explained.

"Wait... Eric did this?"

Sawyer nodded and looked at the menu. She scanned the items and decided to have a Caesar salad with a grilled chicken burger. That seemed healthy enough. She closed her menu and smiled when the waitress came back with their drinks and was ready to take their orders. Sawyer gave hers, Sookie said she'd have the same and Hoyt ordered a double hamburger with fries. The waitress walked away. Sawyer sipped her iced tea and reached up to check that no hairs had fallen out of the messy bun she had pulled her hair in at the base of her neck.

"My momma is still not happy about me and Jess. I tried telling her it was my life but after what happened with Maryann and Jess biting her... She hates her more than ever," Hoyt said glad he had people he could talk to about this. He looked at Sawyer and Sookie and was glad that they were there for him. He could use their advice when it came to dating a vampire.

"Hoyt, honey, I really don't know how to say this-," Sookie said.

"Hoyt, man, your mother hates everyone and everything that she doesn't deem appropriate," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer!" Sookie announced.

"What? Come on Sook, you were going to say the exact same thing."

"Well... Maybe but in a nicer tone."

"Uh huh, doesn't matter what tone you put it in, Hoyt it is your life. Some times... Sometimes you just need to stand up for what you believe in; no matter the consequences."

Hoyt and Sookie looked at Sawyer and knew that she was talking from experience. Sookie reached out and took Sawyer's hand. Hoyt did the same. Sawyer looked at them and smiled then looked down at the table. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Damn hormones," she said wiping them away.

"Of course," Sookie said her own tears in her eyes.

"So, I was thinking how about after we go and see a movie? You know one of those action ones," Hoyt suggested wanting to make Sawyer smile; he hated seeing women cry.

"Ooo, that, Hoyt is a good idea," Sawyer said smiling.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Sookie said.

"Sook, come on, what else are we going to do? Sit there and watch our lovers sleep? Yeah, does not appeal to me that much."

"Fine but if we run late, it was your fault."

"Remember Hoyt, it will be my fault," Sawyer joked smiling.

"I will keep that in mind," Hoyt answered winking at Sawyer.

* * *

Eric woke up and rolled over. He frowned when he realized that Sawyer should have been in bed with him. He sat up and looked around the room. She was nowhere to be found. He climbed out of bed muttering curses and found a black pair of dress pants. He quickly pulled them on and then searched for a shirt. He really needed to remember where he put his clothes. He turned when the door opened and Sawyer came in. She dropped her bag then raced to the washroom. He heard her knees hitting the floor and then her throwing up in the toilet. He looked up and saw Hoyt standing in the doorway. Poor guy looked scared.

"Sookie wanted me to make sure that I brought her back to the room. She started to get sick during the walk home," he explained.

"Where did you go?" Eric asked softly finding a navy blue v-neck sweater. He sighed knowing Pam had packed it in hopes of getting him to wear something other than black, white and grey. He pulled it on and waited.

"We went to lunch then we went to go see a movie. Sorry if-," Hoyt started.

"Weren't you told last night to stay in the hotel at all times?"

"I didn't think-."

"People who usually don't think, die young, Mr. Fortenberry."

"Eric, leave him alone," Sawyer said still on the floor in the washroom, "it was my idea. Hoyt, get lost."

Hoyt didn't need to be told twice. Sawyer heard the door close and rested her head against the cool toilet seat. She didn't look up when she heard Eric walk into the room. She saw him pick up her fedora out of the corner of her eye and place it on the counter. He then kneeled down beside her and stroked her back. She leaned against his touch.

"You should have stayed here," he told her softly but firmly.

"I'm sorry but... I got bored. You know me," she answered turning to look at him.

"I am beginning to. Do you need anything?"

"Crackers, I have some in my bag. They'll settle my stomach so I can talk to the sheriff."

"Perhaps I can go-."

"Eric, don't. I know everything about them; you don't. It has to be me."

Eric nodded. He got up and walked back into the room. He went over to Sawyer's bags and started digging though them. He found the crackers and carried them back into the washroom. He saw Sawyer sitting her back against the wall one leg curled under her. She looked at him and then frowned. He kneeled in front of her and handed her the crackers.

"Is that sweater blue?" she asked taking it in her fingers and pulling it closer for a better look.

"Yes, it is unless you are colour blind."

"I thought I was. Since when do you wear colour?"

"Pam packed it."

"Remind me to thank her."

"Do I hear my name?" Pam asked walking into the washroom. She looked at Sawyer eating the crackers and wrinkled her nose, "that is why I never wanted kids," she said.

"Haha. Hey, Pam thanks for sticking Mister Monotone here in some colour," Sawyer told her.

"I always said blue would look fabulous on him. He never believed me."

"Pam," Eric tried.

"And it does. It is his colour. Ooo, we need to try orange next. With his colouring he could pull it off."

"You are right. He could pull off pink as well."

"Now there is a wonderful idea, Pam. A nice pink dress shirt with his suit."

"I love it, Sawyer."

"Both of you, stop. I am not some doll you can play dress up with," Eric said standing up and glaring at them.

"Now he's in one of his moods," Pam sighed.

"Great, thanks for ruining the bonding, Eric," Sawyer pouted.

"Look at what you did, Eric. You know pregnant women have enough to deal with, without the men in their lives making them sad. Come on, Sawyer let me help you."

Eric watched as Pam helped Sawyer to her feet and wrapped an arm around her. He watched as she led Sawyer out of the washroom grabbing the fedora on the way out. Eric just stood there shocked. He couldn't remember the last time Pam had been so nice with a human she didn't want to feed or get sex from. He ran his fingers though his hair and walked out of the washroom. He stood there and watched as Sawyer sat on the bed and Pam helped her put her fedora back on. He could hear them talking about fashion and more about how to change his wardrobe. He sighed knowing that if it meant the two most important women in his life were getting along, he would wear pink. He would hate it and never, EVER speak of it again, but he would wear it.

* * *

Sawyer sat beside Eric in the limo and tried not to be nervous. Pam sat across from them and in a weird way, Sawyer felt comforted by her presence. She felt Eric take her hand and she was grateful to him. She held his hand tight on her lap. She tried to convince herself that this Isabel would be a nice caring woman but then she remembered what Sookie had told her about Isabel's human lover, Hugo and how he had betrayed them to the Fellowship of the Sun. Sawyer doubted very much that Isabel was going to be trusting any humans anytime soon. She felt the limo stop and park. She looked at Eric as he opened the door. She let go of his hand; show time.

Eric climbed out of the limo and held his hand out to Sawyer. She climbed out and stood at his side. With her heels she came equal to his shoulder and he had to admit, he liked it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He felt her wrap an arm around his waist and hold on tight. He knew that she was nervous and a little bit scared. He looked at Pam and she nodded. She walked a head of them. The limo pulled away and Eric turned towards Sawyer. He tipped her fedora back a little bit so he could see her eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright. You just need to go in there and tell Isabel everything you know," he told her softly.

"I can do that, I just... I don't want to get you in trouble. It won't, will it?" Sawyer asked looking into his eyes.

"Nothing you say will get me into trouble. I am Isabel's equal and you are my human. She will not question the information you give her and she especially will not question me."

"Eric... Stay with me. I can't... I don't think I can do this without you."

"I will stay by your side every step of the way."

Sawyer nodded. She let Eric pull her in his arms and hold her. She pulled away and felt him take her hand. She held it and walked beside him as they walked up the walk way. She looked up at the house and wondered if she could really do this. If after everything her family had put her though, if she could really just walk in there and turn them over to the vampires to be punished. She felt Eric link their fingers together and knew that she could. Her family had tried to take him away from her and she wouldn't allow that. She was going to fight back.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric watched as Sawyer sat on the chair that was in the middle of the room. He stood beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. He watched as Isabel walked over to him with Pam. Pam stood off to one side as Isabel came to stand in front of Sawyer. Already Eric didn't like where this was headed. The set up in the room was more likely to be for an interrogation not a simple questioning. He looked at Isabel wondering what she had planned.

"I am Isabel, the Sheriff of Area 9. You must be Sawyer Kincaid," Isabel said.

"I changed my last name, it's Hampton now," Sawyer said looking at the strikingly beautiful woman. Isabel spoke with what Sawyer thought to be a Spanish accent and wore a beautiful red suit with a corseted jacket. Sitting in front of her, Sawyer felt really under dressed and not half as beautiful as the vampire sheriff.

"Yes, Pam has told me that, I just wanted to insure that you were who we wanted. It seems that there have been some problems with your mother during the day. The number one problem being that she left my jurisdiction."

"What? Why weren't we informed?" Eric demanded.

"I am telling you now."

"She could have come after Sawyer and hurt her."

"But I see that she didn't."

Sawyer grabbed the back of Eric's leather jacket as he lunged at Isabel. She stood beside him and held him back. She saw the look on Isabel's face and knew that she had expected Eric to have an outburst. She pushed Eric back and stood in front of him. She took his face in her hands and made him focus on her. She looked in his blue eyes and saw anger.

"Eric, calm down," she told him softly.

"She could have gotten you and the children killed," Eric seethed.

"But she didn't. I am fine and so are the babies. You need to stop freaking out on me. Where's that cold, in control vampire I first met?"

"I don't know. I have been different since meeting you."

"Can we get on with the questioning? I have some important questions to ask," Isabel said loudly.

"Sorry," Sawyer said looking at Eric then going back to the chair. She stopped when she looked up at Isabel and saw that Isabel was staring at Eric.

"I believe it would be better if I conducted this questioning without you, Eric," Isabel told him.

"She is my human, Isabel, I will not allow that."

"I must insist Eric. I find humans are more forthcoming when their keepers are not around."

"You will not-," Eric started.

"Pam, why don't you take Eric outside and tell him what we were planning?" Sawyer stepped in looking at Pam. She didn't want Eric getting angry again. She knew by the look on Isabel's face that the sheriff was not going to put up with Eric's anger.

"Good idea. Come on tall, pale and angry let's go for a little walk," Pam said going over and literally dragging Eric away.

Sawyer turned and watched as Eric left with Pam but he wasn't happy about it. She turned and looked at Isabel. She sat on the chair and started toying with her necklaces. She was uber nervous now that neither Pam nor Eric were there with her. She looked up when Isabel came to stand in front of her.

"Have you had contact with your mother?" Isabel demanded.

"No," Sawyer answered.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Sawyer, look at me."

Sawyer looked at Isabel and was unsettled by the way that the vampire was looking at her. She felt like Isabel was trying to pull her into her eyes but Sawyer wouldn't let her. Isabel frowned and leaned closer. Sawyer leaned back and shook her head.

"I don't think you can glamour me," she whispered.

"And why not?" Isabel demanded.

"Well... I like to think it's because of my perky nipples."

Isabel looked at her and frowned. She then leaned away from Sawyer and Sawyer sighed in relief. And then Isabel started pacing in front of her. Sawyer sat there and waited for another question to come her way.

"Why should I believe that you no longer have ties to your mother and those crazy hunters?" Isabel demanded.

"Because I think that vampires shouldn't be killed and... I love Eric," Sawyer answered.

"Love him? Like Hugo loved me?"

"I am not-."

"Shut up. Tell me everything you know about this compound and do not leave anything out."

Sawyer nodded and started talking. She really didn't want to piss off the vampire anymore. She just wanted to tell Isabel everything and get the hell out of there.

* * *

Eric paced back and forth in the driveway in front of Pam. He looked at his watch then started pacing again. It had been three hours already and he could still hear Isabel barking questions at Sawyer. He went to walk to the door but Pam grabbed his jacket and held him back. He turned and glared at her but like always she wasn't scared of him.

"Do not go in there, Eric," Pam said.

"This should have been over by now. You know that."

"I know, you know just let Sawyer handle it. You saw how she handled that girl in the bar. She does not need you to protect her, Eric."

"She needs me to protect her, Pam. You do not know how she really is."

"I know she can probably kick my ass. Which I find is actually pretty hot."

"Pam, now is neither the time or place."

"You're just saying that because she is yours."

"Maybe but-."

Eric stopped. Something was wrong. He could feel Sawyer's fear. He ran into the house using his lightening speed and was at her side in moments. She was laying on the floor holding her stomach. He turned and glared at Isabel but the vampire just looked at him.

"I did not do it," she said.

"Yet you did not call me!" he roared.

"Eric, don't," Sawyer pleaded grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"What's wrong? Is it the twins?" he demanded pulling her in his arms.

"I don't know. I'm having cramps. I need a hospital."

Sawyer held her stomach and suddenly felt Eric running. She held on tight to him with one hand and buried her face in his neck. She was so scared. She knew she wanted these babies and now she was scared she was losing them. She let tears fall and trusted Eric completely in that moment to get her to a hospital and help her. She knew he wouldn't let her down.

* * *

Eric hated hospitals. He paced in the waiting room looking up every time a doctor walked into the room. They had taken Sawyer away an hour ago and he was more worried. The only thing that brought him comfort was that Sawyer hadn't been bleeding when he had brought her in. He turned and swore when Sookie marched into the waiting room. She marched right up to him and hit him hard in the chest.

"Ow," he mocked.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Sookie yelled at him.

"I am not in the mood, Ms. Stackhouse so please do shut up."

"I will not shut up! She is my friend, Eric! My friend that for some unknown reason has found it in her heart to love you! And you, being the huge gigantic asshole that you are cannot even keep her safe!"

Sookie emphasized each word with a poke to Eric's chest. She was angry that he thought that he didn't need to tell her when something was wrong with her friend. That she had to hear it from Pam that something was wrong with Sawyer and the twins. She looked at Eric but refused to be taken in by his worried look on his face. He had fooled her before and she wasn't going to let him do it again. Especially not at Sawyer's cost.

"I kept her as safe as I could, Sookie. I did not expect that I would have to be superman and keep her safe from her own body!" Eric yelled. He didn't care that everyone had left the waiting room by now and that there were two nurses watching them one with the phone in her hand ready to call security.

"I don't care, you can leave now your job is done I can take it from here," Sookie said.

"I am not leaving her side until I know she is fine."

"She is in a hospital."

"You have no idea what bond we have do you? I can still feel her fear and her pain, Sookie. It is literally taking all my self control not to rip this hospital apart and find her just to make sure she is alright. Do not stand there and tell me that I do not care for her or feel. I would give my life for her, Sookie anything to stop the pain she is in. Is that sufficient enough for you?"

Eric looked at Sookie and knew that she as shocked. He turned and ran a hand over his face. There was no hiding how he was feeling. He was just as scared as Sawyer was. He had thought that he could get anything he wanted without consequences. This happening to Sawyer was showing him that he couldn't. He could not just get what he wanted because he was Sheriff of Area 5 and a 1000 year old vampire. He couldn't just order these doctors to make Sawyer better and they would do it because they feared him. This was out of his control and he hated every moment of it. He hated having to sit out here away from Sawyer and not be able to hold her hand and help calm her. He turned back and looked at Sookie. He leaned against the wall and looked at the floor. He could feel the tears forming but he didn't want to let them fall; not here in front of the one person who was convinced that he was going to cause Sawyer more harm than good. Too bad his body was refusing to listen to him and the tears fell anyway. He was shocked when he heard Sookie walk over to him and place a hand on his arm. He looked up at her. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry but... She's become family to me, Eric and I just... I know how you are. She sees something more in you though and until now... I thought it was just wishful thinking on her part," Sookie whispered.

"She makes me feel again, Sookie. I have tried to understand it but I gave up. I just want to protect her and keep her safe so she can have these children and love them. But now..."

"Now what?"

"Now I fear that I can't do that. I can't keep her safe."

"Eric, she needs you. Remember? You feel her pain. She needs you to be the one to comfort her because... Without you she'd suffer in silence. She doesn't talk to me like I wish she would."

Sookie saw Eric nod. She squeezed his arm and hated to admit it but she knew that he loved Sawyer. She could see it in the way he looked at her and the way he was with her. She had never seen him be that way with anyone else. Hell, he had never been that way with her and for a while she had thought that he liked her. She had never seen Eric this way with any human. The only person she had been convinced that he had ever loved had been Godric. Now she could add Sawyer to that list. And Sawyer's children. She knew that Eric would love and protect them when they were born; they were going to be born. She needed to keep thinking positive.

"Ah, who is here for Sawyer Hampton?" a voice behind Eric and Sookie asked. They turned and saw the doctor. They both took deep breaths.


	14. Chapter 14

Sawyer placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Her twins were fine. She opened her eyes when the door opened. She turned and smiled when Eric and Sookie walked into the room. She gave them both a smile reassuring them that she was alright. Sookie ran to the bed and hugged Sawyer tight. Sawyer held her and smiled when she pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked looking at her.

"I'm fine now. The doctor explained that cramping is normal and that everything is fine. He did say that stress could make it worse," Sawyer explained.

"I am going to kill Isabel," Eric said.

"Eric, we are fine. There is no need to kill anyone."

Eric looked at Sawyer and saw her eyes pleading with him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the side of it. He pulled her in his arms and held her tight. He felt her holding on to him as well. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He brushed the hair from her face and was relieved beyond words that she was alright. He didn't care that Sookie was in the room. He pulled Sawyer closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and felt her rake her hands though his hair. He pulled away and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he told her firmly.

"Hey, don't blame this one on me. This was our little ones freaking out," Sawyer said the smile slipping off her face when she realized that she had just said 'our' instead of 'mine'. She looked up at Eric then looked away. She couldn't deal with him rejecting her children.

Sookie felt the tension in the room. She knew that she needed to leave to let Sawyer and Eric talk this out, "I'm going to go call everyone and let them know that you're alright," she said quickly leaving the room.

Sawyer laid down on the bed and turned away from Eric. She was worried because he wasn't saying anything. She felt tears come to her eyes and wished that she wasn't so emotional. She felt Eric run his nose along her jaw and waited. The next moment he climbed in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her tight. She took one of his hands and kissed it wrapping her own around it.

"Vacker, do you... Do you want me to help you... Raise these children?" he whispered stroking the middle of her palm with his thumb.

"I guess I do I just," she paused and swallowed the sob that almost escaped, "I want you with me but I know that there are better things that you could be doing other then helping me raise children that aren't even yours," she finally said.

Eric took a deep breath even though he didn't need to. He pulled his hand away from Sawyer's grip and gently rolled her on her back. He placed his hand on her stomach and looked into her eyes. He needed her to understand that part of him already thought of her children as his. He felt her place her hand over his and knew that she needed him to help her. She was so scared of making a mistake that she needed someone beside her who believed in her. He gave her a soft smile.

"There is nothing better I could do with my time then help you raise these children. I already think of these babies as my own. Of course that is because I think of you as mine, which you are," he told her.

"We talked about this. I am a person, you cannot own me," Sawyer answered reaching up and brushing the hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

"But I do. I own you and I refuse to give you up. So, even if you didn't want me to help you raise these babies, I would do it anyway."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I always get what I want and right now I want you and these babies with me. Always."

Sawyer smiled and shook her head. She snuggled close to Eric and closed her eyes. She felt Eric stroke the bare skin of her back pushing the hospital gown aside. She heard the door to the room open and knew that Sookie had come back. She didn't say anything hearing her friend sit in the chair in the corner.

"How long until dawn?" she whispered to Eric.

"Four hours," he answered kissing her on the head.

"Hold me until then."

"Whatever my lady desires."

Eric held Sawyer and watched as she fell asleep her hand clasp tightly around his jacket. He turned and looked at Sookie. She smiled at him and grabbed a magazine and flipped it open. He was grateful that she would be there when he had to sleep. He knew that she wouldn't let anything happen to Sawyer or anyone hurt her. He turned back to Sawyer and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and worry free when she slept. He wished that she could be that way all the time.

* * *

Sawyer woke up when she heard the door bang open. She turned and saw a nurse walk in carrying a tray of food. She turned and saw that Sookie was sleeping curled up in the chair. She sat up and looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was noon already. She turned and looked at the nurse.

"I guess I missed breakfast," she joked looking at the food on her tray.

"Doctor told us if you were sleeping to let you sleep. He said you needed lots of rest," the nurse said.

"I guess I did. Thank you."

"Welcome. I'll come back in an hour to pick up the tray and check your vitals."

Sawyer nodded. She looked at her mushroom soup and grilled cheese sandwich along with the pudding and salad. They looked somewhat appealing. Her stomach growled and she guessed that that meant she would be eating the food. She dug in careful to be quiet not to wake Sookie. She wanted her friend to get as much rest as possible. She ate in silence and was surprised at how hungry she was. She finished everything which the nurse was happy with when she came back and hour later. Sawyer watched as she checked her blood pressure and pulse and announced that everything was alright but that Sawyer would have to wait for the doctor to come and see her before she could be discharged.

She looked around the room once the nurse was gone and wondered what she was going to do. She turned and looked at the floor by her bed and smiled. Her bag was there which meant that either Eric or Sookie put it there knowing she would want something to do. She reached down and grabbed it. She dug around and pulled out the notebook and pen. She dropped her bag back on the floor and flipped open the notebook and started writing. She lost herself in the world of Mercy again and was glad that she was able to write again.

She didn't know how long she sat there writing chapters and she was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice Hoyt standing at the door watching her. She jumped a foot when he knocked on the door. She turned and smiled placing her hand on her chest.

"Jesus, Hoyt you scared the shit out of me," she said closing her notebook. She smiled when she saw that he had flowers and two teddy bears.

"Sorry, I just thought I would come and let Sookie go back to the motel and get some sleep," Hoyt said looking at Sookie still sleeping.

"You are such a sweet boy, Hoyt. Want to run away with me and get married?"

"I think Eric would kill me if I did."

"Probably and Jess would kill me. And I would like to live a little longer."

"So would I."

"Guess wedding is off then."

"Sawyer, you just broke my heart. How can I ever move on?"

Sawyer laughed and shook her head. She patted the spot on the bed next to her and watched as Hoyt walked over. He handed her the flowers and the teddy bears. She laughed when she saw that the white teddy bears had fangs and that the fangs had red spots that were supposed to represent blood. She set all three items on the small table then looked at Hoyt. He looked at her then they both looked at Sookie.

"So, how do you want to wake her?" Sawyer asked.

"Nicely?" Hoyt suggested.

"And where is the fun in that, Mr. Fortenberry?"

"She won't kill us, Ms. Hampton."

"Nice is overrated."

Hoyt smiled as Sawyer grabbed her pillow and tossed it at Sookie. Sookie jumped up and almost fell out of the chair. She grabbed the arms at the last moment and turned to look at him and Sawyer. She glared at them when she saw them laughing. She straighten her shirt and ran her hands though her hair.

"And just what is so funny?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sawyer laughed leaning against Hoyt.

"Hoyt, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and watch Sawyer while you went back to the hotel and slept."

"I don't know..."

"Sook, do it. I'll probably be out of here in a couple of hours anyway. Just go back to the hotel and get some sleep. Sleeping beside a cold ass vampire in bed has got to be better then sleeping in the chair."

"I promised Eric I would watch you."

"And I have Hoyt for that. I won't be alone. Please, Sookie go back to hotel and get some real sleep. For me and my unborn precious babes who are going to need their Auntie Sook."

Sawyer knew she had her friend there. She watched as Sookie's eyes filled with tears. She nodded and got up. She went over to Sawyer and hugged her close. Sawyer held her and then let her go. She smiled and waved as Sookie left the room. She turned and looked at Hoyt who had a smile on his face. He shook his head and she smacked him on the arm.

"What?"

"Precious babes?" he asked.

"What? You think it was too much?"

"A little."

"But it worked."

"That it did. So, what are we going to do?"

"Want to be my pillow while we watch TV?"

"Alright. I won't tell if you don't."

Sawyer nodded and rested her head on Hoyt's chest as she grabbed the remote to the television. She turned it on and started flipping the channels. She couldn't wait to leave this hospital and this damn town. She wanted nothing more than to head back to Sookie's place and curl up on the couch with her notebook and finish writing her next book.

* * *

The minute Eric woke up; he grabbed his cell phone and called the hospital. They told him Sawyer was fine and would probably be released within the next few hours. He then called Pam who he had sent home on the first flight back to Shreveport an hour before dawn. He had made his decision about what he wanted. He wanted a home in Bon Temps that he could share with Sawyer. He knew that if she knew that she had a home for her and the twins that would take away some stress and his current mission was to reduce the stress in her life to zero.

"Hello, hot lesbian hotline, please hold while I pleasure myself," he heard Pam say.

"Pam," was all he needed to say.

"Oh, it's you Eric. Would you prefer I put Chow on so he could sweet talk you?"

"No, I would prefer that you tell me that you closed the deal on the old Bellefleur house."

"House? It isn't a house, Eric. It's a barn that had been a house that had been a barn."

"Whatever it is, did you buy it?"

"Yes, I bought it. The realtor will be waiting tomorrow night to give you the keys and sign it over. I also took the pictures you wanted and handed them over to the decorator. That was fun. I think she turned three shades of white when she saw what the place looked like."

"She's a designer, she should be use to deal with that. Very good, Pam. You did a lot for only being awake an hour."

"Are you kidding? I had Ginger head out to the house and take pictures during the day. I just closed the deal with the realtor and handed the pictures to Missy."

"Missy?"

Pam sighed, "The uber expensive, uber annoying interior designer that you throw money at just to place a picture and one book on your desk and declare it modern chic."

"Yes, I knew that."

"You know, Eric sometimes I wonder how it is you survived nine hundred years without me."

"With great difficulty, Pam."

"I thought as much."

Eric hung up and walked into the washroom. He was going to take a shower then get dressed and head to the hospital to pick up Sawyer. He stood under the shower and thought about how Sawyer was going to react when she found out that he had bought her a house. He smiled knowing that he was probably going to get smacked.

* * *

Sawyer laughed as Hoyt tickled her. She shoved him but he still held her tight and tickled her. The doctor had come in and announced she could be discharged they were just waiting for the nurse to come back without the paperwork for her to sign and she was out of there. She knew that Eric was probably going to show up any minute and had been expecting him ever since the sun had gone down.

"Stop it! I am going to pee my pants!" she laughed.

"Sorry, but doctor said stress free and happy," Hoyt said still tickling her.

"I am happy! Now get off of me!"

They both stopped and turned when they heard someone clear their throat. Sawyer saw Eric standing in the doorway looking at Hoyt leaning on top of her. She could tell by his still wet hair that he had taken a shower and boy did he look good in his tight dark wash jeans and black tank top matched with his track jacket with the blue stripes down his arms.

"May I ask, what you think you are doing?" he asked his voice soft with an edge to it.

"Ummm, I, ahhh," Hoyt trialed off.

"Doctor said I needed to reduce the stress in my life. Hoyt thought he would help by tickling me," Sawyer said pushing Hoyt off of her and sitting up.

"I see."

"I should... Yeah, I'll leave."

Eric stayed where he was forcing Hoyt to squeeze by him. He turned back to Sawyer only to have her launch a pillow at his face. He ducked and the pillow flew in the hallway. He looked at her and saw that she was giving him a serious look. He walked in the room and stood in front of her.

"You could be nicer to Hoyt. He is my friend," she told him.

"I know I just... I do not like-."

"I know. People touching what is yours."

"Actually I was going to say, how carefree you are with him. You are never like that with me."

Sawyer looked at Eric shocked. She stood up and went over to him. She kissed him softly on the chin and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him run his hand up her tank top and rest it on her bare back. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She knew that he felt uncomfortable admitting that to her and knew that he probably thought of that as a weakness.

"I'll try harder to be more carefree with you. If you try not to be such a cold person to my friends," she answered.

"I think I can do that. The jet is ready to take us home once you get out of here."

"But I thought Isabel wanted-."

"I don't care what she wants. You need rest and you can only get that at home. Plus, it is no longer Isabel's problem. Your mother is no longer here."

"You're right. I just..."

"What?" Eric asked pulling away and looking in her eyes.

"I guess I am just going to miss being able to sleep beside you," she answered.

"I think I can fix that."

"How?"

Eric kissed her instead of answering her. He turned and smiled when he heard a knock on the door. The nurse was there with Sawyer's discharge papers. He looked at Sawyer and knew by the look on her face that he was going to be dealing with a very curious girl on the flight back home.


	15. Chapter 15

Sawyer had never been so happy to see the inside of Fangtasia as she was then. It meant she was home back in Louisiana. She sat at one of the tables and smiled when Eric came out of the office talking with Chow. She tuned them out knowing they were talking about business. She flipped open her cell phone when it rang.

"Howdy," she said.

"Sawyer, thank God, Sookie just called me and told me what happened," Sam said sighing in relief that she was fine.

"You know one of these days I am going to duck tape Sookie's mouth shut and tie her up just so that I can be able to tell people my own damn news."

"I would like to see you try. Listen, I am going to give you a couple of weeks off with pay."

"Sam-."

"If you need more, you just tell me. I don't want anything to happen to you or those babies."

"Sam, I can't let you do that."

"Well, you are going to let me do it. I am also giving you a raise."

"Dammit, Sam."

"I'll see you later."

Eric walked over to the table and watched as Sawyer let her head drop and bang on the table. He sat beside her and raised an eyebrow. He watched as she lifted her head and looked at him. She raked her hands though her hair. She sighed and then stood up grabbing her bag from the back of her chair. He grabbed her arm and gently stroked her skin with his thumb.

"And where are you going?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"To kill Sookie and Sam. Haven't decided how I am going to do it. Any suggestions?" she asked walking over to him and straddling him.

"Well, first you need to make it look like an accident. Maybe an explosion?" Eric said kissing along her jaw.

"Hmmm... Too easy, I'm thinking more painful."

Sawyer kissed Eric and ran her fingers though his hair. She wanted more than anything to distract him so that maybe he would finally tell her what he was hiding from her. She pulled away and nuzzled her face against his. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his pale blue depths and knew that she wanted to be with him forever. She had never, ever felt that strongly about anyone in her life before. She smiled and ran her fingers down his chest tracing his muscles though his shirt.

"I'm going to head home and get some rest," she said softly.

"I'll come in a couple of hours. There are some things I need to handle here," Eric told her.

"You don't have to. I know that the club needs you. I think I can handle one night without you."

"Mmm, but I don't think I can handle a night without you."

"Well, Mr. Northman, you are just going to have to learn, aren't you?"

Eric let Sawyer pull away from him and stand up. He watched as she turned around. As she turned he could see her stomach rounding more. He knew that soon everyone would be able to tell that she was pregnant. He watched as she walked towards the door and pushed it open. She turned back once and blew him a kiss. And then she was gone. He stood up and smiled. He turned and saw Pam walking towards him with a file. She tossed it on the table and looked at him.

"The contracts the realtor needs you to sign. Where's Sawyer?" Pam asked looking around.

"She went back to Sookie's. How soon did Missy say she could get the house fixed up?"

"She said it would take about a month."

"I want it done in half that time."

"Ha, good luck with that. Didn't know you were a miracle worker."

Eric opened the file and signed the contracts. He was now the owner of the old Bellefleur house and surrounding land. He closed the file and smiled. He was going to love surprising Sawyer.

* * *

Sawyer walked into Merlotte's and smiled at Tara. Tara waved and shook her head. Sawyer walked up to the bar and tossed her bag on the stool next to her and sat down. Tara came over and smiled at her.

"I see you survived," she said.

"Barely. Dallas is nice and all, but this here is home. "

"What can I get you?"

"Sweet tea, please. Lafayette working tonight?"

"Yeah, he's in the back."

"Good, I have something I need to tell him."

Tara raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything when Sawyer got up and walked to the back. She walked into the kitchen and saw Lafayette grilling behind the grill. She smiled at Terry and patted him on the back as he walked by. She walked over to Lafayette and stood beside him. He turned and looked at Sawyer then went back to grilling.

"I see Eric didn't kill you or chain you up in the basement, hooker, " he replied.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you, Lafayette and... If it hurts you or scares you too much, I won't talk about him around you or make you have to sit in the same room with him. You're my friend, one of the few people I have learned I can count on, and I don't want to do anything to lose that," Sawyer explained.

"Damn, sugar, you won't lose me but... Have you lost your cotton picking mind? He is one of the worst mother fuckers I have ever met and yous want to build a life with that? And here I thought Tara was the crazy bitch around here."

"I heard that Lafayette!" Tara yelled from the bar.

"Like I care hooker!"

Sawyer felt tears coming to her eyes. She knew that people didn't see Eric the way she did. He never let them see that part of him. She didn't know why. It wasn't weakness or anything. She wiped away her tears and smiled when Lafayette wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You just don't see the side of him that I do. I wish you could but I understand how you feel about him. I won't push you two together to try and mend fences. You hate him and I understand that," she said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Damn it, hooker, you just had to go and be all fucking understanding about it," Lafayette sighed hugging her.

"You don't-."

"Shut your mouth. I can handle being around his pale white ass for you. But I swear if that mother fucker so much as make you cry one goddamn tear, I am going to send his ass back to the mother fucking stone age. Alright?"

"Alright, Lafayette."

"Now, go sit your skinny ass down while I make you some food, bitch."

"Aye Aye, whore."

Lafayette let go of Sawyer and watched her walk out of the kitchen. He sighed and swore softly to himself. He wanted Sawyer happy but damn it all to hell; did the person who made her happy have to be Eric Northman? What were with his friends and picking up vampires? Weren't there any straight men left in this town?

* * *

Sawyer finished eating her hamburger and sipped the rest of her sweet tea. She pushed her plate away and grabbed her bag and pulled out her notebook. She flipped through the pages and found where she had left off. She started writing again not aware of much of anything that was happening outside of her booth.

Finn walked into Merlotte's Bar and Grill and looked around. He had found out this was where his sister was working and had been hoping to case the place without her being there. He wanted to know the layout and everything just in case there was no choice but to attack her here. He walked over to the bar and sat down ordering a beer. He looked around but didn't see any vampires yet. He knew that there were two vampires living in Bon Temps; a Jessica Hamby and a Bill Compton. Bill had been the vampire that had got away when they had sent Griffin to kill Sawyer and her friends. Finn knew for a fact that the vampires killed him. Sawyer couldn't hurt a fly.

He looked around the room and stopped when he came to a booth. He saw a girl sitting in it wearing a black sundress. She had green and purple streaks in her hair and he suddenly recognized her. She had been in Tulsa in the bar. He knew in his heart that that was Sawyer. She had come after him but like always had chickened out at the last minute. She had always been the weak link in their family and Finn could not forgive her for getting their father killed. He grabbed his beer and walked over to her booth.

Sawyer twisted a piece of her hair around her pen as she thought about what to write next. She looked up when someone slid into her booth. Her heart stopped when she saw it was her twin brother. She heard the soft cock of the safety of a gun and knew that he had pulled a piece on her. She dropped her pen and glared at him forcing herself not to feel fear. The last thing she needed was Eric storming in here. She also needed to stay calm so she could use her ability effectively. If she got to emotional it would get out of control and could hurt her friends in the bar.

"Sawyer, long time no see," he said smiling at her.

"Not long enough for me, Finn," she answered closing her notebook and shoving it in her bag.

"Still writing lies, I see."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you in the ass."

"Where's your lover, Northman?"

Sawyer felt herself start to panic, "Who?"

"Don't lie to me, little sister. I know that you are involved with Eric Northman, who owns Fangtasia. Which should any minute now be burning to the ground with him in it."

Finn saw the look of horror on Sawyer's face. Perfect, sometimes the truth placed more fear in a person then lies. His mother had taught him that. He watched as Sawyer placed her hands on the table. He placed a little bit of pressure on the trigger of his gun.

"Call it off, Finn. Call them off," she begged softly.

"It's only right. An eye for an eye the bible said. He and his friend killed Griffin, so I have to kill them."

"They didn't kill Griffin, you low life son of a bitch."

"Do not call Momma a bitch."

"You're right, she isn't a bitch. She is just a crazy mother fucking whore!"

Sawyer didn't see the slap coming but she felt it. Finn slapped her hard across the face with the hand that was holding the gun. She spit out blood and touched her lip gently. She winced feeling her busted lip. She turned and saw that he had climbed outside of the booth and pointing the gun at her head. Everything in the bar had become still and quiet as death. She looked at Terry coming out from the kitchen and signalled with her eyes for him to leave it alone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tara yelled.

"What should have been done long ago," Finn said looking at his sister. He knew his mother would be angry but he didn't care. He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Eric sat on the chair in front of everyone on the stage. He flipped open his cell phone to check for messages but there were none. He stopped when he felt this ache that seemed to flow though his body. He knew right away that something was wrong with Sawyer. He got up and Pam came to him immediately. He went to walk by her but she stopped him.

"That scent from Tulsa, you know the bar where Sawyer was," she started.

"Yes, I know what about it?"

"It's here, Eric. I think that those men from the bar are here."

Eric stopped and smelled the air. Pam was right. The men who had been sitting in the corner were here. He could smell all of their scents. He turned and looked at Pam. He nodded his head and watched as she turned to inform the other vampires in the bar. Now all he had to do was think of a way to get rid of the tourists and innocent humans and he could have his way with the bastards who thought that they could harm him and Sawyer. He marched over to the bar to talk to the bartender. He felt that ache go though his body again but knew that he couldn't rush off to check on Sawyer. He needed to quickly take care of things here before he could check on Sawyer. He hated being torn this way but he couldn't help it. His duty as Sheriff came before Sawyer. No matter how much it hurt him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sawyer turned and shoved the gun using her ability. She screamed when the bullet went through the back of her shoulder and exited through the front. She turned and watched as Terry tackled Finn knocking the gun away from him. She pushed herself out of the booth and watched as Finn got the upper hand on Terry. She focused her mind on the gun and watched as it rose in the air. She pointed it at Finn then moved it so it was right against his temple. He stopped mid punch and looked up at her.

"You wouldn't," he said seeing the blood flow from her bullet wound.

"You'd be surprised. I killed Griffin, Finn. I popped his head clean off. Shooting you would definitely be cleaner," Sawyer said pulling back the hammer on the gun with her mind. She felt the pain and ache of her shoulder but sh eknew she needed to get rid of Finn before she gave herself over to the pain.

Finn pushed himself off of Terry and climbed to his feet. He backed away the gun turning in the air and facing him. He stopped when he reached the door. He looked at Sawyer. He took a step forward and the gun went off at his feet. He jumped and looked at her.

"I am not the same girl I was then, Finn. You better remember that next time you and your friends try to mess with me. I will kill you," she said firmly.

"Northman is still going to burn and then you'll be all alone," Finn said.

Tara grabbed an empty bottle of beer and hurled it at his head. It smashed and he turned to look at her, "She's never going to be alone because we are her family, mother fucker."

"Then you can die with her."

Sawyer watched as he left the bar. She collapsed on the floor. She turned when she saw Terry at her side looking at the bullet wound. Lafayette ran to her side as well. Terry grabbed the bandanna from around Lafayette's head and wrapped it around Sawyer's shoulder tying it tightly. She moaned then grabbed Lafayette's hand.

"I need your phone," she said.

"You need a hospital," he answered.

"I need your phone. You heard him, I need to help Eric."

"Tell me what to do."

Sawyer watched as Lafayette pulled out his phone. She nodded. She closed her eyes and started to explain what to do. She was in pain but she wasn't going to let Eric die. She had bought this problem on all of them she could make damn sure everyone survived.

* * *

Eric leaned against the bar and had already picked out which men were the ones he wanted. He pulled out his phone when he heard it beep indicating a text message. He flipped it open and saw Lafayette's number. He frowned the read the message; _Cops headed there. Finn was at merlotte's. Sawyer hurt._ Eric felt himself grow cold inside. He read the message again then dialled the number. He looked around and turned his back on everyone as the phone rang.

"Hello," Lafayette said.

"Put Sawyer on," he demanded.

"Hold on," he heard what sounded like a car driving on a gravel road then a soft moan he knew belonged to Sawyer, "Hey, babe," he heard her say.

"Vacker, what happened?"

"Finn stopped by Merlotte's after I finished dinner. He then decided it would be fun to shoot me. Listen, Eric Lafayette called the cops and lied about something going down at Fangtasia. Finn sent... He sent men there to burn it down."

"I know, I smelt them. How bad is the wound?"

"Well... Let's just say that red is my colour right now."

"Dammit, Sawyer. I will be there soon. Where are you going?"

"Lafayette's. Just be careful and wait until the cops get there so that everyone gets out safe."

"They are not my priority, you are."

"And my priority is making you more human," Sawyer whispered to him in French.

"It's a lost cause," he answered her in French.

"I don't think so."

He heard her hang up. He flipped his phone closed and rested his head against his hands. He closed his eyes and just stayed that way waiting. About ten minutes later, he heard the door bust open and the police arrive. He turned and watched as the men he had his eyes on left. He sighed and walked over to the cops knowing he would have to answer some questions being the owner and all. He hoped Sawyer could hang on until he got there.

* * *

Sawyer laid back on Lafayette's couch. She rested her head on the arm and watched as he came back into the room with a towel. He wrapped it around her shoulder and pressed on it tight. She looked in his eyes and knew that he was worried sick about her.

"I have some V you can take. It might heal you," he said.

"What? Why do you have V?" she asked.

"You don't need to know that. You don't want to know, hooker."

"Yes, I do."

"No, yous don't."

"Dammit Lafayette, you know selling that shit will get your ass in trouble with the vampires. Eric is the sheriff and..." Sawyer trailed off when she saw the look on her friend's face. The minute she had mentioned Eric, Lafayette had rolled his eyes. She knew that something was up, "Eric knows doesn't he?" she whispered.

"Right now is not the time to be asking what Eric knows and doesn't know. You needs to relax and just focus on not dying," Lafayette answered. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Sawyer what Eric was doing. She would find out for herself soon enough.

"Don't do that. Do not treat me like I am a child. He knows you're selling it, doesn't it?"

"Mother fucker doesn't only know, he ordered me to do it. I was done with selling V and the fucker pulled me back in."

Sawyer laid there and closed her eyes. She had really wanted to believe that there was good in Eric. She had wanted to believe that what everyone said behind her back was just a bunch of lies. Now she knew they weren't. Eric had forced Lafayette to sell V again. She turned when she heard the door bang open. She saw Eric standing there looking at her. She turned away not wanting to see the worry in his eyes. She looked at Lafayette when Eric walked over and took her hand in his. Lafayette nodded and quietly left the room.

"How did this happen?" Eric asked looking up at her.

"He had the gun pointed at my head. I used my ability to move it and I turned but it still got me. It went thru though. And it hurts like a mother," Sawyer answered moving over and letting Eric sit beside her body on the couch.

"Why is it that it seems I cannot leave you alone for one night without you getting into trouble?"

Eric bit his wrist and placed it against Sawyer's mouth. She drank his blood but he knew that there was something going on with her. She wouldn't meet his eyes and she seemed reluctant to touch him. He pulled his arm away and wiped the blood from her mouth. He watched as she laid back on the couch and closed her eyes. He reached out and stroked her hair.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I got shot, what do you think is wrong?" Sawyer answered.

"No, there is something more going on here, Sawyer. Tell me what it is."

Sawyer opened her eyes and looked at Eric. She knew that he wasn't going to like what she had to say but she needed to say it. She wanted him to understand why he couldn't just push Lafayette into selling V. That it wasn't right and he needed to stop. She wouldn't stand by and let him bully her friends; no matter how much she loved him.

"Why are you making Lafayette sell V?" she asked softly.

"That is none of your concern," Eric answered firmly.

"Bullshit. He is my friend and you are my... I want to know why you are making him do this when he doesn't want to."

"He owes me for saving his life," Eric responded not missing the fact that Sawyer hadn't said what he was to her; what position that she thought he should have her in her life.

"You owe him for keeping him chained down in the basement for three goddamn weeks! I am pretty sure that makes you even."

"This has nothing to do with you, Sawyer. It is sheriff business and has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me! I care about both of you and I want you two to get along and I want to feel like I am not stuck in the middle here! But most of all I want you to be the person I know you can be."

"And who is that?"

"The person you are with me. You are kind and caring with me but with everyone else you are a complete asshole. Why can't you be kind all the time?"

"Because I am the sheriff of Area 5 and sometimes, most of the time that means making decisions that aren't kind and caring. Decisions that... Would scare you," Eric answered looking into her eyes.

"Don't make Lafayette sell V anymore. Please, for me," Sawyer asked softly.

"I can't. Vacker, I am-."

"Don't. Don't make excuses, Eric. Just... Leave."

"I am not going to leave until I know you are alright. You are-."

"I am not yours, Eric. I don't want to be yours, now get out."

Lafayette watched as Sawyer turned away from Eric. He hated Eric but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man at the moment. He saw the look on Eric's face and knew that look very well. He had seen the same look of hurt on his own face. He watched as Eric leaned down and kissed Sawyer softly on the head. The vampire then stood up and in a blink of the eye he was gone the door was left wide open. Lafayette walked over to Sawyer and heard her start to sob.

"Hooker, you didn't have to do that for me," he told her softly.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. I just... I thought he was it, you know," Sawyer cried.

"I think he is. You love him."

"I wish I didn't."

"No, you don't."

Sawyer closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She knew that Lafayette was right. She heard him get up and walk away. She rested her hand on her stomach and wished that she knew what she was doing. She wanted to be with Eric but she couldn't deal with how he acted. She now knew she wanted to keep these babies but she had no idea how she was going to make that work. She was living with Sookie and she didn't want to impose on her friend anymore then she had too. She pushed all those thoughts aside and just thought about falling asleep. She could try and figure everything else out in the morning.

* * *

Sam cleaned Sawyer's blood from the floor telling himself that it was damn lucky Merlotte's was the only bar around Bon Temps. He jumped when he saw a pair of shoes beside him. He looked up and saw that they belonged to Eric Northman. Sam stood up and tossed the rag in the bucket. He looked at the vampire and wondered what he was doing here.

"Sawyer isn't here," Sam said.

"I know. I just came from seeing her. I need you to give her something," Eric said pulling an envelope out of his pocket.

"Why don't you just give it to her the next time you see her?"

Eric watched as Sam grabbed the bucket and walked to the back. He stood there and looked down at the stain on the floor of his lover's blood. He just looked at it and wondered how it was she had stayed so calm after getting shot. He wanted to know why it was that she hadn't gotten scared. He got the sinking feeling that it was because she had wanted to keep it from him that she had been scared. He thought back to the words she had told him just minutes before. He knew that she wanted him to be someone who cared about others; she wanted him to be like Bill. But he couldn't. That just wasn't who he was and he couldn't become that person overnight. He would have been willing to try but she was done. He should have known that it would end like this. It always did no matter how much you loved someone they always left you. He looked back up when Sam walked back into the room.

"I will not be seeing Sawyer for a while and I know that you care about her. Give her this," Eric said handing the envelope to him, "next time you see her."

"I guess I can do that but she really would-," Sam stopped talking when he realized that he was talking to the air. Eric had left. Sam shoved the envelope on his pocket and realized that it felt like there were keys in it. He shrugged and went back to trying to clean the stain on the floor.

* * *

Pam paced Fangtasia waiting for Eric to come back. She knew he had gone to check on Sawyer and that he probably wouldn't be back before close to dawn but she had some things she wanted to speak to him about. She stopped when her cell phone rang. She went over and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Pam, I will not be coming to the club for the next little while. I am placing you in charge," Eric said.

"Eric, why?"

"I just need time to myself."

"Where are you?"

"My apartment."

Pam frowned. Eric seldom went to the apartment. She loved the chic, modern loft but Eric hated it and only used it to impress business associates or to do sheriff business. Otherwise he spent most of his time at Fangtasia while the apartment collected dust. She knew that if he was there that something had happened.

"Why are you there?" she asked.

"Pam, must you really ask so many questions?"

"Eric, I am just trying to understand."

"I just need time away from everything. I will call you again."

Pam looked at the phone when she heard Eric hang up. She sighed and flipped her phone shut. She had no doubt that this was all about a certain human named Sawyer. She walked to the back to talk to Chow. She could handle running Fangtasia. She just hoped that Eric would come back around to being himself soon. She missed the old Eric; he was more fun and less emo like Bill.


	17. Chapter 17

Sawyer opened her eyes and looked around Lafayette's house. She sat up and pulled the towel away from her shoulder. She looked down and saw that the wound was completely healed. She raked her hands though her hair and felt like crying. She looked up when Lafayette walked into the room with a cup of coffee. He handed it to her. She smiled and took a long sip.

"I can drop you off at Merlotte's so you can get your Jeep before I go to work. Yous going to be alright?" Lafayette asked seeing the pained look in her eyes.

"I don't know, Lafayette. I don't know if I'll be alright. I just... I have to try."

"I'll tell you the truth, Eric Northman is a bastard with a cold ass heart. If the whore even has a heart; but beside all that crap, when he looked at you last night... I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at you."

"Are you trying to talk me into being with him?" Sawyer looked at him shocked.

"Bitch, I love you. Yous family now and I want your ass happy. As much as it pains me, and as much as I know that he is going to fuck it all up, he makes you happy. And I guess that's what I want for you. For you to be happy."

Lafayette watched as Sawyer nodded. He knew that she would take what he had said and think about it. He knew that she would be thinking hard about everything that had happened in her life. He did want her happy and he knew that the person who could do that was Eric. He just wondered how long it would take her to realize it.

* * *

Sawyer walked into Merlotte's and didn't even have the chance to push her sunglasses up in her hair before she was pulled into a tight hug by Sookie. She looked at Sam and he shrugged. She sighed and pulled away from Sookie and tried really hard not to look sad in front of her friend. She saw the way that Sookie was watching her and knew that Sam had told her everything.

"Are you alright?" Sookie asked.

"Well, Sook, I'm alive. I could use a shower, some clean clothes but I'm happy I'm still breathing," Sawyer answered.

"Eric healed you, didn't he?"

"Yes, and now I want to ask you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Please don't mention the name Eric Northman to me ever again."

"What? You can't just ask me something like that without explaining why."

"Yes, I can."

Sookie watched as Sawyer walked over to the bar and Sam handed her a glass of iced tea. Sookie listened and tried to read Sawyer's mind but all she was getting was humming and then Sawyer started to think about the lyrics to the song 'Tainted Love'. Sookie marched over to Sawyer and smacked her on the arm.

"That is not fair," she stated.

"What's not fair?" Sam asked resting his arms on the bar and looking at both girls.

"Sookie is trying to read my mind and get the information she wants," Sawyer said.

"You are my friend, I want to help you," Sookie said.

"I don't need help with this. Eric and I aren't together and that is that. I don't want to talk about it or anything. Can we please just pretend that it never happened?"

Sam looked at Sookie and realized that she was begging him with her eyes to side with her. He looked at Sawyer and saw the look on her face. She looked tired and drained but most of all she looked so sad. He wanted to know what had happened as well but he didn't want to push Sawyer. He knew that she might talk if given time and space but right then the last thing she wanted was to talk about what had happened between her and Eric and Sam was going to respect that.

"I can live with that," Sam said smiling at Sawyer.

"I hate you both," Sookie said walking off.

"Wow, that hurt my feelings," Sawyer said smiling.

"I got some extra clothes in the office you are welcomed to. And I'll let you use the shower in my trailer if you want."

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Why does it seem like you always have extra clothes just lying around?"

Sawyer sipped her iced tea and watched as Sam looked anywhere but at her. He then nodded towards the back. She put down her glass and followed him to his office where he shut the door. He leaned against it and she took a seat in his chair. She looked at him and realized that he was struggling with a decision to tell her something. She waited until he made up his mind. He looked up at her and met her eyes. She asked herself again why it was she couldn't have fallen for him; he the complete opposite of Eric and everything she should want. Unfortunally her heart had decided that it wanted Eric.

"I always have extra clothes on hand because... Well, I tend to need them," Sam answered.

"Sam, that isn't an answer," Sawyer said.

"I'm getting to it. I need them because... I'm a shifter. That means-."

"You can change shapes and become other animals," Sawyer finished.

"Yeah," Sam looked at her, "how did you know that?"

"When I was ten my family and I ran into one outside of New York. She was being kept as a pet to a nasty vampire."

"What happened to her?"

"You met my brother, what do you think happened to her?"

Sam was silent. He looked at Sawyer sitting there in her blood stained dress. He went over to the shelves and grabbed the extra pair of jeans and cowboy shirt he had there. He went over and handed them to her. She looked up and him and gave him a smile. She stood up and he hugged her. He knew by the look on her face that she could have used a hug. He held her tight and rubbed her back then pulled away. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he told her taking her hand and pulling her out of the office and out the back towards his trailer.

"Sam, thanks for doing all this," Sawyer told him softly.

"Well, someone once told me I was a nice guy."

"You are. In fact, sometimes you are too nice. You need to be a little mean."

"Can't. I was never taught to be mean."

Sawyer smiled and followed Sam into his trailer. She tossed her bag aside and smiled as he pointed out the washroom to her. She walked in there and shut the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to look away. She didn't like the person that was reflected in it.

* * *

Sawyer braided her hair over her shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror. She laughed a little at how big Sam's shirt was on her. She had left the first three buttons undone but looking at herself she realized that if she left it that way, she would give Sam an eyeful of her breasts. She did up one button and was satisfied. She grabbed her bloodied dress and walked out into the living room. She stood there and smiled. Sam walked over from the kitchen carrying a plate that held a peanut butter and jam sandwich with some chips on the side. He set it on the coffee table and looked at her.

"I thought since you're eating for three, you might be hungry," he said.

"Thanks, I was."

Sawyer walked over to the couch and sat down. Sam took her ruined dress from her and tossed it in the garbage. He turned and saw Sawyer eating the sandwich. He knew that this was the perfect time to give her the envelope that Eric had entrusted to him. He went over to the counter of the kitchen and grabbed it. He walked back and sat beside Sawyer on the couch. He watched as she sat cross legged on his couch eating the sandwich and chips humming to herself. He watched her and began to wonder why everyday couldn't be let this. He saw how beautiful Sawyer was and how much of a great person she was. He knew he could be happy with her; hell he was pretty sure he could make her happy. He then looked at the envelope in his hands and knew that that would never happen. Sawyer loved Eric and he couldn't ask her to push that aside and he wouldn't get in the middle of that. He knew from experience how that would end.

"Sam, you should cook at Merlotte's," Sawyer teased placing her plate on the coffee table.

"Sure, only if I want to go bankrupt," Sam answered.

"Nah, you wouldn't."

"Glad you have faith in me, it's going to help."

"Help with what?"

Sawyer looked at Sam. She watched as he handed her the envelope that he was holding. She took it then looked at him several questions in her eyes. He didn't answer any of them just patted her knee. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a folded paper and a key ring that held four keys on it. She opened the paper and frowned. It looked like the deed to a house. She looked up and showed the paper to Sam.

"What is this?" she asked softly.

"Well, it looks like the deed to... The old Bellefleur house. You've seen it, it's the one right after Sookie's," Sam said.

"I know but why is it in my name?"

"I guess you'd have to ask Eric that."

"Eric?"

"He gave me the envelope last night. He asked me to give it to you. I didn't know that it was the deed to a house."

Sawyer looked at the deed then looked at the keys in her hand. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about Eric and what he had done for her. She closed her hand around the keys and tried to blink away her tears but it didn't work. They fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away. She let Sam pull her close to him and cried into his shoulder. She held on to him tight and sobbed. Eric had done everything to prove that he cared about her and she had just turned her back on him. She pulled away from Sam after a few minutes and wiped her tears. She stood up and grabbed her bag and walked to the door slipping on her flip flops as she went.

"Sawyer, where-," Sam started.

"I need to see the house. I need to... I just need to see it," she said turning to look at Sam.

"I'll come with you."

"No. I need to do this alone."

"Alright. I'm just a phone call away if you do need me."

Sawyer nodded. She opened the door and left the trailer. She jogged over to the Jeep and pulled open the door. She tossed her bag in and climbed in the driver's seat. She started the vehicle and told herself not to cry. She sped out of the parking lot and down the highway.

* * *

Sawyer parked the Jeep in front of the screened in veranda that wrapped around the front of what she saw was an old barn. She shut the Jeep off and climbed out. She turned and looked at the grey car that was also parked in the driveway. She held the keys and deed in her hand and walked up the five steps and opened the screen door. It squeaked but it made her smile. She walked the six feet to the front door and turned the knob. The door was unlocked and she walked in. She stood there and looked around the first room and loved it.

It was a nice size entrance way with a staircase against the wall to her right leading to the second floor. She turned to the left and saw the large living room. She also saw a petite red head measuring the large mantle of the fireplace. The red head turned when she saw her. Sawyer knew right away that this woman had been sent by Eric.

"You must be Sawyer. I am Missy Addison, the interior decorator. And your new best friend," Missy said.

"You're fired," Sawyer said. She didn't want to deal with anyone who was associated with Eric. She wanted a clean slate away from him.

"What?"

"I don't need your help now please get out of my home."

Sawyer watched as Missy grabbed her bag and looked at her then stomped out of the house. Sawyer walked into the living room and looked around the room. It needed work but she could handle it. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She walked over to the mantle and ran her hand along the soft wood. She leaned against it and started crying. She hugged herself.

"What have I done?" she whispered to the empty house.


	18. Chapter 18

Sawyer rolled up her sleeve again and dipped her brush in the paint can and ran it along the tape again. It had been a whole month since she had last seen Eric and since finding out he had bought her a house. A whole month of nightmares at night of her former life, of fixing up her new home, and of breaking down and crying at the mere thought of Eric. She knew everyone was worried about her; so worried that Sookie had set up shifts. Sookie, Sam, Lafayette or Tara rotated the days while Bill and Jessica along with Hoyt did the same for the evenings. Sawyer was getting pretty sick of having Bill and Sookie over almost every night. Watching them together made her want to hurt someone. She put down the paint brush when she felt her stomach flip flop. She heard the door open and knew that it was one of her many friends checking in on her.

"Hey, Sawyer," Jessica said walking in the room carrying a paper bag.

"Hey. Jess, what do you have there?" Sawyer asked her stomach somewhat settled.

"Tru Blood and ginger ale. I was going to get crackers but then I remember Sam brought some last time. I'll put the ginger ale in the fridge for you. Ooo, I like that color," Jessica said pointing to the sage green that was on the wall.

"Thanks. I thought you had a date with Hoyt tonight."

"I did but then his mother suddenly felt sick."

"You know, Jess, if you want to kill her, I'll help you hide the body."

"Thanks but I think Bill might object."

Sawyer shook her head and went back to painting. She stopped when she felt sick again. She put her brush down and walked over to the old couch Terry and Sam had brought in for her to use. She sat down and closed her eyes. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it feeling how it had rounded more in the past month. She opened her eyes when she heard Jessica come back in the room. Jessica without being asked went over and started to finish painting. Sawyer smiled and was grateful she had such nice friends. She knew that they were worried about her working so hard on the house but they never pushed it and they helped a lot. She moaned when she heard a knock on the door.

"If that is Hoyt and his mother, I am going to kill them myself," she muttered smiling when Jessica laughed.

She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and was shocked to see Pam standing there. She never thought to ever see Pam again. And she really never expected to see Pam looking so worn and worried. She opened the door even more and looked at the vampire standing in front of her.

"Come in," she said with no hesitation.

Pam walked in relieved that it didn't take a fight. She was worried about Eric and had decided after calling Sookie a dozen times and asking her to ask for Sawyer's help that she would go straight to the source. She knew that Sawyer was the only one who could get Eric out of his apartment and back into the world. Pam looked around the entrance way and had to admit it looked beautiful with the soft brown tone Sawyer had chosen.

"I know that you don't want to hear this but I really don't care. Eric needs you," Pam said digging in her pink purse and pulling out the keys to Eric's loft apartment. Pam had been there four times and each time Eric had been locked in his bedroom and hadn't responded to her at all. She was all for letting him wallow in his own self pity but this was just getting too much.

"He needs me?" Sawyer asked shocked.

"Yes, he needs you. I told Sookie and Bill-."

"Pam, shut up," Jessica said walking into the entrance way from the living room.

"Jessica, stop. I want to know what Pam has to say."

Jessica looked at Pam and silently begged her not to tell Sawyer that Pam had called and talked to Bill and Sookie about Eric. Jessica knew that Sawyer was not going to like that Sookie had decided against telling her that Eric was holed up in his apartment not talking to anyone. Jessica and Bill had both tried to talk Sookie into telling Sawyer. They both knew that Sawyer would want to know but Sookie had stayed firmed. No one was to say anything about Eric Northman within ear shot of Sawyer. Sookie had tried to make so that Eric has ceased to exist in Sawyer's world. Too bad Jessica knew by spending nights listening to Sawyer cry that he would always exist to her.

"I called Sookie and Bill each to ask for them to tell you that Eric needs your help. He has been holed up in his loft. He won't answer his phone and he is not seeing anyone. Including me. I have tried everything I know to get him out. He won't leave. Not even for Yvetta," Pam added.

Sawyer grinded her teeth at the mention of the woman she still thought of as 'that slut'. She looked at Pam and wanted to tell her no. She wanted so badly to just scream at Pam that she was never ever going to do anything for Eric Northman. She couldn't though. Her heart ached for him and she knew she would be going to see him. She didn't care if he didn't want to see her. She needed to see him and more importantly she wanted to see him.

"What's the address?" Sawyer asked taking the keys from Pam.

"Sawyer-," Jessica started.

"Jess, I am doing this and I am doing it alone."

Jessica nodded. She turned and went back to painting. She tried to think of a plausible story to tell Sookie when she would call to check in. She smiled a little though. She had no doubt that Eric and Sawyer would get back together. She was hoping for it.

* * *

Eric laid in his bed wondering if it was night or day outside. He hadn't opened his metal shutters in over two weeks so he was no longer sure. He hadn't fed in over three weeks and knew that if he didn't soon he might just cease to exist but again he didn't care. He laid there and thought about his thousand years on the earth. He tried to think of any of the good he might have done so that he would be remembered fondly by someone. Unfortunally he couldn't think of anything. He had come to the conclusion that there were none; that in his thousand years he hadn't done one good deed. That conclusion hadn't hurt him but it had reinforced in his mind why Sawyer had walked away from him. He had never helped anyone and she tried to help everyone. They were complete opposites.

He heard a key hit his lock and sighed. He knew it was Pam coming back to try and hassle him some more. He knew her plan. She would come and continue to pester him until he finally could not take anymore and he exploded and screamed at her. And that would give her what she had wanted all along; him speaking to her. He grabbed a pillow to pull over his head but stopped. He smelled the air again and told himself he was imagining it. That it was the lack of blood in his system that was causing him to smell vanilla in the loft. He sat up in bed and waited.

"Blondie, you going come out and meet me or hide with your Playboys?" he heard Sawyer ask from the first floor.

Eric shot to his feet and then had to sit down again. He was so weak he knew he would never make it down the stairs. He lifted his head when he heard Sawyer climbing the spiral staircase to the second floor. He waited a moment later she was tapping at his frosted glass door softly. He could see her shadow against the glass and forced himself back to his feet. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He pulled it open and looked at her. She was still beautiful to him. She stood there wearing what appeared to be one of Sam's shirts and a pair of short shorts. Both items were covered in pale green paint and her hair was pulled into a bun at the base of her neck. He looked at her face and met her eyes. He saw her tears and wondered why she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sawyer looked at Eric's naked body and knew that this was her fault. He didn't look like his normal composed self. She looked at the bed behind him and wondered when the last time he had left it had been. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him and held him. The need to hold him and be with him was overpowering her now. She knew she needed him with her; he was the only one she would ever need and love this much. She felt Eric stand there a moment and then his arms wrapped around her and hauled her body tight against him. She cried on his bare chest and just held him. She felt his nose run along her jaw then nuzzled her neck. She ran her hand down his back and turned her head to give him better access to her neck.

"It's okay, Eric. I know you need to feed," she whispered to him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You never could. I was wrong, Eric, I was so wrong to push you away."

Eric felt her place a soft kiss on his chest and he couldn't hold back. He bit her neck and started to drink her blood. He felt her nails dig into his back. He turned and carried her further into the room and over to the bed. He laid her on it gently and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He heard her heartbeat start to slow and pulled away from her neck. He licked the blood and watched as the two puncture holes closed. He pulled away and looked at her face. He saw her watching him tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped her tears away.

"I never thought I would see you again," he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. I am so sorry about everything. I lied, I want to be yours," Sawyer said reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"Don't be sorry, I did this to myself. I have never been this... Sad before. Not even when I lost Godric. Losing you hurt me more than anything else ever could."

"Is that a good thing?"

Eric smiled, "Not really but I don't care."

Sawyer smiled back and pulled his face close to her. She kissed him hard on the mouth and realized how much she had missed him. She felt him pulling off her shirt then his hands working on her shorts. She sat up and pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. She let Eric pull her bra off. She watched as he looked at her rounding stomach. He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her. She placed her hand on his and pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

"Are you still willing to help me raise these babies?" she whispered.

"If you want me too," Eric answered.

"I do."

Eric kissed her again and gently pulled her shorts and underwear off and tossed them aside. He ran his hand down her thigh and pulled her closer to him. He had missed her more than anything. He kissed her and then slowly slid inside of her. He kissed down her neck and along her shoulder feeling her arch against him. He felt her hands tighten around his and her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

Sawyer moaned Eric's name as she felt him slid deeper inside of her. She pulled her hands away from his and raked it though his hair. She looked at him when he turned and looked at her. She kissed him softly and knew that he was the one she wanted and that would never change. She never felt complete until he was with her. She felt the pressure building inside of her and pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against his. She moaned his name and then fell back on the bed as she came.

Eric slid inside of her one more time then he came inside of her smiling as she still held tight to him. Eric slid out of her and laid beside her on the bed. He turned her on her side and saw her smiling at him. He leaned in and kissed her on the nose. He felt her hand stroking his chest. He pulled her closer to him and just held her.

"I brought some Tru Blood for you," Sawyer said softly.

"I would rather die," Eric answered.

"I would rather you didn't. Pam caught me by surprise. Apparently Sookie and Bill knew what was happening but decided that I should stay away from you."

"I am glad you didn't listen to them."

"Eric, thank you for the house. I... I really don't deserve it."

"Yes, you do. You deserve more then I could ever give you. Plus, we will need a place to live."

"You want... You want to live with me?"

"Yes."

Sawyer kissed Eric on the shoulder and snuggled close to him. She felt him pull the sheets around them. She closed her eyes and felt him stroking her hair. She didn't want to fall asleep but she was so tired that she knew that she just couldn't fight it. She felt Eric whispering soft Swedish words in her ear and wondered what they meant. She knew they needed to talk but there would be plenty of time for that later. She just wanted to fall asleep in his arms. He always kept the nightmares away.

Eric watched as Sawyer slept and was thankful that she had come back to him. He pulled the sheet aside and looked at her stomach. He gently ran his hand over it and listened to the twins heartbeats. He had missed out on an entire month of their development. He wanted to ask Sawyer how they were, if the doctor had done the ultrasound and everything. He smiled when he thought about how much of an expecting father he sounded like. Pam would be horrified. He nuzzled his face against her neck and inhaled her vanilla scent. There would be time later for them to talk about everything that was going on in their lives. He was content in the moment to just hold her in his arms and keep her safe.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not posting before. I had midterms, essays and all those joys that go along with university. Yeah, I was dead on my feet. Anyway, I got two exmas to go and then my life is mine again. YAY!... Well, at least until January. Argh! Anyway, here is the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sawyer opened her eyes and became aware that Eric was holding her tight against him. She rolled over and saw him watching her sleep. She reached up and stroked his cheek and smiled when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and loved the feel of his body against hers again. She never wanted to leave this bed where they could hold each other for hours and never have to worry about the sun. She sighed when Eric ran his tongue along her shoulder and neck.

"There is a lot we must talk about," he whispered running his hand up her thigh. He smiled when that earned him a moan from her.

"I don't want to talk, Eric, I just want to stay here in your arms," Sawyer answered kissing along Eric's jaw.

"I never said you had to leave my arms when we talk."

"No, but being in your arms and trying to have an intelligent conversation is very, very hard."

"Nice to know I am still that distracting."

"And so modest about it as well."

Eric pulled away from her and stroked the hair away from her face. She was beautiful after their love making. And he knew there was no lying to himself, he was in love with her. He loved the way she looked at him and wasn't scared or impressed. She knew who and what he was but she never tried to use it to her advantage and it wasn't the reason she was with him. She loved him simply because he cared for her and was there for her when she needed someone. He kissed her softly on the lips and felt her hands run though his hair. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Is everything alright with the babies?" he asked wanting to know about that first above everything else.

"They are healthy," Sawyer answered looking away.

"Why do I sense a but coming?"

"The doctor isn't happy that I haven't gained that much weight this past month. I just... With the house and feeling sick after I eat, I just haven't been eating much."

"And the feeling of hurt," Eric added softly.

"You felt it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I felt it. I felt every ache and pain like it was my own. I worried about you but I knew that you did not want me near."

Sawyer sat up and rested her back against the headboard. She looked into Eric's eyes and knew she had hurt him deep with her words. She reached out and tucked his hair behind his ears and tried to hold back her tears. She kissed Eric when he leaned in and kissed her. She ran her nose along his and knew that she would never be able to completely make up for what she had done to him. She had hurt him and wished that she could take that back. She gave him a soft smile and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to feel that," she told him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were right."

"No, I wasn't. It was none of my business and I just... I wanted a reason to push you away. Being here with you and... Feeling what I do for you scares me. The last person I needed this much hurt me in ways that... I'm still scarred, Eric from it and I just wanted a reason to keep you at arm's length."

"And now?" Eric asked running his hands down her sides. He wanted her to tell him how she felt about him and what place she wanted him to have in her life. He knew that he wanted her beside him at all times and that he wanted her to share his life. He wanted to know if that was how she felt about him.

Sawyer felt tears form in her eyes, "I can't keep you away. I realize that now. This past month was pure hell and I can't do it again. I can't pretend that I don't care about you and that I don't want you beside me because I do. I don't want to push you away anymore."

Eric kissed Sawyer again holding her body flush against his. He laid her back down on the bed and held his body over hers. He kissed down her neck nipping gently loving the sounds she made. He sighed when the phone started ringing. He lifted up his head and met his lover's eyes. Sawyer groaned and rolled away from him reaching for her clothes. He sat up and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of track pants. He really just wanted to stay in bed with Sawyer but he knew that there were things he needed to take care of.

Sawyer pulled on her shorts and shirt. She smiled when she felt Eric wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her gently on the neck. She turned and smiled at him before they both made their way downstairs. Sawyer went into the kitchen looking in all the cupboards to see if Eric had anything she could make herself to eat. She heard him answer the phone then him speaking in Swedish. She assumed he was speaking to Pam. She closed the cupboards and sighed. Eric had less than nothing to eat. She walked over into the living room and watched as Eric paced while speaking on the phone. She would never get over how gorgeous he was. He walked around with a confidence that other men would kill for. Not to mention that she was sure he could have any woman on the face of the earth but yet he wanted her.

She saw the phone book resting on the coffee table and focused on it. She watched as it slowly floated towards her. She paid no attention to Eric when he stopped pacing and watched her use her ability. She grabbed the phone book then turned and went back into the kitchen leaving Eric to conduct his business. She flipped though it and stopped when she reached the take out restaurants. She ran her finger along them trying to decide what sounded better Chinese or pizza. She turned when Eric walked into the kitchen.

"That was Pam, apparently Sookie and Bill are at Fangtasia demanding that I return you to them in one piece," Eric told her kissing her cheek.

"I'm not leaving. And you need to eat. I put the Tru Bloods in the fridge," she answered finally deciding on pizza.

"I am not drinking those things."

"Eric, drink them now. I know you fed on me but that is not nearly enough. And do not stand there and tell me that you aren't hungry."

Eric muttered in Swedish about women being bossy but opened the fridge and grabbed a Tru Blood. He saw that it was O negative and smiled a little when he looked into the fridge. Sawyer had bought a six pack of every one not sure with type he preferred. He closed the fridge and opened the bottle sticking it in the microwave. He turned and saw Sawyer dialling a number on the phone. A moment later he heard her ordering two large pizzas, one meat lover's the other veggie lover's. He watched as she absentmindedly twirled a piece of her hair around her fingers. The microwave beeped and he took out the Tru Blood. He eyed it then sighed and took a long sip. He made a face and swallowed the offensive drink. He turned back and saw Sawyer watching him smiling.

"You do realize that I am doing this for you," he said.

"I know but you need it, Eric. We both know you do. How long did you go without feeding?"

"Three weeks."

"Eric," Sawyer said his voice softly shaking her head.

"It is not uncommon. Some older vampires can go months without feeding."

"Yeah, well they aren't you. Don't you ever do that again."

"Vacker-."

"Swear to me you won't Eric. Swear now that no matter what happens with us in the future you will not lock yourself away and not feed. Swear it."

"I swear."

"Good. Now, drink your Tru Blood."

"You do realize that it is not half as appealing as your blood," Eric said looking at the bottle and shuddering at the thought of having to drink more or it.

"I know but then again I have to live with the fact that not everything is going to be as appealing as my blood," Sawyer said smiling at him.

"Well, doesn't someone think they're cute."

"Oh, Eric, I am freakin adorable."

"Oh I know."

Eric leaned in and kissed Sawyer softly on the lips. He heard the phone ring again but when he reached for it Sawyer used her ability to hold high in the air above her head. He looked at her and she just shrugged.

"I think it would be nice just to spend some time together without the outside world bothering us," Sawyer said.

"I find that idea very appealing," Eric said kissing her again.

"You're still going to have to drink the Tru Blood."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"I know."

* * *

Sookie looked at Pam as she hung up the phone. Sookie was fuming. She was angry that Pam had dared to pull Sawyer back into Eric's life. Sookie had been trying for the past month to help Sawyer and support her with her decision to leave Eric and now Pam had yanked her back in. Bill gave her a look warning her that now was not the time to get into an argument. There were too many vampires around Fangtasia. Sookie however didn't care.

"This is all your fault. How dare you pull her back into his life?" Sookie demanded.

"I dare, sugar muffin because I can. And you should stop your complaining because it didn't take much of a pull to get her to go over there. She seemed like she wanted to go," Pam said.

"She is pregnant and emotional. You show up there guilt tripping her-."

"I did not guilt trip her-."

"Ladies, please. Let's try to stay calm," Bill said stepping in when he saw how heated the argument was getting.

"I am perfectly calm. Now if you will excuse me, this club does not run itself," Pam said walking off.

"That bitch," Sookie muttered.

"Sookie."

"Bill, how can you be so calm about this? You know Eric and you know that he is going to use this to get back with Sawyer."

"Sookie, love, have you thought that maybe Sawyer wants to be with Eric?"

"Then why hasn't she said anything to me? Or anyone about it?"

"Maybe she did but you weren't listening. Jessica said that Sawyer was crying herself to sleep every night. And I know that I have seen her crying several times. She missed him and the only one who didn't want to see that was you."

Sookie just glared at Bill then grabbed her purse and stalked off. Bill sighed and followed her really hoping she didn't have anything else crazy planned. Sometimes it was just too hard to keep up with her. It seemed like every time he turned around she was getting into trouble.

* * *

Eric made a face as he drank his fourth Tru Blood. He wrapped an arm around Sawyer as she leaned against him pushing the last half of the second pizza aside. He was glad that she had eaten that much. He was not glad that she was making him drink this sickening substance that they claimed tasted like blood. He watched as she grabbed the remote to the television and pressed the button. Nothing happened. She turned and looked at him.

"Mind explaining why your television doesn't work?" she asked softly.

"I tried several times to hook it up. I couldn't figure it out," Eric stated taking another small sip of the Tru Blood.

"Wait, let me get this a straight, a thousand year old vampire can't figure out a television set?" Sawyer said laughing.

"And what is so funny?"

"Please tell me you at least know how to use a computer."

"I can use the computer in my office. Pam showed me how."

"Well, Eric you are going to learn to hook up the television."

"What?"

"I am going to help you. Come on, it really can't be that hard."

Sawyer got up and walked over to the television. She went to move it but in the blink of her eye Eric was there beside her moving it for her. She kneeled down and looked at the wires. She turned and looked at Eric.

"You still have the owner's manual, right?" she asked.

"Somewhere around here."

"Well, start looking."

Eric muttered under his breath but turned and started to look around the living room trying to remember where he had tossed it. It had been two years since he had bought the television and tried on that fruitless night to hook it up. He had tossed the manual somewhere around the room. He started moving around the modern furniture looking under it.

Sawyer sat on the floor and started connecting different wires into the sockets to see if she couldn't make the television work. She turned and smiled as she saw Eric bending over the couch looking behind it. He did have one hot ass. She sighed and turned away from it trying to focus on the task at hand. She could hear her cell phone ring from her bag in the corner. She ignored it knowing that it was probably Sookie. She knew that she was going to have to face her friends in Bon Temps soon enough but right at the moment she had more important things to do; like teach a thousand year old vampire how to hook up a television and get cable.


	20. Chapter 20

Sawyer laughed at the look on Eric's face as they watched the movie Pathfinder. It was just hilarious to hear him complain about the inaccuracies of the movie. They had hooked up the television and got the cable working and Sawyer had introduced Eric to crappy late night movies. She sighed as Eric once again muttered something in Swedish. She could tell by his tone that it was not something good. She heard her stomach growl and she looked at the left over pizza. It didn't appeal to her. She thought about what she wanted to eat. She decided that ice cream sounded really good at the moment.

"That is completely wrong. A Viking father would never abandon his son. He would punish him severely, yes but never just abandon him," Eric said.

"Eric, honey as much as I would love to sit here and have you completely tear apart one of my favourite movies, I am going to have to take a rain check," Sawyer said getting up.

"And why is that?"

"I want ice cream so I am making an ice cream run."

"I could go get your ice cream for you."

"Eric, have you ever been in a Wal-Mart?"

Eric sat back and looked at Sawyer. He smiled at her and knew that she would never let him go to the Wal-Mart alone. He reached out and took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back and then pulled away. He looked at her and never wanted to let her out of his sight again. He had spent a month missing the feel of her against him and he was going to try and make up for lost time. He reached out and brushed the hair from her face.

"Pam would kill me if she found out that I walked into a Wal-Mart," he told her softly.

"Really? I'll have to take pictures then," Sawyer teased kissing him on the cheek.

"I would really go get it for you and you could stay here and rest."

"Eric, you can't keep me locked up here as your sex slave."

"Mmm, that does sound like a wonderful idea."

Sawyer laughed as Eric rolled on top of her pinning her to the couch. She laughed as she felt him kiss down her neck pulling her shirt apart not caring that he was ripping the buttons off as he went. She felt his beard scratching against the soft skin on her neck but she didn't care. She ran her fingers though his hair and sighed as she felt his lips on her breast. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked into his eyes when he lifted his head up. She kissed him when he leaned in and claimed her mouth with his own. She felt his fingers digging into her skin as he held her tight against him.

"It is a wonderful idea and usually I would totally agree to it," she answered softly in between kisses.

"Be careful what you say, Vacker, I do have handcuffs around here somewhere," Eric answered kissing down her neck nipping her gently.

"I would normally agree but I want ice cream."

"You want ice cream more than me?"

Sawyer bit her lip and looked at Eric. He was not playing fair and he knew it. He ran his fingers gently along her skin and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath summoning all the will power she could. She shoved him off of her and sat up. She opened her eyes and looked down at her shirt. She looked up and saw Eric smiling at her.

"You owe me a shirt," she said getting up.

"You never answered my question," he called after her as she went upstairs.

"Yes, at the moment I want ice cream more than you!" she yelled back entering his room.

Eric smiled. He heard his cell phone ring but choose to ignore it. He just wanted to have this night alone with Sawyer. He missed spending time with her and knew that once he went back to Fangtasia it would be hard to find time for her. He winced when he thought about how much work must have piled up on his desk. Pam could run the club no problem; the problems came in when it was time for paperwork. She loathed it and Eric had no doubt that his desk had heaps of paperwork piled on it just waiting for him. He sighed; spending time with Sawyer was much more appealing to him.

* * *

Finn sat in the tree and watched as the red haired vampire and her human painted Sawyer's living room. He put down the binoculars and wondered again why his mother had him watching his sister's home. He wanted to strike, burn it to the ground, do something to sent Sawyer a message that they were there and after her. Eve had overruled him and said that they needed to plan and the strike when Sawyer least expected it. Finn had listened but now watching as the vampire bitch basically made herself at home in what should have been his sister's home, he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to march into the house and drive a stake though her chest and watch as she fell apart and became nothing.

He was so deep into his thoughts of murder and destruction that he jumped when his cell phone vibrated against his leg. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was his mother calling. He flipped it open and listened.

"Is she there?" his mother asked in Greek.

"No, she isn't. She left earlier with that other vampire. The woman that works with Northman."

"I thought you said that she hadn't been with Northman."

"She hasn't. I have been watching her a month and this is the first time that she has talked to that Pam bitch. Usually it's the same people coming in and out."

"I am watching the Stackhouse place. It appears that the Stackhouse woman is still with her vampire."

"Mother, when are we going to act? This is getting tiring just sitting around and waiting for something to happen."

"We will act soon. Your sister is playing into our hands. She is with Northman again and that means we can use him to get to her."

"Last time we tried that it didn't work."

"We won't do it like last time. This time Northman won't be the only thing we will use."

Finn heard the dial tone. He hung up and picked up his binoculars again. He really didn't understand why his mother was so insisted on waiting but he would do things her way. He watched the vampire and her human in Sawyer's house and muttered to himself that one day he would stake the vampire and make her human watch.

* * *

Eric stood in the frozen food section watching as Sawyer debated over which flavours of ice cream to get. She already had mint chocolate chip and coffee flavoured ice cream but was trying to decide between chocolate chocolate and chocolate fudge. He rubbed his forehead a little and looked up and down the aisle. He saw people gathering at the end as they watched him. He sighed knowing that the florescent lights were not helping his paleness.

"Screw it, I'm getting both," she said tossing both cartons in the basket.

"Why are you getting two that are basically the same?" Eric asked as they walked down the aisle. He took the basket from her and then took her hand in his.

"They are not the same. One is just chocolate but the other is fudgy chocolate."

"Uh huh."

"You need to be a girl to understand it."

Sawyer pulled Eric away from the food and towards the clothing section of the store. She walked beside him feeling his hand holding her tight. She walked over to the women's section and started glancing at the clothes stopping to look at some sundresses. She took one off the rack and showed Eric.

"What do you think?" she asked holding it in front of her.

"I think it's beautiful," Eric said loving how the bright yellow brought out the shine in her hair. It also didn't hurt that the dress barely gazed her knees.

"Well, I'd have to try it on."

"What are you waiting for?"

"My ice cream will melt."

"Then I will get you more."

"Eric, why do I get the feeling you want me to play dress up right now?"

Eric pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and smiled when he saw a stock girl watching them her mouth hanging open. He looked up and looked at the girl. She seemed the perfect all American girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She quickly looked away and went back to work. He wondered if her parents knew she was working the night shift at Wal-Mart. He looked back at Sawyer and stroked her hair softly.

"I do wish to watch you try on clothes. I know that women usually go shopping with each other during the day and... I wish to see you try on clothes for the selfish reason that I just want to watch you take off your clothes," he told her.

"What have I done to you?" Sawyer whispered kissing Eric again.

"I don't know but I am enjoying every minute."

Sawyer pulled away and turned back to the rack. She grabbed a few other dresses that caught her eye and carried them to the change room. Eric followed her and tried to walk into the room with her. Sawyer pushed him back and shook her head.

"Nope, we have to play nice," she said shutting the door in his face.

"You know there is a word for girls like you," Eric said leaning on the wall outside the door. He could hear the fabric of Sawyer's clothes move as she pulled them off.

"Yes, there is. It's awesome."

Eric shook his head but held the smile on his face. He placed the basket on the floor and crossed his arms across his chest. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard the door open. He watched as Sawyer walked in front of him showing him the yellow sundress. She twirled around for him and he smiled.

"Well?" she asked

"I love it," he said.

"Alright, wait until you see the next one."

Sawyer turned and went back into the room. She shut the door behind her and pulled the dress off. She went to grab the other one but stopped when she felt Eric's arms wrap around her. She turned and before she could say anything his lips captured hers in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body close to hers. She felt Eric's cool hands stroke her back softly and the run lower to her underwear. He slipped a couple of fingers beneath the waist band of her panties. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Eric feeling her cheeks grow red at the thought of people knowing what they were doing in the change room.

"We can't do this here," she said trying to ignore the feel of Eric's hands on her body.

"I beg to differ. We can definitely do this here," he answered leaning down and kissing along her neck gently sucking on the skin.

"Eric," she moaned.

"Shh, you'll have to be more quiet."

Eric placed a trail of kisses down Sawyer's neck and then to her chest. He placed soft gentle kisses on her breast letting his tongue flick her nipple. He held her tight when he felt her lean against him. He felt her rake her hands though his hair and heard her soft sighs. Eric sucked and nipped on her nipple then moved on to the other one. He saw a chair in the corner of the change room and gently pushed Sawyer towards it.

Sawyer let Eric push her down on the chair. She felt his hands pulling on her underwear and heard the fabric rip. She looked down at Eric as he pulled away from her breast and looked up at her. He tossed what had been her underwear aside and smiled devilishly at her. She felt his hands stroking her thighs and the he pulled her more so that she was only half sitting on the chair. She watched as he leaned down and placed one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Eric, please don't-," she started.

"Shhh, I need to taste you," Eric whispered placing a soft kiss against her inner thigh.

Eric placed soft kisses moving closer and closer to her center. He felt Sawyer's hands in his hair and smiled. He leaned in and gently ran his tongue along her outer folds. He felt Sawyer twitch and then push herself against his mouth. He ran his tongue down to her entrance then slipped it inside of her stroking her gently and sucking on her outer folds.

"Oh sweet Jesus fuck," Sawyer moaned letting Eric pull her other leg up on his shoulder. She had never had anyone go down on her before. Jeremy had forced her to go down on him and she hated the very thought of it but with Eric everything was different. She gripped the chair tight when she felt his tongue move in and out of her.

"I am not a religious man, but I am sure you just committed a sin," Eric said pulling his mouth away from Sawyer for a moment.

Sawyer whimpered at the loss of contact. She sucked in a breath though when she felt Eric's mouth on her clit. She felt his fingers take over where his tongue had left off stroking her and moving in and out of her but it was his mouth on her clit that was making her body tense. Her nails raked though his hair as he sucked and nipped at her clit. She bit her lips down hard trying desperately not to scream his name as the pressure built inside of her. She couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a loud moan.

"Fuck, Eric!" she yelled as she came feeling Eric place soft kisses on her inner thighs.

"That was anything but quiet," Eric said raising his head and looking at her.

"And that is totally your fault."

"Do you want me to apologize?"

"No."

Eric kissed Sawyer hard on the lips smiling when he felt her chest rise and fall against his as she took slow deep breaths. He pulled away and found her shorts and helped her pull them on. He then found the t-shirt she had taken from his closet and helped her pull it on as well. He looked at the three sundresses hanging on the hook in the room. He grabbed those as well. He turned and looked at her smiling as she climbed to her feet slowly. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I know that look," she muttered grabbing her bag.

"And what look is that?" he asked.

"It's the 'I just got a girl to scream my name and embarrass herself' look."

"Vacker, I doubt anyone heard or cared. It is the middle of the night. The store is empty."

Sawyer sighed and nodded knowing Eric was probably right. She walked out when he opened the door to the change room. She turned to grab the basket and the half melted ice cream from the floor. She stopped when she saw about thirty people looking at her. Eric came and stood beside her and suddenly everyone started applauding. Men gave Eric the thumbs up and women looked at Sawyer with envy in their eyes. Sawyer smiled a fake smile then turned towards Eric.

"You are so getting staked," she muttered.

"Is that what the children are calling it these days?" Eric asked smirking.

Sawyer swung the basket and hit Eric in the chest with it. She was satisfied with the 'ofph' he let out and walked away as fast as she could. She really needed to get out of this store and fast.


	21. Chapter 21

Sawyer rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning and she needed to get out of bed and get over to Merlotte's. She had told Sam she would start working again taking the day shift. She climbed out of bed and grabbed one of the new sundresses Eric had bought her the night before. Her cheeks turned red just at the thought of what they had done in the change room. She turned and looked at Eric laying there sleeping the sheets pulled low giving her a wonderful view of his chiselled chest and abdomen. She smirked and decided for a little pay back. She went over to her bag and dug around until she found a Sharpie. She walked back to the bed and started to gently write on Eric's chest. She finished and then leaned in and kissed Eric gently on the cheek.

"See you tonight, love," she whispered turning around and grabbing her things.

* * *

Sam leaned back in his office chair and stared at the ceiling. For once everything was quiet in the bar and he was looking forward to a nice normal day of work. He jumped a little when Sookie burst into the room and looked at him. He knew that something was up.

"What?" he asked.

"Please tell me that you haven't opened your emails yet," Sookie said.

"No, why?"

"Whatever you do, do not open the one marked Wal-Mart: Fun time for all."

"Why?"

"Cause it's about what Sawyer did last night."

"Huh?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it and looked at Sam. She didn't quite know how to tell him what she was about to tell him without turning red in the face. It was just too damn embarrassing to think about. Out of everywhere in the whole world to do THAT Eric and Sawyer choose a Wal-Mart.

"Sawyer and Eric went to Wal-Mart last night," she said.

"And?... Wait, Eric in a Wal-Mart?" Sam asked shocked at the thought of it.

"That's not the most shocking part. It... Well, it seems..."

"Sookie are you turning red?"

"I think they had sex in the change room."

"Say that again. I could have sworn you said that Eric and Sawyer had sex in the Wal-Mart."

"I did say they had sex in the Wal-Mart."

"Wait, Sawyer? _Our Sawyer_ had sex in the Wal-Mart?"

"Am I stuttering or something? Yes."

Sam sat there absorbing what Sookie had just told him. He turned and turned on his computer and started to check his email. Sookie saw what he was doing and immediately came up and rolled the chair away. She stood in front of the screen and crossed her arms across her chest glaring at him.

"And what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sookie said.

"I wanna see if you're right or wrong."

"Do you really think I am going to let _you_ watch it?"

"You watched it didn't you?"

"That is beside the point."

"Like hell it is maybe you got it wrong and she was just happy and excited about something else."

"And people think that I am naive about sex."

"Ahh, is this a private conversation or can anybody join in?" Sawyer asked from the door smiling as Sookie and Sam both whirled around to look at her. She laughed as they both turned red.

"Sawyer, ah, hey. What are you doing here?" Sam asked trying really hard to try and hide his embarrassment.

"I am here for my shift."

"Wait, you're coming back to work?" Sookie said.

"Yes, I am. My editor should be calling me about the chapters I sent her and if she does then I won't need to come into to work but until then I still need to make a living."

"You're writing again?" Sam asked smiling. He had finally read Sawyer's books and had to admit he liked them. He could identify with the character of Mercy and how she felt like she didn't belong in society because she was a freak and her own family didn't seem to want her either. Sam knew all about feeling alone in the world and not feeling like you belong even in the family you are in.

"Yeah, I'm writing again. And I have Eric to thank," Sawyer said looking at Sookie daring her to say something.

"So, you're talking to him again?" Sookie said.

"Yes, Sook I am talking to him again. I spent all of last night with him and I plan on spending tonight with him as well. Pam told me that she asked you to tell me that he needed me. How could you just hide that from me?"

"And I believe that is my cue to get my ass out of here," Sam said. He walked past Sawyer and kissed her gently on the side of her head. She turned and looked at him grateful beyond words that he wasn't criticizing her decision to go back to Eric. He was just accepting it and accepting her. She turned back to Sookie when he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"I did it because I thought you would be better off without him. He hurt you, Sawyer."

"And I hurt him. He holed himself up in his apartment, Sook. He went three weeks without feeding. _Three weeks_. When was the last time Bill went three weeks without feeding? Or three days? How about three _hours_, Sookie?"

"Never, alright."

"That's what I thought. I love him, Sookie. I spent an entire month telling myself that I didn't, that these babies and I were better off without him. I was lying to myself and I just couldn't do it anymore. I need him with me just... Just like I need to breath. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I know that I will never feel this way about anyone ever again. You have Bill, Sook why can't I have Eric?"

Sookie saw the look on Sawyer's face. She saw how much Sawyer loved Eric; it was in her friend's eyes. Sookie knew that she couldn't keep Eric and Sawyer apart; what right did she have to stand there and tell Sawyer she couldn't love someone? She went over to Sawyer and hugged her close and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was doing what was best for you," Sookie said also crying.

"I know and that is the only reason I am not kicking your ass."

Sawyer smiled when Sookie laughed. She pulled away and nodded at her friend. She was glad that everything was slowly going back to normal and it seemed like she would be getting her happy ending after all. She knew that her mother and brother were still out there and that they could strike at any moment but she just wanted to have the little bit of normal and happiness that was owed to her. She could handle whatever they pulled when that moment came.

* * *

Eric woke up and knew that Sawyer wasn't there anymore. He didn't smell her scent in the room and he couldn't feel her warmth beside him. He slowly climbed out of bed and wondered if maybe he hadn't dreamt the entire thing up. He had heard of vampires who didn't feed having hallucinations and slowly losing their minds. He got up and walked to the bathroom flipping on the light and standing in front of the mirror. He stopped and smiled. He hadn't imagined her visit at all. The proof was on his chest.

_Gone to work. Come home when you wake up. And please drink the rest of the Tru Blood. That shit is expensive. I miss you already and I haven't even left. See you later, Vacker. _Sawyer had written on his chest in purple marker. He looked down and saw that she had written on his stomach. He leaned closer and read was she had written there. _PS: Bring the ice cream. I left it in the freezer. Oh, and purple is definitely your colour, babe._ Eric shook his head and couldn't help smiling. There was that carefree fun attitude he had seen her have with Hoyt and even Sam. He was glad that she was showing it to him. Even if it did mean he had permanent marker on his chest. He turned and climbed into the shower and turned the water on wanting to quickly get washed and get dressed and head over to Sawyer's. He then stopped and shook his head. It wasn't just Sawyer's place, it was his as well. It was home. It was the place he would be able to spend his days as well as his nights with the family he was going to built with Sawyer. He could not wait to see what she had done with the house. He didn't know her style but he knew that whatever she did she would make the house feel like a home and not just a building. He sighed and wished that she was there with him. He missed her and she was only a short drive away from him. Pam would definitely make fun of him if she knew what was going though his mind now about happy endings and fairy tales.

* * *

Sawyer watched as Terry laid under the sink in the master bath and tried to fix the leaking drain. She hadn't noticed that it was leaking and had come home to an indoor pool. Sam was currently in the kitchen beneath the master bath making sure the ceiling tiles were dry. Sawyer closed her eyes and sighed as she felt sick again. She slowly lowered herself to the floor and smiled when Terry looked at her.

"Feeling sick again?" Terry asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine in a few minutes," she answered.

"You know you can go and lay down. I can handle this... I think... Yep, I can."

"Terry, I know you can handle it it's just... I don't want to be alone right now."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, I just... You know how I'm a writer, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Read one of your books when I was in Iraq."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah," Terry said sitting up, "A guy in my unit, his sister was crazy about your books and he found a rare collector's version in Germany before we left. He decided to read it... He had it with him when his convey hit a roadside bomb. The book somehow survived. We decided not to send it to the sister since well... It was no longer a collector's item," Terry explained getting that faraway look in his eyes.

"Terry?... Hey, Terry," Sawyer said happy when she saw that he had come back from his memories. She smiled and reached out to take his hand. She knew that by touching her it was reassuring him he was in the present and not the past, "Do you happen to have that soldier's name and his sister's address?" she whispered.

"I could get it. Why?"

"Because I want to make sure she gets a copy of that rare collector's edition, signed by me. Even if it is my own personal copy."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, I'd do that. Her brother gave his life for this country and he wanted her to have that book so she should have it. Then every time she looks at it she smile and think about her brother and how, even when he was going to war he remembered her favourite book."

Terry saw her touching the Valhalla pendant around her neck and the faraway look in her eyes. He wondered who she was thinking about. He turned when Sam walked into the room. Sam wasn't alone and Terry saw Eric following him. He frowned when he saw that the supposed big scary Viking was carrying a Wal-Mart bag in his hand. He pulled his hand away from Sawyer causing her to look up. She saw Sam and then smiled when she saw Eric.

"Hey, you're home. Terry was just fixing this leak the sink decided to spring on me," Sawyer said getting up slowly and walking over to Eric. Eric pulled her in his arms and kissed her gently on the head.

"Feeling sick?" he asked her softly.

"A little. You brought my ice cream," she whispered resting her head on his chest.

"I did get your notes. Although, I must say, purple?"

"It really is your colour."

Eric pulled away and looked at Sawyer. He knew she was tired by the bags under her eyes. He brushed a stray piece of hair aside and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him. She took his hand and lead him out of the master bath into the master bedroom then out into the hall. He followed her as she pulled him into a room two doors down the hall. He stood there and looked around the room. It was fairly large and held a window seat across a large bay window. He turned and looked at Sawyer.

"I was thinking this room for the nursery," she whispered.

"It is beautiful," Eric agreed.

"I want to start fixing it up but... I don't know I'm still scared too, you know."

"Why are you scared?"

Sawyer shrugged. She placed her hand over her stomach and thought about it. She had been doing a lot of thinking when she was writing. She knew that she wanted these babies she was just so scared she'd screw them up. She looked up at Eric and smiled a little. The one person who she should have been afraid would be the one hurting her children was turning out to be the one person she trusted most. She didn't trust herself to love her children and care for them but she trusted that Eric would make sure that they were looked after and loved. It was pretty sad when she trusted a vampire over herself, the mother to provide for the babies.

Eric watched as Sawyer's eyes filled with tears then she left the room. He stood there confused at her reaction to his question. He walked out of the room and down the hall to the front stairs. He took them two at a time dropping the bag of ice cream on the last one. He turned and saw Sawyer standing in the living room in front of the large fireplace. He walked into the room and went over to her. He placed a hand on her side and waited.

"I'm scared that I'll fail them like my mother failed me," she answered.

"You won't. You have no need to fear that."

"Yes, I do. God, Eric I trust you more with the ability to watch over them then I trust myself. I know you'll love them more than anything else and protect but I can't say the same thing for myself without doubting it."

"Listen to me; I know you are going to be a wonderful mother."

"How do you know?"

"Because... I love you, that's how," he whispered waiting for her reaction.

Sawyer turned and looked at Eric. She laughed and shook her head, "You love me? Now there's a joke."

"Vacker, I do. I love you with all that I am."

Sawyer freaked. She slapped him across the face. He turned and looked at her and didn't say anything. He just pulled her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away letting her tears fall.

"You can't love me; you shouldn't," she stated.

"But I do," Eric said again whispering the words to her in Swedish, French, Latin and Greek. He knew he could probably say it to her in about twenty other languages but he could see that it was slowly sinking in. Her round sapphire eyes looked into his and she smiled.

"I love you too, Eric," she finally said laughing when he pulled her up and hugged her tight in a bear hug.

"Good. Can I call you my human now?"

"No."

"You do realize I will just say it anyway."

Sawyer sighed, "I know."

Sam and Terry watched from the doorway and smiled. Sam turned back and grabbed the bag of ice cream and carried it into the kitchen Terry following him. He opened the freezer and tossed it in then looked at Terry.

"So, you wanna be the one to tell them that their visit to Wal-Mart is on YouTube?" Sam asked.

"You really should be the one to tell them. Since... Well... You just should," Terry answered.

"Thanks, Terry."

"Welcome Sam."

Sam sighed and watched as Terry went upstairs. He listened to Sawyer and Eric as they talked. He sighed and mutter a screw it under his breath. They didn't need to know right that minute. It wasn't really that important. He could tell them later; and then pray Eric didn't kill him.


	22. Chapter 22

Eric watched Sawyer sleep bundled up in the bed. He got up and kissed her on the forehead softly. She had been so tired and feeling sick that he had just carried her up and tucked her in without her fighting him. He walked out of the room and down the back stairs into the kitchen. He saw Sam there writing a note for Sawyer. He saw Sam turn and look at him. Eric walked around the island and looked at him.

"How has she been?" Eric asked watching as Sam folded the note and left it on the counter.

"Well... You want the truth or a bunch of lies to make you feel better?" Sam asked.

"The truth."

"She was a wreck. She tried to hide it from all of us but we all saw it. Maybe not so much Sookie. She really wanted to believe that Sawyer would get better but she wasn't. She wasn't sleeping at night and spent most of her time fixing up this place all hours of the night. Bill, Jessica and Hoyt would help her as much as they could but every time they would ask her what was wrong, she would shut down."

"What about her brother? Have you heard from him?"

"No, nothing. It's been quiet... Well, as quiet as it can be with Arlene running around dragging people into her plans for her engagement party. I thought I should warn you, Sawyer agreed to plan it."

"She should be resting."

"Yeah, you tell her that. I am sure it will go over about as well as it did when I told her. Or when Sookie told her. Or when-."

Eric smiled and held up his hand, "I think I understand."

Sam smiled and nodded. He looked at Eric and knew that despite what everyone thought about him, Eric was a good guy. He loved Sawyer with all his heart and Sam was sure that they would both be happy together. Sam stood up and looked at Eric and nodded. He turned and grabbed his tool belt.

"Well, I'm heading out. Try and make sure she sleeps tonight. I told her that I'm giving her the day off tomorrow," Sam said.

"I am sure she will curse you," Eric said.

"Probably," Sam sighed, "Listen, you should know, I... I have no idea how to say this but... What happened with you and Sawyer in the Wal-Mart is on the internet."

Eric frowned, "What?"

"Someone must have used their cell phone and make a video of it and posted it to the internet. I thought you should."

"Thank you for telling me. I will look into it."

"Good. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you."

"That you will."

Eric watched as Sam walked out the back door and left. Eric sat there and looked around the kitchen. Sawyer hadn't gotten around to painting it yet and Eric saw a booklet on cabinets and paint chips on the counter. He grabbed the booklet and flipped though it and found that Sawyer had circled cherry cabinets. He looked at them then looked around the kitchen. He would prefer a lighter wood. The last thing he wanted was the place looking dark. He wanted it to be bright and sunny. He sighed thinking about when the last time was that he had seen the sun. A thousand years was a long damn time and he wondered if maybe he was just imagining how beautiful the sunrise had been or the sunset.

He pushed the booklet away and didn't look at the paint chips. He got up and walked over to the fridge and smiled when he saw a to-do list. He took it and read that most of it was things that she needed. He frowned a little when he saw a laptop on there. He wondered if she was writing again. And if she was, what the hell was she writing about? He tucked the list in his pocket and looked at the time. He smiled thinking that he was about to make another Wal-Mart run, as Sawyer had called it. He would get her everything on the list she needed plus whatever else he thought she could use. He was determined to look after her.

* * *

Sawyer woke up when the nauseous feeling got worst. She laid there and moaned. She smiled when she felt Eric's cold hands start to rub her lower back. She rolled over slowly not to make the feeling worst. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She felt him brush the hair from her face and was glad that he was there with her. She had spent an entire month trying to deal with her pregnancy by herself but she realized now that she had failed. She wanted her twins but she had to be honest with herself that she hadn't been looking after herself as well as she could have. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath shoving Eric aside and running to the washroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up feeling Eric holding her hair back for her. She emptied the contents of her stomach then turned and looked at Eric.

"Have I mentioned how sick I am of being sick?" she whispered slamming the seat down and reaching to flush the toilet.

"I spoke to a pharmacist and he suggested motion sickness pills. I got you some," Eric said getting up and grabbing a wet cold cloth for her.

"When did you get that?"

"I went out. I... I saw your to do list. It was mostly a shopping list. I got you everything on it. And perhaps some extras."

"Eric."

"What?"

Eric kneeled down and gently wiped Sawyer's face with the cloth. He leaned in to kiss her but she held him back. He watched as she took a deep breath and climbed to her feet. She started to brush her teeth and he smiled at the fact that she didn't want him to kiss her after she had thrown up. He held back from sharing with her some of the things that he and the other men in his village would do without the benefits of washing. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her neck before leaving her in the room. He looked at his watch and sighed. In just three hours it would be dawn and he didn't want to leave Sawyer alone but he knew he had to. It was just so hard to leave her when he loved her so much.

He sat on the bed and looked up when she walked out of the room. She walked right over to him and straddled him. He kissed her hard on the mouth running his hands down her back. He felt her pulling on his shirt but he didn't let her pull it off. He pulled away from her and gently ran his thumb along her cheek.

"I got you something," he whispered feeling her soft breath fall on his cheek.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked kissing along his jaw.

"Because I know what the gift symbolizes and I fear that you will reject it."

Sawyer pulled away from Eric and watched as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. She looked at it then looked at him. She watched as he used his thumb to flick the box open. She looked at the three karat teardrop emerald ring surrounded by small diamonds. The diamonds went down into two bands before connecting in the back of the ring in a small thick band of white gold. She looked at the ring then at Eric. He took the ring out of the box and took her left hand. He slid it down her ring finger and looked at her. She didn't know what to say as she stared at the ring.

"Eric, what... How... Why?" she finally asked looking at him.

"In my village, it was common that for a man to give the woman he wished to be his wife a ring. Then she would move into his hut and the village would consider them married. I wish... I wish to call you my wife," Eric explained looking into Sawyer's sapphire eyes waiting for her response.

"Eric, you... You barely know me."

"I know that I love you. And in all the years that I have been alive, I have never felt as strongly for anyone as I do for you. I want everyone to see this ring and know that you are mine; that your heart belongs to someone."

Sawyer kissed Eric. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled away and smiled at him. She had never had someone love her as much as he did. She looked at the ring again and shook her head not believing that he had gotten her something so beautiful. She didn't even want to know how he got it at this time of the night just that he had wanted to call her his. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I will wear it on one condition," she said.

"And what is that?"

"You wear a ring on your ring finger as well. I want everyone to know that you belong to me."

"Hmmm, I will think about it."

"Eric, I am serious."

"Oh, I know you are. You are very sexy when you are asserting yourself."

Eric turned and pinned her on the bed kissing her hard on the mouth. He kissed along her neck and released his fangs. He was about to bite her when he heard her grasp. He pulled away and saw that she had placed a hand on her stomach. He retracted his fangs and rolled off of her. He feared that something was wrong.

"What is wrong? Is it the babies?" he asked.

"Eric, feel this," she said.

Sawyer grabbed Eric's hand and placed it on her stomach. She watched his face and saw him smile when he felt the twins move. She smiled and kissed him feeling him stroke her stomach. She pulled away and laughed when the twins kicked again. She leaned against Eric and felt him wrap an arm around her.

"They are going to be a handful," she said feeling Eric's fingers stroke her skin.

"Maybe, maybe not," Eric asked her content to hold her in his arms at the moment. He could still feel the twins kick every so often. He was relieved to feel them kicking. It told him that they were healthy and developing as they should.

"You know, I suddenly know that you are going to spoil them rotten."

"I will not spoil them."

"Yes, you will. You won't be able to help yourself."

"I do have self control."

Sawyer pulled away and gave Eric a look of disbelief. She frowned when he laughed and kissed her. She groaned when he pulled away and climbed off the bed. She turned and looked at the alarm clock. She sat up and watched as he pulled on his jacket.

"Not fair, there is still two hours until sunrise," she pouted.

"There are some things I need to take care of at Fangtasia. I should have been there a few hours ago as it is," Eric said kissing her on the lips softly.

"Alright, I guess I can let you go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Eric turned to leave but turned back and kissed Sawyer again. He finally pulled away and walked to the door. He turned back and smiled at her. She smiled back and he left the room walking down the hall to the stairs. He reached the first floor and walked out of the house. He stood on the front porch and looked around at the darkness that surrounded his lover's home. Something didn't feel right. He felt like he was being watched. He shook off the feeling and walked off the porch. He wondered if maybe he wasn't overreacting. He shook his head and took flight. He knew the moment he got to Fangtasia Pam would be at him. His mind turned towards that and he forgot about the feeling he had had at Sawyer's.

* * *

Sawyer walked down the stairs missing Eric. She walked into the living room and stopped. She smiled when she saw the bags from Wal-Mart left on the floor by the couch. She walked over to the couch and sat on it. She started to unload the bags and saw that true to his word, Eric had gotten her everything she had put on the list. Dish towels, sheets, dishes, everything she had put off buying was there. She grabbed the last bag and almost dropped it. It was heavier than the others had been and bigger. She lifted it up and pulled the box out of the bag. She was shocked to find a small netbook box. She opened the box and saw the small silver laptop sitting there. She shook her head. Eric was spoiling her and he didn't even know it. She knew that if she told him to return everything, he wouldn't. To him, he was just making sure that she had everything she needed and that he was looking after her. She sat back and placed her hands on her stomach.

"You know, I think Mommy found a winner this time," she told her babies looking at the ring on her finger. She smiled. She was Eric's and she didn't have a problem with that.


	23. Chapter 23

Eric heard the laughter coming from the kitchen and sighed. He looked at Hoyt and Bill and tossed in a poker chip. One month had passed since Sawyer and him had reconciled and he was now staying at the house with her. They had finished fixing it up and in the master bedroom had installed metal binds allowing Eric to be there with her even during the day. He looked up when he heard the knock on the door. He put down his cards and asked himself again how Sawyer had been able to talk him into having a poker night with the guys. He even wanted to know how it was that she had even gotten Pam on her side.

"I'll get it. It is probably Sam," Eric said getting up.

"You know Eric, I still cannot believe that you are so...," Bill trailed off.

"So what?"

"The word whipped comes to mind."

Eric glared at Bill and then walked out of the living room and to the door. He pulled it open and smiled when he saw Arlene standing there with Terry. She looked at him and took a step back. She still wasn't comfortable with him. He stood back and smiled when he felt Sawyer wrap an arm around his waist and stand beside him. He kissed her head and looked at Arlene and Terry. Arlene seemed a little bit more relaxed now.

"About time you showed up. How can we plan your party without you?" Sawyer asked pulling Arlene in the house.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide what to wear," Arlene said looking at Eric.

"More like she was scared of Eric," Terry said.

"Terry!"

Sawyer smiled a little. She took Arlene's hand and led her to the kitchen where Sookie and Jessica were. She placed her hand on her stomach when she felt the babies kick again. She was five months along and she was counting down the days to her due date. She wanted to meet her babies. She took her seat again and smiled when Arlene sat beside Sookie. She sipped her iced tea and smiled at the three other women.

"Eric said we can use Fangtasia if we wanted. He said he would close it for the night," Sawyer said.

"I don't know about that," Arlene said looking at the table top.

"Oh, Fangtasia is awesome. You can turn the music so loud that you can't even hear yourself think," Jessica said smiling taking a sip of her Tru Blood.

"Sawyer does that here already," Sookie said looking at her friend.

"What? Is it my fault that it is the only thing that annoys Eric?"

"Yes, but then it annoys me. How can you even stand it that loud?"

"Earplugs," Sawyer and Jessica said at the same time. They both laughed.

"Arlene, there is nothing to be scared of. Eric is...Well, it is shocking but he has been domesticated by Sawyer," Sookie said.

"Sook, you make him sound like a dog or something," Jessica said.

"Well, if the shoe fits."

All four women erupted in laughter at that. Sawyer looked around the table and smiled at her friends. This was what she had wanted; friends who cared about her. This was her family. To her this was what a real family was all about. She could trust the women around the table with her along with the men in the other room. She knew that they would stand beside her and fight with her. She was glad that she had showed up in Bon Temps. It was her home now and she was never going to leave.

* * *

Sam wiped down the table and looked at Tara behind the bar finishing cleaning up. He knew that he was late to get over to Sawyer's for the poker game but it couldn't be helped. He needed to lock up. He was just glad that Tara had stayed to help him. He looked up when the door banged open and a group of men walked into the bar. Sam looked at the one leading them and stood up straighter. It was Sawyer's brother Finn. Sam looked at Tara and knew that she was reaching for the shotgun under the bar. He walked over to the six men hoping to get their attention away from Tara.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded.

"Well, we heard about the party happening at Sawyer's. Actually saw it. Can you believe that that fucking blood sucker is playing house with my baby sister? Doesn't it make sick to your stomach?" Finn asked walking forward showing Sam the knife he had in his hand.

"It's Sawyer's life and he makes her happy," Sam answered.

"Sure, he does. And then he is going to suck my sister dry or worse, turn her. No, she needs to remember that we are here and that we are watching her. She needs to remember that when she least expects it we are going to pounce and Eric Northman is going to be nothing more than a pile of tissue."

Tara grabbed the shotgun and cocked it pointing it at Finn. He didn't even turn and one of the other men grabbed it from her before she could pull the trigger. He slammed the butt in her face and pain exploded on Tara's jaw and her nose. She staggered back and leaned against the wall. She reached up and felt blood gushing from her nose. She looked up and suddenly two men had come around the bar and they wore smiles on their faces. One punched her in the stomach and she fell to her knees. They kept hitting her over and over and then mercifully everything went black.

Sam went to help Tara but Finn grabbed him and suddenly Sam felt a sharp burning pain in his side. He turned and saw Finn yank the knife out covered in blood. Sam fell to the floor and looked up at Finn. Finn smiled at him and kneeled down beside him.

"I want you to tell my sister, that this is just the beginning. There is going to be more pain in store for her if she insists on staying with Northman. Remember to tell her that," Finn said getting up and walking out of the bar the other men slowly following behind him.

Sam laid there and held his side. He felt the blood seeping though his fingers and knew that he needed help. He started crawling to get to the phone but felt everything dimming. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He thought that he was probably going to die here in his bar.

* * *

Bill dropped his cards on the table and looked at Eric. Eric looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Bill gently nodded his head to the side and Eric sighed. He pushed his chair away and looked at Terry and Hoyt.

"We will be right back. Please excuse us," Eric said as they walked into the entrance way.

"I believe that something is wrong with Sam. I need to go check it out," Bill said.

"I will come with you."

"I can do this alone."

"Yes, and Sawyer's brother and mother are still running wild around here. It may be them behind this."

"And how is Sawyer going to take you leaving without telling her?"

"I don't know Bill, how is Sookie going to take you doing the same?"

Eric and Bill stood there and stared at each other. They both then sighed and turned to make their way to the kitchen. They both tried to walk though the doorway but they both couldn't fit. Eric glared at Bill and Bill glared at him. Eric rolled his eyes and stepped back allowing Bill to walk through the door first. Eric followed and smiled when he saw Sawyer sitting at the table laughing with the other women. She looked so alive and happy. He walked over and leaned down kissing her neck softly.

"Hey, how is the poker game going?" she asked turning to look at him.

"It is on hold for the moment. Bill and I are going to run out for a few minutes," Eric said.

"Is something wrong?" Sookie asked looking at Bill.

"No, we just need to check on something. It won't take us long," Bill smiled at Sookie.

"Eric, you aren't lying or keeping anything from me are you?"

Sawyer looked into Eric's pale blue eyes and waited. She could this sinking feeling that he wasn't telling her something. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. She kissed him back then pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Be careful, ma coeur," she whispered.

"For you always, min karlek," Eric answered kissing her again.

Sawyer nodded and watched as he turned and left Bill following him. She turned and looked at Sookie and Sookie nodded. Her friend got up and walked to the fridge and opened the standing freezer beside it. She pulled out the container of fudge chocolate ice cream. She then grabbed three spoons and walked back to the table.

"What did Eric call you?" Arlene asked softly.

"He called me my love," Sawyer said smiling.

"And you called him your heart," Jessica said proud that the French lessons with Sawyer were paying off.

"That I did. It doesn't however change the fact that him and Bill are lying about what is going on."

"You know it's moments like this that I wish I could read vampires," Sookie said eating some ice cream.

"Oh, Sook, at moments like this I wish you could too. Stupid men thinking they are protecting us."

"What is with that? They think that once you are with them you stop being your own person and having your own thoughts," Arlene added.

"Oh, I know. But it is even worse with vampires. Sookeh, you are mine," Sookie said dropping her voice to imitate Bill.

"I never got that. I don't go around saying that Hoyt is mine and no one seems to mind. Why do Eric and Bill have to go around claiming you two like possessions?" Jessica asked.

"Because they are men and have dicks," Sawyer said.

Terry and Hoyt walked to the door of the kitchen. However, when they heard the conversation that was going on, they turned and went back into the living room to play more poker. Neither wanted to be in the kitchen and have four women, two of them hormonal, blame them for the faults of all men. They decided it would be safer in the living room until the vampires came back.

* * *

Eric and Bill arrived at Merlotte's. They stood outside and could smell the blood already. They both rushed into the bar and saw Sam laying there in a small pool of blood. Bill went over to his side and slapped him hard on the face. Sam came around and Bill bit his wrist and offered the blood to Sam without saying a word. Eric smelled the air and smelt more blood. He walked around the bar and saw Tara laying there unmoving. He kneeled by her side and felt her pulse. It was weak and he knew that she needed medical attention. He got up and turned and looked at Bill.

"She needs a hospital. Her pulse is too weak," Eric said.

"Then call them. The number is 911 or is that too hard for you to understand?" Bill snapped.

"Do not snap at me. I did not cause this and neither did Sawyer. I will not have you blaming her for something she could not control."

Bill pulled his arm away from Sam and turned to glare at Eric. Eric just turned his back and picked up the phone calling the ambulance. Bill looked at Sam and saw the other man nod telling him that the wound was healing. Bill knew that this was probably the work of Sawyer's brother. He wanted to be angry and hate her for bringing these people and this danger into Sookie's life but he couldn't. He knew how much Sookie cared about Sawyer and he knew that she would stand by Sawyer. He sighed and stood up. He looked at Eric and knew that he would be helping the other vampire. He may not like Eric and he thought that they didn't have anything in common but he would help him track Finn down. He would do it because he understood Eric's need to protect the woman he loved. Bill was feeling it too.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has been kicking my ass. Anyway, here is a chapter, plese be patient and please put away the pitchforks... Come on, I got cookies and Eric... *waits and smiles* Great, here are the cookies and... Well, I am going to keep Eric *runs away laughing evilly*

* * *

Sawyer ran down the hospital hall Sookie and Jessica following her. She ran into the waiting room and saw Eric looking out the window. Bill and Sam stood up and walked over to them. Sawyer looked at Sam and hugged him close. She pulled away and felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry, Sam," she said knowing without needing to be told that her family had done this.

"It's alright, it isn't your fault," Sam said wiping away her tears.

"It was my brother, Sam. I shouldn't have come here and dragged you all into this."

"Sawyer-," Sookie started.

"Sawyer, don't do this," Eric said in French not turning to face her.

"My twin brother did this, Eric," she answered pulling away from Sam.

Sookie read Sawyer's mind and grabbed her friend's arm. She pulled her out of the room not caring that everyone was looking at them funny. She shook her head when Bill went to follow her. She shoved Sawyer against the wall. Sawyer just looked at her not bothering to respond or say anything to defend herself.

"I am not going to let you go after him. In case you haven't noticed but you are pregnant," Sookie told her.

"I know but... I am not going to let Finn get away with this. His is my twin, Sook. I know his thoughts and his ways. I know him. I can catch him and then..."

"And then what? We'll all be standing here while it's you laying in that hospital bed. I won't let that happen."

"You can't stop me, Sookie."

"No, but I can," Eric said walking out of the room.

Eric watched as Sawyer looked at him. He had known from the moment that Bill and he had found Sam and Tara that Sawyer would blame herself. He also knew that she would do everything in her power to get back at her brother and that she wouldn't think about the cost to herself. He couldn't have her running around and risking her and the twin's lives. He reached out and took her hand. He pulled her close to him and held her against him. He leaned down and ran his nose along her neck.

"Forgive me," he told her.

"Eric-," Sawyer started then stopped as he bit down on her neck. She was shocked. Since feeling the twins move, he hadn't fed on her. And now here he was in the middle of a hospital hall having his fill.

Eric drank and drank until he heard Sawyer's heart slow. He licked the bite marks and held her up when he legs gave way. He swung her up in his arms and looked at Sookie. Sookie was giving him that look again. The one that told him he was going to get a lecture and hear all about how insensitive he was being to Sawyer and blah blah blah. He looked at her then nodded towards the waiting room.

"Stay here and tell everyone that I have taken Sawyer home," Eric told her.

"What are you going to do, Eric?" Sookie asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I am keeping her safe from herself."

"I swear, Eric if you do anything to hurt her-."

"What? Ms. Stackhouse, tell me what you will attempt to do to me?"

Sookie didn't say anything. She watched as Eric carried Sawyer back down the hall to the elevators. She had no doubt that whatever Eric had planned that Sawyer was going to hate it. At the moment though, knowing that Sawyer would be with Eric, Sookie didn't really care what Eric was planning. If it kept Sawyer safe and away from her crazy brother then he could do whatever he wanted. Sookie just hoped that Sawyer would see it that way.

* * *

Sawyer slowly woke up and realized that her ass was numb. She blinked her eyes and looked around her and realized that she was in the basement of Fangtasia. She went to stand up but realized that she couldn't. Her arm was chained against a large pole not allowing her to stand upright. She pulled on the chain and raddled it. She swore. She looked around but couldn't see Eric anywhere.

"Northman!" she yelled feeling her anger rise. She couldn't believe that he thought it was alright if he chained her up in the basement like she was some slave.

"Eric isn't here right now. He went out to... See if someone could help," Pam said walking down into the basement carrying a tray that held a sandwich, chips, pickles, and bottled water.

"Pam, let me out."

"I can't. Eric took the keys."

"You have got to be shitting me."

"No, I'm not. I don't think he trusted me not to let you out. But I think the bigger problem here is that he can't trust you not to run off and do something crazy."

"You are not giving me a lecture."

"Yes, I am," Pam set the tray down beside Sawyer and looked at her. She knew how Eric felt about this human, hell Pam even liked her. There was just something about Sawyer that made you like her. There was also something about her that made you want to protect her from the world outside. Pam knew that Sawyer was tough and strong but there were moments where this look came into her eyes and Sawyer looked so vulnerable that Pam felt the need to protect her. She didn't quite agree with Eric's method of chaining Sawyer up though. She knew that that was just going to lead to trouble.

"Pam, no offense but go fuck yourself," Sawyer said not wanting to eat but she heard her stomach growl and knew that she needed to for her children.

"I would prefer to fuck you but I doubt that Eric would be too happy about that."

"At the moment, I could care less about what makes Eric happy or not."

"In that case shall we?"

Pam sat beside Sawyer on the floor of the basement. She watched as Sawyer slowly ate the food that she had laid out for her. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Sawyer's face and saw her smile. She leaned in to kiss Sawyer but thought better of it. Instead she placed a soft kiss on her cheek and got up. She walked over to the stairs and looked back at Sawyer.

"I will inform you when Eric comes back," she told her.

"Could you just stake him instead and save me the trouble?" Sawyer asked.

"No, I can't. I can trip him though and make fun of his clothing choices."

"You do that already."

"That I do."

Sawyer watched as Pam left the basement. She sipped her bottled water and swore that when Eric got back, he was going to get a piece of her mind. She wasn't going to stand for him treating her like a slave or possession. She was a person who had the right to make her own choices whether they are good or bad. He needed to understand that. She sighed and finished eating the meal. She didn't want to fight with Eric but knew that one was going to happen no matter how nicely and mature she tried to approach the subject. Plus, he had chained her to the wall down in the freakin basement. He to know that that was going to piss her off. She took a slow deep breath and really hoped that she could keep a lid on her anger when he showed up. She doubted it but she would try.

* * *

"You really chained her up?" Sawyer heard a voice say as she woke up from her sleep. She blinked her eyes and saw Eric standing next to a man who had dark hair, dark eyes and a beard with a moustache very well trimmed. He was very good looking. She looked and saw Pam standing on the staircase a smile on her face as if she knew what was eventually going to happen.

"Once you get to know her, you will understand that I had no choice in the matter," Eric answered.

"You chained her to a wall. I think there was some choice involved."

"But none of it was mine. Northman, you better uncuff me now or I promise you, there will be hell to pay," Sawyer told him sternly.

"First introductions. Alcide, I would like you to meet my human-," Eric started.

"I am not your human, at least not at the freakin moment, you son of a bitch," Sawyer stuck in.

"-Sawyer. And you will always be my human."

"Go to hell."

Eric rolled his eyes and went over to where Sawyer sat. He kneeled down and unlocked the cuff from around her wrist. He stood up and offered her his hand but she smacked it away instead struggling before she finally stood up on her own. Eric reached for her but she slapped him across the face. He should have known that would be how she would react to him. He had taken away her ability to make her own choices and with Sawyer that was very important to her. She went to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned and glared at him.

"I really don't want anything to do with you right now, Eric," she told him her voice filled with pain.

"Vacker, you know why I did this. I cannot trust you not to go running off on your own and hurting yourself or these babies," Eric told her softly.

"What it comes down is that you don't trust me at all. And how dare you chain me up like I am your slave or property. I am my own person!"

"You may be your own person but you make stupid mistakes and choices that could get you killed!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Isn't that your job?"

Alcide watched the bickering and arguing. He turned when Pam arrived at his side. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him. Alcide looked at her then looked back at Sawyer and Eric as they screamed at each other. He had thought that the screaming matches his ex fiancée Debbie and him had had were ugly but this took the cake. Sawyer and Eric were screaming at each other in English then in what sounded like Latin and then French. He turned and looked at Pam when Sawyer punched Eric.

"Are they always like this?" he asked wondering how it was that these two could fight so much but yet still hold that look of everlasting love in their eyes for each other.

"Only on the days that end in Y," Pam answered sighing as Eric shoved Sawyer against the wall and started muttering to her in Greek. Pam looked at Alcide then turned towards the stairs, "This might take a while. Come on upstairs and I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks. I could use one."

Sawyers refused to yield even when she heard the door to the basement open and slam shut and she knew that her and Eric were alone. She shoved at him but he held her tight in between the wall and his chest. She looked up at him the tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to yell at him anymore, she didn't want to call him names; she just wanted him to know the truth. She pushed at him and he let go of her as he lifted up his hand and wiped away her tears from her cheek.

"My mother use to order my father to chain me up and whip me. She wanted me to teach my brother how to move things with his mind like I did. Only problem was that he didn't have the gift. I can't tell you how many times I was chained up and beaten and then left there sometimes for days. My mother thought that that was the way to get me to do what she wanted me to. It wasn't though. And it won't work for you either, Eric. I thought... I thought better of you," she whispered to him looking down at the ring on her finger.

"Vacker, I am sorry but I didn't know about your past and what they did to you. If I had known I would-," Eric started.

"Still have done it. Don't lie to me, Eric, I know you too well. It just hurts to think that you don't trust me."

"I trust you, Sawyer, I trust you with everything. I just fear that you would choose to go off on your own and get hurt rather than see me or anyone else you care about injured. And right now, you cannot be running around getting hurt. Our children depend on you to keep them safe. Please, just let me protect all three of you."

Eric let go of Sawyer when she pushed him completely away. He watched as she walked towards the stairs. She stopped and turned to look at him. He saw her tears and knew that she wouldn't be forgiving him anytime soon but he didn't care. She would be safe with Alcide and he knew that Alcide would tell him if she took off on her own right away. If Sawyer didn't want him around her at the moment, he could handle that knowing that she was still being protected from her family and herself.

"I don't want to look at you right now. I just... I need time alone to try and think about what my next move should be," Sawyer said softly.

"You are not going after them," Eric stated firmly.

"And neither are you. If I have to, I will warn them before I let you go after them alone. This is my fight not yours."

Eric watched as Sawyer walked up the stairs and out of the basement. He stood there and muttered in Swedish about her being damn stubborn. He would have to be real careful about his plans and his search for her family. He knew that she had meant what she had said; she would warn them for fear that Eric would get hurt. God, he loved her but there were times when he just wanted to scream and shake her. Tonight was one of those times. He leaned against the wall and willed himself to calm down and be patient. Everything would go smoothly; his men would find Finn and Sawyer's mother and then he would rip their heads off slowly. Or maybe he would torture them. He hadn't gotten around to deciding that part yet. There were just so many fun ways he could kill them that he still hadn't decided on the most painful of them. He closed his eyes and smiled as he envisioned them chained up in this very basement screaming in agony as he or Pam tortured them. Oh yes, he did feel very calm and relaxed now. He could handle anything now.


	25. Chapter 25

Sawyer climbed out of the Jeep grateful that Alcide had driven her back home. She slammed the door and walked up to her house. She heard Alcide following her and wanted to tell him to go to hell and get lost. She didn't need to be babysat; especially not by someone who was being paid by Eric. She knew however, that Eric had chosen Alcide for a reason. If she wouldn't let him in the house, he would probably find a place in the shade and sit down to watch her home from a far. She pulled open the door and walked in the house kicking off her flats by the door. She sighed when she saw that once again Eric hadn't placed the keys to the house in the right place. She took them from corner of the side table and tossed them in the decorative blue bowl she had chosen specifically for the purpose of holding the household keys and mail. She turned and looked at Alcide standing in the doorway not sure to follow her or not.

"You can come in. Kitchen is that way, feel free to cook yourself something to eat," she answered smiling at him.

"What are you going to do?" Alcide asked closing the door behind him.

"Take a long bath and hope that when I come out that this was all some horrible dream."

"I don't want to dash your hopes or nothing but, this isn't a dream."

Sawyer sighed, "Yeah, I was afraid of that."

Alcide smiled at Sawyer as she slowly climbed the stairs. She was something else alright. And she was a breath of fresh air after all the drama that had been his relationship with Debbie. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He would make something for both of them to eat. Eric was paying him to watch over Sawyer and he would make sure that Sawyer would eat and be safe. Now that he had met Sawyer, he realized he was doing this for her as well. She needed someone to watch over and stop her from making crazy decisions. She needed someone to tell her how lucky she was to have so many people who loved her and were willing to help her though this. Maybe if Eric had taken that approach instead of chaining her to the wall, then Alcide wouldn't have been here and Sawyer might not have called Eric every dirty name in the book on the drive here.

Alcide shook his head and walked over to the fridge. He pulled the door opened and stood there thinking that this fridge was stalked very well despite the fact that a vampire lived in the house. He shook those thoughts aside and tried to think about to make for breakfast as the sun was slowly rising. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered what Sawyer liked and didn't like.

* * *

Sawyer rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes. She smiled when she listened to the soft music coming from the boom box on the counter. Eric had been messing with her CDs again. Instead of loud Rock coming from the speakers, it was soft classical music. Then the singer started singing and Sawyer recognized that the language being sung was Swedish. She sighed and really wished that Eric would teach her to speak the language. He was always whispering to the babies in her stomach in Swedish and she just wanted to know what he was saying. He however always just gave her that smile whenever she asked and moved on to talking about something else. She wanted to get angry and yell at him when those moments came but something just held her back. Sitting in the hot water and thinking about it, she realized that the thing that held her back from yelling at Eric at those moments was that it wouldn't do any good. Eric wouldn't listen to her and she would just be wasting her breath.

She sighed and opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She loved Eric but he could be without a doubt the most frustrating man she had ever met. She knew that he would never change. He had been this way for a thousand years and had seen no need to change then. There was no way she was going to be able to convince him to change now. She ran her hands over her stomach and thought about the twins growing inside of her. She had seen the way people had looked at her and Eric when they went anywhere public together. Hell, sometimes even in Fangtasia. One of the other vampires or a fang banger would look at Eric with his hand on her stomach and glare at her. It was like she had committed a crime by Eric loving her and wanting to be a father to her children. And worse was how Eric would react like he didn't see the looks or glares or like those people didn't exist.

She climbed out of the bathtub and pulled the plug watching the water drain. She grabbed her robe and towels drying herself off. She walked over to the counter and shut the music off. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the dark bags under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping well and she knew that Eric knew it. She had tried so many times to hide the fact that she wasn't taking care of herself but she knew that Eric saw it. She tossed the damp towel in the hamper and walked out of the master bath and into the master bedroom. She walked over to the closet and pulled open the double doors. She went over to her side and pulled out a pair of grey sweats from a dresser and a simple racer back tank top. She took off her robe and got dressed.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs thinking about everything Eric and her had said to each other the night before. She hated arguing with Eric but she hated being treated like a child even more. She walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw the sight in front of her. Alcide had tied Sam up to a kitchen chair and had gagged him. Sawyer had to laugh. Alcide turned around and looked at her. He gave a shrug.

"I didn't know if he was a friend or not," he said looking at Sawyer.

"He's my boss. Please untie him before he fires me," Sawyer said leaning against the wall.

"Alright."

Sam glared at Alcide but didn't do anything or struggled against him as Alcide untied the ropes then finally the gag. Sam stood up and walked away from Alcide and walked over to Sawyer hugging her close. Sawyer hugged him back then pulled away. He saw the bags under her eyes and wondered if she was sleeping well or not. He brushed a hair behind her ear.

"I came to check up on you. Well, alright, Sookie ordered me to check up on you," Sam admitted smiling when Sawyer smiled at him.

"Thanks for the concern but I am fine," Sawyer said sitting at the island and smiling when Alcide placed a plate with waffles on it in front of her.

"I just wanted to see for myself. Could we speak alone?" Sam glared at Alcide. He knew that he needed to tell Sawyer what her brother had said but he didn't want Alcide to over hear it. He didn't want Alcide taking it back to Eric. Sam knew what Eric would do with the information he had; he'd find Finn and kill him. Sam may hate Sawyer's brother but he didn't wish him dead. The bastard was still a human being.

"I'll go and check around the yard. Maybe even mow it for you," Alcide said putting down the flipper in his hand and shutting the stove top off.

"Thanks Alcide, these are great," Sawyer said taking a big bite of the waffles.

"Just eat them all."

Sawyer nodded. She watched as Alcide left out though the back door. She turned and looked at Sam. He looked like he had something important to tell her. She put her fork down and turned her full attention to him. She waited while he collected his thoughts. She rubbed her stomach when the twins kicked. She tried to focus on what Sam was going to tell her and not her stomach growling. She couldn't eat; she was too worried about what Sam had to say.

"Is this about Tara? Is she going to be alright?" Sawyer asked softly.

"She was beat up pretty bad and the doctors are hoping she'll wake up soon. They say the longer she is unconscious the higher the chances that there is some serious problems. Other than that, they aren't saying much," Sam explained.

"It's my fault."

"It isn't your fault."

"Sam, just tell me. It was Finn wasn't it?"

Sam was silent for a moment. He then saw the look on Sawyer's face and knew that she needed the truth from him. He knew he was the only one who could and would tell her the truth about what happened the night before. "Yes, it was your brother."

Sawyer just sat there. She tried to remember the boy her brother had been. He was older than her by mere minutes. She had loved him once and there had been a time when they had been younger when they had gotten along. Sawyer remembered how they had been each other's best friend. She remembered how they had communicated without even saying a word. Now all these years later, they were enemies. Sawyer closed her eyes and let a tear fall. She knew that her brother would kill her if their mother told him too. She was everything he hated and he had become someone she could no longer understand or love. She turned and looked at Sam opening her eyes. She saw pity in his eyes and had to look away.

"He wasn't always this way, you know. There was a time when Finn would have fought to protect me and he was kind and caring," she said softly.

"What happened?" Sam asked reaching out and rubbing Sawyer's shoulder.

"My mother and father happened to him. They twisted and moulded him into what they wanted him to be. And he... He let them. I fought every step of the way. I wasn't going to be the perfect killing machine like they wanted and I paid the price. I'm sorry, Sam, I am the reason that Finn keeps coming back here. I am the reason that he hurt you."

"I would rather it be me than you. And... Finn said to tell you that this is only the beginning. I didn't want to tell you but I figure you have the right to know that he is going to keep coming back after you."

"I know he is. And it's because I love Eric. If I was smart I would just walk away from him and never look back. But... I'm never been that smart."

"Eric is going to go after him."

"I know and the sad part is I won't stop him. I told him I would but now... I am just tired of fighting them. I just want it to be over once and for all."

Sam watched as Sawyer rested her head on her arms. He didn't answer her. He just reached out and rubbed her back. He was sure that all this stress was not good for her or the twins but he didn't say that out loud. He wondered if Eric saw or even cared that Sawyer was slowly spiralling out of control. He frowned at that thought. Eric was supposed to love Sawyer. He wondered once again if vampires were even capable of love. At the moment in Eric's case, he doubted it.

* * *

Eric paced his office waiting for his men to call him back. He had set them on Finn's trail and he was hoping for results. He looked up when Pam walked into the room. She hadn't said very much to him since he had seen her at dawn when he had come back to Fangtasia to sleep. He knew that she was not happy that he had chained Sawyer in the basement. In fact she had been the one who had told him that it would blow up in his face; which it had. He really hated it when she was right. Because then she wore a smug look on her face, like the one she wore now. He went over and sat behind his desk and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you called Sawyer and let her know what you are planning?" Pam asked walking into the room her pink pumps clicking on the floor.

"I am waiting for her to phone me."

"Good thing you don't breathe because you'd be holding your breath for a long time."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Pam."

"What do you expect, Eric? You know Sawyer. She is just as stubborn and pigheaded as you are. Tell me, how would you react if she chained you to the basement wall?"

"I would ask which game we are playing and if you could join."

"Eric," Pam said using the tone that she knew Eric hated.

Eric sighed. He hated it when Pam used that tone with him. It was usually the tone she reserved for her pets when she was trying to get them to listen to her. It annoyed him to think that at the moment she was treating him like one of those little brats. Then again, he guessed that he was acting like a child. He looked at Pam and knew that she wanted to truth. She wanted him to admit to her and to himself that he had acted hastily the night before and that he should have thought though his actions before actually chaining Sawyer to the basement.

"You are right, is that what you want to hear? That you are right and that I shouldn't have chained the woman I love up in the basement like she was criminal?" he demanded.

"It's a place to start. The next step is admitting you are a control freak and that you need help."

Eric rolled his eyes at Pam as she smirked at him. He grabbed the phone when it rang and started speaking Russian right away. He smiled. His men had found Finn and were waiting for him right now. They would make sure that Finn didn't get a chance to leave before Eric got there. Eric hung up and looked at Pam. She waited for him to say something.

"Go stay with Sawyer until I am able to go home," he said.

"Eric, what are you planning?" Pam asked knowing the look that her maker had in his eyes. Finn was a very unlucky man.

"I am planning to keep Sawyer and those babies safe."

Pam sighed when Eric raced out of the office. She sat back and started to think of a cover story for Sawyer. Pam knew that she would ask questions about why Eric had sent her when Alcide was already there. Pam sometimes wished that Sawyer wouldn't ask any questions just sit back and accept Eric's decisions. Then again, Sawyer wouldn't be half as fun if she did. Pam got up and went to grab her purse. She had feeling she was in for a long night.


	26. Chapter 26

Eric watched as Finn drank around the fire with his men. They all seemed proud of themselves and what they had done. He clenched his fist and tried to hold himself back from slaughtering them all in a matter of seconds. He watched as Finn drank whiskey from the bottle. No, he was going to make Finn suffer just like Finn had made Sawyer suffer all those years. He crouched low and slowly moved around the brushes and moved closer to the men. He smiled thinking that after a thousand years; he had nearly perfected the art of hunting.

"I can't waited until Eve gives the order to take out Sawyer," one of the other men said.

"I will make her pay," Finn added.

"I wonder if she has told that sucker what is going to happen to him," another man said standing up and taking a long sip from the bottle of tequila. Eric wrinkled his nose when he picked up the man's smell. He had smelled rotting corpses that smelled better then that man did.

"Sawyer? No way, she has always been too much into protecting everyone she loves. It is a sickness with her; she can never do anything just for herself. She spends too much caring about what the people around her think," Finn said smiling smugly in what he thought was a weakness in his sister.

Eric squeezed the branch that he had been holding and felt the twigs dig into his palm and blood start to flow. He clenched his teeth and felt his anger rising to new heights. He tried to tell himself to be patient that he could not just jump out of his cover and rip Finn's throat out. He thought instead of Sawyer. Finn didn't know his sister very well. The fact that she cared about others did not make her weak; it made her strong. Eric was starting to realize that the more that a person loved and cared the harder they would fight. He was now seeing that loving someone and showing that love was not a weakness. It had taken him a millennia but he had finally seen what he thought his father may have been trying to teach him. Loving someone was strength and keeping yourself closed off from others was fear and weakness.

"Hey, Donald where are you going?" Finn asked the stinky one.

"I need a piss, where do you think I was going?" Donald asked tossing the now half empty bottle on the ground.

"I was thinking you were headed into the brush to whack off. After all you always did have the hots for Sawyer," the other man said taking the bottle of whiskey from Finn.

"I did not, Colin!"

"Oh you did. I remember you following her around like a lost puppy," Finn added.

"I hope all of you get eaten by vampires!"

Eric smiled as Donald stumbled into the brushes. He was about to eat very good tonight. He would save Finn for last. He had plans for the wannabe vampire hunter. Plans that included the basement at Fangtasia and some sharp instruments of torture.

* * *

Sawyer watched as Pam paced back and forth and knew that something was up. She turned and looked at Alcide who was once again cooking in her kitchen. He seemed determined to fatten her up. She got up from her spot at the island and walked over to Pam. She stood in front of Pam to try and prevent the vampire from pacing anymore. Pam looked at her and crossed her arms on her chest. Sawyer raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more. She was going to get the information out of Pam one way or another. She knew that something big was going down if Eric had sent Pam to stay with her. She had Alcide, who was a freakin werewolf so why would she also need a vampire babysitter as well.

"Pam, what is he doing?" Sawyer asked softly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I came to visit you," Pam said looking at Sawyer and smiling. She saw Sawyer actually roll her eyes at her. Pam swore and knew that Eric was going to lecture her. Hell, she should know how to lie; she had been doing it all her life.

"Please, I am supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, you are."

"Pam, what is he doing? Could he get hurt?"

"He is going after your brother."

Sawyer stood there. She hadn't really thought that Eric would actually go after Finn. She had thought that maybe he was off skulking or that he had sent Pam to tell her that they were finished. Going after Finn had been a possibility but not one that she had seriously considered. She closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. She didn't know what to do. There was no way that Pam and Alcide were going to let her go after Eric. Pam would probably tie her to a chair first.

"Sawyer?" Alcide asked looking at her then back at Pam.

"Pam, do you... Do you know how much danger he is in right now?" Sawyer asked looking at Pam.

"I do know, and I tried to get him to see reason. But he can't. When it comes to you, he doesn't see anything logically anymore. I knew him for a century, Sawyer and I have never seen him act the way he is now."

"I need to go and help him, Pam. Please."

Pam saw Sawyer's tears but shook her head. She placed her hands on Sawyer's shoulders and gently rubbed them. Somewhere along the way, Pam herself had started to like and care about Sawyer. Pam didn't understand the changes that Eric was going though, she wasn't even sure if she liked them; she did know though that Sawyer was good for Eric. Seeing Eric love someone more than himself and caring for someone other than Pam, who he had created, gave her hope that maybe she could love again. She doubted it and would deny having those thoughts to anyone who asked but secretly she wanted someone like Bill had Sookie and now like Eric had Sawyer. She shook her head at Sawyer. There was no way that Pam was going to let her go out there.

"I can't let you go, Sawyer. Eric told me to watch over you and that is what I am going to do. I know how you feel about him but right now, this is the safest place for you and those babies," Pam explained.

"What if he gets hurt?"

"Sawyer, he has been doing this longer than both of us have been alive... Combined. He can handle these people."

Sawyer looked at Pam and saw how certain Pam was. She nodded and pulled away and went to sit on the couch. She pulled a pillow in her lap and hugged it close. She wanted to believe Pam but she knew she wouldn't let go of her worry until Eric was there with her again. She wouldn't know that he was safe and unharmed until she could hold him in her arms herself.

* * *

Eric tossed aside the second body. He wiped his mouth and looked at the camp fire. Two down, two to go. It helped that Finn had passed out a bottle still in his hand. His other man didn't look like he was working with a full deck either. Eric crept around the brushes trying to decide where he would make his appearance. He decided on right in front of the fire. That seemed like a good place. He stood up straight and jumped over the brushes. He landed right at Finn's feet. The other man screamed.

"Now, there is no need to scream. I promise to make it painless," Eric sneered his fangs gleaming in the light from the fire.

"Finn!" the man yelled but Eric moved fast. Eric ripped the man's head off and tossed it aside. The eyes blinked once than twice and then they stopped. Blood spurted all over Eric and he tossed the body aside. He turned and saw Finn sitting there staring at him. He smiled knowing that Finn was paralyzed by fear.

"Well, we finally meet. It is nice to finally meet someone from Sawyer's family. Of course I doubt you feel the same," Eric said taking slow steps towards Finn.

"What," Finn paused and cleared his throat. His voice had come out like that of a mouse; little and with a squeak, "what are you going to do to me?"

Eric smirked. He walked closer and leaned over making sure to get right into Finn's face. At the moment all he could see were the scars that covered his lover's back. He would make Finn pay for those and every other hell and pain he had put Sawyer though. Eric looked at Finn and was glad to see fear in the other man's dark eyes.

"I am going to do everything and anything to you," Eric whispered before landing a punch on Finn's jaw knocking him up. Eric stood up and looked down at his clothes. He sighed, "Vacker is going to kill me; she loved this shirt," he muttered.

* * *

Sawyer paced back and forth. She didn't pay any attention to Alcide and Pam watching her. She stopped when she heard the door to the house open. It slammed a moment later. She turned and ran out of the kitchen. She ran down the hall to the entrance way. She stopped when she saw Eric standing in the middle of the room. He was covered in blood from what seemed like his head down to his feet. He was also dirty with what looked like mud and dirt. She looked up and met his eyes.

"It's not mine," he said softly.

"I know... That's... That's what scares me," Sawyer whispered.

Eric looked at her and knew that they needed to talk. He turned when Pam walked into the room with Alcide. He nodded towards them and Pam nodded back. She walked out the door with Alcide following her. Eric took a step towards Sawyer to kiss her but stopped when he looked down at himself.

"I need to speak with them," he said softly.

"I'll go run a bath for you and get you some clean clothes," Sawyer said heading for the stairs.

"Vacker, I did what I had to."

Sawyer paused on the stairs. She could feel Eric's eyes on her. She turned and glanced over her shoulder, "I know. I would have done it too," she then continued up the stairs and to their room.

Eric watched her and then turned and walked outside. He saw that Pam was standing there waiting while Alcide was leaning against the railing of the veranda. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Alcide.

"Thank you for watching over her and keeping her safe," he said.

"She's a special girl but I suspect you knew that already," he answered.

"I did. I will call you if I need you again."

Alcide nodded and then got up. He walked to the door and pulled the screen door open. He stopped and turned back to look at Eric, "Take care of her," he said before leaving.

Eric watched him as he walked down the path and to his van. He then turned his attention to Pam. She was giving him that look that meant that she was not impressed with him or his actions at the moment but she would listen to him.

"Finn is at Fangtasia in the basement. I made sure that no one would hear him but please do go welcome him to our establishment," Eric told her in Swedish.

"When Sawyer finds out that you have chained her brother up and are torturing him instead of just having killed him, she is going to walk away," Pam answered glaring at him.

"She will not find out."

"You don't know her very well then, do you? You keep underestimating her."

"Pam," Eric said trying to keep himself from screaming, "Just go. I can handle Sawyer. This is over for her now. She no longer has to worry about him coming after her."

"It isn't over, Eric and that is the problem. As long as you keep him alive, it will never be over."

"Death is too easy for him."

Pam shook her head and turned and left. She knew that there was no use talking to Eric anymore. He wasn't going to listen to her at the moment. She just hoped that he would listen to Sawyer. She knew that Sawyer would have a lot to say on this subject.


	27. Chapter 27

Sawyer shut the water off when the tub was full. She sat there on the side of it and looked into the water. She told herself that Eric had done what she had wanted him to do; kill her brother. However now that she had had some time to process it all she could think about was her and Finn when they had been younger. Kids had picked on them because of their names. Eve had named them after Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn and kids had been so cruel with that knowledge. Finn had stood up beside her and they had fought off those children together. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she thought that now there was no chance she would ever get that back. Her brother was lost to her forever now and it was all because of their mother.

Eric walked into the bathroom and saw Sawyer sitting there silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He closed the door and walked over to the bathtub pulling his clothes off as he went. He reached out and gently brushed her hair over her shoulder. Sawyer turned and looked up at him. She gave him a soft smile and wiped away her tears. She stood up and looked away from him. He knew it was because there were spots and patches of blood all over his body. He wanted to pull her in his arms but he knew that she was still processing what had happened.

"The water is ready," she said softly.

"Why don't you join me?" Eric asked softly.

"I am going to go clean up the kitchen. Alcide cooked but there is a huge mess left behind."

Sawyer walked out of the washroom and down the hall. She got to the stairs and had to stop. She sat down on the first step and buried her face in her hands. She broke down crying. She knew that Eric had done what needed to be done but she just couldn't look at him or stand to be in the same room as him. She could smell her brother's blood on her lover and it was just too much to handle. She sat there letting go and crying for her lost brother hoping that she could finally put it behind her. The last thing she wanted was this coming between her and Eric. He was all she had at the moment and she didn't want to lose him as well.

* * *

Pam walked down the stairs and rolled her eyes as she listened to Finn scream and yell for help. She really wondered why it was that Eric hadn't just killed him. She knew it would definitely have been quieter. She walked over to Finn and stood over him careful to make sure that her new shiny pink pumps didn't get dirty in the filth that was down here. She crossed her arms on her chest and glared down at the man that had caused Sawyer pain. She really wanted to grab something sharp and start poking. She knew however that Eric wouldn't want her to start without him.

"Could you perhaps shut the fuck up? I am busy upstairs and I really do not need to listen to you scream all night," Pam said sternly.

"They are going to find me here and when they do, you and every other vampire within a hundred miles is going to be dead," Finn spat at her.

"Yes, of course we will sugar, and I am the tooth fairy."

Pam shook her head and walked back to the stairs, "You know if Sawyer finds me here, she isn't going to be on your side anymore," Finn called after her.

Pam told herself not to turn around and give him the satisfaction of knowing that Sawyer in fact didn't know that he was down there. And Pam knew that he was right. Sawyer had wanted her family dead; not them shackled in the basement to be tortured. Pam kept walking and made it to the stairs. She turned and looked at Finn giving him an evil smile.

"Actually, Sawyer was the one who asked for you to have this treatment. She said something about you deserving ever second of it," Pam lied going up the stairs.

"LET ME GO!" Finn screamed.

"Not happening anytime soon," Pam answered letting the door slam behind her drowning out Finn's cries. She walked back to the club and went back to work mingling with the patrons.

* * *

Eric walked down the stairs and found Sawyer sitting in the living room her netbook on her lap as she sipped hot chocolate. He watched as she looked up and faced him. She gave him a soft smile and then went back to looking at the screen. He sighed in relief and wondered why it was he had spent the past twenty minutes pacing their room fearful that she would reject him. He walked over to her and sat beside her. He pulled her close to his unbeating heart and stroked her hair. He looked at the screen in her lap and smiled a little.

"You are writing again," he stated softly.

"Yes, I am. And it's all because of you," she answered turning to look at him again.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You... You inspired me to write."

Sawyer felt Eric kiss her on the head. She continued rereading what she had written and editing where she thought it was needed. She knew that Eric wanted to talk to her about what happened but she didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to pretend that it never happened. The threat that her brother represented had been taken care of and she didn't need to know the gory details. Seeing Eric covered in blood had been enough. She could only too clearly imagine what Eric had done to Finn and his men. She could hear their screams in her ears and she knew that their deaths were on her. It was her fault and there was nothing she could do to make it better.

"Sawyer, stop," Eric whispered seeing how tightly she was gripping the mug. He gently took it away from her and placed it on the coffee table. He pulled her closer to him.

"I am fine."

"You are lying, Vacker. Now tell me the truth, what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Eric watched as Sawyer placed her head on his chest. She wouldn't look at him and that alone spoke volumes to him. He just held her and waited. He knew that if they had any chance of their relationship getting past this point they would have to talk about it. He didn't want to but he didn't want to lose Sawyer either. He began to softly hum an old Swedish lullaby and placed his hand on her stomach. He remembered the last time he had hummed the lullaby. It had been to his baby sister before her and their parents had been murdered by a pack of werewolves. Eric closed his eyes and vowed that he would protect Sawyer and her children better than he had protected his family all those years before.

"Just... Tell me it's over and that I don't have to worry about Finn coming here anymore," Sawyer asked softly closing her eyes and letting her tears fall on his bare chest.

"It is over; he will no longer pose a threat to us."

"Good."

"Vacker, I know that-."

"No, you don't know, Eric, you never could. Finn and I... We were twins. We spent nine months together in our mother's womb. He was an idiot and had made my life fucking hell but... Part of me could still feel that connection to him."

"I too lost a sibling years ago. We were not twins but... I still feel that pain now."

"I... I didn't know."

Eric buried his face in Sawyer's hair and closed his eyes, "She was just an infant a few months old. There were many years between us. My parents had many children who did not survive long or were stillborn. When she was finally born, I promised to watch over and protect her from all evils; including men like me."

"You're a good guy, Eric."

"Not then I wasn't. Or now even. I did not care about anything but myself and whoever I decided to fuck that day. My father... I knew he was disappointed in me as a son. I should have listened more after all I was his heir and he was a great king and-."

"Whoa," Sawyer sat up and looked into Eric's blue eyes, "You're a prince?"

Eric smirked at her. He leaned in and kissed her softly, "I was one. I gave it up though."

"But... You have royal blood though, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"So, I'm like... A prince's mistress, then?"

"I guess you are."

Sawyer placed her hand on Eric's mouth when he leaned in to kiss her. She looked into his eyes and gave him a real smile. It was the first one she had given him that day and she knew it meant the world to him. She still felt that ache in her heart but she knew that what had happened had needed to be done. She could get over that ache because there with her was her family. Eric was looking at her with love in his eyes and she felt her twins kick in her stomach. She knew that all that mattered was right there in the room with her.

"You know, Charles the second of England had like four mistresses and a wife that lived in the palace with him," she said.

"Are you suggesting that we add some more people to this relationship? I know that Pam will be overjoyed to hear that," Eric answered his composed voice muffled though her hand.

"You add anyone else to this relationship and I'll add some holes in your chest."

"That could be very naughty."

Eric grabbed Sawyer's hand and pushed her back on the couch so his body was over hers. He leaned in and kissed her deeply loving when her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away and kissed down her neck loving the soft moans that she made. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"I think it is time that we go to bed," he said smiling when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sawyer answered closing her eyes already. There was nothing more she wanted to do then climb in bed with Eric and go to sleep in the arms of her lover.

* * *

Sawyer's eyes snapped open hours later. She laid in bed and knew that it was early morning. She felt Eric shift beside her and then his face nuzzling in her hair. She knew that something wasn't right inside. She felt Finn but she knew that that couldn't be right. He was dead, Eric had killed him. It had been years since the last time that she had felt that pull from her brother. She rolled over and rested her head on Eric's cold chest. She closed her eyes and tried to push those feelings aside. She couldn't however. It just kept gnawing at her. She became painfully aware for the first time of Eric's lack of a heartbeat. It had never bothered her before but now that she needed a distraction the silence coming from her lover's chest caused her own heart to ache a little. She suddenly felt like it was missing when it should have been there.


	28. Chapter 28

Sawyer handed the streamer to Pam and smiled when the vampire rolled her eyes. Sawyer looked around Fangtasia and couldn't believe what some gold, white and silver streamers could do to the place. That and removing the stripper pole; Sawyer smiled when she remember how much Eric had complained about removing the pole. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. It had been a week since the whole Finn episode. She knew that Eric had felt her pulling away but she didn't know what else to do. She could still feel Finn alive out there and it was starting to drive her insane because Eric had assured that he was dead.

"Pink would have looked better," Pam said climbing off the ladder.

"Arlene didn't want pink and it was hard enough getting her to agree to have her engagement party here," Sawyer said as they walked over to the table to grab some balloons.

"How did you get her to agree?"

"Told her Eric would pay for everything."

"Yes, and now the bride to be wants a swan ice sculpture," Eric said walking into the club from the back office.

"Swan? Does she have any taste at all?" Pam asked shaking her head as she grabbed some balloons and walked back to the ladder.

"Sorry, I got you into this," Sawyer told Eric when he walked over to her.

"There are worse things I could be doing. And of course better things I could be doing as well," Eric said smirking as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"Let me guess, I am one of those better things?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, definitely."

"If you two are going to have sex, do you mind doing it away from the people who aren't getting any," Pam called over to them.

"Aww, what's wrong Pam? Can't find a plaything?" Eric teased.

"Just watch it or I'll take your plaything."

"You know, Pam that does sound like fun," Sawyer said winking at Pam.

"Not happening. She is mine," Eric stated looking from Pam to Sawyer.

"Selfish," Pam answered.

"I'm with Pam on this one. You are selfish, coincided, pig-headed-," Sawyer said.

"And yet, you love me."

"Yeah, I do," Sawyer paused, "I really have no idea why."

Eric pulled Sawyer closer and held her in his arms. He knew that she was hiding something from him. He could feel it down to his soul. He kissed her head again and wondered why she still insisted on hiding things from him. He had thought that they had gotten over the whole keeping secrets from each other. He turned her around and gently ran his hand over her stomach. He looked up into her eyes.

"Can I speak to you?" he asked softly.

"Of course, Pam, can you handle this?" Sawyer asked her.

"I could do this in my sleep," Pam huffed tying the balloons to the streamers.

Sawyer followed Eric as he led the way back to the office. She had a feeling she knew exactly what he was going to discuss and she didn't want any part of it. Sawyer didn't want to fight or argue with Eric at the moment. She leaned against the desk and looked at Eric. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. He didn't touch her and Sawyer just wanted him to pull her in his arms instead of talk to her.

"Vacker, I know that something is going on with you. I can feel you hiding something from me," he said softly looking into her eyes.

"I don't want to do this, Eric, I don't want to fight with you," Sawyer stated looking away from him. The love in his eyes was causing her to ache down to her soul. She knew that he wanted her to be able to share anything with him but this was just too weird to share. She didn't want Eric thinking she was insane; she had been thinking it enough herself lately.

"We are not fighting. I just wish to know what it is wrong and why you have been hiding something from me."

"It's nothing."

"If it is nothing, then why have you been pulling away from me? Why is it now it seems you cannot sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time? It is not nothing."

Eric watched as Sawyer shook her head. He leaned in and placed his hands on either side of her on the desk boxing her in. He ran his nose along her neck and closed his eyes and took in her scent. He was worried that she was not letting him touch her or comfort her because of what had happened with her brother. He feared that she wasn't able to forgive him for what had happened. He knew he should tell her the truth, that Finn was alive; well barely alive anyway. Eric had been torturing him under the guise of gaining information on Eve from him. However, Eric knew that the real reason he was slowly killing Finn was the scars both visible and invisible that he had cause Sawyer. He placed a soft kiss on his lover's neck and felt her lean against his touch. He opened his eyes and looked down at her hand seeing the ring he had given her there on her finger. It marked her as his and he wanted her to feel that she could share anything with him.

"Eric, it's not that I don't love you," she whispered lifting her hand up and brushing the hair from his forehead.

"Then what is it? Why are you putting this wall between us?" he asked pulling away and looking in her eyes.

"I," Sawyer paused and closed her eyes. She knew she needed to tell Eric. She could hear the worry in his voice. He deserved to know what she was thinking and feeling. "Eric, I can still Finn. It's like... It's like he isn't dead."

Sawyer watched Eric. For a moment she saw something flash in his eyes and could have sworn it was sheer rage. She waited fearful that that rage was soon to be directed at her. Instead it disappeared and he yanked her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes tear falling. She had finally told Eric the reason she was being so distant with him and she wondered if he would understand the bond that twins had. She thought about her twins in her stomach and wondered if they would be closer then she and Finn had turned out to be. She relaxed when she felt Eric stroking her hair.

"What do you mean you can feel him?" he asked and she could tell it was taking everything for him to keep his voice calm and even.

"It's this bond we have. When Finn and I were little we would be able to sense if the other one needed us. This was before my ability started to show itself and before Mom started to turn Finn against me. We were brother and sister in every form. And now, after years of not feeling anything, suddenly that feeling is there again. It's like he is calling to me from somewhere that he needs me. But that is crazy and stupid because he is dead," Sawyer paused softly, "you killed him."

"It is not stupid," Eric answered softly vowing that Finn was not going to live past that night. He would not allow the man to cause more pain to Sawyer.

"It feels stupid. I have been thinking all week that I have finally lost my mind."

"You haven't. Did you ever think it is just all the stress of everything? Worrying about our children, Arlene's party and what happened with Finn?"

Sawyer nodded. She felt herself smiling. She always smiled when she heard Eric call the twins theirs. She truly saw him as their father in every way. She pulled away from Eric and placed a gentle kiss on his lips when he looked down at her. She loved him with every part of her soul and she knew that coming to Bon Temps and finding him hadn't been just chance; it had been meant to be. She pulled away and gave him a soft smile.

"I should go back out there and help Pam," she said feeling Eric still holding her close to him.

"I do not want to let you go just yet though," he said leaning down and kissing along her neck. He smirked against her skin when he felt her run her fingers though his hair.

"Too bad, Mr. Northman there will time later on for you to hold me as close as you want."

"Is that a promise, Ms. Hampton?"

"Yes, it is."

Eric pulled away. He leaned down and rubbed her stomach and whispered to the twins in Swedish. He placed his hand on Sawyer's stomach and smiled when he felt them kick in response. He leaned in and kissed Sawyer on the cheek and whispered to her not to work too hard. She nodded and then pulled away from him and left the office closing the door behind her. He sat on his desk and felt his anger rising. It was taking everything in him not to get up and just walk down to the basement and rip Finn limb from limb. The one thing that was helping him keep control of his anger was the fact that Sawyer was there and he did not want to even take the risk that she might find out the truth. Not now. Eric closed his eyes and sighed then grabbed the phone to call Rueben. He had a feeling that he would need him to help dispose of Finn's body later on.

* * *

Sawyer rubbed her back and looked around Fangtasia. It looked great. She turned when the door opened. Sookie and Jessica walked in carrying boxes that held the vases that Arlene had demanded be used to hold flowers on every table. Sawyer, Sookie and Jessica all thought the vases were beyond tacky but none of them had said a word against the painted yellow vases. Sookie put down a box on a couch and looked around the club. She walked over to Sawyer.

"I am impressed. Really, I didn't think this place could ever look normal," Sookie said.

"Removing the stripper pole was all that needed to be done," Sawyer said sitting on a chair and sighing in relief as she placed her feet on another chair. Carrying twins was no picnic.

"How much did Eric bitch about that?" Jessica asked sitting across from Sawyer.

"A lot. You'd think that damn stripper pole was a family heirloom or something. How did it go with Arlene and deciding the food choices?"

"It went... Well," Sookie said pulling up another chair.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"She hated every suggestion that the caterers came up with," Jessica said.

"Why?"

"Cause she's pregnant and she can. Terry tried but it looks like this party is going to foodless."

"For the humans at least," Sawyer added sighing. She got up and stretched, "I'm going to go see if maybe Eric doesn't have the number for some awesome caterers in the office."

"Where do you want these vases?" Sookie asked also getting up.

"Just put them by the stage. Pam and Eric went out on some important business and when they get back I am sure Pam will order you to put the vases where she thinks they belong."

"Sounds like so much fun," Sookie muttered.

"Hey, don't diss Pam, Sook. She is cool," Jessica said getting up and grabbing the boxes.

Sawyer laughed at the look that Sookie gave. She walked to the back and to Eric's office. She went to walk in but stopped when she heard something. It sounded like a faint scream. She looked around and listened closely. She heard Sookie and Jessica in the main room of the club laughing. She walked away from Eric's office and more down the hall. She stopped and listened again. She heard another loud yell and it sounded like it was coming from the basement. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Oh God," she muttered knowing that Eric had probably chained someone up in the basement as punishment. She didn't want to think about who could be down there and she knew it was none of her business. This was Eric acting as the Sheriff of Area 5 and not as her lover and partner.

She turned to walk away but stopped when she heard another yell. Someone was down there yelling for help and the part of her that cared about helping people just couldn't walk away. She thought about all the trouble that she was going to be in if Eric found out but she still couldn't walk away. She cursed and turned back and walked down the hall to the basement door. She opened it and walked in the door closing behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

Sawyer walked down the stairs of the basement wishing that Eric would keep more light down there. She could barely see what was in front of her. She stepped off the last step and looked in front of her at the wheel. She sighed when she saw a shape chained to it. She didn't want to feel pity for the person knowing that they had done something to Eric or another vampire but she did. She could only too easily imagine Lafayette chained down there and she knew that no matter what the person had done they were still a person.

"Hello?" she asked softly.

"I didn't think anyone was going to come," the voice said and Sawyer knew it was a man; a man who had been screaming for a while as his voice was hoarse.

"Believe me, I didn't want to come but I had to. You need to stop screaming because believe me, if you don't it will only piss Eric off more."

"I think he has shown how pissed he is, Tom Sawyer."

Sawyer stopped. There had only ever been one person who had called her that not to hurt her but in love; Finn. She slowly walked around the wheel staying close to the wall. She stopped when she finally stepped into the dim light and was able to see who the man was. It was a beaten, broken Finn. She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at what was left of her brother. Finn's chest was bare and she could see the cuts and slashes from what looked like had been a knife. Her eyes raked over his chest then his hips and to where his legs should have been. Instead there were two stumps wrapped in bandages that were slowly turning red.

"That was the first thing he did. Making sure that I couldn't get away again," Finn whispered his eyes looking up at his sister.

"No, he... No, he wouldn't," Sawyer said leaning against the cold wall for support.

"Yes, he would, Sawyer. Look at me. Look at what the thing you love has done to me. Now tell me, do you still think he is human?"

* * *

Eric walked into Fangtasia and stopped when he only saw Jessica and Sookie laughing in the corner. He looked around but did not see Sawyer anywhere. He walked over to where Sookie was telling himself that Sawyer was probably in the back or that she had gone home. He stood there and glared at Sookie and Jessica.

"Where is Sawyer?" he asked knowing that it would sound more like a demand to them.

"She said she was going to go to your office. But that was a while ago," Jessica said frowning a little.

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know, Eric, I don't time how long that your girlfriend is gone," Sookie answered.

Eric just turned and walked away. He walked towards his office and stopped when he heard voices coming from the basement. He felt his anger rising but tried to keep calm as he yanked open the door and walked down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Sawyer leaning against the wall looking at Finn. He marched over to her. He stopped when he got about a foot away when she looked up and looked at him. She had never looked at him with fear in her eyes but there it was. She was terrified of him now. He clenched his hand in a fist and turned to look at Finn. The son of a bitch had a grin on his face.

"Looks like I win after all, bloodsucker," Finn said.

"Vacker, you should-," Eric started.

"You told me you killed him. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me inside to think that the man I loved killed my brother?" Sawyer whispered the silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He isn't a man, Sawyer. He never was. Do you understand now what Mom and Dad were trying to teach us? Do you now know why they pushed you so hard to use your gift against them? Use it now, pop his head off and kill him!" Finn yelled at her.

Sawyer ignored Finn and looked at Eric. She felt her twins move and knew deep down his reasoning for doing this to her brother. She knew that he wanted Finn to pay for all the horrible things that had happened to her. Her lover wanted Finn to have the same scars on his back that she had on hers. Sawyer pressed herself against the wall more as Eric took another step towards her. She didn't want him near her at the moment. She was so confused and hurt she wasn't sure what to think or who to trust in that moment.

"Sawyer, love, do it," Eric told her softly.

"What?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Do as your brother asks. Kill me, if it will make you feel better and bring closure to you, then do it. By all means, kill me and save your brother."

Sawyer looked at Eric the tears flowing freely, "Is that what you want? Do you want me to kill you?"

"I want you to decide here and now what side you are on. I want you to do what you feel is right."

"You are going to die," Finn said confident that Sawyer would choose to save him. He saw the way that his sister was looking at the vampire and knew that he had turned her against vampires. He could see it.

"Eric, don't ask me," Sawyer started.

"I lied to you, I hurt you, I have tortured your brother enjoying every moment of it! And I am not sorry about it and I will never apologize for it! You know that, so decide, would this world be a better place without me or Finn! It is an easy question!"

"It isn't easy! I love you but... HE IS MY BROTHER!" Sawyer screamed. Still after everything that Finn had did to her she couldn't stand there and condemn him to death. She closed her eyes and banged her head on the wall. She didn't want to choose, she couldn't do as Eric was asking her. Suddenly she felt his cool hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes and looked into his blue depths. She let more tears fall.

"Do you understand why I did it this way? I knew you would never be able to choose and I was protecting you," he whispered to her in French.

"I spent an entire week blaming myself for this and thinking that I was losing my mind because I could still sense him and you," Sawyer looked at him and shook her head, "you knew he was here the entire time and let me suffer."

"Min karlek, not here. We can speak of this later, I can hear your heart racing, you should not be here."

"I am not leaving here. I can't trust you not to hurt him more."

"Sawyer, just kill him already," Finn said watching his sister and starting to wonder if maybe he was wrong and that Sawyer was still on the side of her bloodsucking dead boyfriend.

"She won't kill me, Finn because she loves me. You however, would not understand that since no one has ever loved you," Eric said letting go of Sawyer and turning towards Finn. He walked over and stood beside him. He looked up at Sawyer, "What do you want me to do?" he asked wishing that she had never walked down to the basement and saw her brother. Pam had been right; he shouldn't have taken the risk and he should have just killed Finn outright.

Sawyer looked at Finn and knew that there was no way they could just take him to a hospital and let him go. Eve would find out and then there would be no stopping her from going after Eric. Sawyer closed her eyes and knew what had to be done. She opened her eyes and looked at Eric. She looked away not able to look at him for very long. She raked a hand though her hair and sighed.

"Do what you should have done in the beginning," she whispered looking at Finn. She felt tears fall and wished again that things could have been different between them.

"What? Sawyer, do not let this thing kill me!" Finn screamed.

"I will kill him once you leave," Eric said.

"No, you do it now."

"Vacker-."

"I don't trust you, Eric. I want to but I can't. You lied to me. Now just do it."

Eric looked at Sawyer and could feel the pain that was coming off of her in waves. She was angry and horrified at him for doing this. He wasn't going to apologize for it though. He had spent years doing horrible unspeakable things for less honourable reasons then this and he had never apologized for them. He would not apologize to Sawyer for protecting her and their children. He had done what he knew was right in keeping the knowledge that her brother was in the basement and alive from her. He looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes. He loved her and the last thing he was ever going to do was kill her brother in front of her. He never wanted her to see him kill someone let alone her very own brother. He couldn't do it and he knew that she was going to be pissed at him even more but he didn't want her to see him that way. He crossed his arms on his chest and gave her the look he knew annoyed the shit out of her.

"No," he stated.

"No? Eric, I am not going to say it again."

"I am not going to kill your brother in front of you. I refuse to. I will not have you thinking of me as a monster."

"Little late for that, don't you think?" Finn asked closing his eyes and wishing that one of them would kill him. He didn't think that he could take much more of the domestic fighting going on.

"I don't want to fight with you, Eric. I am tired and drained and," Sawyer closed her eyes, "I hurt down to the very core. Could you please, just kill him so that I can go home and cry about this?"

"Go upstairs and I will do it."

"I don't trust you to do it."

"Ahh, what is going on?" Jessica asked walking into the basement and seeing Sawyer and Eric both jump then turn to face her.

Sawyer looked at her friend and wiped her tears from her eyes. She turned and looked at Jessica as the vampire walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was glad that Jessica was there with her but she knew that in reality this was really between Eric and her. She looked at Jessica and gave her a soft smile.

"Are you done decorating?" she asked.

"Yes, for now. Sawyer, are you okay? Did Eric do something? And who's gimpy?" Jessica asked looking at Finn.

"I'm Sawyer's brother and my loving sister just ordered her dead lover to kill me. Thankfully he won't."

"Yet. I still plan on killing you," Eric answered.

"I'll kill him for you. Been wanting to test my skills."

"Jessica, no. We have this handled," Sawyer said holding her back. Jessica looked at her then looked at Finn and nodded. Sawyer watched as she left. She then turned back to Eric and Finn. She looked at Eric not wanting to argue with him more, just wanting him to do what she had asked him to. "Eric, please just do it," she almost begged.

"No, Vacker. I love you and want to share everything with you but I will not share this. I know you have seen me covered in blood but this is different. I will not let you watch me take your brother's life and have you have that image in your head replaying over and over. I am a monster, I accepted that long ago but I will not let you see that side of me," he told her firmly.

"Eric, I don't care. I just want you to kill Finn so that this will finally all be over. I am done with you lying and trying to protect me. I am not some delicate flower. If you don't kill him," Sawyer paused and looked at Eric, "I will."

Finn snorted. He looked at his sister and shook his head, "You can't. You never used your gift to help yourself out of getting beating so I know there is no way you are going to use it to kill me now. You're weak, Sawyer. Always have been."

Sawyer looked at Finn. She focused her ability on his head. She stood there and watched as it slowly began to turn round. He screamed but she didn't stop. She slowly turned his head round and round waiting to hear the snap of his neck. She stumbled back shocked when Eric shoved her aside and suddenly ripped Finn's head from his body. Eric stood there holding the head as the blood squirted over. He turned and looked at Sawyer. She looked at him and suddenly felt sick. She turned away and quickly walked out of the room. She rushed up the stairs and pushed past Sookie, Jessica and Pam who were all waiting at the door. She just wanted to get home and try to forget how Eric looked holding her brother's head. She knew Eric had been right; she did see him as a monster now. And it caused her heart to ache.


	30. Chapter 30

Sawyer walked into the house and slammed the door behind her. She could feel the dried tears on her cheeks and she was shaking. She walked to the stairs and tossed her bag in the corner and then pulled off her jacket. She walked up the stairs slowly trying to erase the image of Eric holding her brother's head in his hand. She felt more tears form and she let a sob out. She walked down the hall and towards the bedroom she had shared with Eric. She stopped at the doorway and just stood there.

She looked at the messy bed that she hadn't made before leaving. Her eyes focused on how close her and Eric's pillows were. There was not room between them with her pillow even overlapping his. Eric and her slept intertwined in each others' arms. And now when she wanted to think about his arms around her and the feel of his lips on her skin all she could picture was him holding her brother's head in his hand. She ran passed the bedroom and into the washroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up. She gagged and chocked empting her stomach. She wished that she could purge the images in her head just as easily as she had emptied her stomach.

* * *

Eric closed his eyes and felt the ache from Sawyer. She was in deep pain and as much as he wanted to rush to her side, he knew that the last person she needed to see was him. He opened his eyes and turned his head when the door to his office slammed shut. He sighed when he saw Sookie, Pam and Jessica all standing in his office. He muttered in Swedish about how he didn't need this crap and had to duck a heeled boot that Pam sent flying at his head. He turned and saw it embedded in the wall behind him. He turned back and looked at the three women.

"Don't you all have a party to plan?" he asked looking down at the non existence paper work on his desk.

"You are not going to just brush this under the rug, Eric Northman," Sookie stated firmly.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Miss Stackhouse, there is no rug in this office," he answered giving her that smirk that she hated so much.

"Eric, this is no time for smart talk. I told you this would fall apart, didn't I?" Pam demanded sitting in the chair in front of his desk crossing her legs and arms. Eric looked down and saw her stocking foot bouncing up and down. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Yes, you did. And now that it has can you all please leave me alone to my personal hell?"

"Should have let me kill him," Jessica said leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. She looked up and saw Eric, Pam and Sookie staring at her in disbelief. She looked back at them, "What? If you would have let me kill him then this wouldn't be happening."

"Newborn has a point," Pam added.

"Will you quit calling me a newborn!"

"Will you two knock it off. We need to be talking about Sawyer right now," Sookie stated glaring at Eric.

"Sawyer is no concern of yours. I have everything under control," Eric said looking at the human and really wishing that Bill would keep a tighter leash on her. She was getting on his nerves and if he wasn't already in so much trouble with Sawyer, he would have given in to his ideas of eating the petite blonde.

"You do not have everything under control. Sawyer is not here and you killed her brother in front of her! You are far from having everything under control. I knew that I shouldn't have let you back in her life. I knew that you would fuck it all up and hurt her."

"Excuse me?"

Pam rolled her eyes as Eric got up and stalked over to Sookie. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her against the wall. Pam turned and looked at Jessica. Jessica looked at Eric in shock but didn't make a move to stop him. Pam was relieved because when Eric got into a mood like he was now the best thing to do was let him have his say and then walk away. She hoped that Sookie would do just that because the last thing she wanted was to bury another body that night.

"And what makes you think that you have a say in what goes on in Sawyer's life? What makes you think that she cares what you or anyone else thinks of me? You cannot control who she chooses to love and you never will. You will never be able to keep me away from her," he told Sookie coldly pinning her against the wall with his body.

"Maybe I can't but you should be less selfish and realize what you are doing to her. Do you even care that she is hurting inside because of you? Can you even understand that kind of pain or are you so cold and heartless that you are just going to ignore how she feels and force her to be with you?" Sookie shouted in Eric's face. She was not going to back down. She considered Sawyer part of the large family she had built around herself and she was not going to let Eric think that he could just bully her into walking away and letting him have Sawyer. Sookie was not going away and there was nothing he could do about it.

Eric looked at Sookie and was mildly shocked that she dared say those things to him. Then again he knew that Sookie always said what she was thinking and he should not be surprised that she thought so little of him. He backed away when he heard a growl echo in the office. He turned and saw Bill standing in the doorway. Eric turned towards him and pointed at Sookie.

"William, get your human out of here before I do the world a favour and rid it of her," he stated his voice soft and dangerous.

"I am not leaving because I am not-," Sookie started.

"Sookie, let's go," Bill interrupted her.

"Bill, how dare-."

"Oh please, get out of here. You two are getting on my last nerve," Pam said seeing how tense and angry Eric was. She knew if Bill and Sookie stayed any longer that she wouldn't be able to stop her maker from tearing the little human into a million tiny pieces.

Eric watched as Jessica grabbed Sookie's arm and pulled her out of the room. Bill stood in the doorway and glared at him a moment longer before turning and leaving slamming the door behind him. Eric could hear Sookie cursing as she left. He turned and looked at Pam and saw her just watching him. He raked his hands though his hair and shook his head. He knew what she was thinking without her even saying a word.

"You think she is right," he muttered in Swedish.

"I think you sometimes forget that Sawyer is human and that she feels," Pam said.

"I do not forget that she feels, Pam. I know she feels. For the first time in a thousand years, there is someone who feels love for me."

"I love you, you idiot."

Eric smirked, "I know you do but you have no choice, I am your maker."

Pam rolled her eyes, "And Sawyer is your human."

"She is more than that, Pam. She," Eric paused and looked at the wall. He didn't know how to describe what he felt for Sawyer and how much he wanted and needed her with him. She had awakened some part of him that he had thought died with his human life. He thought that his soul had died when he had taken his last breath but being with Sawyer was showing him that it hadn't. He loved her and felt as strongly as he did when he had been alive; if not more. He walked over to his desk and leaned against it looking at Pam. He did not know who to explain to Pam, who had never loved, how he felt. "She is my other half and I do not wish to lose that," he finished.

"Then why are you still here speaking to me when you should be with her?" Pam asked softly.

Eric looked at her and smiled. He was there one moment and then gone the next. He knew she was right. As much as Sawyer may not want to see him he knew that she needed him.

* * *

Sawyer brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed again and tried not to start to cry again. She placed her brush down on the vanity table and turned. She stared in the corner where Eric was standing. She had known that he would show up. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was a couple of hours before dawn. She turned back and looked at Eric tears in her eyes. She didn't want to deal with him at the moment but at the same time all she wanted was him to hold her.

"If you want me to leave, I will," he told her softly.

"I doubt that. You'd just dig a hole in the ground right outside the door and spend the day there," she snorted.

Eric took a couple of steps towards her but stopped when he saw her hug herself, "I never wanted to hurt you," he told her wishing that her eyes wouldn't be filled with pain and hurt when she looked at him.

"You never do, Eric but it always happened. I wish you'd stop trying to protect me all the time."

"I can't. I protect you because I love you and I will never stop loving you."

Eric watched as she wiped her tears away and didn't say anything. She got up from her stool and walked over to the bed and started arranging her pillows. He stood there watching her waiting for her to order him away from her. She climbed in bed and he looked at her rounded stomach and felt his unbeating heart ache. He wanted to fix things with her because he wanted to be a part of their children's lives. He would not be content to sit back and watch them from a far. He was getting the chance at having something he had decided the moment his human side had died long ago was not his to have and he was not going to let it slip away. He stood in the dark when Sawyer clicked off the light and he heard her laid down in the bed. He waited.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" she whispered Eric hearing every ounce of pain in her voice.

"You wish for me to join you?" Eric asked softly already pulling off his clothes.

Sawyer sighed, "Yes. I am pissed and broken but," she paused and wiped her tears, "I know you are the only person who can make this hurt go away. Even if you are the cause of it."

"I would leave if you asked me to."

"I am not going to ask you so get in this bed."

Sawyer laid there a waited. She heard the zipper on Eric's jeans and then them hitting the floor. A moment later the bed dipped under his weight and she felt his arm come around her. She kept her back towards him but gently took his hand linking their fingers together. She felt his lips on her neck and wished that she could hate him for what he had done. He had killed her brother after holding him hostage and torturing him. She should have hated him and flinched away from his touch. Instead she was cuddled close to him and holding on tight to him wanting him to comfort her. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she wondered if she was a horrible person.

"Min karlek, it was never your fault and you are not to blame," Eric whispered in her ear knowing what she was thinking. He knew her so well and knew that she would blame herself for Finn's death. He was not going to allow her to do that though. He would take the blame and her hate if he had to. He was use to being labelled the evil heartless one. He could handle it.

"I told you to kill him, Eric, that is all on me."

"Do not think of this now. Just stop and rest. Our children need you to rest."

Sawyer nodded and felt Eric's cool lips on her neck again. She closed her eyes and smiled when he hummed to her and softly began to sing an old Viking hymn to her. She didn't understand the words and was almost positive that it was a drinking song but she didn't care. Eric was slowly showing her parts of his past and she would take anything she could, taking any little bit he showed her. She drifted off to sleep his soft voice echoing in her ear and reminding her of all the qualities that made her love him with everything she was.


	31. Chapter 31

Eric laid in the bed beside Sawyer listening to her breathe. He knew that it was still day outside by the fact that his nose would not stop bleeding. He grabbed the towel and wiped it again reminding himself to get rid of it before Sawyer woke up. He laid there in bed wondering why it was that no matter how hard he tried not to hurt Sawyer he always did in the end. He turned and looked at her sleeping beside him trusting him to protect her and he wondered why she was still with him.

He sat up in bed and rested his head against the headboard. He wiped his nose again and sighed when he felt the blood trickle down from his right ear. He knew he needed to get to sleep before the bleeds got worse but right then was the only time he had to think about what he was going to do next to help Sawyer forgive him. He knew that she would feel this pain and betrayal down to her soul. He had never cared before about if he hurt someone or not. Hell, several months before he hadn't cared about sacrificing Sookie to save Godric; he would have done anything to save his maker and would have accepted Sookie's death as a horrible thing but an unavoidable circumstance so his maker could live. Now with Sawyer though, his thinking was changing completely.

Now his mind kept going over everything he had done and he kept asking himself if he could have done something differently. He went over the things Godric and him had done during the two wars at the beginning of the twentieth century and he asked himself if he couldn't have done more the save people. He reached out and placed his hand on Sawyer's stomach and felt their children kicking. When he thought about his actions and the people they had hurt or caused death too it was now always in relation to the children he would claim as his. He wondered what they would think if he told them the horrible things that he had done? What would Sawyer think and say if he finally laid all out there? The people he had caused harm to had been someone's child as well and now all Eric could think of was someone hurting Sawyer and his children the way he had hurt others.

He closed his eyes and tried to push those thoughts aside and focus on the real problem. He couldn't though because what he had done to Finn was something he always did and didn't think twice about doing it. But when he had been in the basement looking at the horror in Sawyer's eyes he had known that he had reached the point of no return. He could no longer be the heartless, cruel Viking he had been for a millennia. If he chose to keep being that man, Sawyer would leave. She needed someone who was loving and caring; who was human. Eric opened his eyes and laid back down on the bed wrapping an arm around Sawyer. She snuggled close to him and he laid there asking himself how he was going to become a softer, more caring version of the monster he had become. He sighed and wished that Godric had been alive. In that moment he could have used advice from his maker. Godric had been softer the last time Eric had seen him and now Eric finally saw that that softness was not weakness like he had first thought. It was just another form of strength.

Eric closed his eyes and swore to be more like Godric and to show Sawyer that he could be soft and gentle. He needed her to see that he could do things without violence and death. He wanted her to be able to see that he was not a threat to the children and that he would never ever do anything to harm them. He vowed to change before they were born so that they would never see or know the dark, scarier side of him. He could hide it and push it away so that he could be the man that Sawyer needed and wanted. He would do anything for his Vacker; his heart. She needed him and he would be whatever she wanted and needed. He finally allowed himself to succumb to the sleep he had been fighting most of the day. He thought he had found an answer to his question and he could forget his worries for awhile and hold his love in his arms.

* * *

Sawyer slowly woke up hearing the emptiness of the house around her. She rolled over hoping to find comfort in Eric but found the spot next to her empty. She opened her eyes and moaned when she was greeted with the darken room and her empty bed. She wanted Eric to be there to help keep away the thoughts of Finn from entering her mind. He wasn't though and her thoughts turned to her dead brother. She wondered where Eric had buried him and if he had felt much pain at the end. Everything she didn't want to think about entered her mind and she closed her eyes to try to push the thoughts away. She turned when she heard the door to the room open and the light were flicked on.

"You are awake," Eric said carrying in a tray.

"Yeah, I am. What do you have there?" Sawyer asked sitting up and glad for the distraction from her thoughts about Finn.

"Your dinner."

Eric saw the shock come over Sawyer's features. He walked over to the bed and set the tray on Sawyer's lap. He watched as she looked at the chicken alfredo that he had made a small smile finally forming on her face. He sat down beside her on the bed and watched as she took the fork and knife in her hands. He knew that she had not been expecting him to cook for her and he had never thought of doing it. But he had woken up that night deciding that he should do it. He had spent an hour on the internet looking up recipes and then another two hours of trial and error but he had finally made her dinner. He just hoped it tasted right. He watched as she cut off a piece and bought it to her mouth. He waited patiently and watched as a smile came on her face.

"Wow, this actually tastes good," Sawyer said surprised.

"I am hurt that you are actually surprised that it tastes good."

"Considering you are a vampire and can't taste what you are making, yeah I am surprised. Why did you do this?"

Sawyer ate some more and looked at Eric. She really wanted to know why it was that he had made her a nice meal. Usually he just ordered her to eat and sat and made sure she did. This time he had actually spent time and made her food. She watched him and saw the look that came over his face and she stopped eating. She suddenly felt like he was going to tell her something horrible. She pushed the tray away and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked confusion suddenly filling his features.

"Whatever horrible thing you have done now, just tell me. Please, I can't handle walking into the basement and seeing someone else chained there. So, spit it out, what did you do?" Sawyer demanded.

Eric looked at Sawyer the confusion still present on his face. It then went away and he realized what she thought. He looked in her eyes, "You truly believe that I have done something horrible?" he asked her demanding her truthfulness with the sound of his voice.

Sawyer sighed and knew that she shouldn't have said what she had but there was no turning back now, "Yes, I think you did something horrible and this is your way of softening the blow for me."

"You truly believe I am a monster."

"Eric, I don't- Dammit," Sawyer said as Eric left the room using his vampire speed. She sat there wondering where she had gone wrong. She looked down at the dinner Eric had made and suddenly wasn't hungry any longer. She turned and looked at the clock and sighed. She had to get ready and hopefully make it to Fangtasia before Sookie did. And hopefully Eric wouldn't be there for Arlene and Terry's engagement party.

* * *

Pam looked up shocked when Eric breezed into the hotel room he had rented for her so that she would not have to endure getting ready at the club with everyone running around and getting everything finished. Although, Pam would admit she had guilted him into it because she wanted to make him pay for agreeing to let Arlene have the club in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Sawyer believes I am a monster," he stated.

"And that is a problem because...?" Pam trailed off opening her suitcase and pulling out a leather skirt and then searching for her pink corset and the low cut black blouse she wore under it.

"Pam, I am being serious here could you at least pretend to care about what I am saying."

"I am trying but so far you are just whining like a child. Or worse you are acting like that emotionally retarded Bill Compton," Pam turned and looked at her maker again wondering how he ever got by without her, "Sawyer does not think you are a monster. She never could."

"She saw me kill her brother."

"And yet you spent all day in bed with her, right?"

"And what is your point, Pam?"

"My point is that you are worrying about nothing. She does not think you are a monster because if she did she would have staked you during the day."

"She still might."

Pam shook her head and went back to going though her bags looking for a pair of nice pumps to go with her outfit, "No, she won't do it now. Although, I don't know why. Sometimes, I could stake you as well."

"Pam, I do love it when you talk naughty."

Pam turned but Eric was gone. She sighed and wondered what had happened this time to have her maker acting like a love sick teen instead of the thousand year old being that he was. She knew that Sawyer would never see him as a monster and she wanted to know why it was that he was worried about it now.

* * *

Sawyer smiled as Sookie yelled at Jessica as they all tried to get the last minute things together for the party that was going to start in an hour. Sawyer rubbed her back and stretched a little trying to relieve the ache that was beginning to form. Carrying two babies was doing a number on her body and she wondered if it was just as painful for women who were only carrying one baby. She got up from her stool and stood sighing in relief when that relieved the pain. She turned when the door to the club banged open. Suddenly the club went silent as Eric stalked into it.

Eric looked around and realized that everyone was staring at him. He looked ahead and saw Sawyer standing by the bar in a plain empire waist black dress that hit her knees. She looked beautiful to him though and he wanted nothing more than to go over and hold her. She turned away from him and began to talk to Jessica ignoring him. Eric stood straighter and stalked past them and to his office.

Sawyer winced when she heard the door slam. She looked at Jessica and saw the look on Jess's face. Jessica didn't say anything just patted her on the shoulder but Sawyer knew what Jess wanted to tell her. She was already thinking it herself. She needed to go talk with Eric. She needed to let him know that she didn't think he was a monster and that she didn't blame him for Finn's death. He had just done what he had to so that her and their children were safe. Sawyer sighed and wondered if there would ever be a time when she could forgive herself the same way she had forgiven Eric.


	32. Chapter 32

Sawyer walked into Eric's office and watched as Eric pulled on his black silk dress shirt. She closed the door softly behind her and leaned against it. She watched as Eric turned around and faced her not doing up the buttons on his shirt. He had paired the shirt with a pair of tight velvet black jeans. Sawyer sighed and wondered how it was that she had gotten so lucky to get involved with a man as good looking as Eric. She gave him a soft smile and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly.

"For what?" Eric asked slowly doing up the buttons on his shirt.

"You know what. I don't think you're a monster or evil. Not at all. I am just... I am trying to adjust here."

"Adjust to the fact that I am a killer?"

Eric turned away from Sawyer and finished buttoning up his shirt. He felt her arms wrap around him and her head resting on his back. He looked down and saw the ring that shone on her finger. It declared her as his and as much as he knew it wasn't good for her, he wasn't going to let her go. He had known that being in love with her was not going to be easy but he hadn't known that it would hurt either of them this much.

"You aren't a killer, Eric. You did what you had to. You protected this family," she whispered to him wishing he would turn around and face her.

"I killed your brother in front of you. How can you not think I am a monster?" Eric demanded turning around and facing her. He had thought that they didn't have to have this conversation; he had thought they could move on without it. He now knew that there was no way they could. They needed to talk about it and their feelings. Eric had never been one to stand there and let his feelings be known but he needed to here. He knew that Sawyer needed to hear what he was feeling and more importantly he needed to tell her his feelings and hear what hers were.

Sawyer took Eric's hand and placed it on her stomach. She felt their babies move inside of her and smiled at Eric. "They are the reason I could never think you were a monster. You love them, Eric and you have no blood ties to them at all. I have seen you in the nursery fixing it up and getting things for them. I see the teddy bears and outfits you buy even when you think I don't. And the way you look after me and love me. You have given me more love in the past months that I have been here then I have felt in my whole life," she placed her hand over his and pulled him closer to her, "that tells me that you aren't a monster. I could never see you as a monster."

Eric looked into her eyes knowing if she was lying he would see it. There was nothing there but love. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her arms come around him and he held her against him. He pulled away and looked down smiling when her large stomach kept them further apart then he would have liked. He ran his hand over her stomach and then looked up into her eyes. He knew he wasn't worthy enough to be a part of this family but for some reason Sawyer thought he was.

"I love you," he whispered to her realizing the words were easier to say to more he said them.

"I love you too. Are we okay now?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes. How about we go home and get reconnected?"

Sawyer laughed, "Nice try. You just want out of this party."

"I am not going to deny it."

Sawyer shook her head. She kissed Eric softly on the lips and then pulled away and walked out of the office. She closed the door behind her and felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She walked back to the main room and saw that everything was finished and people had started to arrive. She looked at Jessica and smiled at her. Jessica smiled back and Sawyer was happy that she had found Bon Temps and her friends.

* * *

Eve broke into Sawyer's home jimmying the back door open and shoving it open. She knew that Sawyer had something to do with the fact that Finn hadn't come back to the base. She had checked the hospital and had been thrilled to hear that one of Sawyer's friends was still there in a coma. That didn't however, curb her fears for her only son. She walked into the house and slammed the door behind her.

She looked around the seemingly normal kitchen and wondered where the bloodsucker hid the bodies. She walked though the kitchen and down the hall to the living room and front rooms. She stood there and looked at the simple yet comfortable decor. She hated every inch of it because it was all a lie. Her daughter was playing house with a vampire and Eve knew it was all going to fall apart. Sawyer was going to realize that her loving partner was really nothing more than an abomination of a nature and a killer. Eve had long ago given up on her daughter and had known that Sawyer would be the one to screw up; she just hadn't known that in her downfall, Sawyer would drag her brother down with her.

She began to tear apart the room throwing things around and pulling the books off the shelves. She wanted Sawyer and that dead mother fucker to know that she had been here; that their home had been invaded. Along the way Eve searched for anything that might lead her to Finn. She knew that it would be stupid for the vampire to just leave something laying around that stated what he had done to her son but she still held on to a mother's hope that there would be something. After destroying the living room, Eve walked out of it and headed towards the stairs kicking over two paint cans that had been placed on the foot of the stairs. She hated that Sawyer had so much when her beloved Finn was probably dead.

She walked into the hall and stopped. Here there were pictures lining the wall. Eve turned and looked at one and made a face. It was a picture of Eric sitting on the stairs a paint brush in his hand. The sight made Eve sick especially when she saw the soft smile Eric had on his face telling her that it had been Sawyer who had taken the picture. She grabbed it and tossed it on the floor smiling when she heard the frame and glass break. She walked along the hall doing the same to every picture. She stopped when she came to the first door. She turned and looked inside and stood there shocked.

There in front of her was the perfect nursery for twins. There stood two cribs with two change tables and two rockers to complete the picture. The walls were painted a beautiful sunny yellow and by the window seat there was a bright colourful rainbow. Eve felt her anger rising. Her Finn was missing and here was Sawyer and her dead lover getting ready to welcome children of their own. Eve stomped into the room and began destroying it. She didn't care how much time she had and the thoughts of looking for clues as to where Finn might be left her. She just wanted to wipe any trance of the children that Sawyer was expecting away and let Sawyer know that it was not going to be happily ever after.

Eve broke the one of the rocking chairs and tossed it aside. She stood in the middle of the room and looked around at the damage she had caused. She smiled and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall to the master bedroom. It was time to leave her darling daughter a message. Eve wished she could be there when Sawyer got it. She would love to see the fear on her face.

* * *

Eric placed the bottle of water in front of Sawyer and sat beside her. He watched as Arlene and Terry danced on the dance floor. The engagement party had turned into a full wedding when Terry had showed up with a minister and a marriage license. Eric had seen the way that Sawyer's eyes had filled with tears as Arlene and Terry had exchanged vows. He knew she wanted that more than anything. And more shocking was that for the first time he wanted to give it to her. He reached out and stroked her hair. She turned and smiled at him.

"I'm alright," she said seeing the look on his face.

"I never said you weren't," he stated.

"I know that look. I am not tired and I want to stay a little longer."

Sawyer opened the bottle of water and took a long sip. She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach. The twins were kicking up a storm. She opened her eyes and saw Eric watching her intently. She watched as he took her hand and looked at the ring he had given her. She could see that he was thinking the same thing that she was. She wished that one day she could stand in front of a minister and marry Eric. She held his hand tight in hers and gave him a soft smile.

"I would give you that if I could," he said softly.

"I know ma coeur and for now what we have is just fine with me. These babies," she said rubbing her stomach, "will grow up calling you Daddy and that is all that really matters here."

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life."

"Don't you think it's about time you get home," Pam said walking up to them. She rolled her eyes when Sookie walked up beside her. Sawyer bit the side of her mouth to hide her smile.

"I hate agreeing with Pam, but she is right. You should be getting home Sawyer, and get your rest," Sookie added.

"I could have delivered that message myself without your help," Pam said turning towards Sookie.

"One can never tell when vampires will do something you ask them to do and when they will completely disregard your wishes," Sookie answered back.

"Ladies," Eric tried rubbing his forehead. He looked up and saw Sawyer trying really hard not to laugh. He had to smile himself. It was funny to watch Pam and Sookie argue; especially when for once it wasn't about him.

"Vampires are more trustworthy then humans any day," Pam stated.

"Oh please, is that a joke or something? All the vampires I have ever known have lied about something to me," Sookie pointed out.

"Did you ever think that that has more to do with you then the vampires?"

"Why you bit-."

"Alright, as much fun as it is watching you two fight, you are both right. I should be getting home to rest," Sawyer said pushing herself up and standing between them.

"She wants to leave because of you," Sookie said pointing at Pam.

"You are not completely blameless here," Pam said.

"Ladies, please stop arguing before I chain both of you up in the basement. I believe we will all enjoy that," Eric said standing beside Sawyer.

Pam and Sookie looked at each other then glared at Eric. They walked off in different directions. Sawyer giggled and leaned against Eric. Her friends were definitely something else. She wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world though.

* * *

Eric drove up to the house and shut the car off. He opened the door and immediately stopped. Something didn't smell right. He heard Sawyer climb out of the Jeep and slam the door. She dug thru her purse muttering about losing her keys but he didn't pay much attention to her. He climbed out of the Jeep and slammed the door. He started walking towards the house and the scent just grew stronger. He grabbed Sawyer's arm when she went to climb the stairs to the porch.

"Eric?" Sawyer asked turning to look at him.

"There is a new scent here. I cannot place it," Eric said looking at her.

"So, let me guess you want to me to stand out here and wait while you check the house?"

"Would you if I asked?"

"No."

Eric sighed, "I did not think so. Stay behind me."

Sawyer nodded. She let Eric take her hand and she walked behind him as he walked up the steps slowly. She looked around but she couldn't see anything in the dark of night. She made a mental note to install lights along the driveway to brighten around the house at night. She winced when she stepped on the porch and it creaked. Eric didn't stop though and they continued to the front door. Eric broke the lock and walked into the house. He stopped and swore in Swedish as the scent was stronger. Sawyer pulled away from Eric and walked into the living room. She flipped on the light and gasped. She ignored Eric when he turned to her and started to tell her to stay behind him.

"Eric, stop. I don't think they are still here," she stated turning him towards the room, "look."

Eric turned and looked at the room. It was destroyed. The hours and love that Sawyer had put into this room were gone and all that was left was in disarray. He turned when Sawyer walked out of the room and up the stairs. He followed her and looked around at the destruction. They reached the upstairs hall and found the pictures torn off the wall. Sawyer hurried to the nursery and stopped in the doorway. Eric heard her soft sob. He walked over to her side and took her in his arms. He looked around the nursery and felt his anger rising. Someone had come into his home and destroyed it. It was a short list of people who would dare do this.

"Why?" Sawyer asked her voice muffled against Eric's shoulder.

"I do not know. Come, let's get you to lay down," Eric said picking her up. He was worried about the babies and what would happen if she became too stressed.

Sawyer closed her eyes and listened as Eric carried her down the hall. He pushed open the door to their master suite and stopped. Sawyer opened her eyes and went to turn her head. Eric stopped her.

"Eric?"

"We should stay at my apartment tonight," he said.

"Why? Eric, what is it?"

Eric set Sawyer on her feet and let her look. Sawyer turned and stood there shocked. Their bed had been burned and written above the headboard in the ash was: _Next time I will come during the day and burn both of you in it._ Sawyer turned and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She let Eric hold her.

"It's my mother," she answered grabbing a hold of his jacket.

"I know and I will have my people looking for her within the hour. First, we need to get some things and leave. It will only be for today. I will have people come out and fix-."

"This will never feel like home again."

"Yes it will," Eric forced Sawyer to look at him. He wiped away her tears, "I promise that I will make this feel like home again. I will make it safe."

Sawyer just nodded and let him hold her. She had never wished harm on someone but at the moment she wished her mother would drive off a cliff somewhere and die a painful horrible death. She closed her eyes and hugged Eric tighter. She refused to let her mother ruin what little happiness she had found with Eric. It wasn't going to happen and Sawyer would make sure that Eve paid for it; perhaps with her life.


	33. Chapter 33

Sawyer sat in the booth at Merlotte's and looked at the keys to her home. True to his words, Eric had gotten his people to fix their home and when she had stepped into it earlier it had almost felt like home again. Almost wasn't good enough though because she didn't feel safe in that house anymore. All she could think about was the message her mother had left above the bed she shared with Eric. She knew her mother wouldn't stop; especially not now since her precious son Finn was gone. Sawyer sighed and closed her eyes resting her head on her arms. She felt the twins moving inside of her and knew that running off and trying to go after her mother now was unthinkable. She could barely make it from the car to the house on her own; fighting was out of the question.

She opened her eyes when someone sat across from her. She smiled when she saw it was Sam. She sat back and saw him looking at her concerned. He had banned her from working anymore shifts and had even called Eric to ensure that she would listen. She let Sam reach out and take her hand.

"Want to tell me why you are sitting here when you should be at home resting?" he asked softly.

"Because I enjoy your company," Sawyer answered softly.

"I know a lie when I hear one. What's going on, Sawyer?"

Sam watched as Sawyer placed her hand on her stomach. He knew that she was scared for her babies and he would do anything to protect her and them. Everyone was willing to risk everything for her because she was their friend. In Sam's case though, she had become more; she had become family. He squeezed her hand and watched as she looked at him tears in her eyes.

"I am scared to be at home alone," she said softly.

"Sweetie, I am sure-," Sam started.

"I know. Eric has done everything from arranging for a guard dog to be delivered to hiring men to guard me," Sawyer pointed to the SUV sitting outside in the parking lot, "but I still cannot stand to be in that house anymore. My mother was ripped away that sense of peace and home that I use to feel there."

"Have you told Eric?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"Sawyer-."

"No, Sam you don't understand. This is everything that Eric has ever wanted but thought had been taken from him. He has a partner, children on the way, a beautiful home. I just can't take that away from him with my stupid fears."

"He is going to know how you are feeling. He knows everything about you, Sawyer. And I don't think now is the time to start hiding things. You need to let him know how you feel so that he can help you."

Sawyer shook her head, "I'm protecting him."

"Just like he protected you from him keeping your brother in the basement of Fangtasia?"

"That was different."

"No, it's not. You two are just lying to each other when you get down to it. My question is, why do you even bother when you know how much pain it is going to cause in the end?"

Sawyer looked at Sam as he climbed out of the booth. He kissed her on the head and walked away. She sat there and realized that he was right. She looked down at her keys again and sighed. She grabbed them and slowly got out of the booth. She was going to go home and try one more time to stay in the home that she and Eric had built. Hopefully, this time she wouldn't be so scared and unnerved.

* * *

Eric pulled on his leather jacket and stopped. He turned around slowly and growled when he saw the lowly vampire standing there with a message in her hand. She looked him up and down and he wanted to rip her limb from limb. He didn't of course because he knew she was a minion of the Queen of Louisiana. He reached out and grabbed the envelope and looked at the vampire. She blew a bubble of bubble gum and he watched as the pink bubble broke and gum went all over her face.

"Is it true?" she asked smiling at him.

"Is what true?" Eric demanded sitting in his office chair trying to fight the urge to pick up the phone and call Sawyer right away. He missed waking up to her beside him and he needed to ensure she was alright.

"That you have fallen in love with a human?"

Eric growled. He watched as Pam walked into the office and yanked the young vampire out. He tossed the envelope aside deciding not to deal with it at the moment. He turned when Pam walked back in the room and slammed the door behind her. She looked at him and he knew that look; something bad had happened.

"Pam?" he asked waiting.

"They lost Sawyer," she said wishing she hadn't lost the bet to be the one to tell Eric the news. She knew that the said guards who had lost Eric's love were currently at the moment driving or flying as far away as they could to get away from Eric's anger and wrath. She wondered why she hadn't joined them; she then remembered that she liked Sawyer. She sighed and waited for her maker's response.

"Excuse me?" Eric looked at her confused, "Did you just say that they lost Sawyer?"

"Eric, you need to understand they were not-."

"I gave them one job and that was to follow a six month pregnant woman and they couldn't even do that?"

"Eric, it is Sawyer."

"And your point is?"

Pam sighed and waited for Eric's anger to past. She watched as he grabbed his computer screen and tossed it against the wall. That was the third one that month. She watched as he stood there looking around his office. His eyes stopped when he saw the picture of Sawyer and him. Sookie had taken it and for once Eric was smiling. Pam loved the picture as well seeing a part of her maker she had not seen before. Eric looked up and met her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked sounding calm.

"Sawyer went home then drove to Merlotte's. She stayed a few hours and then after she drove back home. Once she was home the men went to do a patrol around the grounds like they had promised you they would. They came back and the front door was wide open the Jeep still in the driveway but Sawyer was gone."

"Did they check Sookie or Bill's? She may have gone there."

"They check both places Eric but she is gone."

Eric stood there trying to wrap his mind around that. Sawyer was gone and no one could find her. He started to pace and tried to tell himself not to imagine the worst. He was sure that she was fine and had just gone for something. He turned and looked at Pam and knew by look on his child's face that that was not true. Sawyer had been taken and Eric knew who had her; Eve.

"Call Alcide. I will need his help with this," Eric said walking towards the door.

"Eric, what are you going to do?" Pam demanded.

"Get her back."

Pam watched as Eric left the room. She grabbed the phone and dialled Alcide's number. She knew that whatever had happened to Sawyer and whoever had her were about to pay dearly for it. Eric would find them and Pam knew that it was going to end in more bloodshed.

* * *

Sawyer blinked her eyes and winced when she felt a burning in her arm and pain across her back and stomach. She blinked her eyes and tried to see where she was but the room was so dark and dim she couldn't make much out except that she was lying on a mattress on the floor and her arms were chained to the wall behind her. She turned and looked at her right arm where the burning was coming from and she saw an IV in her arm and the stand holding the bag beside her. She yanked on the chains but she couldn't pull it out. She screamed as a sharp pain cut across her stomach. It felt like someone was cutting her open with a knife. She looked up when she heard a door open in the darkness. She saw a faint light that looked like a candle come towards her. She yelled at the person for help. She stopped yelling when the person came closer and she saw their face in the candlelight.

"What did you do to me?" Sawyer demanded as she saw her mother's face. She yanked on the chains again but she couldn't reach out and tear her mother apart. Eve kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her stomach. Sawyer wished that she could tear herself away from her mother's touch.

"I made sure that those babies are going to be saved," she said smiling at Sawyer.

"What?"

"You took my son from me, now I am going to take your children."

Sawyer looked at the IV and thought about the pain across her stomach and suddenly it made sense. Her mother had given her drugs to start her labour. Sawyer screamed and tried to lash out at her mother but the chains held her back. Sawyer felt tears come to her eyes as Eve patted her stomach then got up and walked away taking the candle with her. Sawyer sat in the dark and tried to remember how her mother had been able to grab her and take her away from her home without anyone noticing. Nothing was coming her mind and she just remembered a sharp pain in the back of her head and then nothing. She winced as another ache went thru her. She thought about her two babies. She was barely past six months and she knew that they weren't even close to being ready to be born. They would be so small and their lungs weren't developed yet.

She yanked on the chains harder and harder. She cried as they stayed embedded in the wall. She then looked around the room forcing her eyes to try and make out shapes in the dark. She hoped to find something that she could use to get herself out of the dark drearily room. She didn't see anything though and it seemed like the only thing in the room was her. She leaned back and rested her head on the wall behind her.

"Eric, you need to find me," she whispered letting more tears fall. She remembered Eric telling her that by drinking his blood she was connected to him; he could feel everything she felt and if she was scared he would feel it and find her. She was currently terrified; not for herself though. She was scared for her twins and what would happen if they were born now. "Eric, find me please," she whimpered placing a hand on her stomach. Her children depended on Eric finding them in time.

* * *

Eric stopped and stood by the house. He closed his eyes and felt a jolt pass thru him. He clenched his hands in fists when he realized that it was Sawyer. She was scared. He opened his eyes and saw Jessica, Hoyt and Alcide looking at him. They were his search team. Hopefully they would find Sawyer before morning but if they didn't Hoyt and Alcide would keep on the trail during the day. Eric hoped it didn't come to that. He wanted to be the one to find Sawyer and make sure she was alright. He also wanted to be the one to make Eve pay for taking his love away from him.

"So, what's the plan?" Hoyt asked nervous but willing to help Sawyer. He knew that Sookie and Bill would have been there but Tara had finally woken up at the hospital and Hoyt guessed that Bill would be the last person Eric would call for help.

"Alcide will follow Sawyer's scent and we will follow him," Eric said firmly.

"That will take forever on foot," Jessica whined.

"Hence why I am not going on only two feet," Alcide said winking. He started pulling off his clothes and then he changed into a wolf. He took off running.

Eric and Jessica followed him using their vampire speed while Hoyt jumped in his truck and followed the vampires as fast as he could. He knew that Sawyer needed them. He just hoped they got there in time.


	34. Chapter 34

Sawyer screamed as another contraction ripped through her. She felt tears coming down her cheeks and knew that it was too late. Her little innocent babies were going to be born and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She turned when she heard the door open to the room again. She watched as her mother walked forward the candle moving slowly. She hissed in anger and lashed out. She used her ability and sent her mother flying into the far wall. She heard the crash and the candle fell and went out. Sawyer rested her head against the wall and smiled when she heard her mother moan in pain.

"Are you stupid? I am the only one that can help you!" Eve screamed in pain.

"I don't care I am not going to let you anywhere near my children!" Sawyer yelled back. She moaned when she felt another contraction rip through her. She knew that she was running out of time. She couldn't keep using her powers and keep her mother away for long. She needed Eric there with her; she prayed he was on his way. She didn't know how long she could hold out.

* * *

Eric stopped when he saw Alcide stop. They were out in the middle of nowhere just over the border in Texas. Eric looked around and saw what looked like nothingness that was around them. He watched as Alcide transformed back into human form just as Jessica joined them. Jessica looked away from Alcide's naked body.

"What is it?" Eric asked looking at Alcide.

"The scent ends here," Alcide said shocked, "But there is nothing around here."

"Could you be wrong?" Jessica asked hearing Hoyt drive up in his truck.

"My nose is never wrong."

"Why are we stopping?" Hoyt asked climbing out of his truck and looking at the three supernatural beings.

"Alcide's nose is broken," Jessica said smirking.

"How did that happen?" Hoyt asked looking at Eric. He didn't want to say anything but he knew that if Alcide's nose was broken it had probably been Eric who had done it.

"My nose is not broken. The scent is just... It's here but it's not."

"That does not make sense," Eric stated raking his hands thru his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to sense Sawyer again.

Jessica turned and looked around the area where they were standing. She didn't anything around in the direct area. She turned and looked over the way they had come again. She stopped and saw behind Hoyt's truck that they had passed an old farmhouse and rotting out building about a mile back. She turned and looked at Eric and Alcide.

"Would you still smell her if she was underground?" Jessica asked walking up to them.

"Why would she be underground?" Eric demanded.

"The farmhouse," Hoyt said turning back, "Some of these old abandoned houses were used for the underground railroad. Some of them have hidden cellars and tunnels under them. She could be in one of those."

Eric turned to Alcide and looked at him, "If she was underground could you still smell her?"

Alcide looked around and nodded, "If she wasn't that far down, I could. It has never happened before but there is a first time for everything."

"Well, if dogs can smell dead bodies I guess you could too, right?" Jessica added earning her a dirty look from the werewolf. She shrugged and smiled at him. She turned and saw that Eric had a smirk on his face.

"Let's head back to the farmhouse and search it for a cellar or tunnel," Eric said turning and beginning to race towards the farm. He hoped that Sawyer was there and that Hoyt was right. He needed her to be alright; he needed to save her.

* * *

Sawyer felt water trickle down her leg and knew that her water had broken. She grabbed a hold of the chains with her hands and squeezed them tight as she felt another sharp pain cut across her lower half. She didn't know how far apart her contractions were because she had no way of telling the time. She ignored her mother in the corner cursing and moaning about her arm and head. Sawyer was pretty sure that she had broken her mother's arm but she didn't really care at the moment. She closed her eyes and bit her lip from screaming again. She blinked away the tears and tried to stay calm but the truth was she was scared and freaking out.

She jumped when she heard a pounding sound. She opened her eyes and tried to see in the almost dark to see if it was her mother trying to scare her more. She didn't see any movement coming from the corner where her mother's cries had been coming from. She heard the pounding noise again and then a crash. She blinked as suddenly a bright light filled the room and she realized that it was from a flashlight. She heard Eve's curses and knew that someone had found them.

"Help! Over here!" Sawyer yelled wishing that her voice wasn't so hoarse from screaming in pain. She watched as a figure came thru the hole in the wall. A moment later the figure was by her side holding her hand. She let more tears fall as she realized that the cool hand that held hers belonged to Eric.

"Shh, I am here, Vacker," he told her reaching out and stroking her hair softly.

"My water broke, Eric. The twins are going to be born now. It's too early," Sawyer cried relieved that her lover and partner was there with her now.

Eric sat there and didn't know what to say to her. He turned and saw Eve trying to sneak away. Alcide grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the room. Jessica and Hoyt came over to Sawyer's side. Eric looked at Eve and knew that he needed to take care of her. He leaned down and kissed her on the head softly.

"I need to take care of your mother. Jessica and Hoyt will watch over you for now. I will be back," Eric told her softly feeling her squeeze his hand tight.

"Come back soon. Our children and I need you," Sawyer told him letting go of his hand. She didn't want to but she knew that she had too. She wanted Eric to take care of her mother; she wanted him to end her. She felt Eric kiss her head again and then a moment later she heard her mother screaming as Eric pulled her out of the room. She turned when Jessica took her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Sawyer," Jessica tried to reassure her.

"I hope you're right, Jess but right now," Sawyer let more tears fall, "I am not so sure. I am so scared."

Jessica held Sawyer's hand then looked at Alcide and Hoyt. It would be up to them to keep Sawyer calm while Eric dealt with Eve. Jessica felt Sawyer squeeze her hand as another contraction ripped thru her friend. Jessica hoped that Eric would rip Eve to shreds for doing this top Sawyer.

* * *

Eric dragged Eve up the short ladder not caring as she screamed as her legs hit every rung of the ladder. He smelt the blood in the air and knew that Eve's knees were probably torn to shreds. He smiled and dragged Eve out of the farmhouse. Half of the walls were falling down and the other half were completely gone; it was the perfect hide out for Eve and her group. Eric dragged her out into the middle of the yard and let her fall on the ground. He stood back and watched as she got to her feet. He backhanded her across the face and she flew two feet away and landed hard on the ground. Eric smiled wider as he heard a couple bones snap. He walked towards Eve slowly. He knew that he didn't have very much time to do everything he had thought of doing to her but he had enough time to make her death painful.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, what is done is done. Sawyer's brats are going to die like my Finn," Eve said coughing up blood. She pushed herself up on her knees and looked up at him. She smiled knowing that Eric was not going to get to live happily ever after with Sawyer. And in the end that was all that mattered to her.

"I will not let my children die. I am going to save them and they will live. They will live while you will be rotting here in the ground," Eric answered kneeling down and looking in her eyes.

"She doesn't really love you. Sawyer can't love anyone. I learnt that a long time ago."

"You're wrong," Eric wrapped his hand around Eve's neck, "She can love. She can love with everything she has. Sawyer was just smart enough not to love you."

Eric squeezed gently at first. He watched as Eve's eyes widened and her breathe became shallow. He tightened his hold slowly and watched as the veins began to pop in her eyes. Eve's hands came up and started to scratch his face and she tried to kick him but Eric just held on and squeezed tighter. Eve's muffled cries went suddenly quiet and then Eric squeezed harder and heard the bones in Eve's neck break. He tossed Eve down on the ground and stood up. He looked down at the body of the women who had tortured and caused his lover so much pain. He kneeled down again and looked at Eve.

"I will not let you win," he whispered before walking away; he was going to keep his promise and he was going to leave her body there to rot. He didn't care enough to try to hide her body. Sawyer needed him at the moment and he was not going to waste another moment on Eve.

* * *

Sawyer rested her head on Alcide's chest and screamed again. Hoyt had used his watch and timed the contraction; they were about ten minutes apart. Sawyer knew that she needed to start pushing on the next one but she wanted Eric there with her. She looked up and suddenly he was by her side. She turned and looked at him and grabbed his hand tight. She stared into his blue eyes and let a tear fall.

"You save them," she stated not caring about what happened to her. She wanted Eric to do everything he could to make sure that her children lived; she needed them to at least have a chance.

"I will save them. Jessica, move," Eric said looking at Jessica who had placed herself between Sawyer's legs. She gladly moved and let Eric take her place. Eric looked down and saw the head of one of the twins. He looked up and saw Sawyer looking at him, "Vacker, push," he stated softly.

Sawyer looked at Eric and nodded. She grabbed Alcide and Jessica's hands and pushed as hard as she could. She screamed in pain and prayed that everything would be alright. She took a slow breath and stopped pushing. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on giving birth to her children. She pushed again twice as hard as before. She stopped when she heard a low soft cry. She opened her eyes and looked at Eric. He took Hoyt's shirt and wrapped up the tiny baby. Sawyer's watched and yearned for her child to move; it didn't.

"Jessica, give the boy your blood," Eric ordered handing the child to Jessica, "And then Hoyt, hold the baby close to you. It needs warmth and the best kind is body heat."

"Yes sir."

"Eric-," Sawyer started.

"Vacker, our son is going to be alright. Believe that."

Eric saw the tears in Sawyer's eyes and then her reluctant nod. He glanced over and saw Jessica holding her wrist against his son's mouth. Eric felt something inside of him swell with love when he had that thought; his son. He was now the father of a beautiful baby boy. He looked away from his son and focused on Sawyer and the second child that was to be born. He heard Sawyer breath and then her teeth grinding together as she pushed again. He tried to focus on that and not the soft sounds of his son sucking on Jessica's wrist. He then heard Hoyt take the baby in his arms and cuddle him close. Eric looked down and saw the head of the second child he would be a father too. He looked up and looked at Sawyer. She met his eyes and he saw determination.

"One more," he said.

Sawyer nodded and pushed again. She screamed and felt her body push her child out. She felt Alcide hold her up and she opened her eyes and looked at Eric. He was holding the child and wrapping it in his own shirt but the baby didn't cry. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and Sawyer no long cared about the pain that was going through her body. She watched as Eric bit his wrist and held it to the baby's mouth.

"Eric?" she asked her voice filled with worry.

"It is a girl, Sawyer. We have a daughter," he said looking up at her. Sawyer saw the blood tears in his eyes and it moved her down to her core. She knew that he loved her children and she never had to fear for their safety with him.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be," Eric pulled his wrist away wishing that the tiny baby girl would have sucked more of his blood. He looked at Alcide," the child will need your body heat. Jessica, go and drive the truck closer. Get it as close as you can."

"Alright."

Sawyer felt Alcide rest her back against the wall. She watched as Eric handed their daughter to Alcide. She felt dizzy and then she felt Eric shaking her. She heard him telling her to stay awake then to drink his blood but she couldn't. Her world went black and her last thought was about her children and a whispered prayer that they would make it.


	35. Chapter 35

Eric paced the hallway of the hospital. He turned and stopped when a doctor walked down the hall. He went back to pacing when he saw that it wasn't Sawyer's doctor. He had managed to get her to the hospital but had worried the whole thirty minute drive. She had been unconscious and unresponsive. He looked up when he heard Jessica walking towards him. He had put her in charge of watching over the care of the twins. The two tiny babies were receiving medical care and Eric needed both of them to survive. He couldn't bear it if he lost one or both of his children.

"What is wrong?" he demanded when Jessica reached him.

"The doctor needs to talk to someone who is in charge of their care," Jessica stated, "to make decisions about it and stuff."

"I cannot leave. The doctor may come out and speak to me about Sawyer."

"Eric, the babies need you. I think the doctor has good news to tell you about them."

"How do you know?"

Jessica shrugged, "The look of shock and awe on his face might have been a dead giveaway."

Eric turned and looked at Sawyer's room where the door was still closed. He didn't want to leave her but he knew that she would want him to check on their children. He raked a hand through his hair and looked at Jessica. He stepped close to her so that no one would be able to hear them.

"If she wakes up, you come and get me. Do you understand?" he demanded.

"Yes, I understand. Hoyt is waiting for you at the NICU. The doctor was a little surprised when Hoyt said he wasn't the daddy."

Jessica saw Eric just nod and then he turned and left. She turned and looked at the door to Sawyer's room. She knew why Eric was worried. They had brought Sawyer in the hospital and the doctors had rushed her off to check her over. She knew that Eric was worried there could be permanent damage to Sawyer. Jessica stood there and hoped that that wasn't the case. She knew that Sawyer and Eric didn't need that on top of worrying about their babies. Jessica found herself smiling when she thought about the babies. She was an aunty; it made her happy thinking that now Sawyer and Eric had a family together. There was hope for her and Hoyt; that was if she could figure out how they would have their own baby one day.

* * *

Eric walked down the hall dreading the news he was going to hear. He knew that Jessica thought it was good news but he wasn't so sure. He had been alive for two millennia. Doctors rarely gave bad news to strangers but they always told everyone good news. Eric looked up and saw Hoyt standing outside the NICU. Alcide had gone back to the house in Bon Temps to get things that Sawyer and the twins would need. Eric prayed to his Old Norse gods that the twins would still need those things. He hadn't prayed to Odin, Freyja, Baldr, Nanna and the rest of them for years but he found himself reciting the old prayers in his head. He found himself especially praying to Tree, the goddess of life and Hlin, the goddess of consolation and protection. He needed his children to be alright. Hoyt saw him and gave him a soft smile.

"The doctor is examining them again. I don't think anything is wrong," Hoyt said.

"I hope you are right. Can I go in?" Eric asked.

"After you put one of these on," Hoyt pulled out a hospital gown and mask, "It's to protect the babies from germs. You also need to wash your hands."

Eric nodded and began the process of pulling on the garment and the mask. He then walked over to the sink by the door and washed his hands. He stood there was able to look into the NICU by a window. He could see the dozen or so babies there laying surround by tubes. He rinsed the soap off of his hands and dried them. He then looked at the door and walked in. He winced as the smell of disinfectant and alcohol hit his nose. He looked when a nurse walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I am with Sawyer Hampton's twins. I am their father," Eric said realizing that he liked the sound of those words. He liked being able to claim the twins as his own.

"Dr. Foster is with them. Follow me," the nurse said giving him a soft smile.

Eric followed her and wondered how his children were holding up. The nurse led him over to a small area and Eric saw one of the twins laying in an enclosed crib tubes and sensors hooked up to various machines. He felt his heart ache from the tiny baby and he hoped that his child would be alright. He saw the doctor examining the other baby. He looked at the twins and felt something inside of him shift. He felt his heart swell with love for those two small babies that he would help Sawyer raise. He looked at the doctor when he turned and saw Eric.

"I cannot explain it," he said.

"Explain what?" Eric asked.

"Their lungs are developed at the stage of a child born at almost full term. It does not make sense."

"Does that mean they will be alright?" Eric demanded.

"They will be fine. They will need to stay in the hospital until I run more tests and they gain weight but..." the doctor shook his head again, "it appears as if they are two healthy babies."

Eric stood there relieved. His children were going to be alright. He had given them vampire blood and it had worked. He looked down at them and was glad that when Sawyer woke up he would have some good news to tell her.

* * *

Sawyer blinked her eyes and moaned. She felt someone grab her hand and she turned towards the warmth of the hand. She knew it wasn't Eric but she was glad that someone was there with her. Her eyes focused and she smiled slightly when she saw Hoyt sitting by her bed. She saw him give her a large smile and she knew deep down that everything was alright. Her babies were fine and they had made it; Hoyt wouldn't be smiling at her if they hadn't.

"Eric had to go and sleep but he told me to stay and watch over you," Hoyt said.

"He ordered you to, didn't he?" Sawyer asked smiling.

"Well... I prefer to think that he didn't have time to ask nicely."

"And that Hoyt is why you are such a good person; you always see the good in everyone. Even Eric."

"So do you."

Sawyer nodded. She slowly pushed herself up wincing at the slight pain that went through her body. She sat in the bed and turned and saw the sun shining outside. She took a moment and closed her eyes. She thought about everything that had happened the night before. She owed Hoyt, Jessica and Alcide everything for what they had done. They hadn't needed to come with Eric to help him but they had and she would always be grateful to them for that. She opened her eyes and looked at Hoyt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much for helping Eric, Hoyt," she said softly.

"You don't have to thank me, Sawyer. You are part of my family now. Mama would probably hate it but," Hoyt shrugged, "You never judge me and Jess and you are our friend and that is all that matters."

"You really are a good boy, Hoyt."

"So I have been told. Now, I need to go get the doctor, he said to get him the minute you wake up."

"I want to see the babies."

"And you will after the doctor sees you."

Sawyer watched as Hoyt left the room. She sat there and began to think of her two children; her son and daughter. She felt more tears come to her eyes. She was suddenly terrified of what kind of mother she would turn out to be. She prayed she was a better mother than hers had been but she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Eric walked into Sawyer's room and saw her sitting in the bed flipping thru a baby name book. He let himself sigh a little in relief that she was alright. The doctor had explained she had lost a lot of blood but she was fine. Her body would heal itself in time and there should be no long lasting side effects. He walked into the room and smiled when she looked up and met his eyes. He watched as she smiled as well. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed and grabbed her hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Better now that you are here. Have you seen the babies?" Sawyer asked smiling at Eric thinking about their children.

"I have. They are beautiful."

"Yes, they are. I was just trying to decide what to name them and none of the names seem right."

"How so?"

Sawyer closed the baby name book and looked at Eric. She pulled on his arm and he climbed in bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt better now that she was in Eric's arms. She had missed him holding her. She opened her eyes and looked down at his hand in hers. She reminded herself again to get him a gold band to wear so that the world would know that he was hers.

"Vacker?" Eric questioned reminding her that he had asked her a question.

"None of the names sound right with Northman," she answered.

"What?"

Eric turned and looked at Sawyer confused. He watched as she grabbed the form from the table beside the bed and showed them to him. He looked down and saw in the section of father his name was written. She had lied about his date of birth but everything else seemed right. He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"They are yours, Eric. From this moment on according to the law, you are their father. Do you still want this?" she asked softly letting her eyes meet and hold his. She didn't think she could walk away from him and she didn't want to but she knew she would for her children. If Eric didn't want them, she would have to leave to give her children a good, safe life. Eric didn't disappoint her however, and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips running his fingers along her cheek.

"I still want this, Vacker. I will always want this," he told her softly.

"I just needed to make sure. I have never had anything as good as you in my life before."

"I can say the same thing."

Sawyer smiled and kissed Eric again, "Do you have any names that you like?" she asked softly.

"Actually I do. They are old Norse names."

"Tell me."

Eric took Sawyer's hand and thought about the names. The names Ardith and Aleryck were not popular names but they meant something to him. Ardith had been the name of one of his siblings. She had lived only two years before the fever had taken her but she had been a joy those two years. Aleryck had been the name of his childhood friend. Aleryck meant noble, regal ruler and that was what Aleryck's father had wanted his son to be; no matter that it was supposed to be Eric who was the heir. A fight began and it ended with Aleryck's family being exiled from the land. Eric looked at Sawyer and wondered if she would like the names or if she would sigh away from them because of the memories they held for Eric.

"Ardith for our daughter. It means spiritual prosperity," he said.

"Ardith," Sawyer said trying it out, "it's beautiful."

"My parents thought so. They named one of my sisters that. She... She died at two due to fever. I was six at the time."

"I'm sorry, Eric."

"Do not be sorry. I believe that she would be honoured to share her name with our daughter."

Sawyer kissed Eric on the cheek, "I am sure our Ardith will grow up honoured to be named after her aunt."

"You like it that much?"

"I do. Our little girl will be Ardith Jessica Northman."

"Jessica?" Eric asked making a face.

"Eric, she helped deliver the twins."

"Fine, if we must. Pam is going to be jealous."

"When isn't she jealous?"

Eric smiled, "You do have a point."

Sawyer smiled and nodded. She took the pen and filled out Ardith's name on the forms. She smiled thinking that her little girl now had a name; she was officially a little person. She turned and looked at Eric. He was smiling at her as well and she knew that he was just as happy as she was. She took the form for their son and looked at Eric again. She waited for him to suggest the name he had thought for their son.

"When I was a boy, I had this friend, Aleryck. We were close and I always wondered what happened to him," Eric whispered.

"He probably lived a good life," Sawyer said.

"I hope he did. I hope that he lived a good life and died a good death."

"Aleryck. What does it mean?"

"Noble, regal ruler."

"Hmmm, maybe that should have been your name instead," Sawyer answered seeing Eric smile at her.

"I am not a ruler."

"Tell that to all the vampires who live in Area 5. I believe they would disagree. I like it. Aleryck Hoyt Alcide Northman."

"Alcide? The name of a mutt?"

"Eric, their names are there for the same reason as Jessica's. They helped us."

Eric sighed but didn't say anything. He watched as Sawyer wrote down Aleryck's name and filled out the rest of the form. He sat beside her and knew that he had finally gotten his family. He held Sawyer closer to him and promised her and himself that he wasn't going to lose them. Nothing was going to take his family away from him again.


	36. Chapter 36

Sawyer rolled her eyes as Eric took the baby carrier from her and carried it up the stairs of their home. She smiled though seeing Eric carrying Ardith and Aleryck into the house. Her children had stayed in the hospital two long weeks before the doctor had finally agreed and had released them. Sawyer was so glad that now her family was at home where they belonged. She walked into the house and placed the bags by the door. She closed the door and walked into the living room. She smiled when she saw Eric standing there looking at the twins in their carriers. He turned and looked at her.

"Is this really happening?" he asked softly as she walked over to him.

"It is happening. We are a family now, Eric. You are going to help me raise these two beautiful children," she answered wrapping an arm around him and looking at the children as well.

"Vacker, what if..." Eric trailed off and took a deep breath even though he didn't need to, "What if I am not what is best for them?"

Eric looked at Aleryck and Ardith and thought about the kind of life they would live with him. They would grow up in the dark. He would never be able to watch them play in the daylight or take them to school for the first time. He wondered if he was doing the right thing for the children. He looked at Sawyer when she held his hand tight in hers. He saw the look on her face and knew that she was not going to let him walk away because of his fears.

"You are what is best for them, Eric. You love me and you love them, that is what families are all about. I don't want to hear you say that again. You belong here with us. Got that?" she asked poking him in the chest.

"I do. Thank you," Eric whispered pulling Sawyer close to him and kissing her on the head. He felt blood tears form in his eyes. Sawyer had given him a reason for living again. He looked at the two precious babies. He was going to get the family that he had thought he would forever be denied.

Sawyer pulled away when she heard a knock on the door. She kissed Eric and walked back to the door. She smiled when she heard Eric speaking Swedish to the twins. She opened the door and was shocked. There standing on the doorstep was Pam with bags and bags of looked like baby things all around her. Sawyer did a quick count and realized that there must have been twenty bags sitting on her porch.

"There is more in the car," Pam said crossing her arms and looking at Sawyer trying to appear like her usual cold self.

"Pam, what did you do?" Sawyer asked stepping outside and going to grab a couple of bags. Pam brushed her off.

"Eric called and said that you were coming home. I decided to do a little shopping for the twins."

"This is not a little shopping. This is buying the entire store."

Pam shrugged and Sawyer shook her head. Sawyer moved aside and let Pam carry in some of the bags. She turned when she felt Eric place a hand on her shoulder. She smiled when he saw him holding Ardith in his arms. He was still so careful with them. She knew that he was scared of harming one of them but Sawyer knew that she could trust Eric. He was gentle and there was no fear at all that he would hurt one or both of her children. She reached out and gently stroked the soft hair on her daughter's head.

"She looks very happy to be in your arms," Sawyer said looking up and smiling at Eric.

"I am happy to have her in them. I am still worried about hurting her. She is so small," Eric answered not blinking an eye at the amount of bags that Pam was carrying into the house. He had seen her buy more when there was a sale on shoes.

"She is but you won't hurt her, honey. You never could."

Eric nodded. He looked up and smiled when Pam carried in the last bag and shut the door. She walked over to him and dropped the bag by his feet. Eric raised his eyebrow and looked at her and she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yes?" he asked aware that Sawyer was hiding a smile as she walked back into the living room to check on Aleryck.

"I want to hold the baby," Pam said waiting.

"I don't know if you can, Pam. I mean they are so small you might squeeze them too much and hurt them."

"Eric."

"Yes?"

"Give me the damn baby before I call Sawyer and tell her all about you and Yvetta."

Eric frowned, "That was months ago and Sawyer has gotten over that."

"Really? Not if I told her that it is still happening."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would."

"You don't even like children, Pam."

"Neither did you. Everyone can change, Eric. Now cough up the tea cup human."

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed. He kissed Ardith on the head and then gently placed her in Pam's arms. He watched as Pam held her close. He gently positioned Pam's arms to ensure that Ardith's head was supported as was her body. Eric then stood back when Pam glared at him. He watched as his vampire child bonded with his human child. It was an amazing sight to see. He had never thought that he would ever see Pam hold a child close and not even consider eating it. He smiled slightly as Pam gently ran her finger down Ardith's cheek smiling at the child. Pam turned and looked at Eric and saw his smile. She frowned.

"What?" she asked him.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you hold a baby without threatening to eat it or actually eating it," Eric answered softly.

"You make me sound like a savage," Pam stated placing Ardith back in Eric's arms.

"That is what I raised you to be."

Sawyer leaned in the doorway of the living room listening to Eric and Pam. She told herself she wasn't eavesdropping on them; they just hadn't noticed her yet. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from groaning. She knew that Eric was having doubts now. She had seen it in the hospital when they had visited the twins together. He had started to be withdrawn and distant from her. She knew that those signs meant that Eric was trying to hide something from her. She knew that she needed him to help her hold it together. She turned and looked at Aleryck sleeping in one of the two swingers they had set up from the twins in the living room.

She looked at her son and felt those fears that she had battled her whole pregnancy come to the surface. She was scared that she wouldn't be a good mother to her children. She had known that she could trust Eric to be a good father but if he was having doubts she was doomed. She didn't think she could be a good mother to these babies without Eric's help. She hadn't grown up in a household filled with love and she was scared she would raise her children the same way that her mother had raised her. She wiped her tears away and knew that she needed to try her hardest to be the mother she had never had. She needed her children to be raised with love in their lives not hate. And she needed Eric beside her to help teach them that.

"Eric, you did not raise me to be a savage. You technically didn't raise me at all. And you need not fear about raising these beautiful innocent children. You will teach them all the things that you taught me," Pam answered looking Ardith in her father's arms.

"How to kill a human with your bare hands?" Eric asked.

"No, how to be loyal, respectful and strong. You taught me all those things and more. You will teach that to these babies and so much more. You will be a wonderful father."

"You believe so?"

"I do. And Sawyer does as well. If she didn't she would have never let you close to her or her children."

Eric looked down at the little baby girl in his arms. He knew that Pam was right. Sawyer trusted that he could be a good father to their children. He smiled at Ardith as she looked up at him her blue eyes looking into his. He felt his heart swell with love. He was going to raise Ardith and Aleryck and love them and hope that in the end he didn't make any mistakes. He didn't want to harm either of them and vowed to be less of a monster and more like a father. He leaned down and kissed Ardith on the forehead and smiled. The babies were his second chance at being human and he wasn't going to mess it up.

* * *

Sawyer placed Ardith in her crib and stood back and looked at her daughter. Ardith was sleeping peacefully and she looked so small and fragile to Sawyer in that moment. She turned and smiled when she heard Eric singing softly to Aleryck as he carried him into the nursery. She watched Eric with her son and knew that she had made the right choice in choosing Eric to be their father. He was so gentle as he placed Aleryck in his crib beside Ardith's. She walked over to Eric and wrapped an arm around him as they both looked at their son sleeping.

"We survived day one," Eric whispered to her placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"That we did. They went pretty easy on us though. Just wait until they are screaming all night and day," Sawyer answered softly.

"We can handle it. Come on, let's get you to bed. You look exhausted."

Eric felt Sawyer nod. He led her out of the room taking one last look at the twins. He left the door open to ensure that he would be able to hear more clearly if the twins needed anything. He led Sawyer to their bedroom and picked her up in his arms. He felt her kiss him on the cheek as he carried her to the bed. He knew she was tired; he had watched her put everything away that Pam had bought and knew that she had been fighting to stay awake the entire time. He gently placed her on the bed and brushed the hair away from her face. She smiled at him and curled on her side and closed her eyes.

"You are a keeper, Mr. Northman," she whispered as he pulled the blanket over her covering her.

"So are you, Ms. Hampton," Eric answered kissing her on the lips softly.

Sawyer nodded and then remembered the gift she had for Eric. She had trusted Pam to go out and get it for her and Pam had not disappointed her. She got up and opened the drawer in the table by her side of the bed. She pulled out the ring box and handed it to Eric. He looked at it then looked at her.

"Open it," she urged laying back down and smiling.

Eric opened the little velvet box and smiled slightly. There inside was a simple white gold band. It was the band that Sawyer had always said she would get him. He took it out of the box and looked at Sawyer. She reached out and took it from him and went to place it on his right hand. Eric took her hand and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I read in some books that some European countries wore their rings on their right hands," Sawyer explained.

"We are not in Europe now, are we Vacker?"

"No, we aren't."

Sawyer smiled and reached for Eric's left hand. She gently placed the ring on his ring finger. She kissed Eric when he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away and gently brushed a piece of hair from his face. She saw him smiling and she smiled back at him.

"I guess this means that I am yours and only yours," he told her lying beside her in the bed and holding her close to him.

"Yes, it does. Just like I am yours. Forever," Sawyer answered kissing him again.

"Forever is a long time, love."

"I know but it doesn't matter. I'll love you forever."

Eric held her closer and watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He kissed her gently on the cheek and just held her. He knew that he would also love Sawyer forever. She would always have his heart and Eric was no longer ashamed to admit that. He looked down at the simple ring on his hand and smiled. By wearing it he was showing the world he was taken and that did not bother him at all. He would tear off anyone's head that dared make a comment about the ring or Sawyer. He would show them that he was not turning soft; he just now had a family which made him more dangerous in some ways.


	37. Chapter 37

Eric looked up and sighed when he saw Pam walk into his office. She sat in the chair and tossed another envelope on the desk. It had been two months since the birth of the twins and Eric had focused most of his energy on being with Sawyer and the babies leaving the running of the club to Pam. The Queen of Louisiana however, had been demanding to see him and he had kept ignoring her knowing that all she wished to talk about is the reason why he had decided to no longer sell V to everyone. He had known that at some point he wouldn't be able to ignore the Queen any longer but he had hoped that it would have been later on.

"You have two days and then she said if you don't come, she is going to come here and you'll regret it," Pam said summing up what the latest note had said.

"Does she know about Sawyer and the twins?" Eric asked looking at Pam and knowing that she would tell him the truth.

"She never said but," Pam sighed, "I bet she does. There isn't much she doesn't know about what is going on in Bon Temps. I think that her first visit would be to Sawyer instead of here."

Eric rubbed his temples feeling a head ache coming on, "I have no doubt that you are right."

Pam watched as Eric stood up and began pacing swearing in Swedish. She knew that this could become dangerous. She would not put it past the damn queen to show up at the house and use Sawyer and the twins to get what she wanted. In fact, Pam was a little surprised that Sophie-Anne hadn't shown up already. Pam looked up when Eric turned and looked at her.

"I will leave tomorrow night to go see her. Make sure that she gets this," Eric said grabbing a piece of paper and writing down his intentions. He handed it to Pam.

"Why not go tonight?" she asked taking the note.

"I need to tell Sawyer what is happening."

"Eric, do you really think that that is a good idea?"

Eric turned and stared at the wall behind his desk. He knew that it wasn't a good idea but he was no longer keeping any secrets from Sawyer. He knew that keeping secrets only ended in them hurting each other. He turned back and looked at Pam, "No, it is not a good idea because Sawyer will worry but I need to tell her. She deserves to know."

Pam nodded and got up. She looked at Eric and knew that this was not going to be easy for him. She knew that the queen might put him into a position where he might have to choose between his duty as sheriff and Sawyer. She walked out of the office knowing that if it came to that, Eric would choose Sawyer; that was of course assuming that the queen would play fairly.

* * *

Sawyer shook her head as Sookie once again picked up Aleryck in her arms and started talking cutesy baby talk to him. She turned and rolled her eyes at Sam as he stood at the bar filling drinks. She had come to Merlotte's to relax and just hang out with her friends. She hadn't spent much time with them over the past month as the twins had taken up most of her free time. Not she was complaining; she loved her children and knew now that those fears she had had were for nothing. She had realized that she would never become her mother and that she loved her children with everything that she was.

"Sook, you are spoiling him," Sawyer said sipping her iced tea.

"Oh please, I know for a fact that Eric carries both of them around all the time," Sookie answered smiling down at Aleryck.

"Yeah and I tell him the same thing I am telling you, it is spoiling them."

"They are babies, they need to spoiled," Jessica added coming over in her Merlotte's uniform and picking up Ardith. Sawyer and her ignored the shocked and appalled looks from the people. Sawyer was getting very use to people glancing at her that way whenever she let Jessica, Pam, Eric or Bill anywhere close to her children.

"You are all impossible," Sawyer said shaking her head. She turned and saw Eric walk into Merlotte's. She smiled and walked over to him. She laughed when he pulled her in his arms and held her. He lifted her off her feet so they were eyes to eye and kissed her softly.

"I thought you said you would only stay a couple of hours," Eric said to her setting her back down on her feet.

"And I thought you said that you would be at Fangtasia until closing," she answered seeing a look on his face that she didn't like.

"Something came up. I need to speak to you."

"Alright, I can pack up the twins and-."

"Sawyer, I can watch them for you. I mean, Arlene and Jess have everything covered here and I am off in an hour anyway," Sookie suggested.

"I don't know."

"Bill was coming to pick me up. We would keep them safe."

"Yes, because I trust William completely," Eric answered dryly.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother?" Sawyer asked Sookie. The idea of finally getting some alone time with Eric was appealing. She had missed being alone with him and talking about everything or nothing at all. It would be nice to have a few hours alone with him.

"I am sure. I can have Bill bring them around a couple of hours before dawn."

"Eric?" Sawyer asked looking at him. She knew how he felt about her or the twins being away from him for too long.

Eric thought about it and sighed. He knew that he needed to explain the situation to Sawyer and it would be easier without the twins there. He looked at Sookie and nodded, "Be sure to tell Bill that if anything happens to my children, I will tear him limb from limb slowly and-," he started.

Sawyer covered his mouth, "I think she gets it. I'll see you later Sookie. Bye Sam, be good."

"Ha, him good? Yeah right," Tara said snorting and turning to grab a bottle of gin to make a drink at the bar.

Sawyer grabbed her bag and smiled. She kissed each of the twins on the forehead and smiled when Eric did the same. She then let him lead her out of the diner. She followed him out to the Jeep. She tossed him the keys and then looked at him from across the hood of the vehicle. He looked at her and then looked away.

"It's not good news, is it?" she asked softly.

"I will tell you when we get home," he answered.

Eric watched her and expected her to fight him. Instead she climbed into the Jeep without saying another word. He climbed in beside her and in the driver's seat. He started the vehicle. He felt her place her hand on his thigh. He knew that she would not be happy with what he had to say.

* * *

Sawyer sat on the couch and took the cup of coffee that Eric handed her. He had insisted on making her coffee before they started talking. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her. She smiled when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his side. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest careful not to spill the coffee in her other hand.

"Ma coeur, what's wrong?" she asked softly knowing that he was ready to finally tell her what had been bothering him all along.

"You know that I am not the highest authority in Louisiana, right?" he started stroking her hair.

"I know. There's a queen, right?"

"Yes. Sophie-Anne. I am older than her but I did not want the headache of being king. Plus, the council who appointed her, did not care for me very much."

"I wonder why."

Eric smirked and looked at her as she turned her face towards his. He saw the sparkle in her blue eyes and fell in love all over again. He remembered when he had promised that he would never fall in love with a human; he now knew how stupid he had been then. Sawyer had given him everything that he had been missing in his life. He was now a partner and a father. He had gotten things that he had once scorned and hated. He kissed Sawyer on the cheek and held her closer to him. He didn't want to lose everything and he had a sinking feeling that he was about to. He couldn't trust Sophie-Anne and he knew that she would do anything including threatening Sawyer and the twins to get him to do whatever she wanted him to.

"I have been ignoring Sophie-Anne's summons for a while now," he admitted.

"Eric," Sawyer sighed looking at him.

"You and our children were more important to me than whatever she wanted."

"We don't come before your duty as sheriff."

Eric shook his head, "Yes, you do."

Sawyer set her cup of coffee on the coffee table and turned her full attention to Eric. She opened her mouth to tell him that he was wrong. She didn't get the chance though because Eric yanked her closer to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. She kissed him back and let him take control. She knew that there was more then what he had said but at the moment she was willing to forget that in order to be with him. She ran her hand down his chest and pulled at his shirt. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him.

"How about we take this upstairs?" she suggested feeling him run his hands along her body.

"I like that idea very much," Eric stated picking her up in his arms. He kissed her again and carried her towards the stairs.

"Just to let you know, you will tell me why you are so worried about the queen."

"Min karlek, I-," he started.

Sawyer placed her hand on his mouth, "No more secrets, Eric. We promised. But right now, I don't want to argue about this. I just want you to make love to me."

Eric nodded. He kissed Sawyer again and knew that he would end up telling her everything. He carried her up to their bedroom holding her close to him. He set her on her feet and kissed her hard on the lips. He felt her kiss him back and he knew that he would never want anyone other than her ever again.

Sawyer kissed Eric and pulled away to pull off his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and placed a soft kiss over his heart. She smiled when he undid the buttons on her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. She pulled away and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. She was a little worried about what Eric would think of her body now after she had given birth to the twins. She had lost some weight since giving birth to the twins but she was nowhere near the size she had been when Eric had first met her. She sighed when he ran his hands along her skin.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he whispered pulling her against him and kissing down her neck and collar bone.

"You are such a liar," Sawyer laughed raking her hands through his hair.

"I would never lie to you."

Eric ran his hand down her side and found the zipper for her skirt. He unzipped and pushed it down her hips. It fell to the floor and he pushed her underwear down next. He felt her hands working on his belt and the zipper to his pants. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He placed her on it and then took off his pants in one second and was on top of her the next. He smiled when she laughed a little and wrapped her legs around him. He slid inside of her and kissed her deeply. He felt her warmth all around him and he felt whole again. He felt human for those few precious moments with her and he was going to fight for that with everything he could.


	38. Chapter 38

Sawyer rested her head on Eric's chest and ran her fingers long his abdomen. She felt him stroking her hair and neither of them said anything for a few moments. They were both holding on to the high from their lovemaking and Sawyer didn't want to be the one to ruin it; even though she really wanted to know about why Eric was so worried about the queen.

"I stopped selling vampire blood," he finally said running his hand down Sawyer's arm.

"What?" Sawyer asked turning and looking at him.

"I stopped selling V. I knew you were right all those months ago and as the birth of the twins got closer," Eric looked down at her, "I wanted them to have a father they could be proud of."

"Eric, love, you are someone they could be proud of."

Eric watched as Sawyer looked deep into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again. He still did not understand how it was that she could still believe that he had good inside of him. She had always been able to look past his faults. He pulled away from the kiss and gave her a soft smile. He watched as she smiled back at him and he knew that he needed her in his life. He needed her to bring in some form of light that he had been missing. He was tired of living in complete darkness.

"The queen wishes to see me and I have no doubt that she will order me to start selling vampire blood again," he told her softly.

"And if you don't?" Sawyer had to ask. She saw the look on Eric's face and knew that he didn't want to do that; she knew that he wanted to be the man that she would be proud to call hers.

"She will probably threaten you and the children. I will not let it get that far. I will do whatever she asks of me."

Sawyer looked at him. She knew that doing whatever the queen asked of him was going against everything he was. Her Eric was a leader; a king you could say. He was use to giving orders, not taking them. She took his hand in hers and kissed it. She ran her thumb over his band and looked back into his eyes. She gave him a soft smile and knew that he needed her to be on his side during this. She pressed her body against his and placed another soft kiss on his chest.

"You do whatever needs to be done to keep this family safe. If that means selling vampire blood, then you sell vampire blood. It won't change how I feel about you and it would never change how our children see you. You will always be their father and they will always be proud of you," she told him softly gently stroking his chest.

"There is no way you can be sure of that," Eric whispered rolling Sawyer on her back.

"I am sure of it because it is how I feel. I am proud of you, Eric and nothing is going to change that. Certainly not some spoiled queen who doesn't even know you or me."

Eric smiled. He kissed Sawyer deeply and pulled the sheets away from her body, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked kissing down her neck and running his hand along her body.

"Actually, I do. I love you too," Sawyer answered running her hands through Eric's hair. She moaned as his mouth covered her nipple. There was nowhere else she preferred to be at the moment then in Eric's arms with him loving her.

* * *

Eric stood by the door and watched as Bill's car pulled up to the house. He walked outside and was beside the car opening the back passenger door before Bill had even come to a complete stop. Eric smiled when he saw Ardith and Aleryck sleeping in their carriers not a care in the world. He stood up and turned to look at Bill when he saw the other vampire standing beside him.

"Thank you for bringing them home," Eric said softly.

"It was no problem. I must say they were actually very good babies. Must be because they carry none of your blood in them," Bill commented watching as Eric took Aleryck's carrier out of the back of the car first.

"You actually think you are funny, don't you William?"

"Sookie laughs at my jokes."

"Sookie is blonde and a hick. I very much doubt she knows what is funny."

"My, you are in such a good mood tonight. I thought spending time with Sawyer would make you a better person. Clearly I was expecting too much from her."

Bill watched as Eric grabbed both carriers in his hands and turned to walk back to the house. Bill sighed and knew that he had to follow Eric. Sookie had asked him to find out what was going on. Her excuse had been that she was worried about Sawyer and she wanted to make sure that whatever was going on with Eric wouldn't affect her friend. Bill wished that he didn't love Sookie so much then he wouldn't have to deal with trying to pry the information from Eric.

"Thank you for bringing my children back. I will remember not to bother you with that task in the future," Eric said walking into the house. He frowned when Bill followed him.

"Something is going on with you. I have known you a long time and I know when you are worried about something."

"I am not worried."

Bill looked at Eric, "You are lying. And for once you are not doing it very well."

Eric placed the baby carriers on the island and turned to look at Bill. He knew that out of everyone Bill was the person he trusted the least but he knew that in this case he needed to trust another vampire. He trusted Pam but if something went wrong he needed her near Sawyer so she could protect her and the children. He sighed knowing that this one time he was going to have to confide in Bill Compton. The thought alone caused a constant pounding in the back of his head and he had a feeling that he was about to have a severe migraine.

"Sophie-Anne summoned me," Eric said reaching out and gently stroking Aleryck's cheek.

Bill frowned, "And what would she want with you? There has been no unrest in Area 5, has there?"

"No, there hasn't but," Eric turned and looked at Bill, "I have done something that has angered the queen."

"And what is that?"

Eric smirked and looked away, "Like I would tell the likes of you."

"Eric, I really don't see anyone else here willing to help you."

"And how are you going to help me, Bill? Be there for Sawyer if the queen decides to stake me? I don't think that is being helpful."

Bill rolled his eyes and really didn't want to stay but the other option was seeing Sookie again and having to tell her that he had failed. He sighed, "I may not like you, and I know that you do not like me," He saw Eric turn and give him a 'no kidding' look, "but I do like Sawyer. I cannot for the life of me see why she loves you but I will trust her judgment. So, I will help you anyway that I can."

Eric looked at Bill and nodded, "I think it would be best if you came with me to see the queen. After all she is going to probably order me to start selling vampire blood again, she may even give me her blood to sell," he explained.

"What? The queen of Louisiana ordered you to sell vampire blood?" Bill asked shocked.

"Yes, she did and now you know so I now have a witness. Hopefully, she will think twice about killing both of us."

Bill gave Eric a hard look, "Thank you for once again putting me in the middle of everything and potentially putting me and Sookie in danger."

"You're welcome, Bill. I know that you do enjoy it so."

Eric watched as Bill left the house. He turned and looked at the twins again. They were still sleeping. He picked up their carriers and carried them up the stairs. He tried to be quiet so that Sawyer wouldn't hear him. He reached the top of the stairs and saw her standing there with his shirt wrapped around her. She smiled at him and he gave her look.

"You should still be sleeping," he told her softly.

"And trust you and Bill alone in a house filled with potential weapons? I think not," Sawyer said taking Ardith's carrier and carrying to the nursery.

"I wouldn't have killed him," Eric said following her, "I would have just maimed him a little."

"Uh huh."

Sawyer walked into the nursery and placed Ardith's carrier on the floor by her daughter's change table. She picked her daughter up and placed her on the change table. She started to pull off the onesy and check to see if Ardith needed her diaper changed before Sawyer finally put her down for the night. She turned and saw Eric standing a couple of feet away from her doing the same thing with Aleryck. She smiled and changed her daughter's diaper. She wished that she could get a picture of Eric changing a diaper. She would have given it to Pam to blow up and place in the club. She smiled slightly to think that she just might do it yet.

Eric did up the diaper and smiled slightly to think that in his one thousand year experience he had cleaned up worst messes then what an infant baby could make in their diaper. He did up the onesy again and picked Aleryck up in his arms. He turned and smiled when he saw Sawyer humming softly to Ardith. She looked up and looked at him and saw the huge smile on her face. He would never forget that smile and how beautiful she looked standing there in their children's room.

"Is she ready for bed?" Eric asked softly.

"Yes, she is. Come on Ardy, let's get you in bed," Sawyer said picking her up and going to carry her over to the cribs. Eric reached out and placed his hand on her arm. She turned and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"I would like the twins to sleep with us in bed today," he answered.

"Eric, that would be spoiling them too much. The books say-."

"Min karlek, please. I just," Eric looked down at Aleryck as the little boy snuggled close to his chest. Alreyck didn't seem to mind that Eric wasn't warm and giving off heat, "I want to be like any normal human family in this. Please, let me."

Sawyer looked at Eric and felt tears come to her eyes. He really expected her to turn him down again. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't think that she trusted him enough to bring the twins to bed with them. She looked down at Ardith and swore knowing that this was going to spoil them beyond belief. She stepped closer to Eric and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Alright, but you get to deal with them tomorrow when they refuse to nap in their cribs," she said taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

Eric smiled and let her pull him out of the room. He carried Aleryck close to him as he followed Sawyer into the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and climbed on it. She tossed her pillows aside and laid down with Ardith cuddled close to her. She took his pillow and placed it beside Ardith and smiled at him. Eric walked over to the bed and placed Aleryck beside the pillow. He laid down next to his son and looked at Ardith and Aleryck as they kicked their legs and slowly settled down. He turned and looked at Sawyer and caught her watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just," Sawyer gave him a soft smile, "when I see you look at them I see a glimpse of what you must have been like as a human. You look so young and carefree and," she looked away, "so full of life and love."

Eric reached out and took her hand, "I wish I could have known you when I was human. Maybe you would have changed me for the better," he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "like you have now."

Sawyer smiled and let a tear fall. She laid her head down on the mattress and looked at Ardith. She smiled as her little girl fell asleep. Sawyer soon followed her feeling Eric still holding her hand. She had all that she would ever need in that bed with her.


	39. Chapter 39

Eric opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Aleryck and Ardith still in bed with him. He lifted up his head when he heard the shower going. He heard Sawyer singing softly and marvelled a little that she had trusted him enough to leave the babies with him. He looked down at the twins and saw them watching him their eyes never leaving his face.

"When I was younger, I never wanted children. All I wanted was to be a great warrior and bed as many women as possible," he told them softly reaching out and taking Ardith's little hand in his. "It was only until much later, after I had become a vampire that I began to wish I had had a family; children who would have carried on my name through the generations."

Sawyer stood in the washroom and listened to Eric. She had finished her shower and had heard Eric speaking to their children. She ran the towel through her hair and smiled as she listened to him talk to them softly. She knew that she had chosen well when she had chosen him to be the father of her children.

"Your mother has now given me what I thought I would forever be denied," Eric went on knowing that Sawyer was listening to him. He had heard the floor boards in the bathroom creak gently under her weight by the door, "She trusts me to love and raise you two children. I want you two to always remember this," he smiled and kissed Aleryck and Ardith on the foreheads, "you two are my children and will always be my children no matter who dares try to tell you differently," he told them in Swedish, "this world is full of people who will wish to hurt you just because you call me Father. I want you to be strong and remember that their hate will never change how much I love you or how much your mother loves you," he finished stroking their cheeks.

"You knew I was standing there, didn't you?" Sawyer asked walking out wearing one of Eric's shirts and a pair of shorts.

"I might have. Did they sleep well?" he asked reaching out and grabbing Sawyer when she got close and pulling her on the bed.

"They did. No fussing at all."

"Maybe we should let them sleep with us more often."

"Not happening Eric."

Sawyer watched as he climbed out of bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and pulled away. She looked into his face and saw how happy he was. She smiled at him and kissed him again quickly.

"Go take your shower and I'll get these two dressed," she answered softly.

Eric looked at her and sighed, "I would rather spend more time with you then take a shower."

"I would love that but unfortunately you have a meeting with the queen and you need to look your best," Sawyer smiled and placed her hand on his chest, "which fortunately for you doesn't take much effort."

"Not for you either. You look beautiful right at this moment."

Eric saw Sawyer blush slightly. He kissed her again and then finally turned and walked over to the washroom. He smiled when he heard Sawyer talking to the twins and how she laughed softly when one of them did something cute. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water as hot as he could get it. He was dreading making the trip to see the queen but he knew that if he didn't do it he would be placing Sawyer and their children at risk. He absolutely refused to do that. They were his family and he was going to do everything he could to protect them.

* * *

Sawyer watched as Ardith and Aleryck rocked in the swingers Pam had bought them. She sat at the island just watching them sway back and forth. They hadn't fussed much and she had been able to bathe them, get them dressed and feed them without too much of a hassle; that being said though, she realized how much easier everything went when Eric helped her. She turned when he came down the stairs and smiled. He wore his navy suit with a steel grey shirt underneath. She walked over to him and fussed with his collar a little getting it right. She looked up and saw him watching her. She could see the worry written on his features.

"Ma coeur, don't worry. It'll be fine," she said trying to reassure him as well as herself.

"I am glad one of us thinks so," Eric wrapped his arms around Sawyer, "I will call Pam and have her come here and wait with you until I come back."

"No."

"Vacker-."

"Eric, I don't need to be babysat. I will sit here with the twins and wait for you to come home. I promise."

Eric looked at her and was ready to protest again but a knock on the back door stopped him. He kissed her and then pulled away and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and saw Bill and Sookie standing there. He wished he could say he was surprised to see Sookie but then he would be lying. He had known that Bill would tell Sookie everything the minute he had gotten the chance. Eric let them in without saying a word about Bill being whipped or Sookie's boy toy; he now understood how Bill felt. He felt the same way about Sawyer; he no longer wished to keep any secrets from her and wanted to share everything with her.

"Bill told me that you asked him to go with you to see the queen. I thought that I would come over and me and Sawyer could have a girl's night," Sookie said walking in. She walked over to Sawyer and smiled at her, "I asked Jessica but she was spending the night with Hoyt."

"Sook, you didn't have to do that," Sawyer answered looking at Sookie then to Bill and finally to Eric. Part of her wondered if maybe Sookie knew more about how this queen acted then she did.

"I wanted to. It's nothing, really."

Sawyer nodded. She looked at Eric and saw him looking at the clock. She knew that he and Bill needed to get going if they were going to reach New Orleans before dawn. She walked over to him and kissed him again wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. She pulled away and felt him stroking her back. She suddenly didn't want to let him go; she felt this feeling of dread that this would be the last time she saw him. She felt him hold her tight as well and then he finally let her go. She looked up into his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Come home to me in one piece," she told him.

Eric kissed her again and wished that he could promise her that but with the queen there was never a guarantee, "I will try my hardest."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Sookie watched Eric with Sawyer and couldn't believe the change she saw in him. Gone was that cold, heartless vampire that she had first met. She could see the love in his eyes when he looked at Sawyer and how much he cared about her. Sookie had never thought she would ever see the day when Eric Northman would care for someone else other then himself; especially not a human. She watched as Eric kissed Sawyer on the forehead and finally left with Bill. She smiled at Bill and gave him a nod telling him that she would be alright. She then turned and looked at Sawyer.

"How about we watch some television? I hear they are having a special on living with vampires on one channel," Sookie said.

Sawyer looked at Sookie, "Did Bill tell you anything about the queen?"

"Sawyer, I don't-."

"Please Sook, I need to know whatever Bill told you. You know Eric. He only told me what he thought I needed to know and tried to assure me that everything would be alright. Please, tell me. I need to know if this dread I am feeling is just me over reacting or not?"

Sawyer watched as Sookie walked out of the kitchen. Sawyer followed her needing to know whatever Sookie could tell her. She knew that Eric had kept something back trying to protect her and she had expected that. She just hoped that Sookie would tell her the truth. She followed Sookie in the living room and sat on the couch next to her. Sookie looked at Sawyer and sighed.

"Bill thinks that things could get ugly with the queen," Sookie started.

"How ugly are we talking here?"

"Bill thinks that in order to get Eric to do what she wants him to, that the queen will threaten you and the twins."

"She knows about us?"

Sookie shrugged, "Bill seems to think so. He said that there isn't much going on that the queen doesn't know about."

Sawyer raked her hands through her hair and shook her head, "The twins and I are in danger, aren't we?"

"As long as Eric does whatever the queen asks, then no. Bill is pretty confident that she wouldn't hurt you without Eric provoking her to do so."

"So basically the twins and I are her golden aces. She can make Eric do whatever she wants him too."

Sookie nodded, "I guess. I am sure that Eric is going to be fine and in the end it will all work out."

"I hope so, Sook. I can't," Sawyer paused, "I don't think I can live without Eric anymore."

Sookie hugged Sawyer close. She closed her eyes and hoped that her friend wouldn't have to live without Eric. She told herself that everything would work out alright; that it had too.

* * *

Eric pulled up in front of Sophie-Anne's house and turned the car off. He turned and smiled at Bill as the other vampire glared at him. Eric had demanded to drive knowing that Bill liked to do everything at a human pace. Eric had broken every highway speed limit on his drive over to New Orleans and he was quite proud of it. However, he knew that if his twins or Sawyer had been in the vehicle with him, he would have driven will below the speed limit. His excuse was that Bill and him were vampires and were very likely to survive a horrific car crash; probably several of them in a row even.

"You do realize that you broke about ten laws on your way here?" Bill asked as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door.

"Now, William, where is your sense of adventure? Plus, laws were made to be broken," Eric answered slamming the door ignoring the look Bill gave him.

"Is that what you are going to teach the twins?"

Eric looked at Bill, "Of course not. Sawyer would never allow me to so that."

Bill shook his head not surprised. He walked up the walkway and turned when he realized that Eric wasn't following him. Eric then slowly walked up to Bill. Bill knew that Eric was worried and to be truthful, he was a little as well. There was no predicting how the queen was going to react on any given day.

"Eric, I am sure that all will be well. She probably just wants to yell at you."

"You hope."

Eric looked at the mansion and sighed. He walked up to the door his shoulders squared and ready. He was determined not to show weakness. He also knew that if the queen threatened Sawyer and the twins that he would be at her mercy. He would do whatever she demanded to ensure the safety of his family. He would not fail Sawyer and the twins like he had failed his mother, father and sister. He would protect them with everything he was; even if it meant doing or being a part of something he hated.


	40. Chapter 40

Eric walked into the queen's day room and stood by the pool as Sophie-Anne finished another game of Yahtzee. Eric had no doubt that she was winning; like always. He turned and looked at Bill and Bill gave him a look telling him not to do anything rash or stupid. Eric looked away from Bill so that he could resist the urge to scream at Bill that he would never do anything that could potentially hurt Sawyer or the twins. He would never put them in danger; he would especially not leave their fate to the whim of some spoiled queen.

"Sheriff Northman, I am glad that you could finally make it," Sophie-Anne said getting up her yellow sundress swirling around her as she walked over to him, "I am sure that those twins of yours have been keeping you busy," she said placing a kiss on his cheek. She leaned in close to his ear, "You are lucky I did not give the order to kill them when I had the chance."

Eric kept the fake smile on his face and held himself back from grabbing Sophie-Anne and shaking her. He looked down at her, "Yes, I did not know how much work babies could be."

"So much easier to eat them. William, nice to see you again," the queen said looking at Bill.

"Nice to see you again, as well, Your Highness," Bill said softly waiting for Sophie-Anne to make the first move. She offered him her hand and he took it and kissed it. He then pulled away and smiled at her.

"Eric, it is so nice of you to bring Bill with you. He can take my place at Yahtzee while we talk," Sophie-Anne said. Her tone was light but both Eric and Bill knew that it was an order more than it was a request.

Eric nodded at Bill when the other vampire looked at him. He watched as Bill walked over to the table and sat down. He turned and followed Sophie-Anne as she walked out of the room. He followed down the hall and clenched his fists at his sides. He was worried that as he was following the Queen that she had already acted against Sawyer and that whatever he agreed to would come too late. He watched as the Queen turned the corner and went into the room. Eric closed his eyes and sent a message to Pam. He knew that Pam would know to go to Sawyer first and not contact him. He had told her he would use their connection and if she felt his call to go immediately to Sawyer. He opened his eyes and then walked into the room. The door closed behind him and he thought it sounded like a coffin slamming shut.

* * *

Sawyer sipped her coffee and watched as Sookie rocked Ardith to sleep. Sookie had told Sawyer to relax and that she would look after the twins for an hour or so. Sawyer was grateful but she couldn't bring herself to go to bed and even lay down on the couch for a nap. She was scared if she closed her eyes that when she opened them her whole world would have fallen apart. She turned when she heard the door open. She got up and then placed her hand in her pocket for her silver chain. She had pulled it out of her desk where she had buried it in the bottom drawer. She walked towards the entrance hall. She stopped in relief when Pam appeared in the doorway of the living room. The relief then slipped away when she saw the look on Pam's face.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Nothing happened," Pam answered leaning in the doorway and trying to cover the look on her face.

"Pam, do not lie to me. Something happened and that's why you're here."

"Eric called me."

Sawyer frowned, "He's not here."

"I know he isn't," Pam sighed and knew that she was going to have to explain to Sawyer the connection a maker had with their child, "A maker can summon their child without using a telephone, speaking or anything. It is just this connection that a maker has with their child."

"And Eric did this tonight?"

"Yes, he did. I am sure he is speaking with the queen and she said something that made him worry. I am just here to ensure that you are safe."

"And what if they do come?" Sookie asked getting up and walking over to them carrying Ardith. Sawyer immediately took her daughter in her arms needing to feel the weight of her child in her arms.

Pam looked at Sawyer then looked at Ardith, "I will die before I let them harm Sawyer or the children," she met Sawyer's eyes and smiled, "I have known Eric for a century, Sawyer. I had come to think that I knew every one of his memories and every single one of his emotions and thoughts. You changed that, you changed him for the better. Hell, you changed me. I thought love was weak and only for the weakest of hearts," Pam looked directly at Sookie. Sookie glared at her and Pam looked back at Sawyer, "but you loving Eric has not made either of weak; it has made you stronger. Eric has not been this way as long as I can remember and I will not let anyone take away that happiness that you have brought him. Even if it is the supposed Queen of Louisiana."

Sawyer smiled and pulled Pam in a tight hug. She knew that Pam hated hugging but she just needed to hug her at that moment, "Thank you, Pam. I love you too."

"I never said I loved you," Pam said pushing Sawyer away.

"You didn't have to."

Sookie smiled when she saw how uncomfortable Pam was. She really hoped that everything would work out alright. She didn't think Sawyer could handle anything else going wrong in her life at the moment. Most of all she didn't think that Sawyer could handle anything happening to Eric. She looked at the clock and hoped that everything was going alright for Eric and Bill.

* * *

Eric sat in the chair across from Sophie-Anne as the queen lounged on a chaise looking at him. They had been this way for several minutes and Eric wondered why the queen was taking her time showing her anger. Eric watched her and then watched as she turned away from him and took something from the table next to the chaise. She tossed it at his feet and he saw that it was a picture of Sawyer with Ardith and Aleryck coming out of Sookie's house. Eric bent down and picked it up then looked up at the queen.

"They have become your world, Eric," she said sternly.

"I can still do my job," Eric stated putting the picture aside. He was tried not to get angry and launch himself at the queen. He was not going to provoke her into actually issuing the order to hurt Sawyer and the twins.

"Then why did you stop selling V? My people tell me there was a falling out over it with your human and you gave it up. Since when do humans rule you, Eric?"

Eric took a moment to answer. He knew he had to tread lightly because the queen fully expected him to lose it and to deny that Sawyer had any hold on him. He gave Sophie-Anne and small smile and shook his head, "Sawyer does rule me; she rules my heart," he admitted hoping that the uncharacteristic show of honesty would baffle the queen.

Sophie-Anne looked at Eric not showing her thoughts on her face but for several long moments, she didn't say anything. She turned away and looked at the wall then looked back at Eric, "You are being serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I did not stop selling V because of Sawyer, however. I stopped because too many vampires were beginning to become suspicious and one of the vampires in my Area actually went missing and it is believed that he was kidnapped to milk for his blood."

"This happened months ago. In fact it happened before your human, Sawyer," the queen said the name with contempt, "even show up in this state. Do you have any other excuses for me?"

Eric knew that there was no point in even trying. Sophie-Anne had made up her mind and had decided that she wanted to blame Sawyer and there was nothing Eric could do to change her mind, "No, you majesty, I do not."

"Good. I want you to listen very closely to what I have to say. I am going to give you two choices and I very much want you to think really hard on what you want to choose."

"Yes, your majesty."

"You get rid of this human and start acting like the hard cold asshole you were before or," the queen smiled and looked at Eric, "or you get to sit there and watch as I kill your human and eat those babies you love so much."

"That is not a choice, it's a threat."

Sophie-Anne smiled, "Oh, I know it may sound that way, but it really is a choice, Eric. I want to know how much you love this human and how soft have you actually become. I am hoping you choice option two. I may actually share their blood with you."

Eric sat there and felt his non beating heart break. He knew what he had to do to protect Sawyer and the twins. He just did not want to do it; he didn't want to give her up. Unfortunately, the queen was not giving him a choice in the matter.

"I will walk away from Sawyer and the children," he said grabbing the arm of the chair and squeezing it. The sound of wood splintering echoed in the room.

"I mean it Eric. I will have people watching you. You are to have nothing to do with her or her brats. If I so much as see you looking at her, I will rip her throat out. Understand?"

Eric grinded his teeth together, "I understand."

The queen smiled again and stood up, "Good. Let's go play Yahtzee."

* * *

Sawyer walked down the stairs after she had checked on the twins. She had managed to convince Pam to go back to Fangtasia, although she was convinced that Pam was standing watch outside. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sookie standing by the windows talking on the phone. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water trying not to listen in to the conversation.

"Bill, what are you saying?... She did that?... But... How is Eric taking it?... What do you mean he left?" Sookie said causing Sawyer to look her way.

Sookie turned and saw Sawyer watching her. She gave Sawyer a smile but she knew that her friend was not buying it. "Eric left and went god knows where, Sookie. I do not blame him. I cannot not imagine having to give up the one person you love. I could not give you up and I know it is harder on Eric. He has kept everyone at arms' length for two thousand years and now he has to give up the first person he has let close? I am surprised he didn't kill the queen," Sookie heard Bill tell her. She still could not believe the order that the queen had given Eric; give up Sawyer or watch her die.

"Bill, can you just find him and make sure he is okay?" Sookie asked seeing that Sawyer's eyes never left hers.

"I will try. Please do not try and tell Sawyer anything. I believe that Eric should be the one to tell her this."

"I'll try."

"Sookie-."

"Bye Bill."

Sawyer watched as Sookie hung up the phone. She looked at her friend and knew that something wasn't right. She looked away and looked at her water bottle. She placed it on the counter to stop herself from squeezing it tightly in her hands. She looked up when Sookie walked over to her.

"How bad is it?" she asked softly.

"Sawyer, Eric should be the one to tell you-."

"Sookie, please. I need to be prepared. What did the queen demand?"

Sookie looked down and knew that Sawyer was going to take this hard. She looked back up and into her friend's eyes, "The queen demanded that Eric leave you and the twins or she would kill all three of you and make him watch."

Sawyer stood there still. She heard Sookie's words again as she repeated them in her mind and then her whole world seemed to stop. She griped the counter tight and felt her legs give out from under her. She felt Sookie's arms come around her and she felt her whole body begin to shake. She shook her head and repeated 'No' over and over. She heard Sookie soothing her and then the reality of it sunk in and she began to cry. She had lost Eric and she suddenly felt like she had lost the other part of her soul.


	41. Chapter 41

Sawyer didn't know how long she let Sookie hold her or for how long she stayed on the floor crying. She just knew that when she was eventually able to stop, she felt cold and dead on the inside. She pulled away from Sookie and wiped her tears away. She sat on the cold kitchen floor and closed her eyes wishing that she could take back the last few hours and have Eric there with her again. She felt fresh tears start to fall as she realized that she would never again be able to see Eric. He was no longer hers or the father of her children. In the matter of one night, the Queen of Louisiana had destroyed everything that Eric and Sawyer had fought months to build.

"Sawyer, are you alright?" Sookie asked knowing it was a stupid question but she wanted an answer. She wanted to make sure that Sawyer hadn't completely broken down.

Sawyer took a moment. She looked at Sookie and nodded slowly, "I have no choice but to be alright. The twins need me."

Sookie heard a weird calmness come into Sawyer's voice. She watched as Sawyer slowly climbed to her feet. Sookie stood beside her and watched as her friend tried desperately to hold it together. She then turned and Sookie could see pure pain in Sawyer's face. Sookie knew that deep down inside Sawyer was breaking apart but she was not going to let anyone see that. She would wait until she was alone and then fall apart.

"I am sure Eric will be home and he will-," Sookie started.

"Will, what Sook? Explain everything calmly? Does that sound like Eric to you at all?"

Sawyer watched as Sookie nodded slightly. She turned away from her friend and knew exactly how Eric was going to handle this. He was going to do or say things that would make her hate him. He would push her out and would watch coldly as she packed her things and left all the while not telling her what had really happened. She knew him and knew that he would do exactly those things thinking that she didn't already know what the queen decided. And even if he knew that she did know the truth, Eric would still do something to make her hate him so that she wouldn't be hurt by not having him with her. He would try to make her forget all the love she had for him and Sawyer knew that she couldn't let him do that. She turned back and looked at Sookie.

"I need your help," Sawyer said softly.

"I'll help you anyway I can," Sookie said.

"I need you to help me pack and leave."

Sookie looked at Sawyer confused, "You're going to leave before Eric comes home?" she asked not understanding what Sawyer was planning.

"I need to be gone before he comes back. Sookie, I can't," Sawyer bit her lip to stop the tears from falling again, "I can't let him stand there and push me away and say goodbye. I won't be able to handle it. And I know that it would kill Eric," Sawyer paused and looked around the kitchen thinking of the future that her and Eric had planned in that kitchen and the love they had shared in the house, "I don't want to leave, I want nothing more than to stay here and face Eric and try to get him to disobey the queen. Hell, maybe I would be able to convince him to run away with me but I know that deep down, Eric will never be happy anywhere but here. Here he has Fangtasia, he's a sheriff and I know that all my talking and pleading and begging will never change his mind."

"He loves you, Sawyer he would do anything for you."

"I know and that's why he is going to come home and break my heart forcing me to leave. He loves me Sookie, but he won't put me in danger for that love. He'd walk away first before seeing me or the twins hurt. And I love him too much to stand here and let him tear us apart. I am going to leave so that he never has to say or do anything he will regret."

Sookie thought about it and realized that Sawyer had a point. She knew that Eric would rather Sawyer hate him then leave still loving him. In Eric's mind if she left hating him there was a chance she could find happiness somewhere else while he would stay in Louisiana loving Sawyer and missing her. Eric wouldn't understand that holding on to that love would be the only thing that would keep Sawyer sane without him. She looked at Sawyer and nodded.

"I'll help you. I am sorry this happened," she said softly.

"I know, I am too. I guess they were right," Sawyer answered.

"Who?"

"The people who said all good things must come to an end. They were right; I just didn't think the end for Eric and I would come so soon."

Sawyer wiped away a few stray tears that fell and took a deep breath. She had a lot of work ahead of her. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She tried not to think about how now her children would never have memories of Eric to hold on too. The only one who would remember Eric holding them and whispering to them in Swedish, would be her and she knew that those memories would haunt her in the years to come.

* * *

Eric stood on the roof of the tallest building he could find in New Orleans. He watched as the sky lightened and knew that dawn was a few hours away. He thought about Godric and how his maker had been at peace with his decision to die. Eric had never understood that peace until that moment. He felt that peace now; he would gladly stand there and wait for the sun and die instead of going back to Bon Temps and break Sawyer's heart. He closed his eyes and felt tears rolled down his cheeks.

He had known that in the end it would turn out this way. He had known that loving Sawyer would only bring them both pain in the end. He had seen it over and over throughout the thousand years he had lived. Every time someone allowed themselves to love, it had been ripped away from them. He had seen it first hand with his parents. They had loved each other completely and it had ended bloody one night with wolves killing them and his baby sister. Then he had spent a millennia loving Godric like a father, brother, lover, and friend. And Godric had thrown all that love away and met the sun. Eric wiped the tears from his eyes and opened them. He looked down into the night at the few people still walking around in the early hours. He wondered if any of them had any clue about the pain they would feel if they dared to love. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"What?" he demanded flipping it open.

"Eric, where are you?" he heard Bill ask.

"Hunting."

"The queen demands your presence back here. She wants us to spend the day here."

"She can go to hell and burn there for eternity."

Bill was silent on the other end of the phone. Part of Eric hoped the queen hadn't heard him say that but the other part actually prayed that she had. He was aching for some way to let out his anger and hurt.

"Do you really want me to tell her that? I do not think that that is the way to protect Sawyer and the twins," Bill answered.

Eric squeezed the phone and heard the plastic crack, "William, I am not in the mood for you to try and be smart. Tell the queen I will be back soon."

"How soon are-."

"Goodbye William."

Eric hung up his phone and then hurled it as far as he could off the roof of the building. He watched as it disappeared into what remained of the night. He stood there a moment longer wondering how he was ever going to find the courage and power to walk away from Sawyer. He felt his heart ache just at the thought of it. He sighed and wiped all the signs of his tears from his face. He then jumped from the building and flew off towards the queen's spacious home. His thoughts were with Sawyer and how hurt she was going to be when he told her what had happened.

* * *

Sawyer finished the letter and looked at it. Tears came to her eyes again as she read the last words she would ever say to Eric. She then reached behind her neck and undid the chain that held the Valhalla pendant. She took the necklace off and looked at the pendant in her hand. She smiled sadly and thought that maybe after all these years the pendant had really been the one that had belonged to Eric all those years before. She placed it on the desk beside the letter and then took an envelope. She placed the letter in it and then placed the necklace her grandfather had given her inside. She took a moment to remember that day and her grandfather's words.

_"Here, Sawyer I found something for you," he had said handing her the long slim box._

_Sawyer had opened it and saw the pendant looking back at her, "It's beautiful. What it is?"_

_"It's a Valhalla pendant."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"The Norse believed that it identified the wearer as a follower of Odin. Upon the wearer's death Valkyries would come and carry the wearer to Valhalla where the person would live their rest of their life in splendour at Odin's court."_

_Sawyer looked at the pendant and couldn't help but notice how old it was, "It looks ancient," she replied looking up at her grandfather._

_"It probably is. The warrior who wore this is probably sitting up there right now at Odin's table waiting for you. Who knows maybe years from when you die you'll meet him."_

_Sawyer smiled at her grandfather, "You don't really believe that do you?"_

_Her grandfather smiled and shrugged, "Who knows, honey. When I was a kid things were way different then they are now. There were no crazy cults like the one your parents joined. So maybe there is a Valhalla and an Odin and maybe you will meet the original wearer of this pendant one day. Who are we to know what the future holds for us?"_

Sawyer wiped away her tears and sealed the envelope. She turned and saw Sookie standing in the doorway of the living room. She left the letter on her desk and walked over to Sookie. She wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tight.

"I will never ever be able to thank you for everything you have done for me," Sawyer said pulling away and giving Sookie a smile.

"I didn't do anything. Well, I was the reason you met Eric and all this happened," Sookie said softly.

"Sook, this isn't your fault. This is the fault of a spoiled queen. And I am actually thanking you for being the reason I met Eric. Despite how it ended, loving him made me the happiest I have ever been."

Sookie nodded and felt tears fall. She hugged Sawyer again and didn't want to let her go. She watched as Sawyer pulled away and then walked over to the door where she had placed the carriers of the twins. She opened the door and then picked them up. Sookie went and stood beside her and looked at the sun that had just begun to rise. Sookie looked at Sawyer when she turned to face her again.

"Sookie, please help Eric deal with this. He won't," Sawyer paused, "he won't be himself and he will probably push everyone away. Don't let him."

"I'll try but I can't promise anything. You know how Eric is."

Sawyer nodded. She turned and walked down the steps to the Jeep. She placed and secured the twins in the backseat and then climbed in the driver seat. She sat there for a moment and looked at the house. She let tears fall and told herself that in time she would forget the house and Eric. She started the Jeep and backed out of the driveway. She drove down the road feeling the hurt down to her soul. Every mile she drove further away from the house tore her apart. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw the twins sleeping. The only solace in this was that her children would never feel this pain that she was feeling. They would never know what they had lost and for that she was grateful; her pain was more than enough for her to deal with, she didn't even want to think about what would happen if she had to deal wither children's pain as well.

She drove to the end of the road and stopped. She knew if she turned right she would be turning away from Bon Temps and her family. She had no choice of course. She turned the Jeep right onto the highway and continued down the road. She didn't know where it would lead her only that it was taking her away from the man she loved.


	42. Epilogue

Eric walked into the house and stood there for a moment. Her scent lingered in the hall. He hadn't seen the Jeep he had bought her in the driveway and knew that she was gone. Bill had told Sookie and Sawyer had managed to get it out of her. Eric sighed and tossed his key in the bowl on the table by the door. He stopped and smirked for a moment. For once he had actually done what she had asked him to do and she wasn't here to see it.

He walked into the living room and stood in the doorway. He looked around the room trying to remember her being in it with him. How whenever he was in this room with her, he wasn't the Sheriff of Area 5, he wasn't the owner of Fangtasia, he wasn't a 1000 year old vampire; he was just Eric Northman, the person that Sawyer loved. He walked over to her desk and pulled out the chair. He sat down and looked at her things. He frowned when he saw an envelope with his name printed on it. He took it and opened it carefully not wanting to ripe the letter inside.

He pulled the letter out and her Norse talisman fell out with it. He stared at it on the walnut wood of the desk not knowing why it was there. Her grandfather had given it to her; she should have been wearing it at that very moment. He turned back to the letter and unfolded it. He started to read it.

_Eric, _

_By now you probably know that I got Sookie to talk. She gives in too easily when it comes to friends and family. I know what the Queen ordered you to do. I have a few choice names for her other than your highness but I won't mention those. You could probably fill in the blanks anyway. I'm sorry, though. God am I ever sorry. I did this to you._

Eric had to stop reading. He was crying and a red drop of his tears had fallen on the tip of the paper. He put the paper down and sat back in the chair. He turned and looked at the fireplace and tried not to think about the ache that was forming in his non beating heart. He had told her he loved her in front of that fireplace. She had laughed then when she had realized he was serious, she had slapped him. He smiled a little. Sawyer always had to be different and she always surprised him. He turned back and took the letter again. He needed to know what her last words to him were.

_I am so sorry I made you love me. I knew that I would only screw up your life. It's what I do; I mess up people's lives. I am also sorry that I ever asked you to be a father to my children because now... Not only did I lose you but they did too. I messed up letting you get too close. I can never... There is nothing I could ever do to fix it. I just hope that you can move on and be... Be yourself again. You know that egotistical prick that I first met... Actually, I kind of miss him, he was hot._

Eric smiled. He wiped the tears from his face and told himself to get his game face on. He could never let anyone know how much losing Sawyer was going to kill him inside. He had put on a brave face after Godric and lied to everyone that it didn't affect him. Until Sawyer; she had seen inside him and had known he had been lying to everyone else. He looked back at the letter and saw that there was only a little bit left.

_Eric, I am giving you my Norse talisman. I... I think my Gramps found it for it reason and that me having it when we met was supposed to happen. I think it was leading me to you all along. I think... I think it is the one your father gave you. So in reality, it was never really mine to begin with but always yours. I'm returning it, Eric along with your love. I want you to take both and move on with your life. Be the vampire your Queen demands you to be and don't stop to think about me. Before you know it the years will have past and I... I'll be dust in the ground and you'll still be here. I don't want you wallowing in pain and missing me. I won't allow it. MOVE ON, that's an order._

_Your Vacker... Always._

Eric felt his hand trembling. The thought of Sawyer dead and gone where he would never be able to see her again... He shook his head when his cell phone rang. He reached in his pocket and answered it needing a distraction from his thoughts.

"What?" he demanded.

"There's a problem down here," Pam said.

"You handle it."

"I can't. The Queen sent the problem here demanding you deal with it. I like you Eric, but I am not going to let myself be staked for you."

"A little dramatic, don't you think Pam?"

"No, dramatic is this... GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Eric pulled the phone away from his ear as she screamed then hung up. He looked around the room. He got up and tucked the letter in his jacket pocket. He saw the talisman laying there. He grabbed it and pulled it over his head. The iron touched his skin and all he could think of was Sawyer. He had never not seen her wear it and knew that it had been a huge sacrifice to leave it behind for him. He touched it softly.

"I will be the vampire the Queen wants on the outside but on the inside... I won't forget who you helped me be, Sawyer. Never," he said softly walking out of the room then out of the house. He didn't turn back to look at it because he knew he would lose it. He climbed in his car and drove away from Bon Temps and the life he had wanted with a human he had loved.

* * *

A/N: So, that's it; at least for this part. I do have an idea for a sequel but at the moment, I think I am just going to take a break from writing. I got my summer classes that are almost winding down and I am trying to deal with the loss of two of my cats that I loved dearly, so although finishing this story gave me the distraction I need, any sequels or thoughts of them will be put on hold for a while. Thank you to everyone who read this story, favourite it or favourite me. It means a lot to me. Your kind words really help me feel good about what I am writing and encourage me. Hugs and cookies all around. Lol. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next one sometime soon. Peace.


	43. Author's Note

Alright, so this isn't another chapter to Tainted Love. This is just a little note letting everyone know that I have posted the sequel, Everything For a Reason and a series of 4 one-shots about Sawyer and Eric called These Days. So, if you are needing an Eric fix, I got you covered. Lol. Peace.


End file.
